


notice me, senpai (quite literally)

by killunyan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, F/F, Gon is a tease, Gon will be 17 in the beginning, Killua is 21 in the beginning, Killua is weak for Gon lol, M/M, Professor Killua, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, camboy au, nothing fancy lol, this is just some kind of comic relief fic honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 110,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunyan/pseuds/killunyan
Summary: Gon Freecss.The way he said his name made Killua feel rather...exhilarated. It's different than when the others did it. It's odd, it's absurd, but that's what Killua had felt. So it's Gon Freecss, then. Okay. What a fucking perfect pornstar name. Or whatever."Gon...Freecss," Killua tests himself, just because—supposes he wanna try it, see what the hype is about it, why everyone's so keen on saying it. He keeps skimming through the list of names with a stern look on his face anyway, perhaps to appear unaffected, despite deep inside him he's about imploding. It simply sounded surreal when he was the one who said it. "Aha. Found it," he chirps, finally checking Gon Freecss on the list. After that, Killua looks up to smile at the boy still standing at the door, "You may come in. I'm Killua Zoldyck by the way, your new English professor.""New English professor..." murmurs natureapprentice05 (or Gon Freecss. Killua should stop calling the kid with his username, or any other names, really)."Yup.""Oh, I... really?"Killua blinks, a bit baffled. But mostly confused. "Really."
Relationships: Amane/Canary, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 79
Kudos: 266





	1. ACT I: killua gets teased

**Author's Note:**

> _fuck, is the first word that crosses his mind during his first day at his new job as a private academy professor. because standing right before him, is nature fucking apprentice zero fucking five, with the same wide, hazel brown eyes and the same obscenely cute lips and flushed, freckled cheeks that he has spent countless hours wanking to while mentally calling the boy that is practically the perfect definition of a good sub kitten, while he fucks himself for the camera and various other men._
> 
> _and sure, killua has spent countless hours imagining a scenario when he'd come across the same angelic boy that has a penchant for pressing his cheeks against the bed and fucking himself open roughly with sex toys, but he never would've thought of meeting him like this. at a cramped coffee shop that's located smack dab in the middle of the academy that killua teaches at and natureapprentice05 is obviously a student at. so of course the first thing in his mind would be fuck, because that's all he wants to do to him._
> 
> [or the one where the very virgin gon freecss is fucking himself with cute sex toys while wearing these unimaginably pretty laced articles of clothing for various men in cameras as his way of paying his bills, and killua just happened to be one of his many, many admiring subscribers, who may or may not be obsessed with him and who, also, may or may not be his new english teacher for the rest of the school year.]
> 
> ♡ ♡
> 
> _"notice me, senpai (quite literally)"_
> 
> © 2020 by killunyan
> 
> **all rights reserved.** no part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.
> 
> disclaimer: this is pure fiction. none of the scenes happened in real life. not in the manga too.
> 
> ♡ ♡
> 
> more notes: betas are late given for this one due to time zones and busy schedule conflicts, so 'm nay sorry if this ain't even close to what you presume is perfection.
> 
> keep in mind: this fic serves no other purpose but to entertain, not to offend or violate any of its target audience. i love youuu.
> 
> another thing: i would like to credit all the artists for the fan arts that were used in the making of this fic. if you happen to spot some of them throughout your reading and you know the artist, kindly comment them so i can credit properly. arigato gozaimasu~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milluki delivers the news to Killua that his application at Yorknew Academy has finally been recognized.

**ACT I:** _killua gets teased_

Grabbing all the cushions straying from the floor around the coffee table, Killua dumps them unceremoniously over either side of the couch as he proceeds going toward his antique stereo.

He unplugs the charger from his laptop nearby, takes it, and then he shuffles back to the couch to flop on it. He sets his laptop over the coffee table and pries the lid open. The screen lights up almost instantly, and then turning dark later as it loads up slowly.

While Killua waits for that to set completely, he firstly wanders back to the kitchen and grabs himself some grapefruit soda, places it over the counter, humming some song he's heard on the TV last night. Then reaching up the cupboards, he takes two cans of cat foods and works them open.

As though they know they're about being fed—which, they probably do, knowing these smart ass—Rin and Mimi, Killua's pet cats, come rubbing their bodies against his legs popping up out of nowhere, purring innocently as if Killua didn't already know how evil they can get when they want to be, urging Killua to conceivably hurry up with their dinner.

Killua shakes his head at them, albeit smiling softly, hearing his kitties meow their pleases.

"So bossy," he murmurs around a sly grin, but he prepares their food quicker than intended either way, just so he can go back to his laptop too, see if it's done loading.

Finished preparing, Killua puts down both Rin's and Mimi's bowls in front of them by the kitchen floor. Rin, the all out jet-black female cat Killua's had for almost two years now, blankly stares at her food as though waiting for Killua to leave her sight before she digs in. _Grumpy-san_ , he scoffs playfully in his head.

Killua rolls his eyes at her, hands stuck expectantly to his hips, but the lady cat's seeming desire stands still. Whatever, Killua can never tame her.

Mimi on the other hand meanwhile, Killua's younger male cat and the fatter one at that, just jumps right on his dinner without further ado. The Pig Cat he is. Killua can't help laugh mentally at the sight of him, munching on the mashed food all gathered at the corner of his mouth, cheek bloated. These cats, he swears, are really just his favourite living things in the world right now, ever since.

Ever since he's been single and lonely and alone, at least (that he had the need to adopt kittens years ago as companions, how pitiful), considering he lives on his own now. He's run away from home when he turned sixteen, not because he hates them or anything, but just because he wanted to be independent, like he's always dreamed. He still talks to his sister, Alluka though, and his brothers Illumi, Kalluto and Milluki. All is good. Then again he doesn't get to see his family members often—meaning everyday—so for now this is how things are for him.

Killua and his cats. Much amaze.

Having pulled back to reality a few minutes to his enticing over his pets, Killua grabs on his moistening can of grapefruit soda from the counter and pads back towards the living room. He tugs the beverage open as he does so, and then takes a swig from it, shutting the blinds of his windows that offer the view of the city outside, not wanting for his self-time to be seen by anyone except for his two oblivious kitties. Yep, not even the stars and the moon would he share whatever this is he's bound to do. Just to be safe.

Flopping down on the couch, Killua navigates through his laptop and taps open a browser; he types in the letter k, and then there goes the list of his previous visited sites, the one on the uppermost being keepitup.com. _Ha. Punny_. Killua taps on it, and by the time the site itself loads, black background appearing and some hot pink streaks loading up to fill in some rectangular video boxes, his phone just really has to ring and he groans at the inconvenience of it.

Leaving the site open for quite a bit, already seeing a few naked guys and twinks touching themselves or being touched by someone else, Killua reaches out for his phone by the right end of the couch and peers over it to see who the culprit is.

Milluki. He slides accept call. "Killua!" Beams Piggy from the other line, making Killua wince a bit at how loud his voice boomed.

"Milluki, hey, what's made you call?" Killua replies, settling back down again in front of his laptop. He scrolls through the site, while his phone is pressed to his cheek.

"So, guess what? I have a good news for you!"

"Okay, how good is this?" Killua questions, voice an octave lower, something he didn't mean to come out his throat. He bites his lip at that.

Seemingly noticed in a whim, Milluki laughs all the sudden. "No way, Kil," he says, a bit mirthful. Killua sighs now. "Don't tell me— oh fuck, did I interrupt you with _something_? Are you in the middle of—"

"Shut up, Piggy, just tell me what this good news is! Haven't got all night!" Killua chastises, feeling his ears going triply hot by the second. He keeps scrolling through the site, still.

Milluki laughs again, louder this time. "Fucking bollocking shit, bro! So, you're really still into that? The whole obsessing over camboys? Seriously, Kil, up your game, idiot! It's like Hisoka and Aniki are rubbing off on you!"

Killua grits his teeth, embarrassed to his bones. Why he even told his latest obsession to Milluki fucking Zoldyck of all people in the first place, Killua truly never knows. All he knows is that he regrets that now though, because Milluki is probably the worst guy he knows when it comes to keeping his mouth shut. It's still a mystery to him however, how their parents never knew about this secret of his. Milluki is—he's all about teasing Killua for any and all kinks he has ongoing for him as of late. It's ridiculous, this.

See, Killua is kinda sorta into this whole idea of being quiet watching pretty twinks fuck themselves at the moment—like, frankly ever since he's stumbled upon the site keepitup.com, a site recommended by one of his colleagues (Chrollo) that one time they all got drunk together—enjoying the pleasure of adoring them, and also, hearing their sweet moans through his earphones. Or rather, this one twink in particular that Killua has discovered the third time he tuned in at the site all those months ago...

Username is _natureapprentice05_.

Pretty dorky for a username, true. But hear Killua out. The boy is freaking adorable.

Killua doesn't really know the boy, doesn't even try googling him at all to perhaps find his other socials, deciding on just staying within the lane of the porn site where he first saw him, as though that's such a big significance he never wants to neglect.

_Hiii everyone. Welcome to my humble page. Since I don't want to risk anything, considering this is just another one of those sites, I won't reveal my name to anyone. You can call me whichever nickname you may please, I'd gladly go along with it._

_Ex-fishboy, ex-foxbear, ex-dainty fresh flower, now a shota (lolli), power uke unicorn sex toys enthusiast. 🌈😊🦄💜✨_

_I like to cuddle most times, though..._

_I hope you enjoy my videos. And thank you, always, for subscribing to me or being a subscriber._

_Links to how you pay via credit card are below this line; ways to get access to my videos._

__

Surely, Killua likes the boy, heck he's actually, foolishly obsessed with him—his face and his angelic moans and his perky booty. (Also, of course, his...you know). But Killua doesn't intend to actually meet him, or talk to him, because Killua is only this. Just another viewer of the gorgeously flamboyant camboy, natureapprentice05. He's accepted months before that he can only ever ask for more without having the chance to get any.

He pays the pretty boy though, that's true, via his credit card. Every time he tunes in to one of his recorded porn videos, just like how things work around the site, as stated on natureapprentice05's bio. Killua knows that without the magic of jennys he won't be able to view the shotacon twink pleasure himself sweetly with a pink phallic thingy like a sex god every night.

Anyway, aside from that, Killua hasn't any other motives to the boy anymore. Just for the viewing purposes, end of.

Well, that's something Milluki doesn't seem to understand though. Nor believe. But whatever. "Okay, okay," his older brother says with a tone of finality, that professional side of him replacing the one just now. Milluki is a professor, see, in some University in East Gorteau, lecturing Broadcasting of some sort, which is cool. Killua's proud of him for that. And to think that Killua wouldn't ever dare imagine seeing the day that his brother would even consider marrying, yet now he's got two kids of his own. Time fucking flies, that's for sure. And who would have known, that it'd be Killua, years later, who will be stuck at home? Biggest plot twist of his life, honestly.

Jobless and an owner of two handful cats, living alone to himself, with no boyfriend or husband to fulfill his sexual needs. Killua is just really grateful natureapprentice05 exists, else he's doomed. Oh, and, Milluki can just really fuck off.

"Okay, what?" He snaps, although there's a hint of fondness now in it, keeping himself from smiling. He can never get mad at his brother after all, that's the truth of the matter. The guy's just really cheeky and mischievous, as per fucking usual. He would always take the piss on anyone, really—and that means Killua too. No one is an exception to this man, not even their Aniki. The Right Git.

"I'm going to tell you the good news now," clarifies Milluki, laughter subsiding bit by bit. "So, remember that application form you sent out one and a half weeks ago? The one where you applied for the English major teacher position?"

Killua perks up at hearing this, stopping from scrolling through the site firsthand. "Yeah, I do remember. Why? What about it?" He can hear his heart pounding, can almost feel his lungs contracting at the anticipation building from within his guts, giddiness almost surfacing. Oh how he doesn't want to get his hopes up, but can't contain himself anyway. "Tell me!"

"Well..." Milluki says, all dragged and dramatic.

"Well, _what_?" Killua almost shouts, feeling anxiously excited. Although he's grinning incredibly largely. It's always like this with him and Milluki. As if they're always bargaining and exchanging information with hefty prices, the like. Just a Zoldyck thing.

"You've been highly recognized at Yorknew Academy!" Milluki finally cries out, enthusiasm radiating through the receiver of Killua's phone.

Killua's eyes widen, and he wasn't able to stop himself, he stands up to have his little happy dance moment, which should've made him cringe, in hindsight sure, but he just doesn't care for now. "Holy shit! Thank god, thank fucking god! I've been waiting forever for them to consider me! Fuck."

"I know! I know!" Milluki crows, laughing again. "I can only imagine how you must be so bored with your life now, ever since you thought living independently would do you any good. I'm just glad I'm the one to have the privilege to let you know. Was I good?" Killua can almost hear his brother smirk. He rolls his eyes at that, shaking his head. _As if. Choosing to live independently has always been one of the biggest achievements that Killua has attained, thank you very much._

"Yeah, yeah. I know how you are with all these first to pop good news and shit. Anyway, Piggy, thank you for telling me this." Killua grins, cat-like.

Milluki nearly growls. "Stop fucking calling me Piggy, Kil, or I swear to god."

That has Killua laughing, imagining how his brother is probably seething mad, teeth-gritted, the like. "Alright, alright. My bad."

There's a pause on the other line, before Milluki begins talking again, "Anyhow. I'll just text you the details and the address of the school, okay? In case you've actually forgot, knowing you." Killua rolls his eyes. It's a constant happenstance wherever Milluki is involved. "You gotta be there on Monday, you hear? That's when they'll immediately hire you."

Killua nods to himself. "Alright, gotcha."

"Good, good. Great," says Milluki, all calm and quiet now. A beat, "By the way, I got to go, wife's coming home soon, gotta clean up a bit. Enjoy the show, you nasty perv." Laughter again, and then he hangs up. _Pfft. Piggy? Cleaning up? Sounds a bit farfetched._

_No matter though._ Killua lowers down his phone with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered across his face, cheeks to his ears all hot and tingly. " _Fuck_ ," he hisses in pure delight. "I can't believe that conversation happened just now." Looking up, he beams to no one in particular. "I'm gonna be a fucking teacher again! Yes!" He cheers, fist-pumping the air.

Seconds to his victory dance, purrs coming from below him sound and Killua peers down to see his pet cats staring up at him, curious. Killua grins at them, and then he remembers he's got a video to watch. Which brings Killua to yet again curse at Piggy inside his head. _Enjoy the show, you nasty perv._

"Meh!" Killua scoffs, waving his hand in the air, as he gets back to his spot on the couch, "you don't fuckin' care, Pig- _gy_. If I wanna jack off to boys looking pretty and submissive, so be it. I'll do my own thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Killugon fic.
> 
> This fic will house some crazy lemony stuff. I'm the kind of writer that doesn't shy away from wording out some certain things as they should if it meant adding up to details. I go hard with the smut, I make my characters use profanity thoughtlessly, and I mainly specialize in building up their adult/young adult persona for the most part.
> 
> If you think this is not your cup of tea or that you are used to fics where Killugon are still portrayed as the Killua and Gon from the HXH universe, then I wouldn't suggest reading this at all. That said, if you're willing to divulge into an alternative universe where said characters are explored and are living in a modern type of world where their personalities were established that way, then by all means, please enjoy this work of mine.


	2. ACT II: killua has a dirty little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua logs in to keepitup.com as his way of enjoying a leisure moment alone to himself.
> 
> Lemony stuff up ahead.  
> R rated.

****

**ACT II:** _killua has a dirty little secret_

Having logged in on his own account, Killua, he clicks on a few links and a couple of ads popped up. He exits to all of those, undeterred. The account of natureapprentice05 appears before his laptop screen, pastel green background and some immaculate white streaks accentuating it, baby pink colored fonts, neon greens highlighted links. It's pretty, this boy's profile is. Killua always loves going here. _Kinda feels like home. Haha._

Surfing his profile, Killua passes a few unplayable videos—unless you've paid for those—and searches for the new uploaded one natureapprentice05 has provided for his viewers tonight. And there, Killua sees it, under the Daily category, with a blinking _NEW!_ notification sign at the corner.

Since it's a Friday night, Killua is expecting something extra special. Being natureapprentice05's subscriber for a solid six months now, Killua has come to memorize which particular day the boy will upload what kind of video supposed to be is. _If that makes sense..._

On Mondays, the pretty boy uploads videos where he is gagging on a transparent glittery dildo, wearing nothing but some lace panties of whichever pastel color, spiky hair accentuated by hair accessories of sort. Killua would always anticipates on how he would look that day.

On Tuesdays, he uploads videos where he's sprawled over his bed, or maybe his sofa, the kitchen counter, fingering himself open with just his index and middle fingers. If some of his viewers did tip him some more however, he would add another finger that he would mention on the video. Which, that's just one of the best highlights for Killua's part as an audience, really.

On Wednesdays, he uploads videos where he uses dark-colored buttplugs right after he makes himself come, all dizzy and high in orgasm. And then he would tease the hell out of his viewers, saying he will be wearing that for the rest of his day just for them—for Killua. And god, if that isn't the hottest thing. Killua sometimes fantasizes on having his own come carried right beneath that buttplug.

On Thursdays, which is Killua's personal favourite of them all days, natureapprentice05 uploads videos where he wears these... certain costumes. Like for example, a lady nurse's costume, where the skirt is just too tight for his skinny thighs, making them look even slender against the fabric, causing Killua to actually bite on his knuckles as he aches to _touch_. Or that one time the boy wore a bunny rabbit costume, complete with the bunny ears and white choker around his neck, fucking himself senseless with a purple double headed dildo, releasing the sweetest moans Killua has ever heard. Thursdays. Role play day.

Now, again, since it's a Friday, Killua is expecting natureapprentice05 to wear something (the last time, he wore some bear patterned socks with nothing else) while he humps on something until he comes, or maybe use another ridiculous sex toy and come untouched. Be it he humps his pillow, his bed sheets, one of the posts of his queen-sized bed, or just anything, Killua yet doesn't know, being just an audience himself. Well. He's willing to find out.

Clicking on the new uploaded video of natureapprentice05, which has the thumbnail of his obscene pair of lips near the camera lens, his nose, and some of his spiky hair that's in contrast to his freckled face, Killua is firstly welcomed calmly by the boy, greeting him with a cute, childlike voice. A voice Killua's come to fond over for months now.

"Hi, angel," murmurs Killua to his screen, as his very personal response.

"You're back again, I see," natureapprentice05 is saying, languid smile plastered on his beautiful face flashing on Killua's laptop screen. "Can't get enough of me, huh?"

 _Yes, fuck_ , answers Killua in his mind. He wonders, briefly, if the kid is actually out of character when he's doing this, or if this is just his normal self. The former? The latter? Hard to guess.

The boy on the video is sat mermaid-style on his bed, thighs pressed close together as per usual, and he is yet to take off his clothes. From what Killua can make out, the boy is wearing an oversized sweater that makes it to his lower waist, and then just another one of his lace panties as his bottoms, which now is the color of Rin. _Black_.

His hair looks soft tonight, Killua notes, and his eyes are glazed like he's just done coming, which, Killua hopes not, because he would've wanted to witness that himself... Bummer if he didn't.

"So it's a Friday, my lovelies. Some of you probably know what that means already..." purrs the boy from Killua's screen, already taking his top off. Slowly now he does, slowly but surely. And until he's topless. Fuck, his nipples looks pink and fluffy. "For the new subscribers, tonight, I'll be wearing a prop as I use this...this huge thingy." He delicately lifts up a hot red dildo that's probably around Killua's size, showing it off on the camera like the tease he is. The boy smiles seductively as he retrieves his hand, sending a wink to his viewers—to Killua. "In a few you'll see this disappear inside me. Feeling excited?"

Killua sucks in a deep breath, hearing natureapprentice05 giggle softly in his ears, already holding onto himself through his jogging pants, adjusting it a little. The show hasn't even started, yet here is Killua, quick to get hard himself. Shame.

As the boy crawls toward the camera, red dildo left on the side of the bed, he bends over a little, obviously reaching for something on the floor. And then he redeems himself afterwards, holding out what Killua suspects is a hat. It's black and it corresponds to his black lace panties, to which Killua deems is just perfect for the complexion of his slightly tan skin. All glistening, fully shaven and tends to flush when thoroughly used, or maybe pinched. Peachy.

Beautiful.

Going back to his position earlier, the camboy wears the hat atop his head, and—holy fuck. Killua realizes now, it's a beret. A fucking beret? This boy is going to be the death of Killua, seriously. This is new; natureapprentice05 hasn't worn one of these from what Killua can recall since he's started subscribing to his videos. Jesus. "As you can see, tonight I'm a French twink for you. Or summat. It's your choice anyway—always your choice."

Settling back, the boy, before anything else thanks everyone who paid for his videos—for the new subscribers and for the tips he got the day before yesterday. Killua waits. _Patience_ , he thinks.

"Alright, I recon we're all set now," says camboy sweetly seconds late to his acknowledgments, thighs spread out now, bum and front still covered with his black lace panties flashed on the camera. Killua can't help swallow thickly like the weak guy he is, seeing the boy's pretty cock through the thin fabric of his panties, watching on as natureapprentice05 lubes up the dildo with some brand he uses. "And now, the real show begins..."

It's more or less a 10 minute long video. Killua throughout it has seen natureapprentice05, firstly, to pull at his panties and gather the fabric on one side of his perky bum, so his pinkish hole is exposed for the dildo to enter it—slivers of his balls could be seen, and Jesus. Killua almost died on that scene. Secondly, the boy prepped himself up by inserting a finger in him. His thrusts went slowly, fingering himself gently... moaning softly as well of course, which caused Killua to bite on his lip while he watched.

And until the cutie camboy went a bit wilder, adding a second finger. His hole stretched wide, and fuck if that didn't make Killua harder. He finally started to jack himself off from there, looking out on his cats that kept on rounding his feet.

Thirdly, the boy holding the lubed up red dildo in his right hand, lined the sex toy up against his puckered hole and, with his teeth gritting subtly as it happened, pushed it inside himself slowly, slowly, slowly, letting it disappear in there. In between his ass cheeks. And gosh, his eyes rolled back.

It was obvious to Killua what the boy might be feeling on those first few moments the big red dildo entered him, presumably for the way he had bite on his lower lip as he fucked himself, even throwing his head back. Pain, Killua thought. But then he carried on, and Killua had to refrain himself from coming too soon, seeing the outline of natureapprentice05's throat. The beauty of it made him want to litter kiss marks across it, nip at it. _Bite_.

Camboy natureapprentice05 started letting out a mellowed series of moans came 6:57 minutes into his video, then came 7-8 minutes of it, all the boy did was wreck his hole and probably hit his sweet spot for he kept on whimpering breathlessly. From there Killua had known. He was feeling nothing but pleasure, prostate being nudged by the head of his 'huge thingy'. Such a dork.

It was a fucking good show. The beret didn't slip from his head too, which only made the whole thing even more seamless.

Killua's entire night, as well as the amount of cash he burned for the video after he saw natureapprentice05 ride his orgasm untouched, and squirted come to his tummy, have all been quite worth it and inexplicably paid off in the end. Killua also did come minutes prior to that. He's a weak ass guy to the one he is obsessed about.

Apparently.

Killua logs off his account just when the pretty boy has said his goodbye and blew off a kiss to the camera with a promise of another video on Monday. _It was all worth it, god_ , groans Killua in his head.

♡♡

Killua has come down to his high now, from watching the latest video of his favorite camboy, and thus he can finally stand up from the couch. A bit wobbly, but of course.

He already switched off his laptop, has answered a few emails he got from his brother, Illumi, and his husband, Killua's brother-in-law, Hisoka, whom he told the news about his application statuses, so now he can head off to bed. The can of soda nearby his couch has also long been drank empty, Killua notes. Whatever, that junk can wait til tomorrow, he feels rather sleepy now. Especially after his orgasm.

Killua walks, and he feels uncomfortable all the sudden. Then he remembers. His jogging pants feel sticky because of his come. Right.

Passing by Rin and Mimi, who are peacefully snuggling by the carpet, Killua heads to the bathroom to take a shower. All thoughts of the camboy wearing a black beret atop his head, fucking himself in bliss, Killua tries to wash away with his other forms of filth, let them altogether go down the drain with his dried come.

He stares at the water draining.

And like, no, Killua doesn't think the memory of natureapprentice05 left his head at all. Fat chance.

Later on, Killua sleeps the night off, wearing his best hand-me-downs, dreaming of a boy with the softest looking hair, skin a shade of olive, strawberry red tainted lips, and—perky bum, and then that gorgeous, gorgeous face. Killua sighs amidst it, longing to see clearly what the boy's real eye color might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Crediting the fan art creator. If you do know them, please do tell me.
> 
> To keep in touch with me: killunyan is my IG.


	3. ACT III: killua is a child prodigy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua goes to Yorknew Academy to follow up on his application.

****

**ACT III:** _killua is a child prodigy_

The weekends were spent dully, as per usual. Just a normal happenstance in Killua's book though, that. He went to the local town library and reviewed some of his previous lessons back when he was in Kukuroo, knowing it could be the same as this potential job he deemed about having. He also visited a friend after that. Hisoka Morow-Zoldyck. His rich as fuck-all brother-in-law that he had met long before his brother Illumi and him got together. It was from one of his attended theatrical plays, living with his now other half (his Aniki) towns away from Killua's flat, the usual carefree guy, always letting Killua do whatever he wants with his money.

For the rest of their Saturday, since Illumi was out and he didn't really share the same love of his husband for this certain sport, they played golf at Hisoka's ideal golf course just because Hisoka said he'd missed it. Killua complied, considered saying why not? He loves his friend slash brother-in-law more than he would dare admit, he has fun when he's with him, and usually, they would just get high or maybe get drunk anyway. That's just how Hisoka is when spending quality bonding time with someone, and Killua very much knows this. Mostly approves of his ruckuses too.

So having brought some drinks and cupcakes with them, two of Hisoka's bodyguards tagging along and some, they spent their day golfing and cruising around the golf field, with mostly tipsy Killua driving the golf cart, and rosy-cheeked Hisoka blabbering on and on about how happy he is with Illumi, the love of his life. Killua listened to him with the suppression of fondest smiles he could never show, secretly going envious by the second as Hisoka went on from day one of them being married (to which Killua had heard a bunch of times now, mind), and then to that fateful, gloomy Saturday. They'd been texting during his telltale, Killua was sure, even if Hisoka neither showed nor told him.

Came Sunday, Killua dropped by the nearest tea shop, skateboard in hand. He missed his home, his sister, Alluka and brother Kalluto, that was why he went. He tends to buy some tea that reminds him of his childhood with them, being youthful and innocent. It's ironic if you come to think of it, considering he's one sinful loser who has the affinity for kinks and role playing into wrecking themselves camboys...

Killua would always tell himself it's normal. People have fetishes, people have got kinks, it's completely methodical. Killua Zoldyck is simply no exception. He's fine, everything's fine.

After that visit to the tea shop, Killua had gone downtown to run some errands. It'd been quite some time since he paid the market a visit, which meant his fridge and cupboards lacking of stuff he needed. That given, Killua bought some boxes of milk, cans of goodies, some cat food for Rin and Mimi, and then some things else that had been idling amongst his lists of needs. Then again, he didn't check out just some from his needs list, but also from his wants list. 

He handpicked some new clothes to be added to his wardrobe—he would be going to Yorknew Academy soon that day, so he figured he could use some brand new stuff to cloak himself with. On another note, Killua also bought some new lubes for his stocks, and then other toiletry items in order to be equipped.

Today is a Monday, and Killua is off to Yorknew Academy minutes from now, finally, after all the anticipation and longing. Big day for him. He finishes showering, hours under the spray looking like a crazed albeit anxious guy practicing his speech for later, for whatever it is that's waiting for him. Killua begs to perfect, to get in, so if he has to practice for whichever, he will.

He gets back to his bedroom long after that, padding toward his wardrobe with a towel wrapped around his waist, naturally silver hair wholly damped and disheveled. He's got an outfit all ready for him to get into for today's appointment, and Killua's just so thankful he got them folded and hung a day prior because now Milluki is texting him, bugging him with questions of where he is now and what's taking him so long.

Dressed in his formal attire, slacks and coat with a tie, Killua gets into the tube to Yorknew Academy, with only his phone, his messenger bag and non-graded glasses perched atop his nose. _This look should do it_ , he thinks, _this look should do the trick._ He will be hired today, the people there would want to hire someone who looks like him. Well, they better.

Getting out the subway moments later and making it out the streets, Killua is greeted by the tall buildings of the city and its beauty accentuated by shops and trees and people of ages. He walks among them, not really trying on anything but just to get to where Milluki has told him he'd be, so that he can brief him before going to that school. Piggy seems quite serious about him getting the job, probably from the fact that he's sick of Killua just wasting his talent by being a bum at home. Heh. Killua can't argue that, can't blame him at all.

Given where he is now is nearby the said school, Killua can already see students strolling around the place. The laughter they let out about something one of them in bunches said; the sways of the girls' skirts as the air breeze passes by, making some of them squeal as they pin their skirts down, some giggling because of the coolness it probably brought them. Killua sees this, and it makes him smile inwardly. The scene before him, the kids carrying their school bags, the teenage boys riding cars and stopping for their girlfriends by the curbs, other professors being greeted politely by their homeroom class—all of this. This brings some nostalgic feeling to Killua. Because see, he's once been here. He's once felt this, seen this in a daily. And what days have those been. Killua missed everything about this. Being that he's the child prodigy at the Zoldycks' manor, the only one that surpassed his other siblings' goals in terms of academics, the youngest one who's managed to become a professor, not even in his prime for he'd been the youngest lecturer that there had been.

Now he's back, and he's feeling so, so happy.

Happier than he'd ever be.


	4. ACT IV: killua is shook as fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua gets a closer look at the school.  
> He also meets disaster.

****

**ACT IV:** _killua is shook as fuck_

"Kil, you came! Finally!" Milluki greets enthusiastically despite being annoyed, looking rather impatient, standing up from his chair across Killua by the table just to hug him fiercely, chuckling in his ear as they part.

They meet up at a coffee shop, where there are a few straying students in their uniforms, some not wearing blazers, he notes (maybe Killua should keep an eye out on those if the inevitable is him becoming a teacher), and Killua can surely see the school now from all the way here.

From what he can make out of it, it's like a mini castle with dark bricks as its walls, the gates the color of the night, and the roofs all maroon and a whole lot old. There are vines on walls, covering some parts of the school itself, and the windows are a bit massive, like it's a church and birds are welcome inside.

Overall, Yorknew Academy looks vintage, which Killua thinks is quite understandable knowing ancient styled facilities, and—he decides he loves it here already.

"Of course I did, silly," comes Killua's reply to his brother. The older dude laughs, tapping him on the back and that's that, they end up ordering. Like old times. After a bit of bantering here and there, Milluki eventually starts eating, making Killua snort internally as he depicts in his head how Piggy is still the same Piggy from years ago, while they also do some catching up.

Killua learns that Milluki is back in Kukuroo, because the head principal there said they needed him, given that months prior, a lot of teachers filed their resignations because of the low pay. Considering Milluki has also got the passion for teaching, he grabbed on the opportunity and now he's one of the highest paid teachers in Kukuroo University. Which, wow. _Okay, okay_.

On the other hand, while they drink their coffees (or tea, in Killua's case), Milluki gives him a little briefing about this new school. Milluki tells him about the pros and cons, as thought it was already written in stone Killua is a part of this academy, to which Killua decides on. Probably. Well, _hopefully_. He tells him how the students are, how his future co-teachers would be, and how the principal is. Killua knows about this already, he's an expert at this and, well, shouldn't his brother know about that already?

Anyway, Killua stays patient throughout it, listening well and nodding his agreements at the right times, and before he knows it, he's finally entering the school gates of Yorknew Academy, trying his best to appear confident and relaxed after compromising with the guards, walking his way toward the main doors and into the building itself.

Milluki has long gone for his own class, driving his blue Mustang away with another bag of takeaways, and thus this is all on Killua and Killua's' alone to face now. He's fine with it, the kids surrounding him with looks of _who is that?, is he new here?, I haven't seen that face around here_ , are all nothing to him; thanks to Milluki, he thinks it's safe to say he's technically a professor here—a future official one at that.

"Oh, so you're the one Zoldyck-sensei has been speaking of, aren't you? His younger brother?" A lady in some navy blue uniform, blouse and pencil skirt completed with gold buttons and some cream collar and sleeves, hair up in an elegant bun, asks as soon as Killua's introduced himself. He's inside the principal's office now after a few minutes of searching, and Killua knows this is she herself, Principal Neon Nostrade, the one Milluki named earlier as one of the owners of this premise.

"Yes, ma'am, the one and only. In fact, my brother and I just had a talk during coffee moments ago," Killua supplies, nodding politely. He's smiling easily at this, sat up straight with his hands on his lap, messenger bag astray. He doesn't intend to lose this particular smile he's wearing, seeing as Principal Neon seems to like it.

Or loved it anyway. Killua got the job. Neon instructed him to start tomorrow, no coaxing needed, even informing and adding, "as soon as possible, because two of our old employees resigned the other day, and that was why we looked through people's applications... We really do need you, Zoldyck-san. We are grateful to have you."

Killua walks out the principal's office with a smile of satisfaction on his face. He looks from his left to right as he makes his way out, drinking in the place and the look of the corridors he's walking on. So first, high ceilings and chandeliers as lighting. _Fancy_. Second, two doors to each room inexplicably wide and massive, like entering cinemas, probably. Well, Killua shall get on with that tomorrow. Third, quiet atmosphere. Where are the students? Who are, by the way, teenagers. Why aren't they being noisy?

Hmm. Fourth, immaculately neat floors. There is a sign that says _No Loitering_ on the wall, but like, is that how it is here? Just because someone said no loitering, it means _no_ loitering? Piggy sure wasn't kidding when he said this is in fact a private school. But he never mentioned for boring students though. These kids must be hella obedient.

Now, don't get Killua wrong, because if that's the case then he's thankful as fuck. But then again though... Killua almost wants to roll his eyes—his own teenage years in school never did him wrong like this, Jesus.

Again, Jesus. Fifth! When Killua stepped out the main doors, he was greeted by a bunch of students who actually _bowed down to their waists_ and said, "Good to see you, new professor. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

Killua is taken aback by this kind of etiquette, because for one, he's just a few years older than them, that he's certain of, and two, that scene just now is just downright ridiculous. "Well, well," he muses, looking at the bunch. They're all in complete uniform, he notes, with the blazer, necktie for the boys, bows for the ladies, and—okay, Killua is thoroughly impressed. Kind of perplexed, even. "And how did you guys know I'm a new professor around here? I look rather young, wouldn't you agree?"

There was harmless laughter. "We just know, sir," one girl replies, smiling broadly.

"Yes! You seem like one, that's why," another girl chimes, nodding.

"But the real question is, are you?" A boy asks this time, sounding curious.

Well, what does one Killua do? He doesn't need to lie, or make these boys and girls guess anymore, there's no point.

So he nods, telling them the truth. The students grin and smile, welcoming him once more. And then Killua is ushered out there later on, the kids making him say he'll see them all tomorrow (if they get to be in his class, that is). Nods of agreements were exchanged.

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

The walk back to the coffee shop only took Killua about five minutes, tops, and this second time around he's here he's the one standing in line to take his order, waiting. He figured it's too early to go home to his flat, and by knowing his cats are probably still able to take hours without him there given he's served them food and water where he assumes they know usually were put, Killua decided against returning back to wandering on his own. Thus here he is, standing inches away a couple of people in the line toward the counter, with no one else behind him.

He thinks about what to order, crossing out tea since he's had one already and he didn't really enjoyed it. He shifts from one foot to another, considering a cup of hot chocolate and some bread sticks... Hmm.

Finally conversing with a crew who's to take his order, Killua rattles out what he'd like to have and then decides to wait for it right there and then since no one's next in line with him anyway.

Bells ringing seconds to his queuing, Killua hears a batch of students coming in the shop creating a bit of noise within the area. They're giggling and talking amongst themselves, he even catches one swearing, and some other whistling about something. Killua sidesteps a little thinking they'd approach the counter. They don't; it seems like they're still thinking about what to order, so Killua carries on.

"My apologies for waiting, here's your order," says the same crew from earlier who took his order, placing a tray filled with his hot choco and freshly baked bread sticks. Killua nods at her, sliding his card over, and then patiently waits for her to return it to him.

The students behind him seem to have quiet down a little, Killua notes absently in his head, which makes him a bit wary to see, because what if there was something wrong with his back that they took a notice of and made them gossip quietly? Killua's always been conscious of how he looks, besides. Despite how countless times Hisoka and his own fucking brother had told him straight ahead they'd invite him for a threesome if they ever get his go signal. Sure, it was a joke. But still. Fucking sick bastards.

Anyway, he settles for turning around to look for a seat just as he got his card back; when he does turn, he is faced with a gaggle of girls looking back at him. Killua sees they're in the same uniform as the students he met back in Yorknew Academy, and—well, they're all looking at him with various facial expressions, seemingly studying him.

He cocks an eyebrow at one point as the scene unfolds before him, mostly ridiculed because how dare these teenage girls? Do people really tend to stare around here? Weird, Killua thinks.

And he's still weirded out by the time he makes to take a bit of step, but then when his eyes land on a certain boy as he does so amongst the bunch, Killua almost peed his pants.

Because holy mother of sheeps.


	5. ACT V: killua gets stumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua meets natureapprentice05 in flesh.  
> And, also, a couple of his friends.

****

**ACT V:** _killua gets stumped_

He double takes.

He freaking double takes and he blinks rapidly in order to force his visions clearer because fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Standing before him, Killua is a hundred and one million percent sure, is nature fucking apprentice (snort) zero fucking five, no doubt.

That e-boy he's so keen on watching from the porn site he's come to visit just like any other weekday routine for him, all because he's such a right creep. Having seen him like this, in person, for the first time in like, ever, makes Killua's head go haywire for conceivably a solid three seconds. His mind whirls back drastically and memories of a pretty flushed cock, pinkish puckered hole and sexy perky bum flash before his eyes; seductive moans of one boy Killua addresses as Angel privately in his own echoing in his head, whimpers and cries of pleasures felt sounding shortly; sex toys and buttplugs and kinky costumes appearing at the back of his mind, seemingly wanting to spring out his frenzied fucked up brain.

But like, fuck. _How?_ How come he meets him here? Of all places and circumstances? Does he—oh hell no. Killua's mouth dries. Does he attend Yorknew Academy? What the fuck? Killua is immensely confused, blood rising to his head, because why is this happening?

The boy is looking back at him as Killua is to him. And he's... well, he's much more attractive in person. Way, way, way attractive. Pretty. With his cheeks all rosy pink, mouth—oh fucking gosh those lips—looking rather obscene, eyes so honey brown (so they're pools of hazels then) and Bambi wide that Killua almost thought he's just an innocent little boy, which, he's not and Killua knows that. It's also a pity he knows what the abilities of that mouth the boy has as well; the fact it can certainly swallow Killua's dick without gagging on it, because this beautiful boy is just such an expert. At least according to Killua's judgement with all those Monday videos of natureapprentice05 where he blows all sorts of dildos. _Holy mother of Monday._ Today is a Monday. Did that mean he—

Oh shit. _Shit, shit, shit._ Why is Killua even thinking about this right now? This boy could be one of his students starting tomorrow, he doesn't even know!

Because like, he's wearing the same uniform as any boy in Yorknew Academy, with the whole _YA_ patch sewed nicely on the breast pocket of his blazer, the navy blue trousers as his bottoms, and then the white button up underneath as his top, and—damn it to hell and back. The beret he wore on his latest uploaded video that Friday, he's also wearing _that_. Killua is totally fucked. But also, he wants to touch those soft tufts of black hair... he thinks they'll feel so silky and smooth and bouncy beneath his palms.

Again, what is he even thinking?

"Earth to Mr. Creeper," one of the girls amongst the bunch finally deadpans, snapping her fingers, and also Killua out of his miserable thinking. Killua blinks at that, mouth slightly slacked that he afterwards realizes, making him close it quickly.

The girls giggle as their reaction to his ridiculousness, making Killua blush hotly from his throat all the way up to his head. God, this is such a disaster. He _is_ a walking disaster.

Killua murmurs, a bit panicky, "Sorry, s-sorry," and then he makes to get a move out the way. But then his heart skips a beat as he sees the boy smiling shyly up at him, long eyelashes cast down, and—oh goodness does he look so pretty and young and naughty disguised as innocent. Killua is a mess.

"It's all good, dude, 's just—we're kinda ready to order now, so," says one girl again, obviously keeping a stern look for a serious connotation, trying hard not to laugh at Killua's' stupidly pathetic self.

He isn't able to say anything else from that point on, just lowers his head in yet another apology, as he scrambles out the scene. The most awkward scene he's ever been in, that's for damn sure.

Before he goes to whichever is available seat, he vaguely hears them chattering about what's just happened. "Kurapika-chan, that's so mean of you. Poor guy," one girl hisses at the other.

"Well, it's obvious he was staring," Kurapika, who Killua presumes was the one who snapped her fingers at him just now, says with a scoff. "Not just staring... he was drooling over pretty boy right here."

Killua's' heart lurches.

She's pertaining to natureapprentice05. She's damn right about that... Smart mouth that Kurapika girl possesses, Killua thinks. He still hasn't heard the boy speak though. He wants to hear his voice in person.

"Still though," the same girl who hissed mumbles, "you could've just talked to him politely. I know Gon-chan would've."

Gon-chan? Killua wonders who Gon-chan is amongst the bunch.

Settling back down to a vacant seat at last, Killua can't help look over the counter where they are; just to check and see. See whatever was the result to what he's done just now.

It looks to him that everything's back to normal. A tall, skinny dark-haired girl who's got another one who's just as skinny as her, but a bit smaller in comparison, that's sporting dreadlocks, one that's clinging rather possessively to her side, is talking to the crew behind the counter, much like ordering for them. The one with the blonde short hair is talking animatedly to the other one with sea-green locks, lips moving fast, hands gesturing in the air, something Killua doesn't really want to get further invested with, because then... there is him.

The prettiest of them all in the eyes of Killua. Seemingly boneless legs, converse clad feet turned in to themselves, jet-black hair looking softer as he bows his head, smiling down on the ground. He looks so stunning—really innocent too. His cheeks are flushed, looking so smooth and clear and radiantly tanned, denting of dimples whenever he changes facial expressions. Killua is mesmerized, hooked, like he wanna see more. _More, more, more._

When the boy looks up, his attention goes directly to where Killua is longing silently over to him, and thus he catches Killua looking at him. Just that. Startled, Killua averts his gaze and lowers his head, glasses almost slipping off his nose, eyes flicking down to his drink. He got caught, how tactless. His heart won't stop beating madly against his chest, seemingly begging to break out of his skin.

As he sees them in the corner of his eyes retreating somewhere with their trays of order, Killua once again hears them talking to themselves, as though it's intentional from this point on. Killua doesn't care, he eavesdrops.

"...He's so handsome though," Sea-green haired girl says to blondie, "Is he new here?"

"I-D-K. But I heard Zepile-sensei has been replaced."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

They were gone after that, and Killua didn't even get to take a last glance at natureapprentice05 before they took off the streets, skies a natural blue colour, a typical Yorknew weather. Killua sighs.

He goes home after his coffee and bread sticks, taking the tube to his flat; when he steps a foot in his humble home, it's only then that Killua realizes the stickiness in his pants. And fuck, he curses mentally, if this is what natureapprentice05 is gonna cause him every freaking time he so much as takes a bit of space near Killua, then Killua supposes the soil underneath him may as well just swallow him whole right now.

This can't go on, see. He's just been hired to Yorknew Academy, such a marvelous place to rekindle with his passion for teaching, the same place where natureapprentice05 is attending. And the thing is, Killua doesn't want to feel like leaving the place, just because he can't contain himself around one boy. Killua doesn't want to feel like getting the hell out of a certain place, just because he can't control his emotions toward that one boy.

Oh, but he's not just a boy though, that's the problem. He is Killua's favourite porno industry sensation. The one who makes Killua's fantasies fulfilled. The one who gets Killua off every night... hand wrapped around his own dick.

He's just simply one of the best boys out there, the most subscribed to as well. Swallowing thickly as realization dawns on him, Killua wonders if all those girls natureapprentice05 is friends with know about his nature of work... Whether the students there are aware they've got a porn star walking amongst them... Whether, Jesus Christ, the teachers there know about natureapprentice05 attending some of their classes.

This is all a lot to take in for Killua. His head is hurting.

Maybe... maybe Killua needs to calm down. The boy doesn't know he himself knows about him being a camboy anyway. No one does in that school, in that place, in fact. He's got a secret to keep.

Right. Killua should get a hold of himself. It's the right thing to do.

Breathing in and out, Killua wills himself to forget about what just happened back at the coffee shop and thinks about readying his stuff for his tomorrow's first day in class. Besides, he's bought some notebooks and Montblanc pens already, all but just waiting for him to get packed. But before that though, he changes his bottoms.

Because he can't work with a jizz clinging to his pants now, can he? This thing the pretty boy with the beautiful summer sun eyes can do to him...


	6. ACT VI: killua gets the confirmation he needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua meets his co-teachers.  
> He gets in his class for the first time.

****

**ACT VI:** _killua gets the confirmation he needed_

Killua had to pay via his card under natureapprentice05's bank account name _twice_ that same day he first met him, just so he could get access to some of his high quality videos quickly like a troubled, anxious loon. After contemplating for hours whether he should or shouldn't touch the subject of finding out his suspicions being true, in the end Killua still needed to make sure that whom he saw yesterday, really _was_ the same boy he'd been obsessing over for the past 6 months.

And right on the head he'd nailed it.

He is indeed the one for sure. For _real_. Killua is so, so doomed. Does he need to bring tissues to work now just in case he jizzes his pants again? Jesus... He honest to god can feel his crotch tightening already just thinking about having to see nature boy again. In flesh!

He's actually quite nervous—or not, nervous is an understatement—going back to Yorknew Academy today, to start his first class with his soon-to-meet students. Will he be teaching in natureapprentice05's homeroom? Will he see him from now on every single day? And for the most part, will he be able to contain himself each time? Too many questions, too many probabilities, and Killua feels quite... scared if he's honest. He feels rather lightheaded, knuckles turning white as he clutches on the pole inside the tube for his dear old life.

He's about stepping out this train seconds to this worried thinking, and he doesn't even know if he'll be able to make it to Yorknew Academy without wanting to back out. He's been dreading about this since last night, after he's watched some other old albeit HQ videos of natureapprentice05, sex hazy and horny afterwards. He wanked over an alleged student of his, fucking themselves in pure bliss. Killua should be ashamed—well, heck, he _does_ feel ashamed. He didn't even get to style his hair before leaving this morning, out of some brain-shitting anxiety that's eating at him. Killua is feeling so guilty he wants to bang his head against a wall.

But that won't be ideal for now though, since he's finally here. The doors of the tube slide open, the sounds of them nagging on Killua's senses. He steps out of it then, jogs up the stairs, and frees himself off the subway.

Walking through the same path as yesterday, Killua does see the exact same scenarios as well, except maybe for the fact that this second time around students have gone thicker and noisier than the first, laughter and giggles heard over the car horns and bike messengers' drive-passes.

Killua walks fast, careful not to let his glasses slip off atop his nose despite his rushing, and then makes it in no time in front of the school gates with a wildly rabbitting heartbeats. There are kids already littered around the place, flowerbeds and grasses occupied by some who are probably yet to get to their classes, some chattering about nothing and everything, some paying Killua some mind as they stop their strolls midway just to say hi. He nods at their directions curtly, giving off acknowledgements politely, and then he's off. The wind is blowing on his face and hair; he doesn't appreciate it.

Visiting the faculty before anything else, knowing it was one of principal Neon's instructions to him yesterday, Killua is met with a few co-teachers who are having their breakfasts (it seems), while looking like taking down some notes on their lesson plan binders. No one sees him yet... which, awkward. Killua stands there by the door, running a hand through his hair self-consciously, and until one teacher perks up, waving him over.

"Hello," the guy in some white polo long sleeves and brown trousers greets, tall looking, kind of deflecting such warmth-radiating persona they also possess, grinning head-on at Killua from where he sits. "You're the new teacher, am I right? Killua Zoldyck-san?"

Nodding as he feels slight relief washing over him, despite his dislike for honorifics applied next to his last name, Killua steps forward and sticks a hand out. "I am, yes. Hello to you too..."

"Leorio. Leorio Paladiknight," supplies the guy—Leorio Paladiknight—with a huge sunny grin across his face. "Nice to meet you, man. You teaching English class?"

"Yeah, I am," Killua confirms, allowing himself to return his smile. From there, the other four teachers inside the faculty introduce themselves to Killua too, stating their names with polite indignation. So the Drama teacher, Killua learns, is Leorio Paladiknight, one who's got a passion for it, he claims; the one handling Information Tech is Biscuit (Bisky) Krueger, the oldest in their bunch she says, though doesn't much look it; the one who teaches Biology and Physics goes by the name of Knov, looking rather immaculate and quite frankly, stern in his too-formal get up; the one who teaches Maths is Knuckle Bine, one who Killua finds a little bit intimidating for a mathematician, though in a complimenting way only. Then lastly, the P.E. instructor is called Morel Mackernasey, one who's quirky and seemingly sassy, just by what Killua can already tell given he and Knuckle have been throwing witty remarks back and forth, at least.

Well, give Killua some time here, yeah? He'll know each and every one of them better soon enough.

Besides, he's not planning on going anywhere... yet, even if here is where a certain e-boy lurks.

Whatever.

******

"So tell me, Zoldyck-san," Knuckle starts to say, hopping up the long table at the center of the faculty room, sounding pretty conversational, only that Killua cuts him quick though.

"Killua," he tells him. "Just call me Killua, bro."

"Killua," Knuckle retries, nodding with a smile. "Okay then, young Kil-lu-a. Tell me, where did you come from?"

By this time, Killua has long settled at the table he'll be residing from now on within the faculty room, since Leorio made sure he's already feeling at home before getting to his first class, and Killua is grateful for that. He swivels his chair around where he's been sitting as he arranges his stuff, faces Knuckle and the others. "Well, I'm originally from Kukuroo. The Zoldyck Estate, if you've heard of it." Killua isn't normally proud of his family's reputation, despite they're pretty much successful in every which way that had granted their name such mild popularity, but these are people he just met, so he supposes there's no use in being modest. He just has to get that out of his system, then it'd be up to them to judge him for where he'd come from.

"Oh, hence the last name then," Knov pipes in, humming in recognition. He's still inside the room, he and Knuckle and Bisky, writing some notes down from what Killua can tell. "I knew I was hearing something I'm familiar with."

Killua nods. "Yeah. Uhm, that's that. Anyway, that was when I was a teen. Ever since I graduated from college, I long moved to East Gorteau, and then to Zaban a couple years later—where my first occupation had been destined, by the way—and then two, well, almost three, years later I moved here."

"I see. That sounds..." Knuckle trails off, seemingly looking for the right thing to say.

"Adventurous," Bisky offers, gleeful. Knuckle nods his head, grinning at her. "I thought so, too. But good on you, boy." She addresses Killua with a raise of an eyebrow, voice loud and full of energy. "You chose to go here. This school is a very friendly zone. You'll fit right in in no time."

Killua nods, smiling too. "Well, I'm looking forward to it, Bisky—"

Bisky lifts up a finger as she winks, "Bisky- _chama_." Killua laughs at her sheepishly.

"Bisky-chama. Right."

"Well, Killua-kun, bet on it!" Knuckle cheers. Killua almost snorted.

"Anywho," Knov whistles, stealing everyone's attention. He stands up from his chair and pads toward the door. "I'm off, sirs and madame. Got a class to teach and discipline today." That said, Knov walks out the door but not after he gestures a curt salute to them and then pushing up his glasses. Killua thinks he likes Knov already.

Well, actually, this entire group of teachers. They're all laid-back and sociable, easy to converse with. Perhaps Killua can get used to this.

"As much as I'm having fun talking to you my new fellow co-teachers, I'm afraid I should go," Killua announces after a while, stuff finally sorted out in his area, marginally happy and contented about it. He's got his own stapler—a school's provided item—pencils cup holder, an empty pin portrait, and a white marble flower vase at the right hand corner of his Promethean desk. Everything looks good so far (or really, for Killua it is quite already—he's not the most neat person out there) and Killua's all but ready to hit the corridors, navigate his way and locate his class.

With last waves coming from both Bisky and Knuckle as Killua descends toward the exit, also with last wishes of good luck from them, Killua finally walks out the faculty room and executes quick strides along the hallways. Like the last time he was here which was yesterday, the place itself is once again quiet and clean. _Really impressive_ , he thinks to himself as he goes, _whoever may be the janitor around here should be rewarded._

Found the closed doors of what Killua is sure about being his class, Killua takes a deep breath first while he stands there, wishes natureapprentice05 isn't inside to wreck him mentally into a puddle of lacking self-control, and then—lastly—pushes the doors open. He strolls in, breath still held, eyes searching the room.

And...he's finally able to breathe after having realized the boy isn't here. He didn't see any spiky black hair, no freckled face from someone smiling, no pretty little boy that would cause Killua Zoldyck's death. Okay, great, this is good.

"Good morning, children," Killua greets, opting for casual friendliness but also with a hint of mischief and sarcasm, smiling broadly at the entire homeroom itself. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when Killua strolled in, some even chuckling at something and the others huddled in groups, but that was then though, because right now everyone's attention is on him. The ones who are huddled in groups start splitting up to go back to their designated seats. Good.

Killua eyes his class, looking at each of his students' faces, wanting all but to familiarize quite immediately. But of course that would be rather impossible though, since he's just got here, and he isn't really all that good at memorizing especially with something that doesn't just easily stick, but...

But right there. Right on one corner, at the far side of the room, are the same girls Killua happened upon back in the coffee shop yesterday. He can clearly remember those faces, the hair, the eyes, the mirthful smirks on their faces. Killua swallows subtly, panic surging through him just with the mere thought of natureapprentice05 being a part of this class after all, worst case scenarios flooding his brain that maybe the boy just excused himself to use the bathroom and that he's about coming back now, which, fuck.

Not averting his gaze away from them yet though, knowing that if he did that, they might just get the wrong impression and think he was scarred about something that occurred that same day (which yes, yes he was), Killua thinks about standing up for himself and don't let these kids get to him. Because he's the professor here, is he not? No matter if he's almost the same age as them. Thus, he ought to be the one to dominate. Not them. Not their silly smirking most especially.

So with a silent huff, Killua stares the girls down as if to tell them he's not having any of it, which yeah, he isn't, no. One girl that is black-haired and fierce-looking waves at him, as though they're friends now. Killua wants to shake his head at this, because no. It's definitely a no. The other one, short-haired blonde girl, rolls her eyes, seemingly annoyed with her friends. Killua thinks the feeling is mutual. The one with the dreads who was clinging to the one who waved, the same one who ordered for them all from yesterday, looks like she's not caring about whatever is going on.

Well, Killua still continues to stare them down, smouldering them all to death. At the back of his mind, he wonders where natureapprentice05 is. Because if his friends are all here, then how come he's not?

No matter. Killua's death stare is not giving in. They all stare back, the black-haired one hesitantly putting her hand down with a disappointed look on her face.

...And until one of them eventually looks away and out the window, that Killua smiles inwardly feeling victorious. He looks over the rest of his class again.

"One more time then, yeah? Since y'all didn't seem to hear me. Good morning, class." He said this with pure confidence, as well as with emphasis, smiling still and nodding. No one reacts. "Hey, what's up with you lot? Didn't take your vitamins? Didn't eat your breakfast before leaving this morning? The lot of you have got no energy; I don't like it. Again! I wanna hear you! Good morning, class!" This time, the students greet him back. A bit enthusiastic, almost everyone grinning. He nods in appreciation, grinning too, "Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" And from there he begins his class.

He starts off by introducing himself. He tells a bit about him next, says he was from Kukuroo University, which has earned him a couple of musings and acknowledgments. Killua can't help feel proud of himself about that, since KU is such a known school around their country and everyone knows that.

A couple minutes in to his conversion with the class, Killua decides to move on with his next task, hopping up his desk and smoothly crossing his legs, while holding up a clipboard he found in the drawers. He scans the list of names of his students, opting for checking the attendance.

It started off with him calling out on each student with their names registered from top to bottom—it's not in alphabetical order, which is fine—putting a check next to their first names on the paper, trying to somehow memorize them. After a while, he gets to the middle part. And then he calls on for a girl with the name Kurapika Kurta, looking up to see if it really is _the_ Kurapika-chan from yesterday. Well, it indeed is. One of the girls from the coffee shop grunted a _here_ , and Killua's eyebrows immediately raise.

"Okay," he muses, checking her on the list. He proceeds.

By the time he got all three girls' names so far out of that certain group—Kurapika, Amane, and Canary—that's the time Killua Zoldyck dies.

He dies. He's dead.

So, so dead.


	7. ACT VII: killua learns he's wrong about the shota prowess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua finds out that natureapprentice05 is indeed one of his students, after all.

****

**ACT VII:** _killua learns he's wrong about the shota prowess_

Okay. Or not, he doesn't die, that would be exaggerating.

He might have choked on his spit though, because right there—at the doorway, looking quite lost, adorably so—stands the young, lanky, and a bit tall (and pretty, so, so pretty in his school uniform) nature boy _natureapprentice05_ , Killua's one and only favourite shotacon to ever exist. Fuck.

"Erm, hi," the boy lets out, voice small and shy, innocent and sweetly mellow. _And he speaks_ , Killua's frenzied mind squeaks, he speaks and it sounded like music in his own two ears. He finally heard him talk in flesh. Also, what the heck is he doing here?

"Hello?" Killua replies, quite dumbly if he's honest. He quickly looks back to his class after he's said that, frantic to check if he came off too obvious regarding his nervousness, and also just to see if he's in trouble because of that.

Well. He sees something else entirely instead. One that stuns him upon observation.

He notices that almost half the boys' population of the entire room had their heads perked up, some biting their lips and some blushing, all looking at natureapprentice05 like the boy is prey of some sorts and that this is the lion's den. A pang of whatever-this-is courses through Killua's veins and goes straight to his guts, something constricting bothering his stomach, just by seeing that. And also adding the fact that the look on their faces says it all—the way they eye natureapprentice05 by the door. The way that some of them are even almost drooling...

With that, Killua can't help think as he narrows his gaze, _maybe they know._ It wasn't just him. Everyone probably knows. Killua isn't sure how that possibility should sit with him.

"I'm truly sorry I'm late... uhm. I'm in the right room though, aren't I?" Comes that melodious voice of natureapprentice05, bringing Killua back to reality.

Turning back to face the boy, Killua lifts up his clipboard like nothing's wrong at all with him. "Uh, let's see... Name?"

"Gon Freecss," someone from the room answers for him.

"It's Gon," another one chimes, "Gon Freecss." Killua's left eyebrow raises now as he nods.

"Gon Freecss," someone says again as if one or two people saying it still isn't enough.

But then, "I'm Gon Freecss, they're, uhm...right."

 _Gon Freecss_. The way he said his name made Killua feel rather...exhilarated. It's different than when the others did it. It's odd, it's absurd, but that's what Killua had felt. So it's Gon Freecss, then. Okay. What a fucking perfect pornstar name. Or whatever.

"Gon...Freecss," Killua tests himself, just because—supposes he wanna try it, see what the hype is about it, why everyone's so keen on saying it. He keeps skimming through the list of names with a stern look on his face anyway, perhaps to appear unaffected, despite deep inside him he's about imploding. It simply sounded surreal when he was the one who said it. "Aha. Found it," he chirps, finally checking Gon Freecss on the list. After that, Killua looks up to smile at the boy still standing at the door, "You may come in. I'm Killua Zoldyck by the way, your new English professor."

"New English professor..." murmurs natureapprentice05 (or Gon Freecss. Killua should stop calling the kid with his username, or any other names, really).

"Yup."

"Oh, I... really?"

Killua blinks, a bit baffled. But mostly confused. "Really."

Gon Freecss, whose mouth parted open (for some reason) as he's probably letting the information of Killua being his new professor from now on sink in, blinks at him slowly. Again, for some reason.

And well, Killua doesn't know how to react to that, doesn't know what to do about it either... except for maybe stare at the boy's obscene looking mouth as it closes little by little.

But, see? _This! This is what Killua has been dreading on happening! He should snap out of it!_

Walking inside, Gon doesn't leave the sight of him even until he's at last taking his seat with his girl friends at the back. Killua finds that kinda weird, but mostly, what he finds weirder is the guys looking at Gon Freecss intensely. Like, why? What's up with these kids? That brings Killua back to the probable fact that they all must know about Gon's camboying agendas.

Just imagining half of Killua's class—including himself, Jesus fucking Christ—tuning in to Gon's videos every night makes Killua's head spin, quite frankly. He hopes he's wrong and that everyone's just looking at the boy for the nature of his cuteness...

Before proceeding with his class briefing, Killua has to ask because he's a curious bastard. "If I may ask, why are you late, Freecss-san?"

At hearing his name, the kid's head turns quicker than one can say buy me more Chocorobo-kuns. Killua finds it adorable. "Oh, uhm," Gon fumbles, cheeks going pink rather so obviously. By noticing that, Killua then just realizes the faint make-up scattered on the boy's sun-kissed face. Like, there are peach glitters on his eyelids, a bit of lipstick smudge on his chin, a bit of eyeliner under his eyes, and—holy shit, did he just finish making a new video for tonight? _But of course, Killua, it's a Tuesday!_ "I just... well, I kinda overslept, senpai. I'm sorry."

Biting the inside of his cheek at hearing the boy addressing him as 'senpai' rather than the more appropriate 'sensei', Killua nods simply, and then the discussion ends at that.

Killua later on finds out that the last girl on his list out of Gon's group of girl friends is named Ponzu.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

He knows he shouldn't have done that, aware of the fact he's a damn teacher for fuck's sakes and that he should at least be a good example to the youngsters (like him, must he remind himself), but.

But Killua wasn't able to stop himself. He couldn't control himself, and he'd called this would happen. Throughout his class, he might or might not have blatantly observed Gon and his every move like some obsessed hawk. From the way the oblivious boy watched Killua with those pretty shoujo eyes while he taught, eyelids and eyelashes batting softly like he was daydreaming. His hands cupped his cheeks, listening intently at Killua's every spoken word.

Killua chanced him glances as well, just whenever he'd catch at the corner of his eyes the moments Gon would turn to face Kurapika, or Canary, or Amane, or Ponzu within his vicinity, their circle of friends. And it all had been animated per se, the way he gestured with his hands while he talked to them—his girl friends—the way his mouth moved slowly as he explained something, how they giggled quietly at his expense and then would turn their attentions back at Killua. Their professor. Killua of course would be facing else where during that instance, act nonplussed. But alas, Killua tried to witness _everything_.

While Killua discussed about English history, talking about a certain late era, somehow his students would joke about something semi-related to the topic, and then all would laugh at those. That included Gon Freecss. Killua couldn't help notice how cute he did it—the part where he'd cackle loudly, to which he'd notice seconds late, making his eyes widen and his hands flying to cover his mouth. It was all too...juvenile, if Killua would say so himself. Adorable. This boy, Gon, is a bundle of adorable.

Such an angel.

The boys whistled maliciously when Gon would recite during Killua's lecture, answering correctly each time (something Killua's actually shocked about considering he never thought of the boy to turn out smart) (silly him), standing together with his puffy cheeks so round. Killua would feel sheer panics every time, the thought of marveling about being protective towards the boy eliciting the reaction out of him, all but wanting to shut the boys up with their questionable attitude over Gon. It was all too foreign, indisputably unimaginable this overprotective demeanor that seeming want out of Killua when around Gon, and Killua doesn't think he wants to think about it any more.

So overall Killua had been fine. No one gave him a hard time on his first day (or not in a personal way anyway). In fact, everyone seemed to love him, enjoyed his teaching, even the four smirking girls at the back. Surprisingly so, they gave him respect and everyone had been so polite. Killua must admit he's liking this so far.

He's also liking the part where he's learning that natureapprentice05 isn't after all what he probably thought he were. That he's a delicate boy who talks modestly and trips on his own two feet, laughs loudly and then would slap his mouth to muffle it afterwards, and not the naughty, demonic, flirtatious shotacon Killua expected him to be in person. That despite Killua has seen his body, the entirety of him—his perky round bum, his puffy nipples, the look on his face when he comes after fucking himself good—he still can extinguish the innocence and genuineness within the boy.

And he deems that such a nice, nice thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I would like to thank everyone who's liking the story so far!  
> You guys are awesome. I'm enjoying writing and editing this out for you all.
> 
> If you wanna come talk, dm me @killunyan on IG :)


	8. ACT VIII: killua senpai gets distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.
> 
> Killua re-visits keepitup.com.

****

**ACT VIII:** _killua senpai gets distracted_

He didn't mean to. Like, it'd just been a matter of letting his curiosity subside (really, just that!) for, maybe, the last time, but. Thing was, Killua knows he's still got, if not loads then just right enough, credit from that certain constantly visited site, like around 10,000 jenny more or less, specifically on natureapprentice05's—or, well, Gon's (his student, fuck)—account, so the whole time he was teaching this morning, he had known he could still watch at least one of his videos, that the money he'd put on that site was still rather accessible, the lot.

Now, ever since he knew about the boy being one of his students back from days ago, Killua had long told himself that, _no, I will never watch his videos again. The kid seems nice. Also, he's smart and polite and has the loveliest personality as a human being as far as I've been learning new things about him every day, so this thing I do have got to stop. From this point on, it should. I have to respect my student's private agendas, most especially this kind of agenda because hell, I'm being invasive as fuck-all. He might be... he might be needing the cash for all I know, so. I got to stop._ He had heaved out a long and suffering sigh.

But like, Killua was... He was curious, okay? And his 10,000 jenny (rip), he'd been thinking about it. He didn't want it to go to waste, so... Also, learning new things about the boy every day had perhaps taken a toll on Killua. He's been swimming in it, scarily so. Just like knowing Gon's a wise kid, for example. It's a turn-on for Killua. He finds it rather...explicitly brilliant in itself. Well, Gon Freecss is. Another thing is the way the boy addresses him either as Zoldyck-senpai or as Senpai every day, when it should've been sensei instead; that part reduces him into a puddle of all kinds of honored and fonding and ludicrously pulled, amiably. As though despite the fact the kid clearly isn't trying, or even is intending on flirting with him, Killua is still deep inside him whipped, for one. Which, that's just inappropriately abominable.

And one of the great big examples to that is the fact that he's not calling Gon out on his constant tardiness in school. Yes, Gon always comes in late. And yes, despite being a fucking proper teacher, Killua hasn't scolded the kid about it. Why is that? Maybe because Killua is stupidly, ridiculously smitten. But that would be wrong though, considering Gon Freecss is technically one of his kids now for fuck's sakes, and that he is as a matter of fact Gon's teacher, his second brotherly figure.

And, oh god, if Killua isn't a right mess.

Actually, he is a right jerk as well, because Killua might or might not have once again fired up keepitup.com from his laptop and is once again in his trademark position all from days ago, Rin and Mimi snuggling individually at either side of him, his eyes planted on the screen. Great. Killua is being a creep once more. Once more. _Just this once_ , he reminds himself. Or more like convinces himself. Whatever...

He logs his account on. And then the first thing that appears on the screen is a reminder box saying Killua still has 13,000 jenny as his balance to get access on natureapprentice05's videos. Which, great. Just fucking great. Killua is so going to hell for this, because now he's so tempted to double-tap his hovering cursor on natureapprentice05's pretty, pretty kawaii icon.

Killua breathes in. Killua breathes out.

 _Tap-tap_ , and there goes the sound of Killua's crying soul dropping down to the depths of hell.

The ever so familiar pastel green background of the boy loads and appears before Killua, one by one the white-streaked borders of natureapprentice05's unplayable videos completing their appearances as well, and Killua's only getting more and more anxious by the second. He scrolls through the account itself, heart pounding repeatedly hard in his chest, just seeing slivers of the kid's sun-kissed body parts as thumbnails of every video he passes... And until he gets to the most recent one, which is under the Daily category, that Killua's heart just literally stopped functioning altogether.

His eyes almost bulged out, having seen yet again the obscenity that is Gon Freecss, especially on the thumbnail of that one particular video the boy uploaded just 15 minutes ago. Fuck. Just knowing the fact Gon's probably still online this minute makes Killua instantly hard. And hot. And guilty. As if Gon can see him, knows his plan of watching one of his videos again.

Killua immediately exits the site, shutting his laptop harder than intended. His heart is still pounding hard against his chest, cold sweats forming at the tip of his forehead and—Killua can't do this. He shouldn't. Mustn't.

"Fucking e-boys getting to my—," He cuts himself off. Gon Freecss is his student, he reminds himself. He's not just some camboy anymore.

He sighs, slumping back on the couch. What now?

Minutes to his contemplation, his eyes finally flick back to his closed laptop. Should I still? Shit. Killua swallows thickly, and then reaching out, he pries his laptop open again. Killua is met with his desktop background of himself and two siblings, from where they were younger and having fun by the beach.

"Nyaa," purrs Rin on his right all the sudden, making Killua jump. He turns to face her, heart beating erratically fast.

"Fuck it, Rin, I know!" Killua whimpers, feeling torn. Also feeling ridiculous, because wow, he's literally whining to a cat. "I know, alright? What I'm about to do is so wrong in so many levels, but like—," he gestures in the air, frustrated and anxious and horny now after being in Gon's account once again, just after days of not visiting it out of self-righteousness, "—but I wanna do this, see! It's Thursday, Rin. My favourite day! Role play day! And—and I can't take it anymore, it's been _days_. I need to know what he'll be role playing tonight!"

After his outburst, one that's left him all breathless, Killua looks at his cat as though waiting for it to lecture him about self-control and sensibility.

Granted, the cat stares back at him, yellow eyes stark against its black fur directed at his very owns, once lying figure now in a sitting position like it's afraid Killua would pounce, and—and Killua just lets out a sigh in the end, shutting his eyes as he takes his glasses off. Why is he even wearing that now he's not in school? Ugh. He rubs on his temples, stressed out.

What was he expecting anyway? Cats don't fucking talk, they _purr_. But Killua? Killua is fucking crazy.

─=≡Σ(╯°□°)╯︵┻┻

A few cans of beer, two plates of chips and one episode of Detective Conan later, Killua finds himself at Gon Freecss' page once again, looking, scrolling. He's long offline now, the boy, Killua just knows, and by that in itself somehow washes the remaining guilt within Killua's guts. Because yes, he's drunk enough beers to come back and be here, the selfish git he is. Just enough alcohol in his system to gain confidence, be an unreasonable twat who has got no subconscious to guilt trip him mentally. He's doing this, no one is here to stop him. No one.

Killua hovers the cursor over that one new video that was uploaded 3 hours ago. He double-taps it. _Buffering..._

Killua plugs his earphones in his laptop and settles back on the couch, putting the gadget atop one thigh. Moments in, the video finally begins playing, and... fuck.

Just, fuck. He's a fucking ballerina tonight. Something Killua's always dreaded to see him as one day. Thing is, Killua doesn't think he'll ever look at whatever natureapprentice05 roleplayed the same way ever again, not after watching him fuck himself deliciously wearing certain uniforms or costumes, writhing boneless on his bed. Much like the last time he roleplayed being a nurse. Killua had been in such a state of mess, couldn't go on a day at that one particular hospital where his Aniki was confined months ago, without thinking about sexual activities inside his head just by seeing passing nurses within his vicinity. He could swear he had been seeing nature boy in them, bent over some hospital bed, silver dildo thrusting in and out of his pretty little ass.

It was ridiculous, Killua was, and now... now... oh God, Killua's sister is... she's a fucking ballerina.

"Hi," Gon from the video once and for all greets, that seductive drawl Killua knows now is only being used in his videos sounding in his ears, the boy from his screen breaking into a wicked half-smile, bringing Killua back to his senses, to the now. "You're back again to see me naked?"

_Yes, tenshi_ , says Killua's drunk subconscious. _Yes_.

"Well, that's good. Because I waited, you know. For Thursday... for me to wear these..." Gon in the video kneels on the mattress, showing off his fuchsia pink tutu, his pastel pink leotard all thin and the fabric looking so soft, that the outline of his hard nipples are quite emphasized. Killua's dick twitches in his basketball shorts, lips parting embarrassingly right away. And fuck if this is not the weirdest shit. Apparently, having met your favourite camboy in real life, and then finding out later you in fact are their teacher, and also having to know a bit about their personality in a rather professional way, will make you feel all sorts of things. Things that Killua can't explain and can't put into words, seeing as he's illiterate whenever he tunes in to natureapprentice05's videos. Regardless, Killua genuinely feels like something's changed in him; he feels it as he sees the same person who calls him Senpai or Zoldyck-senpai in a shy and respectful way for days now just about jacking himself off minutes from now.

"Tada! I'm your pretty ballerina tonight, my awesome viewers. Ain't that just nice?" He winks, mirthful. "I'm gonna fuck myself looking like your daughter... like your sister. Kinky, eh?" He grins, and then he's back on looking serious. "Who's excited?"

 _Me_ , squeaks Killua's half-drunk subconscious now.

As he forges on, picking up something from his bed, Gon reveals a black elastic band and shakes it on the camera, that same seductive smile never leaving his face, dimples like deep craters, things Killua would want to pour his chocolate drinks in and take some sip from. _Shut your brain up, baka._

Focusing on what's happening, Killua watches the boy gather his hair to tie it up in a perfect albeit messy bun, sitting back down once he's satisfied with it. Well. He looks gorgeous like this, Killua thinks. Petite and tiny. Pretty. Fuckable, but also, he's Killua's student, so. Again, fuck.

******

It was a 9 minute long video. The kid got himself off with a mint green vibrator, legs and thighs spread apart with his puckered pink hole flashed on the camera, proudly so. Killua watched sex-hazed as the mint green vibrator was being pushed and pulled around the twink's tightening rim, the stuff vibrating like crazy—loudly—against him, making his chest heave obnoxiously as result.

Killua has got his cock sprung out the entire time, hard, red and angry, the head wet and sticky. He stroked himself languidly, eyes fixated on the boy fucking himself fast and slick and good, head bent, leotard long gone came the 4th minute, one hand working on puffing his nipples.

He moaned, sweetly so, and Killua at that had to shut his eyes in bliss as he basked in those melodic sounds voicing in his ears—only for his ears—pumping his thick cock faster, swifter. The boy squealed, had probably hit his prostate. His sweet spot.

Eyes flicked back on the screen, Killua watched as the boy released the vibrator from his hole, dramatically slow, and adjusted his tutu around his waist, because, "Oops. It's slipping, sorry 'had to stop," and, what the actual fuck was that? The boy sounded so wrecked, so high with sex, and that was just. Hot. His talking voice was hoarse—totally spent. And Killua had thought, _just like my cock, I'm so close, Freecss._

Speaking of cocks, Killua pitied the boy's cock. It had been all but neglected, just resting curved against his belly, head pink and leaking of come... Killua's mouth watered just staring at it from his laptop screen, dreaming about putting it in his mouth and tasting that sweet come at the lap of his tongue, its head against the back of his throat. What an experience that would be.

Shit. What was he thinking?

Continuing with pumping his cock, the video being 7 minutes in, Killua was rewarded when the boy crawled forward and faced the camera; he saw his face clearer, saw the lipstick he was wearing that actually had glitters, the eye shadow's shades looking like a mixture of blue and lavender. He was really attractive, Gon, very obscene too... and sweet and... Killua almost came. 

But he didn't yet. The boy got back to position and lined the head of his vibrator across his looking so spent hole. It looked thoroughly stretched, the rims all puckered and almost red, like the boy might be screaming from within having achieved that, feeling internal friction against his prostate, being repeatedly nudged. And Jesus. That was incredible.

"I'm almost there," nature boy moaned out, vibrator in him again, switched on and reducing him into a breathless, ungodly wonder, eyes rolled at the back of his head, right as he fucked himself quick, "hope you—ah— you are too. Want us to... want us to...shoot our loads together, please... Let's do this."

Three, four, five more thrusts of the boy with his vibrator in him, and Killua with his drastic pumping of his own cock, the both of them almost shot each load at the exact same time. Almost. Because Killua might or might not have come earlier than the beautiful faunlet himself.

Not having able to see what the boy did after he recovered from his orgasm high because of the splattered come across his laptop screen, Killua deemed it didn't matter. He took off his earphones and fetched himself some tissues, heart dropping painfully to his stomach as he went. Then cleaning up after his filth, Killua left the living room altogether, wordless, thoughtless, to get to bed like nothing at all happened, mostly disappointed at himself for even watching another one of the boy's daily videos...

The boy who is his very own student, the one he'll probably be seeing by tomorrow. Gon Freecss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I only tend to put up some Gon "girl" fan arts there whenever we're talking Gon!Camboy just to add some feels to it. It's not at all related to his gender! Just want to emphasize on the fact that Gon is leaning more towards femininity in this fic :)


	9. ACT IX: killua gets asked on a coffee...date?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.
> 
> More appearances for Gon's friends.

****

**ACT IX:** _killua gets asked on a coffee...date?!_

Killua gets in class the next day, where the majority of his students are being their usual gossipy selves once more, from what Killua so far has observed anyway, since each time he walks in, this is the exact scenario he is being presented with. Some are standing and some are seated atop their tables, some huddled in groups—just all out the typical. He clears his throat when he's finally standing behind his desk, hands in his pockets, mentally noting Gon isn't here yet, smiling widely and wiggling his brows once they put their attentions on him. "Hey. Morning, little ones. Guess who's back."

"Good morning, Zoldyck-sensei!" Answers back his class enthusiastically, the three girls at the back included. Kurapika just blinks; Killua blinks back at her.

They split up like wildfire the moment Killua rubs his palms together, an indication they all probably know by now he's starting his class, going back to their sitting arrangements and pulling out their books. Killua nods his gratitude.

And the class begins.

♡

Just like what happened on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, Killua in the middle of discussion gets interrupted, the whole room going completely quiet, when petite Gon Freecss with his head hung low, freshly combed hair draped down his flushed face, and hands gripping his school bag strolls inside the room. Killua watches, holding up a textbook, chalk in between fingers, as the kid makes his way toward his chair, the boys in his class once again enticed at the scene before them.

Killua has the authority to raise an eyebrow once Gon's faced the front, a shy look on his face locking eyes with Killua. "Sorry, I'm late again, senpai... Just got caught up with something." He mumbled out his words, curling in on himself as if to appear smaller, sniffing and rubbing the skin under his nose. Killua takes pity on him, thinking that maybe he's done another video or summat, seeing that gesture of telling a lie. But then of course, that brings another course of guilt through Killua's senses, especially that he's once again wanked to this boy's Thursday video no more than 14 hours ago from now. Killua should just suck it and back the fuck off the boy's agendas.

Averting his eyes away from the boy, not saying a word about that, Killua proceeds with the lesson and focuses on his other students, making a subtle note he's not appreciating Gon's tardiness no more.

Gon sags defeated in his chair, head slumping down and sighing. Killua sees that at the corner of his eyes, but doesn't say a word about it.

♡

Everyone has gone quiet during the quiz Killua let them take, heads ducked down as they answer their test papers, ballpoints against paper sheets sounding around the room.

Killua walks along the aisle, patrolling with his hands on his back, looking over his students' papers, seeing some of their answers and the like. He snickers seeing a few that didn't even make it to 20% of being right about some certain questions, shaking his head. And to think that Killua has prepared something with multiple choice. Whatever, he'll do a graded recitation after this.

Killua proceeds patrolling.

And then he looks over to see a certain boy; he is met with the sight of him with his eyes closed, mouth parted a tiny bit, nostrils flaring as he breathes through them softly. He's sleeping.

Killua doesn't know what it is, Killua doesn't know why it even occurred but. Somehow, his heart lurched in his chest, and his breath hitched against his throat, just by seeing this... as though he's intruding over something so private. He knows Gon's antics behind closed doors, he's aware of his nature of work, so it only makes sense he'll be exhausted like this. He's a very in-demand porn star, a known one within the underground porno industry, so it's no surprise that he makes multiple videos every week...

Killua aches to see him like this, with his head almost falling, soft snores coming out of his lungs.

He's so young, Gon, so fragile, so...delicate. Why he has this sort of job, Killua probably will never know. But it still makes him wonder peculiarly, nevertheless. He wishes he could talk to him about it someday though, even if—well, not that Killua is degrading Gon's job, right, because really, Killua is not against the porn industry. That's a thing people do in order to earn money.

But like, Gon is so beautiful, he's also so very young, only 17 (he's been keeping tabs on him), so Killua despite he's in no right to run the boy's life for him, hopes that he switches occupation and gain money by doing something else instead. His beauty is not worth all those boys and men paying him online, just to see him naked; his beauty is not worth all those he'd made come from every part of the world. 

His beauty is not worth creeps like Killua himself, getting off to him getting off. No. Gon deserves so much better. Gon doesn't deserve the likes of Killua. Never.

Blowing air subtly, Killua turns around like he's seen nothing, like he was swallowed by oblivion, deciding not to bother to make Ponzu or Amane wake Gon up to take the quiz anymore. The kid can sleep this one off. It's the one thing he deserves for now.

♡

"See you later, Gon!" Calls someone. Canary, Killua supposes.

"Yeah, I will, uhm, see you, girls," comes Gon's voice.

Killua is sorting out his stuff over his desk, lesson plan binder being the only one left astray, not giving his homeroom some mind for he knows his kids are currently dispersing. Class is finally over for today.

As he opts to take a seat, review some of his lessons for the sake of being quite advanced for his next class this coming Monday, Killua is startled to see that some kids are still within the area when he looked up. And that includes Gon specifically, because if it's the other way around, Killua wouldn't have had his heart stuck on his mouth in an instant. Like now. Things the kid do to reduce him into a puddle of goo.

"Freecss-san," Killua acknowledges then, voice coming off a tad breathy. Which, pathetic. "You're still here." His eyes shift to his left where a bunch of his male students—Garou, Tenma, Deku and Hatso—are also still lingering by the door, looking at Gon with wonderment in their eyes, just standing there, right in front of their homeroom professor. Killua ignores them, knows they're being their animal selves again toward the boy, and focuses on said boy instead.

The boy is standing a few steps away from his desk, hoods of his white converse shoes turned in to themselves like that of a traditional geisha, tiny legs alongside it looking marvelously grand. And freakishly demure. As usual, Killua thinks briefly. He looks him up and down, willing not to seem like he's checking the boy out (because that's exactly what he's doing) but rather to perhaps appear he's stunned to see him still lingering around too, considering it's been quite some time that he told the class to go home. He's being a proper teacher, alright?

As if he's read his mind, the part where Killua has advised them all to head home, Gon looks down on his hands that are clasped together in a shy manner—a thing only body language reader experts would conceivably know—dark eyelashes cascaded down and hovering delicately over his rosy freckled cheeks, biting his bottom lip. Killua swallows slowly, subtly, careful not to hint he's just as shy as Gon right this minute.

Finally looking up, Gon mumbles something Killua doesn't quite catch. So Killua clears his throat. "Sorry, what is it, kid?" Kid. _Real smooth, idiot. You just literally came into the screen of your laptop as you watched this kid get himself off. So fuck you_.

"Uhm," the boy starts, and Killua swears Gon seems to love that word so much, "I just wanna apologize for being always late, Zoldyck-senpai."

Ah, and there it is. Killua nods. "Right. What was that about? If you don't mind me...asking."

Clearing his throat, Killua notices the part where Gon turns beet red in a millisecond flash. "I have a, uhm..." That _uhm_ again. "I have this sort of... job you see, Zoldyck-senpai. That I go to only in midnights, so. So I barely have proper sleep."

Heart beating erratically in his chest, Killua for one last time checks to see if there are still lingering boys at the door; they've gone. It's just him and Gon now. Killua turns his attention back to Gon and takes a deep breath. Releases it. "I see," he murmurs.

"Yeah, uhm." _Will he say more? Reveal what he does for a living?_

The answer is no. Gon just blinks down, fingers fidgety, always lip-biting and lip-chewing. Killua needs him to cut that habit now, otherwise he'll form a fucking semi.

Letting out a sigh, Killua does his best to act mature, to act like a real professor that he is. "Okay then, Freecss-san, I understand. But you got to step up your game, kid. Tardiness is a red flag, you ought to know that."

"I—I know, Zoldyck-senpai. But it can't be helped though, so I'm sorry. I need this job I have at the moment, see... It's the only source of my income, and that says a lot about me because I'm just a kid and I already pay for my own bills, not to mention my own tuition. Yorknew Academy is quite a handful, posh school and all..." He sighs, frowning now, eyebrows furrowing. "Mom and dad are... gone. I used to live with my Aunt, but now I've decided to take care of myself to avoid being a burden, so... that's that."

And oh. "Oh." Killua can feel his throat closing, feeling so much affection and sympathy for the boy. He wants to wrap him up in a hug so badly, or like, maybe in a warm, comfy blanket, sit him down in a plush sofa, and serve him steaming hot tea with hints of cinnamon, cuddle him up and take good care of him. _And what the actual flying fuck is he thinking right now? Focus on the presented matter, Zoldyck!_

Scratching at his nape, Gon blinks at Killua in a hazy way and god, does he look so childlike and pretty like this. Such faunlet. How is Killua even letting up? The boy opens his mouth again to say something; that mouth that Killua wants to do so many things with. Okay, just. Fuck. Creep. One second he's thinking about being a potential brother to the boy, and now he's just being an ass and plain disgusting. Fuck you and your fickleness, Killua.

The boy blows out a sigh, pulling Killua back to reality. "Ah, but I really want to apologise though, Zoldyck-senpai," he is saying. "Like, sincerely. If it's okay with you, I'd like to ask you out for...some coffees, perhaps?"

 _And, what?_ Killua refrains to choke. "What?"

Killua watches as Gon licks his lips, wetting them and turning their natural pink colour into a magenta one. "Coffees, Zoldyck-senpai."

 _Again, what?_ "Coffees?"

"Yes," answers Gon firmly, casually. Casually. His hands are shoved in the pockets of his trousers now, his eyes directed at Killua, a passive smile painting his lips. And, where has the shy kid just now had gone to? What's happening?

Killua looks at him as though he's grown a new pair of head, because like—because he's looking so chill, so relaxed. Like he's not just asked one of his professors out, like that's the most normal thing in the world these days. Well, not that Killua is saying that this is a date Gon is implying, because he's sure it's not. That Gon's just asking him out for some coffees because he wants to make up for the tardiness he's been showing ever since, in regards to his school records, but. Really?

"Uh..." Killua is lost for words, adjusting the glasses perched on his nose.

Gon tacks on, however, as if he wouldn't take no for an answer, still appearing so casual as fuck, levering himself up with the balls of his feet. "So, like... after school, Zoldyck-senpai? What time is your out?" He's smiling loosely now, dimples in display.

Shit, those things are like, Killua's weaknesses. Also, he's really, seriously doing this?

Killua checks the time, obliged to, sweats already forming at the top of his forehead as he does so. He's partly thankful his fringe is down today, really, else Gon will know. "In a while."

Beaming all the sudden, like some light bulb inside him had been switched on, Gon nods enthusiastically at Killua, catching Killua rather...off-guard. "Awesome. I'll wait on you then, Zoldyck-senpai. I can just sit here and like, not bother you with your..." He trails off, gesturing with his hands as he sits his bum on a chair a couple of steps away from Killua's desk. "Your whole revising thing," He finishes, grinning. And, Killua blinks at him, stunned.

Gon does the same, only that the difference is this kid is batting his lashes, deep dimples still there on either side of his pretty face, being a perfect replica of a spoiled princess in some freaking palace, always ecstatic and grinning and enthusiastic, getting everything they wished to have. It's...well, adorable. Very admirable. This wonderboy is. Killua is feeling butterflies fluttering wildly in his stupid belly.

Stupid fucking feelings.

"Okay, Freecss-san," Killua hears himself mutter out, gripping his Montblanc pen mindlessly.

A beat, Gon speaks again. And it causes Killua's heart to skip a beat, just because he's that weak. "This is your only class, no, Zoldyck-senpai?"

"Yes. This is my only class."

He breaks into a wicked grin, the 17 year-old young boy. And Killua has to contain himself from reaching under the table just to press his forming semi down, because that—that is the same wicked smile he pulls that Killua sees nightly in his camboy videos, even dreaming about it sometimes... Damn it. "Well, great!"

Yeah, Gon, great. Just fucking great.


	10. ACT X: killua and gon

****

**ACT X:** _killua and gon_

Gon leads the way to the coffee shop—the same coffee shop where they first met, specifically—that one place where Killua loathed the tea. _Beans Caffeine_. Killua reckons it's the coffee shop around here, for the students of Yorknew Academy, almost everyone's usual spot. Killua before even getting there hoped that none of the kids or prosecutors who would see him with a student of his having coffees would view him and Gon as something more than platonic. Because that is, like, such a massive trouble in itself just waiting to happen...

During the walk to Beans Caffeine, Killua and Gon who walked side by side, didn't talk much but rather seemingly felt the other's presence next to them, their distance as they made their way to said shop leaning more towards just a generous amount. Scattered students around the campus where they'd walked through gave them skeptic looks and double once-overs, making Killua hot in the ears, and Gon beside him to look down on the ground. Killua almost backed out.

Just almost. Because now they're finally here, they made it, and while he's sitting on their chosen spot inside the shop, which is by the glass window, Gon is at the counter, ordering them their coffees. Killua watches on, quite fidgety, whirling mind hoping and praying no witnesses would think maliciously of him and Gon being here right now, alone together.

Gon by the counter is still talking to someone in charge, hand gesturing in the air animatedly as usual (why is he like that? It's adorable, Killua wishes he would stop), lips moving slow, as if he's careful with every syllable he's letting out. Killua blows the breath he hasn't noticed he's been holding, shuddering internally, eyes racking the teenager's body.

He's petite, Gon, torso looking soft and the small of his back slim, curving as Killua racks his eyes on his frame even lower, lower, and until his focus is on the boy's bum at last.

It's cute like that, his ass—cloaked by his school trousers—looking quite soft and a bit meaty. Killua bites his lip, hard, and then upon catching himself ogling his fucking student's bum in a public area, Killua immediately snaps out of it. He whips his head from left to right, sighing in relief when he sees that no one saw him doing just that.

He looks upfront again just in time to see Gon walking back towards their table, tray in hand complete with mugs and, what is that? Killua sniffs in. Scones.

"Sorry, took so long," Gon says, setting the tray down on their table. He sits across Killua, ruffling his hair and then proceeding to patting his lap. Killua has to tear his eyes off that hastily, putting his attention to their food instead, before he thinks about just surging forwards and letting their lips meet. Jeez.

"That's fine, kid."

Picking up his own coffee, Gon opts to take a sip from it, and Killua observes the way he sticks his tongue out first from his parted lips, meeting the marble mug halfway. And... Killua finds that mesmerizing, surprisingly so even to himself, instead of perhaps, obscene. Just like what he describes the boy typically, especially if we're talking tongues and blowjob mouths.

Okay so, Killua is acting weird.

"So," Gon begins, putting down his mug and grabbing a scone to himself. Killua makes a show of he's all ears. "I'm... I wanna start again with an apology. I am really, dearly sorry for my tardiness, Zoldyck-senpai, again. I just— this job I have is very important to me." _Camboying is important to him?_ Killua thinks, admittedly a bit disappointed if that's the case. "Well, the pay I get anyway...is important to me." _Oh, that. Well, okay. Good._ "It's where I get my daily allowance and everything else. I get to pay my bills because of it, and also, my tuition fee. I want to finish school soon, rather than late... because my foster sister said she'll offer me a job someplace else where I can really build my own career, and not to be stuck in doing... well, uhm. Doing what I do at the moment." He shrugs after his little ramble, mumbling at the last few words. Killua hums his understanding in every word let out.

"I guess I'll let it slide then," Killua eventually tells him, biting on his own scone while he stirs his coffee. (Why didn't he order hot chocolate instead?) "After all, I appreciate that you're opening up to me like this," he says in between chews. "You know, I've been a teacher myself, for quite my entire life ever since I started my own career and, I must say you're one of the only five to seven students of mine throughout my journey who actually went out their way just to confront me so sincerely like this. Regarding their standings in school, at least." Killua gives the boy a smile. "So I'm grateful for such gesture and also, your honesty."

Eyes wide and ever so sunny, Gon lights up and suddenly he's beaming again, dimple-smiling as he looks down on his drink, tie bouncing along his movement. Killua is enthralled by that, so, so endeared. He should snap out of it. "Thank you, Zoldyck-senpai...so much. For understanding."

Killua sighs, smiling. "No problem. Just. Always vent to me if needed be, yeah? I'll always be lending both my ears."

"And senpai's time?" Comes Gon's immediate reply, voice all the sudden small. Killua almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah. As well as my time."

Gon peers up over his dark, thick lashes, wordless, mouth curved into a sly smile.

"A-anyway," Killua clears his throat, won't let the kid know just how affected he is by that look. "You said you have a foster sister."

At the question thrown, Gon blinks rapidly and breathes through his nose, as though letting go of thoughts himself. Which, interesting...

The boy shrugs at last. "Yes. Uhm, her name's Palm. She's currently in Whale Island, living with my Aunt."

Killua nods. "I see."

After a while, Killua feels the boy shifting in his seat, leaning forward a little. He looks up to lock gazes with him. "Well, aren't senpai even gonna ask what this job I'm doing?"

And, what? Is he really going to tell? But, why? If Killua didn't know about his job, he might've said yes to that. But alas, he knows, so there is no way...

But then Gon's putting his hands on the table all the sudden though, where Killua's hands have been for quite some time, and—and Killua can see his short, dainty fingers trailing slowly toward Killua's owns, like he's not even being subtle about it, and. Wait a minute. What is going on here? Is Gon Freecss actually hitting on him? Flirting? But that's highly unlikely, isn't it? Not because they're practically forbidden because he's his teacher, and Gon is his student, but. Thing is, Gon could have anything in the world. He doesn't want Killua. He wouldn't flirt with Killua.

So Killua must just be imagining things. Right.

Redeeming his hands off the table, making a mental note of how the boy's eyebrows knotted together at that particular move, Killua puts them over his lap, shaking his head with a sly laugh. "Nah, it's okay, Freecss-san. I don't have to know." The boy slumps back against his seat, shoulders blatantly sagging like he didn't get what he wanted. Killua carries on, "This is me giving you your privacy. Besides, Freecss-san, I'm sure your job is something—"

"Gon," the boy suddenly interrupts, voice not-so-enthusiastic anymore than just a few moments ago, but is rather restrained and sounding deflated.

"Pardon?"

"Just call me Gon, Zoldyck-senpai."

"Oh...okay," Killua says slowly, hesitating, looking at Gon warily. He sees that the boy looks about just done now, staring back at Killua, not drinking his coffee, not even touching his scones anymore either. Well. Killua will not, definitely won't assume, that it was in fact because of him just now, not giving the boy a chance and indicated he isn't flirting back—that the part where he snatched his hands off the table was being him, doing what he thought was the sensible thing to do. That instead of encouraging some potential impending hand-toching that could've happened, he chose to be the reasonable one. Gathering all fake optimism, Killua sighs loudly, says, "I'll start calling you just Gon then." Gon clicks his tongue, nodding wordlessly, clearly still defeated. So Killua tacks on, "Only if you promise you'll call me just Killua too though, when we're out of the school's facilities. Our ages aren't that far from one another." He send him a wink, a playful one.

Amazingly, like he's the human embodiment of Christmas itself, Gon in seconds flat is back to beaming again, alarmingly, leaning forward and grabbing on his mug with both hands. Killua feels fireworks exploding in his stomach just by being slapped across the face with the sight of that, and—fuck. Shit. He may be in way over his head already for this boy; like, he feels so much for the boy. This is not good.

"Deal!" Gon chirps. And there goes Killua's stomach dropping forty feet on the ground.

About to respond to the boy, some noise of tapping against glass keeps Killua from doing so as he jumps. He and Gon both turn their heads to see who did it.

Just his luck. Killua is inwardly shocked as he sees it's Amane, standing outside the shop with Canary, Kurapika and Ponzu. They're all looking at him and Gon, four pairs of eyes averting from Gon and then to him. Blood rises to the top of his head.

Amane is saying something, mouth wide and articulating, only Killua doesn't know what—he's no lip reader—can't also hear, since the fiberglass is quite the thick kind, so looking back at Gon in front of him, Killua wills himself to nod, tells the kid, "This has been a great treat, Gon. Thank you. I believe we should go."

Mouth opening, and then closing, opening again without any syllables coming out of it, Killua animatedly watches as the boy flicks his gaze back and forth from the girls to Killua, obviously torn between going and staying for a few more minutes. Killua has the decency to put an end to Gon's pain because of that, just does the initiative to move, standing up himself. Gon ends up pouting from across him, still sat. "This is nothing, Killua," Gon mutters as he stands up, picking up his backpack. Killua's ears belatedly perk up after realizing the boy called him Killua, heart growing ten times big. Because that sounded nice when it was him who said it. "I had fun myself, and I got to explain my odd behaviour properly, so I should thank you, Killua." _Strike two._

Agreeing absently, Killua nods at the boy, slinging his messenger bag. They look at each other. "Later, Gon."

Gon bites his lip. Killua makes a face at him, wiggling his brows. The boy as a result breaks into a grin, cheeks turning pink, fine dimples once again in display. "Yep. Later, Killua."

♡

That night that Killua goes home, he feeds his cats and cuddles with them in bed, strips off bare but doesn't watch Gon's Friday video. Instead he thinks about all the information he's gathered about him and sympathizes for the better part of his relaxation. How it might've been hard for Gon to decide on being a camboy just because he'd been so desperate for money and it was the one thing he knew would get him through life, and also for the hopes of finishing school using the dimes he gets out of it, so that finally he can start his real and much, much better career in the future.

Killua never thought this is the life of the boy he'd been so fond of. Difficult and sad. Lacking of family, the most important people one can have in life.

Killua can only imagine how that must be making Gon feel. Now out the sudden he wants to protect Gon at all costs. Only if he could though, because he knows he would.


	11. ACT XI: gon gets down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's POV.
> 
> NSFW up ahead.  
> Finding out about Kurapika's gender.

****

**ACT XI:** _gon gets down to business_

Days have passed in a blur, weather and temperature alike, streets filled and swept off fallen orange leaves in fall—rainy days passing briefly. Weekends passed quicker than one can say I love you, nights alone at home spent mostly to discovering himself some more, what he hasn't realized that turns out he can do, and letting Kurapika crash some nights he goes his way and gets smashed, mostly for beating himself up, and before he knows it, days have eventually converted into weeks, yet alas he still hasn't gone round to executing this operation he's set up ages ago. Ages ago when he first met Zoldyck-senpai.

Oh, the dreamy Zoldyck. Something Gon has never tried before, regardless of what...he is. Surely, Gon knows that by being a camboy, men and boys (or heck, even women and girls) of all ages will get the access to watching him go subby all the way in his videos—that they will see his body, his naked glory... his orgasm face. So chances are, hypothetically speaking, Gon has tried older boys. The likes of Killua Zoldyck; the whole mature, smart look going on, the hard jawline, the veiny wrists... the broad chest and the impressive height. And also, how will Gon ever forget? Those obsession for watches he has. Yes, he's definitely taken a notice, despite Killua never told outright. It was the time they had that coffee date, Killua might or might not have had a minor slip up. When they almost held hands over the table (why did Killua retrieve his hands that time anyway? Gon's still upset about that!) Gon saw his _fifth_ change in watches; yep, this boy right here surely knows how to keep some tabs on the guy. At the time it was a _Rolex_ one, the expensive type too, decorating his dainty wrist, making him seem a hundred times edible. Because like, if Zoldyck-senpai isn't the hottest young adult Gon's ever seen, then he doesn't know what.

But that's not all that Killua is. He's also sweet...and kind. And not only that Killua has the bluest eyes that Gon would want to swim in for only forever, he also has the loveliest, husky voice. Throaty and high-pitched, music in Gon's ears... He can't even perk up higher just whenever the older guy is calling his name in class, because that—that angelic voice speaking his name is just. Heaven. Revolutionary.

Gon fancies his teacher so bad. So hard.

Gon is so hard for him. Always hard around him. Fuck.

But like, Gon likes to think that this is way different than anything though; that this can be not just a one-night stand thing, but rather a thing that has actual potentials in the long term department. That this could be more than just some fling, some high school puppy love in some romcom film. If Gon can only sweep the older guy off his feet though, then that would make everything he has in mind realities.

Killua Zoldyck is... well, for one he seems so manly, so fierce, so handsome and classy. In another aspect, he's smart, brilliant, and funny. Kinda all the reasons why he's every girl's conquest in school as of late, even a couple of boys—like Gon himself—and some of the teachers from other years. Yep, Gon pretty much knows his way around here; knows what gossip goes, and who or when or where, the lot. Also, Killua is someone who's nice, most especially Gon's already seen that, seen through the guy and... and... well, as ridiculous as it may sound but. Gon thinks he might've fallen quite already.

Or, he could have. Perhaps.

 _Killua Zoldyck and a couple of hearts ♥♥♥_ scribbled in red ink, what Gon's written in his Biology notebook. How he wishes it's always just the English subject for him though, so he can perhaps forever ogle Zoldyck-senpai's ass.

Gon sighs. The teacher won't even look at him in a non-platonic way. Every time he would make it quite blatant he likes Killua, batting his lashes at him, the guy would just... shrug him off and proceed with the lessons. And every time Gon would drop hints he most definitely would date Killua because they'd just have so much fun in the long run (this had been one of Killua's questions during class, for some high school cliché), Killua had only laughed and declared it silly. _You silly boy, Freecss-san_ , his exact words that certain day. Which, embarrassing. Fucking embarrassing. It had Kurapika go all, "I told you so." Canary, "Just give it up, Gon." Ponzu, "I'm sorry, love." And Amane, "Don't worry, we'll try next time. We'll 'ave him drunk to confess his feelings for you!"

It's frustrating Gon—it riles him up, makes him horny—and each time it does, being not the saint that everyone would deem him, he would see the first available boy by the hallways who 'craves' him and would make out with them by the toilets, let that boy touch him anywhere they please because he needs, make him kneel on the floor and let this boy fuck his throat. And each time... each time Gon would be picturing it was Killua Zoldyck. He's gone for him, it's crazy.

And brand new.

On a lighter note, Killua seems to be enjoying teaching them now, Gon can tell by the way he'd stay longer than necessary, by the way, he would call them certain names—he and his classmates. On Kurapika for example, he calls him the Grumpy Queen when it's recitation day (he probably doesn't know about his androgyny all this time for addressing him Queen), conceivably because Killua always catches him whenever he comes in, looking defeated and moody. With Ponzu, it's the Frisky Social Kid. Gon has memorized his friend to take so many selfies with her lips pouting rather obnoxiously, so maybe that's why. Killua always catches the girl taking pictures with her phone during class after all. Luckily enough for her, the teacher doesn't do confiscation.

One of his classmates named Bizot has always got the Class Clown title, which is understandable, seeing as he makes their teacher laugh just by existing; Amane and Canary are the rabbits of the classroom, because of reasons, and Gon... Gon is the 'Sheep'. Killua, apparently, finds it funny that Gon is the kind to trip on his own two feet, is lanky and petite, and also, has got youthful and angelic features, Killua once said, with the puffy cheeks and dimples and big eyes. So there's that. Does the teacher find him the least bit attractive? Gon has no clue, but alas, he's just become more hopeful with his chances on the Zoldyck. Chances of blowing him, of kissing him, of being...devirginized by him. Gon has never had the real thing in his ass, is the thing. Toys have always had their way up it, but that had been it. So, like, there is also that.

Another thing though is that he and Killua are becoming quite close now, especially when he always comes in late and Killua would just nod because he knows what's up. Gon still hasn't mastered taking the hints of makeup off his face, which he thinks has Killua quizzical all the time, but other than that he gets off the hook. Killua, of course, shows him from time to time how he should at least consider waking up early, giving him the look. But again, since he knows about Gon's 'job', he lets him slide all the time. And that brings upon Gon always coming up to him personally to apologize—and also to be able to communicate. It's been weeks now since that coffee they had, and Gon from this point is still thinking of a way to be closer, like more than friendly but less than lovers kind of closer, to his teacher. He thinks it'll take a bit of time; Killua seems one sensible fine piece of meat after all.

♡

Switching all the lights off in his bedroom to start with this nightly routine he's got in the works for him when it's the weekdays, Gon leaves one on as per usual which is his bedside lamp—the flame bubbles one he's bought not too many days ago, creating colorful hues around the area—mostly around the camera's range, accentuating the dimness of his pastel walls, meaning more dramatic touch to his pending Tuesday video.

Going toward his study desk, Gon in his green silk robe, all bare and freshly waxed underneath it, faces all the picture frames aligning the platform down (his aunt and his foster sister smiling for the camera—for him), not wanting for himself to see their faces once he eventually gets too intimate with his work, once he gets high up in subspace, preventing the inevitable mishaps his mind might just get throughout his sinful shenanigans.

He's going to forget the life he lives, going to separate himself from the most certainly fabricated life he's found himself in, all just by doing that. The scrumptious alternative universe where he's the innocent little Gon, making people—his family and new faces—giggly and drunk-in-love with his cuteness and, ironically so, purity. He's gonna step out of that heavily manipulated idea within his subconscious as well as for the rest who got none an idea he does this, camboying for money, and get up on the other side of himself. Be the sinner, not the saint; be the sinful, not the squeaky cleansed of sins boy.

Gon stays still as he feels the coiling in his guts, just marveling on that.

Ten scented candles, the AC running, and then a bit of stroke through his nightly yoga routine later, Gon looks around his room finally and decides he's all set for his camcording for this video he'll be uploading tomorrow. He heads to his camera that is already set on his tripod, and presses the play button after he's breathed in and out, chanting in his head, _for the sake of my future._

He pads back toward his bed and sits above the mattress, right at the center of it. He bites his lip, closing his eyes and gathering all self-restraint just to toss them off a window—this won't be included to the video he'll be airing once he edits it—and then... well, the show begins from there.

It needs to.

"Hello," he forces himself to say, as low and as deep and as sounding seductive as he can, as a form of greeting to his alleged random viewers for the night after this, pulling off that wicked slight smirk, that trademark kind of smile he's reserved for this. He inhales subtly, heart pounding madly in his chest. "So... tonight I'll be fingering myself open, like, until I can't see straight anymore... head will be in space, something like that." The corners of his lips curve up, pained internally as he adds, "Just for you." Just for who? Random horny fucks over the internet Gon doesn't even give a flying shit about? Like, whether they come or not? Yeah, right.

He blows the camera a kiss, fluttering his eyelashes ridiculously for show—something he hates, loathes, something that's giving even himself the creeps about his way of camboying, because if that isn't the most disgusting gesture. He's such a whore if you come to think of it and, damn it. Why he has the need to be so flirt-wise obnoxious like this, will always be beyond him. But he supposes his viewers like him like that, like him slutty and flirty, like, if him having so much tips lately is any given indication to that theory anyway, one of the main reasons why he's been crowned one of the most subscribed channels in the porn industry to begin with. Good thing his aunt and foster sister weren't here anymore to be disappointed in him, as fucked up as that sounds coming from inside his head. It takes all of him to do this, takes all of his sanity and will... every fiber and innocence.

 _For the sake of your future, Gon_ , he reminds himself again.

Reaching out for the lube under the bed, and the newest dildo he's got from a co-camboy at keepitup.com, the teal colored one with a wavy structure—one that would definitely make him come twice in a row, probably, because of its curvy shape that is bound to nudge all angles within him—Gon redeems himself up and once again pulls the languid smile for the camera, running a hand through his hair. "See this thing here?" He wiggles the sex toy toward the camera, "Isn't she just cute? I'll be inserting this in me, you're gonna witness my thoroughly fucked face, and then I will spurt come all over my belly twice. Why twice? Because," he pauses, tries not to cringe at himself, and then he proceeds, "Because, I've got quite loads of tips from you all last week. Therefore, I'll be rewarding you."

Getting into position, Gon firstly unties the strings of his green silk robe and shrugs it off of him, cold air clinging to his naked skin instantly. He shivers a little but makes sure his future viewers won't notice it. His silver cross necklace stays around his neck as he tosses the robe on the floor, serving as leverage for him to come back from subspace later, the item being a gift from his sister. It's what she gave him some Christmases ago.

He breathes in. Out. Okay, he's got to start this once and for all.

As per usual, Gon coats his fingers with some lube, reaching in between his spread cheeks and then teasing his hole, fingertips circling the rosy rims as the hole itself puffs inner body air, getting his mind and soul and sex atoms purely into it—into this particular shit he's about to do. In order to get sex-hazy, Gon thinks about all the porn he's watched from the past to rile him up, back when he was fifteen and curious, thinks about two random boys fucking and squirming, boys sucking some old Daddies' veiny angry cocks, thinks about...

Oh, yes. Of course.

Gon thinks about Killua. He thinks about the older guy bending him over a table, his table inside Yorknew Academy's faculty room, when there's no one around, spanking him for always coming in late, whispering calmly, yet darkly, some filthy words in his ear, teeth and bottom lip brushing against it, making Gon shudder visibly. _Gonna punish you for being so tardy, Freecss_.

Gon thinks about Killua Zoldyck-senpai ripping his pants off and letting his own cock spring up in between them—getting cold and harder and exposed—imagines Killua kneeling before him and commanding him to not come until he says so, putting his throbbing pink-headed cock in his pretty, quick-witted smart mouth, thin pink lips wrapping around it, jaws clenching. _So big and hard for professor, hmm, little sheep? My Gon-chan._

Gon starts moaning now, fingering himself open, rough and steadily fast, stretching his hole, stretching, stretching... Biting his cheek hard to keep from screaming, Gon thinks about Killua again—the image of him about done gagging on his dick now, standing up, grabbing Gon by the back of his head and tangling his fingers through his locks—and then he pulls. Hard. Harshly. Gon groans, cheeks all heated up and numbing with flush. He adds the third finger that he's promised to his generous tippers then, penetrating his prostate and hole altogether.

His chest keeps heaving up and down, quite overwhelmed, still, even after all this time, heart and mind and body heavy with the feeling, dick twitching harshly over his belly, already leaking of pre-come.

Gon shuts his eyes, reaching for the dildo and then releasing his fingers from his mid-spent hole, eliciting a soft whine from himself. "Come with... with me again, yeah?" He murmurs, not bothering to look at the camera, mind focused with the thought of what Killua must look like when he fucks someone like Gon instead, always tight at first prep, warm and very much virgin. _So tight for me, Gon, I like that. Love your warm hole._

Imagining Killua fucking him now, strong hands pinning him down on the desk at school, pounding hard into him and cursing lowly, thrusting quickly and hard, thick cock sliding in and out his tight, hot hole, Gon pushes the sex toy eagerly instead of gingerly inside him, imagines some more that it is, in fact, Killua's own length too—pulling out, pushing in, pulling out, pushing in, twisting and then reaching for his prostate. Gon is nearly sobbing now, head thrown back and is propped up over the pillows, biting his lip so hard he's afraid he'll taste metal later, loving the intensity his throbbing neglected cock is feeling, as well as the multiple angles the wavy, curvy dildo is giving his spent hole.

"Wow, ahh," Gon lets out all the while, hissing brokenly. "This is... oh god." Thing is, Gon can't believe he's actually enjoying this right now, as it happens. What's the hype? What's made this enjoyable than the other times he's done this?

Gon continues to thrust the dildo in and out of him, adjusting to the burn until it fades, feeling the head of his cock about shooting already. It's gone so heavy, so damn full, so—

—and the edgy, fierce look Killua has given him on multiple occasions at school suddenly flashes in Gon's mind, smouldering him, the arousing affect it has on him going straight to his dick.

"Ah," he moans out just in time as he squirts, sticky white semen splattered over his stomach, some on his spread out thighs, and then some on his chest and nipples. Gon breathes, eyes snapping widely open as the realization hits him.

It's Killua. Of course, it's Killua Zoldyck-senpai. He's mentally ruined him. Just with the thoughts of him fucking Gon senseless, bent over a school faculty table, inside that area where anytime someone could walk in on them being rabbits, while his ass cheeks had been red and swollen by being spanked multiple times. Gon's got the answer to his questions just now. Wow.

Scrambling up to his knees, legs wobbly as all-heck, Gon faces the camera and urges himself to come down to his high for a second. It doesn't happen. He proceeds nonetheless. "So. Still can keep up with me, love? Time for round two. Need you to come with me again, yeah?" He winks at the camera, hair a mess atop his head for sure. He sighs inwardly. "Okay, here we go."

Round two begins. Gon tries to focus on the sweet, calming scent the candles across his shelves are producing throughout it, focuses on the rhythm of his thrusts, and of course, the image of his professor fucking his throat and thighs this second time around.

And, heaven. Been such a heaven fuckfest from that point on. Gon enjoyed it. Which had Gon thinking: he probably should think of Killua Zoldyck each time he records now, might just get the job done way more seamless. Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika, just like in HXH universe, in this story is still a pretty boy, to the point of mistaking him for a girl sometimes.


	12. ACT XII: gon makes his move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon starts to hatch a plan with his pals.
> 
> Some obstacles along the way, though.  
> Some bits of NSFW and some sneak peeks to Gon's line of job within the campus.

****

**ACT XII:** _gon makes his move_

Gon walks out his room just as he's done with video recording, covering his junk as he goes, shivering as he's bare from head to toe, still high with his second orgasm and flushed all over. His thighs to his dick are all blooming red, his throat and cheeks rosy, and of course, his stretched wet of lubricant hole. It's obscene and it's filthy—he is—and all he wants now is to clean himself up, wash away the dirt all over his body.

But then he turns though, and there he hears some loud lip smacking and wet noises of tongue slurps, and Gon knows. His best friends are here, have arrived without even giving him some sort of warning. He turns to go to the living area.

Sprawled on his sofa is Amane with her thighs apart, Canary slumped on top of her, practically eating her face up. Gon sighs at this, thinks that they've probably been making out for quite a long while now, seeing the position they're in. Dry-humping. Gon clears his throat, despite he didn't want to be rude. "Good evening to you, two rabbits."

At that, Canary jumps, looking like a deer caught in headlights for how wide her eyes have gone, saliva across her chin and snout, almost having a whiplash for how fast she turns her head to look directly at the intruder which is a naked Gon from the doorway. "Oh, shit," she swears, quite breathless. Which, eww.

"Gon-chan," Amane breathes out, looking at Gon with such a widely perfect grin, delighted as heck as ever, chest heaving frantically. "Lookin' smoking, baby doll," she adds, once she notices the state Gon's in, making Gon snort and roll his eyes playfully. She makes to sit, pushing Canary up along with her as she does so, the two of them fixing up their appearances.

Not needing to ask since when they've been here, Gon just motions for going to the kitchen. "Hold on, I'll just—go get us some sodas—"

"Sodas," Canary mimics mockingly, making Amane snicker next to her.

Gon pouts, brows furrowing. "Hey," he whines, affronted, "I'm sorry I'm not yet legal for beers, yeah? You old hag..."

Canary laughs heartily, flipping him off. "Fuck you, Gon."

"No, thanks," counters Gon back as he sashays away toward his kitchen, "you won't make me come anyway, considering you're not—" _Killua Zoldyck_ , he almost says, "—someone who's got a massive dick." Amane's laughter booms loudly at hearing that, her voice heard all over the flat, that husky lilting tone heard by Gon even as he's stood in front of the fridge.

"Canary said she'll use a strap on you, Gon!"

"Tell your girlfriend not a chance in hell!"

Amane laughs some more, Canary following soon after.

Coming back with three cans of sodas later, Gon doesn't bother covering his limped cock anymore in front of his lesbian friends, and just tosses each can to them, excusing himself after as he tells them he'll just shower and cover himself up with something.

Something that is his favourite cream jumper for a top, and then his overused black skin tight boxers for a bottom. He joins the girls by the living room and settles on the single couch, popping open his soda as he ruffles his wet hair.

"So, Gon baby, what's the situation? Why'd you invite us?" Amane asks, conversational for starters, taking Canary by the waist and scooting closer.

Gon sets down his can of beverage and looks at his friends, both wide-eyed and curious. It's Canary who realizes the matter at hand first. "Oh," she gasps. "This is about Zoldyck-sensei, isn't it?"

And that is Gon's cue to sigh, running a hand through his hair that's blocking his eyes. "Yes, babe, it is. I—," he pauses, biting his lip. "I really like the guy. So like, a bit of push would do, I guess? Help a friend."

"Help you," Amane says, all serious now and leaning forward, "how?"

_Yeah, how?_

"Well," Gon exhales, shrugging, "that's the reason I invited you both over, actually. Because I don't— I don't know either, and I need us to... hatch a plan or something."

"A plan..." Canary murmurs, biting her lip.

Gon nods. "Please, girls, I desperately need your help. I need to steal his heart."

Amane grins. "A plan to steal Zoldyck-sensei's heart. Sounds explicit."

Gon's heartbeat races. He thinks explicit is a ridiculous remark, despite he hasn't an idea yet of how he must do that exactly.

Humming, Canary leans against Amane and from there starts playing with her girlfriend's hands around her waist. "But why only the two of us? How about Ponzu? Kurapika?"

"Ponzu ran some errands. Dunno where, and—," Gon sighs, "—and Kurapika's kinda upset right now. Hasn't he told you lot? He's been crashing here lately, drunk. 'Had to clean up his bile whenever he throws up in my sink..."

"Oh, shoot," Amane gasps, frowning in concern. "By chance is it about..."

And Gon doesn't need to hear it outright; he already knows, is very much aware. "Yeah," he just mutters sadly, swallowing thickly. "He hates the job. He wants to quit but couldn't."

"Fuck..." Canary mumbles, looking down on her lap.

Thing is, Kurapika also camboys—same as Gon and as any person out there doing porn videos for money—all because just like Gon, he also needs the dimes, the pay it gives. Both he and Gon have got the same goal, and that is a better future after they graduate. Gon has always felt strongly for his eldest best friend within their bunch, but being the distant, brave guy Kurapika is, putting the tough act all the damn time, it's hard for Gon to make him cave in. Gon won't give up on him though, he's willing to 'save' him somehow.

"Nothing we can do, though, is there? Kura has chosen this life for himself, and..." Amane suddenly says pulling Gon back to reality, trailing off, head leaning back against the headrest and gaze locking with the ceiling.

Gon, frowning, finishes for her, "And no matter how many times we've suggested he switched jobs, he wouldn't budge a fraction."

"Yeah."

They all sigh. And it's with Gon's tone of urgency that they eventually begin hatching a plan. Operation: Steal Killua Zoldyck's Heart.

♡

Gon comes in late again the next day, tired as hell. His insomnia needs to go away if he wants his teacher having him on his doggy style position and fucking him good before the school year comes to an end.

♡

He takes his break later with the girls, the five of them sprawled over the grass under an acacia tree within the school's premises, enjoying the morning air breeze as they munch on some puddings and bags of chips, with some grapefruit drinks to go with those.

Gon's got his head lying on top of Ponzu's lap as she sits relaxed, back against the tree trunk, humming some sort of melody under her nose.

"Do you think he's married?" Canary suddenly asks from Gon's right, voice sounding genuinely curious, making him perk up just a bit, not really in his best mood to move—only that his senses caught up in a haste it's Zoldyck-senpai she's asking about.

"I don't think so," he says then. When he also senses Kurapika is about to retort, Gon immediately adds, "I've seen his hands and fingers up close. No rings. Besides, isn't he a bit too young for that?"

Ponzu above him hums knowingly, smirking, and Gon has to look up to her and grin cheekily back. "Well, we never know, some people get married at a young age these days."

"Meh. Doubt it. Again, no rings." Gon huffs.

As they lounge about, peacefully for that matter, suddenly there are murmurings that reached their little camping group's vicinity, Ponzu's head and the rest all turning, causing Gon to also bolt right up to look, just to see what the commotion is about, his heart pounding madly in his chest because—just as he thought. He instantly sighs dreamily, biting his lip in such an exhilarating agony.

Agony, because right there, right at the ground floor area along the corridors, is the one and only Killua Zoldyck-senpai walking, Gon's dream guy and conquest, Gon's crush, Gon's fantasy...

The man Gon can't reach, strolling smoothly with his chin held up, eyes pointed forwards where he's heading, glasses...oh. His glasses are absent atop his nose today, giving Gon more access to his beautiful face. And, damn. Just. Gon may be having some trouble breathing?

"Quick, Ponzu," he hisses, vigorously nudging his friend beside him, eyes not leaving the sight of his sexy as fuck-all professor, "slap me. Slap me." The slap never comes. He turns to her, pleading, "Slap—"

And he gasps loudly as he gets what he's asked for. Not from Ponzu though, but from Kurapika himself. "Happy?" He calmly asks, passive aggressive smile plastered on, one eyebrow raised. Ponzu, Canary and Amane behind him look at the exchange with concerned looks etched across their faces.

"E-ecstatic," Gon in the end squeaks, nodding while cupping his cheek, mouth agape, and wide-eyed staring up at him.

"Good!" Kurapika beams and sparks fly all over him. He really looks like a girl like this, when he smiles, especially when he's wearing the girls' uniform so well.

♡

Gon finds himself inside the gents toilets minutes later, furiously wanking in one of the cubicles to the image of Killua Zoldyck-senpai just now, eyes shut tight and free hand clasping the door handle gravely, lip-biting, cheeks and ears all hot. Gon, the pathetic kid he is, is once again getting off and fucking his fist to the idea of his professor licking all over him, murmuring sweet nothings to his ear with that husky voice of him, piercing blue eyes only directed at his ruined self.

Gon all but wants to release steam, the frustration he's had just by seeing the guy without his fucking glasses just now eating at him. Because damn it, Killua is just so hot that Gon has the need to do this. Run for the bathrooms as he struggles to breathe. Not until he gets his hand on his dick. Ungh.

Finished coming, shooting his load over the toilet bowl itself, Gon flushes everything down with his numbing foot, and steps out of the cubicle looking quite...dazed. He sees himself on the bathroom mirror attached to the sinks before him, his reflection blinking back at him, and he thinks _shit, Killua did this to him_. Seems like lately he's become the muse of Gon's dreams; that he's the one who's been having Gon looking so wrecked and sexually frustrated like this. Which, sheesh. It's never happened before.

Shaking his head, Gon stumbles forward, fucked out of his mind, and reaches for the faucet and turns it. Water flows down, creating splashing sounds against the marble, and then against Gon's skin as he washes his hand. Ducking down and shutting his eyes, Gon washes his face as well, waking himself up off yet another stupor.

As he just does that, cooling up, suddenly there's the sound of the door slowly creaking open, closing softly afterwards, and then something hard is pressing against Gon's bum crack. Something curvy and massive and warm. And then his waist is being wrapped up by two lanky arms. Gon switches the faucet off and sighs, looking up toward the mirror to give the boy a blank stare.

"I'm not working today," he simply tells Akira, some pale boy who's practically grinding against his arse, seductively filthy so, also ridiculously, like a freaking weirdo. Gon's dick wouldn't even twitch at this sort of shit.

Akira, the half-Japanese, half-British boy that's in the same year as Gon, pouts from behind him, arms still snaked around Gon's waist loosely, chin tucked on Gon's left shoulder, hard bulge brushing upward and downward continuously in between Gon's ass cheeks. "Why not, Freecss?" The half-Asian asks, voice sounding throaty in seconds flat to this conversation.

Sighing in exasperation, Gon bites out, "Just because," and then slipping away from the boy's hold.

Gon makes for the exit just like that, praying the boy would just drop it already, but then his wrist is out the sudden being pulled by clammy hands, and then his naturally submissive self is being yanked back in the middle of the loos, body pliant and light. And—well, sometimes Gon admittedly hates how he's so easy to be manhandled like this, really. Like, some guy could just probably, actually rape him without him putting up much of a fight, you know? Just like what this kid will probably do to him right now... How troublesome.

"Let go!" Gon yells, getting riled up. Akira won't budge though, despite Gon's pounced repeatedly on his chest, wriggling out of his grip.

He gets slammed against the wall as a result, the horny kid pinning his larger body against his. "Just—stay still, Gon, I just wanna—" Gon quits trying to get away at this point, has tired up, feeling the boy nosing along his jaw. "I just wanna smell you, alright? It's been months since the last time I got you like this. I need your—smell. Fuckin' addicted to it."

Rolling his eyes, heart beating frantically in his chest, Gon eventually sags under the boy's towering arms, stays still, giving in to the desperate boy, seeing as he's at the verge of crying. The boy does what he said he needs to do, and that is smell him. Unbelievable...

And this. This is what one Gon Freecss can do to the boys of this academy. Apparently so. He drives them wild, see, and insane, and—horny, obviously. He's long since began this sort of body-selling within the school, making boys pay him money or food, or rides somewhere, after they get what they want and need from him. Whether it'd be a blow job, a hand job, or perhaps him, going all submissive like this and letting them do whatever they want to his body... suck his cock, sniff his scent like a loon, nip and lick along his throat, or like, eat his ass out just when he feels like being generous. Something along those. But then again, never has Gon ever thought of allowing the boning part, because no, he refuses. Gon has set in stone the promise of never surrendering his virginity to just anyone. Only to the one he loves... like, truly loves. He wants that part at least to himself; wants that one the least bit sacred. Gon will only give himself fully and wholeheartedly to the one he's madly in love with. And none of these boys are it—his soulmate. Or whatever. So there's that.

As the boy starts licking along his throat, his jaw, and then across his shut lips, Gon squirms against him and gestures for the time 'ticking'. The boy blinks back at him, looking so unsatisfied and lustful; Gon only stares back, a blank look on his face. "Have you quite finished, Matsumoto?" He snaps, but dead calm, slowly but surely glaring now.

The boy releases him, a bit breathless, visibly turned-on and hard on his lower region. Gon couldn't be more careless. "Freecss, I wasn't even done—"

"That would be 5,000 jenny," Gon cuts in, lifting up a hand, asking for the payment.

Looking embarrassed as fuck, Akira stuffs a hand in his blazer pocket and retrieves his wallet. He pulls out a couple of papers and hands them over to Gon's readied palm. "Here...uhm. 'S all I've got."

Gon looks at the amount of money in his hand. "Seriously?" He flicks his gaze back up to glare at the boy. "How cheap, man," he mutters, brows knotting together. Akira looks down, can't take the scrutiny. At that, Gon makes to turn away and finally, finally out the gent loos, feeling all but pissed. He's probably late now in Killua's last session. Fuck this. Fuck Akira Matsumoto. Sighing in disbelief, Gon doesn't leave just yet, not before saying, in his most passive aggressive tone, "Never wanna hear from you again."

And then he's off, fixing his hair and dusting his pants and blazers, hoping for the best he doesn't smell of come, whatsoever.

Gon lets the door shut on its own behind him.

♡

Back at their homeroom later, for the last class session today, Gon with his head tilted, hands over his desk, watches intently as Zoldyck-senpai discusses the wonders of Hamlet, watches pointedly the way the man carries himself around the secluded area, the way he speaks with that pretty mouth of his, moves his hands and those delicate wrists at each word, as he walks with such...immovable stance.

Gon has to swallow dryly just as Killua's jaws clench around a syllable spoken, making him hard in an instant for some reason. A dick twitch. It's confirmed then, Gon's always hard around his prof, has never gone limp.

"So," Killua chirps, head whipping around as he holds up his textbook. He eyes the entirety of the class, fit as fuck as ever—with his button up shirt and dark blazer, chinos folded around his ankles, leather shoes obviously expensive—walking along the room's aisle. His blue eyes roam the place; Gon wants them to fixate on him. They don't...not yet. "What do you think is... 'rotten in the state of Denmark,' as Marcellus tells us? What do we learn about the situation in Scene I, hmm? Any raised hands?"

Moments pass, and Horitsu from the 2nd row answers. She got it partly correct, earning herself applause from the teacher. Head turning, Zoldyck-senpai smiles, and then he proceeds with another query, questioning about Scene II. As the questioning goes on, with Killua asking this time, "What is the function of the Polonius-Ophelia-Laertes family in this play? What parallels exist between their situation and that of the ruling family?" Someone from behind Gon and the girls tosses a crumpled paper that lands over Canary's desk, quite a bit blatantly so. Gon furrows his brows as he watches Canary pry the thing open, chewing a gum mindlessly and reading something that's written in it over.

While this unfolds before him, Gon in his completely unaware state didn't notice Killua coming toward their seats at the back, specifically in front of Canary herself, a curious look on his face. As he reaches them, the teacher quickly snatches the paper from Canary, the girl turning sideways in a panicking way, facing Ponzu and Gon, and—and why the hell is she looking at Gon like that? What's wrong? What's that crumpled paper about anyway?

Oh, god, what's that crumpled paper about?

Breath hitching against his throat, heart stopping and lungs closing in painfully, Gon with alert instincts looks up at Zoldyck-senpai who's reading whatever it is that's scribbled in that paper, wishing he's wrong with his first and foremost assumptions built in his head, that it wasn't Garou's, Tenma's, or Deku's, or—just any of the fuckboys in this classroom—because if that's the case, then...

And Killua finally finishes reading, looking up, gaze zeroing in on him. The professor walks toward him, stops at his desk. Gon gulps. "I believe this is for you, Freecss-san," Killua says, handing over the paper with that...stern, cold look on his face, cerulean eyes empty, lips formed into a thin line.

Gon takes the crumpled sheet gingerly, grimacing as he peers over the stuff written in it, because shit. Holy shit.

_**wanna fuck tonight, freecss? mom's given me my whole month allowance. i can pay you doubles this time ;)** _

This time? What does he even fucking mean by 'this time'? Gon's never fucked anyone in his life! But damn it, Killua has seen this. He's... Jesus, no.

Gon turns completely white, blood rising to his head, mouth drying and face numbing. He looks up just in time to see that Killua's already turned to his back to walk away, like nothing's happened, like he's not seen something disgusting...one of which being Gon, offered by someone else's allowance for sex. Fuck. Gon doesn't even sell that. Looking over his shoulder, Gon eyes the boys at the back—all looking apologetic, at least—and glares. _Damn you all_ , Gon mouths between gritted teeth, _damn you all for ruining my only chances with the guy_ , this part he doesn't say.

Classes coming to an end, Killua declares he talks to this kid who threw the paper to Canary earlier, demanding he needs reasons why this mystery kid has done it at all. Gon watches on with probable fear in his eyes, as Hatso himself after all comes up to Killua's desk while the rest of the class dispersed. Will he tell? If so, how much will he tell?

Killua and Gon pass by each other in the hallways shortly after, and Killua completely ignores Gon, just going on his way wordlessly, leaving the school doors and walking the couple meters toward the night blue gates.

Gon with his heart shattering meets up with Hatso once the coast is clear, with Canary, Amane, and Ponzu tagged along with him; with their arms folded against their chests, chins held up and each got one eyebrow raised, they all sass and tell the boy off, blaming him for a lot of things, including his big asshat mouth because yes, goddamn it, he's just confessed to their professor he's once paid Gon for a hand job in the backseat of his car—that money Gon used to pay for his tube ride back home that same night, as well as his dinner just to get through the next 10 hours. Gon assumes this is why the teacher wouldn't even pay him a glance just now, probably wholly put off.

Gon wonders, how on earth is he going to put his 'Operation: Steal Killua Zoldyck-senpai's Heart' into action now, if he's like, totally turned off with him? Gon's crush... turned off with him. God, no.

♡

"Listen, we'll try tomorrow, okay, Gon?" Ponzu says—promises—sounding reassuring and concerned, holding Gon on each his arms. "We'll approach him for you tomorrow, and he will take the bait."

Gon blows a sigh, head hung low, just all out defeated. He can feel his cheeks numbing with the cold, his lips drying alongside it, but Gon doesn't even care about those things for now. He's just literally saw before his eyes—the lasts of his chance on his professor, everything crumbling to the ground. And it's all because of him, being such a subby slut. Cockslut. Gon frowns harder just thinking about the empty look Killua gave him when they crossed paths in the hallways during late dismissals...

As Gon nods his thoughtless agreement, still pouting, Canary and Amane both give him a group hug, Ponzu following after. Gon stands alone at the subway as he watches his girl friends wait by the curb and hail for a cab, Amane letting Canary climb in before her. As for Ponzu, she's got to go back to their school to wait for her family car's service. Kurapika stayed behind, the reason he isn't with them in the first place, since he's probably sitting in the library and sorting his head out about...stuff anyway. Stuff Gon can't care about for now.

He goes home then, catching the tube to his flat. Gon sleeps it off for the first minutes he gets home, thinking about uploading the video he still hasn't aired for later, feeling tired and mentally drained; he's got another video to record when he wakes, he already knows, so that's where he focuses his mind instead.

♡

Today is the day. The day Operation: Steal Killua Zoldyck-senpai's Heart is supposed to be done. By who? By Gon's friends of course...as well as by him. Well, he wishes himself good luck for the hundredth time, for good measure. Whatever.

It's another finished day in school. Gon has waited for all their classmates to get out of the classroom right after the bell has rang, wanting Killua alone to himself and the gang.

Peeking inside the homeroom, Gon feels his skin crawl the moment he lays eyes on his professor sitting alone on his chair, hands over his desk.

He looks behind him, seeing Amane and Canary mingling to themselves, with Kurapika looking bored, and then Ponzu just patiently waiting on him and possibly his signal.

He clears his throat. "He's alone now, guys."

Ponzu nods at this, affirming, going toward Gon as she carries her books. With Kurapika and Canary staying behind, chattering to themselves, Amane, Ponzu and Gon all barge in through the doors and slowy approach Killua in front of his desk. It's now or never.

Coming up to him, for one, Gon notices how Killua looks a whole lot startled, blue eyes wide (oh God, those beautiful blueblueblue eyes, with those long, pretty eyelashes to match...ugh), jaw dropping slightly open. He blinks at them.

Heart beating like crazy in his chest, Gon is momentarily left speechless as the guy who just found out about his slutty agendas in school yesterday sees him again like this, in a non-academic-related way, looking him up and down to his waistline. He cannot speak.

There's a warm hand suddenly clasping his own from underneath him, bringing him back to his senses. It's Amane.

"Got a minute to spare, Zoldyck sensei?" She asks, saving Gon all the trouble doing intros.

Appearing quizzical, or like perhaps, immensely skeptical, Killua cocks an eyebrow as he removes his glasses, rubbing his eyes and then adjusting to his visions by blinking repeatedly. Gon almost fainted, seeing Killua without his glasses up close is just—it's such a great fucking treat.

"Yeah, sure. Shoot," Killua says then, talking easily, leaning back in his chair like a god. Like, with the whole edgy look he's got ongoing, deliciously alabaster complexion in contrast along his perfect jaw, cheekbones on point and looking like they could cut a salad, and with all that languid, tired dad posture, Gon swears he can just sit on his lap here and now, and then he'll be completing the entire regal vibe. And then there is Gon and his teenage hormones—R.I.P. to both that and him. Shit. "Something you girls need?" He asks, tilting his head, eyes averting and stopping...to him. "Freecss?"

Gon swallows, breaths short circuiting, heart palpitating in his chest, and—oh, what the actual heck is going on with him anyway, honestly? Gon's got this, hasn't he? God. He's not the self-conscious type for heaven's sakes. He's a naturally born charmer type of boy, this should be nothing to him.

This should be—

But then he locks gazes with the Killua godlike Zoldyck though, and his mind just goes haywire, world whirling fast and then into a drastic halt. He can't move his slacked jaw.

"Oh, uhm, actually..." Ponzu starts, voice soft, but is cut off immediately.

By Amane. "Gon wants to tell you something, Zoldyck-sensei," she all but blurts, and then she's suddenly nudging Gon urgently like a bollocking moron with no care in the world. With no shame in her skinny body. A bollocking twat and a moron with no shame. And really, who even thought it was a good idea that they invited Amane along with this plan instead of just Ponzu and Canary, who are far more reliable? Amane is always so straightforward in all the wrong moments, so out of Gon's league, so—oh, Jesus Christ, there's no time for this.

"Oh." Killua cocks another eyebrow. And then he licks his lips, a bit of his facial angel hair probably also getting wet by his tongue at that... "Right then. What is it, Freecss-san?"

Breathe in, breathe out. It is now or never, Gon Freecss.

Fishing out the paper complete with his number and an invitation to watch some film in his or Killua's apartment (if the teacher approves of it, which, he prays and hopes he will) he's prepared two days ago all for this exact moment, Gon steps forward and—with his gaze casted downwards, heart stuck on his mouth and butterflies swarming in his hot belly—gently hands over the neatly folded pastel yellow letter and waits patiently until Zoldyck-senpai takes it from his grasps.

The teacher still doesn't. And that just slowly shatters Gon's pounding heart, batch of tears threatening to appear at the brims of his eyes, already mildly stinging, because being rejected probably is the worst thing that will ever happen to Gon... He doesn't think he could take it... He doesn't want it to happen... He'd feel rather useless—

And Killua finally takes the paper from him, skin to skin brushing, sending goosebumps to Gon's pathetically almost-in-too-deep self.

Without further ado, Gon mumbles out in a rush, afraid that if he slowed down with this, Killua might just change his mind and never take a peek at what he wrote in that paper, "Hope to hear from you soon, senpai," and then he's dashing away after that, not stealing a glance at the professor no more, with Amane and Ponzu hot on their heels, the two minx both giggling their way out the scene with him. And even when they get in the hallways, actually, their voices are still echoing down the corridors as they all go. Gon couldn't careless, he's got his own heart to take care of—needs it to calm the heck down.

They stop on their tracks and find themselves at their usual spot by the tree when taking their lunches. Every kid in campus is giving them strange looks; Amane and Kurapika had to sass them off by raising their flawlessly eyebrows just so they are cut by minimal of slack.

"You think he'll call?" Gon eventually asks, after a couple of minutes to their adrenaline rush. He can still feel fireworks exploding in his tummy, back and neck all damped with cold sweat.

Ponzu shrugs. "Maybe?"

"Well, hopefully," Amane mutters, and then she looks at Gon. "You're one fucking faunlet, you know that, Gon? You could've just fancied any other kid in our school, but oh-to the hell-to the no, you chose to have a piece of our new professor. Honestly, Freecss."

Gon giggles loudly, he can't help it. He shakes his head. Amane grins now, going toward him and tackling him in for a hug. Ponzu, Canary and even Kurapika follow, and now they're a pile of giggling mess, huddled in a silly group hug. Canary ruffles Gon's hair once they all part. "I'm so proud of you, Gon-chan. You're all grown up now," she coos teasingly.

Gon scrunches up his nose and makes a biting motion at her fingers that tangled in his locks. "Tosser," he guffaws.

Ponzu laughs. And Kurapika gets to say the last words before they're all heading toward the exit of the school's premises, "At least use protection when the professor fucks you, understood, Gon?"

And really, Gon can only nod, lacking of a witty comeback, for his cheeks are flushing extremely hot, that it just left him inarticulately speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading and leaving some comments!  
> I appreciate them all ♥


	13. ACT XIII: killua responds back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Killua's POV.
> 
> He contemplates after reading what he saw.

****

**ACT XIII:** _killua responds back_

**_wanna fuck tonight, freecss?_ **

His heart drops twelve feet under the soil, once again, just recalling those first few clumsily scribbled words in his head, as they keep on taunting him each time. He takes a deep breath, walks faster.

**_mom's given me my whole month allowance._ **

If that isn't the most suggestive intro... as if someone who was supposed to be on the receiving end of it is presumably a slut themselves... then Killua doesn't know what. Gon Freecss, taking people's money over sexual favors. Killua spits on the ground as he fights through the howling wind. Seems like it's gonna pour. Like his heart is right now, stomach grumbling in utter distaste. 

_**i can pay you doubles this time ;)** _

This time, it said. Killua almost scoffed. This time? So that means it's happened once already, hasn't it? Or maybe twice... thrice? The boy with the prettiest eyes and brightest dimpled smile Killua has ever laid eyes on has sold himself to one of his classmates, possibly for however amount of times. Surely, Killua has spoken to the owner of this letter, has made them admit what really happened, and Killua was forced to believe that the only thing that's happened was of Gon Freecss, giving this kid a hand job at the backseat of their car. And then getting paid afterwards.

Now who would fall for that bullshit, seeing as it contradicts completely what was written on that goddamn letter? Hadn't Killua caught them mingling about at the back of the classroom, would he not have known about such, innit. So let's just say, what if, Killua didn't actually see it? Will the story be the same? Did Hatso really only get a hand job from Gon? If Killua wasn't the person who took that letter, and asked what really happened, would Hatso say the same thing? _He only gave me a hand job at the backseat of my car, Zoldyck-sensei. Nothing more, I swear._

Killua huffs, jogging his way up his apartment as he hugs himself against the cold, messenger bag bouncing on his side as he goes. "I don't believe it," he mutters bitterly under his breath, imagining the look on Gon's face as he gets wrecked in someone else's backseat of the car, is a writhing mess and a whining young teenager, all flushed from his neck to his cheeks.

He doesn't believe it, Killua, that it was just a harmless hand job, a one-off pleasure giving and receiving, despite Killua so wants to. Because maybe Gon really does sell himself. Sex for money, money for sex. How poor is he anyway, to go down such route?

It's such a low blow... A filthy low blow. But what did Killua expect from the twink anyway? He's exactly that, isn't he? A twink! A fucking twink for fuck's sakes. Killua has known from the get-go. He first knew about him being a sex plaything or summat, famous in the porn industry, a person who earns money for selling his body all over the internet, so really. If there's anything Gon is good at, it's giving himself to people in order to get them off—give heads—give someone a hand job in the backseat of their car, the lot.

How he'd been so stupid and idiotic and, fuck, _naïve_. He didn't even realize that maybe even Hisoka or his Aniki or any of the people he knows in real life may also be wanking over the same boy he's talking—stressing—about in his head right now.

Gon Freecss is... he is not the type that Killua can just own to himself, for the boy is owned by everybody else. By everyone. And it's not like Killua can run the boy's life for him, right—he doesn't own Gon. He's just his teacher, one of his avid subscribers.

Gon doesn't belong to anyone. He's just owned by everyone. And Killua really needs to shut his brain up now about the boy whom he will never ever own by himself, focus on some things else perhaps, and just call it a night.

_Gon isn't yours, idiot. You may have seen his entirety, knows about his camboying, but he isn't yours. Wake the fuck up._

After feeding his cats, written a few for his tomorrow's lesson plan, Killua climbs on his bed and sleeps for the night, not even bothering to reread what the boy gave him after dismissals this late afternoon.

♡

When Killua goes to Yorknew Academy the next day, in his best attire so far, mind, he does what his mind has told him to do the night before he went to bed: to focus on some things else.

And so that's exactly what he does, being an active teacher in class and laughing with his students, grading each and everyone's recitation, and not even paying Gon Freecss a loaded glance, the unprofessional motherfucker he is.

But once he dares though, his heart gets crushed in just one simple eye-contact.

It's quite obvious, is the thing, considering the boy is looking at him like he's just killed his pet bird, longing, almost as if at the verge of crying... to which has Killua momentarily wondering what he's done now to deserve that. Because that's what this is about, isn't it? Killua obviously did something. He and Gon may not be in some sort of 'level' of whatever it can be, but Killua knows deep inside him, there is something that's connecting the two of them.

That's why the wondering continues anyway. Killua still doesn't get it. He wants to understand, however. His conscience can't take seeing that look across the boy's face—it's affecting him so much. So hard.

But then the time comes though, and it's finally the end of his class and Gon's girl friends, without Gon himself, are standing at the door of the homeroom, all talking to themselves as they look at Killua with such curious, massive eyes... that it finally, finally hits Killua.

The yellow folded paper Gon gave him. He's never responded to it. And to think he's taken custody of it for almost 48 hours now and yet, no reaction coming from him.

Well.

No wonder the boy had such longing gaze directed at him throughout his class. He's such a horrible person, god.

♡

When Killua goes home that night, aside from thinking nonstop and imagining Gon Freecss all pink cheeked and confused, mostly at lost, because his invitation for something was left unanswered, he also doesn't know what to do. With himself, Gon, and the letter. He's feeling hopeless—and very much contemplative with his next moves, frankly.

His laptop is open idly next to him, a picture of himself with his siblings staring back at him, making him all the more jittery than he already is.

Thing is, he wants to so bad. He wants to so fucking bad to text Gon and invite him in for whatever. Whichever. Just anything to be close to him, really. Maybe watch a film or something... Order takeaways and bond over Joy Station. Killua will hook up his old console (that has gathered months and months of dusts under his TV set) just for the teen, if that's what he'd want.

But like, how. He's too much of a coward.

For one, the girls would know about it—Amane, Canary, Kurapika and Ponzu, AKA his students. Which, that's just inappropriate, innit? It's obvious the kid has special feelings for him. Killua knows this, he's done the same thing back when he was also fresh and sixteen, asking someone out and giving his number to them. It won't look good, him, responding to Gon's offer and then inviting him over. Only if for a film and some bags of chips, that wouldn't matter. The only thing that will matter is the fact that he had allowed something like a teacher-student date to happen.

Two, Gon is like, years younger than him. It wouldn't look nice even if granted, they would only watch a movie together, not do anything stupid like kiss, and maybe munch on freshly baked cookies Gon has offered to bring with him—because yes, that's the other content of the yellow letter, right beside his scribbled phone number.

Also, Gon shouldn't really go for someone like Killua. He shouldn't. Aside from the kid's too good for him, Killua will also lose his job for taking advantage of Gon's questionable liking towards him.

Questionable since Gon is so beautiful and free to do whatever he so pleases, and that he definitely can have anyone in this planet. Just like that, just with his blinding smile alone and dimples and charisma... His charms and best assets. Killua is aware of how many boys and girls in his class that've got such massive male and female boners for him, words of admiration towards the sweet boy slipping, so. So really, it's just ridiculous that he's the one Gon is trying to pull.

But like, coming to think of it... what if—what if Killua is just being delusional? What if he's stressing over nothing? What if this request for invitation is actually just one of Gon's ways of apologizing for being tardy in class?

Oh, fucking bollocking twat you are Killua, of course it's not. With a couple of heart drawings and his number in one paper? _The kid wants in your pants, you git! And you have to do something about it! Quick!_

In the end, as he is cuddling with Mimi and Rin on the couch, remote in hand, Killua doesn't text Gon. Not because he doesn't want to, but maybe for the fact that he wants to clear things up a bit with him first and foremost.

♡

Killua stands in line at the coffee shop the next day, during break time, fidgeting with his tie as he thinks of something to get.

While he does just that, he looks around him out of boredom and sees a couple of YA's students huddled by the pavement outside of Beans Caffeine. With a couple of adjustments with his tie, squinting at something, Killua could've sworn he's just seen a spiky black hair there at some point. Like he's hallucinating at first... But then he realizes that Gon really is there, being squished in between Amane and Ponzu, both girls supporting his weight like a pair of troubled big sisters, Canary's hands cupping his cheeks as though trying to soothe him over something, with Gon shaking his head over and over. Kurapika is just idling right beside them, picking at her nails, although Killua can tell that the creases formed on her forehead are caused by the pouting little Gon himself.

A pouting little Gon. Killua's heart drops to his stomach, clearly seeing now the look of distraught etched across Gon's summer sun face, how his eyebrows are knotted in the way he's being denied something, the way his eyelids are cast downwards together with his eyelashes... Like a beaten foxbear.

Killua fucking hates seeing him sad like this. Sad because of him.

He closes his eyes, turns away from the scene unfolding outside of the shop, and just takes a deep breath. He can do this—he can ignore the nagging feeling in his chest for a bit more, wait until the coast is clear, before he can finally speak to Gon and confront some things with him.

Right. So.

Returning to his rightful senses just now, Killua approaches the counter when it's finally his turn. He orders himself some hot cocoa and some scone, and then goes to sit on one of the unoccupied seats inside the air-conditioned shop.

He munches on his food, tapping idly on the wooden table, as he scans through the test papers his students submitted this morning to him. He checks amiably the ones they've got correct, crosses out the ones they've got all wrong, and then puts their overall average at the top right corner of their examination papers.

As this phase goes on for a little while, taking sips on his cocoa throughout, meanwhile at the entrance of the shop, come strolling in Ponzu, Amane and Canary, the three of them pulling Killua's attention all at once. And just as he's predicted seconds to their appearances, they approach his table with looks of desperation plastered across their flushed from the cold faces.

"Sensei. Can we talk to you for a sec?" Shoots Canary as soon as they stop in front of him.

He lowers down his Montblanc pen and assesses them with a nod, motioning for them to take a seat. "Sure, ladies. What is it?"

Amane sits down, so does Canary. Then Ponzu just stays behind Amane's chosen seat, playing with her fingers in the way Killua knows is a habit made out of worrying way too much. These kids, he deems as he ignores the fact that Gon's not here with them, should stop being so serious with handling other people's love-lives, and just, maybe be the youths that they are as of the moment, because live while you're young, right? Something like that. And perhaps Killua should discuss that in class one of these days, get it out of his system and let the idea be played with by his students... to serve as something to consider about.

Watching Amane bite on her lip as she looks at Canary, Killua hums as if to tell them he hasn't got all day, and that he is busy with checking their exams, and therefore they should just spill the beans now.

Ponzu must've gotten the message. "It's about Gon, sensei."

"Okay," Killua exhales, keeping his composure, careful not to give anything away, despite just hearing the boy's name stated out loud is already making him nervous as heck. "What about him?"

"Well, he—," Ponzu immediately cuts herself off, biting at her lip as well, embarrassed. She looks down, long hair dyed a sea-green falling on her shoulders.

It's Amane who gets straight to it, like the usual. "He kind of have the biggest crush on you, sensei." And there it is, Killua knew it. "And he was waiting for your text the entire night last night, and—"

"Why didn't you..." Canary cuts in, lightly pounding on the table, shoulders sagged but jaws stiffed. Killua's heartbeats race from there, being face-to-face with Gon's friends like this, who are his students, by the way. Just his fucking students.

"Yeah, why?" Ponzu still follows up, eyebrows furrowed, eyes wild.

And...and Killua is stunned at this. Very stunned. What should he tell them? What do they even expect from him to say? This is all fucked up. He _is_ fucked. And Gon will always be his student, nothing has changed, despite the 'big revelation' that Gon after all fancies him. "Ladies, ladies, please. Calm down. Settle down." Killua sighs, giving them a frustrated look. "Why are you telling me all these again?"

Scratching at the back of her neck, Amane scoots a little to her right toward Canary and then directs her gaze on Killua. "Because Gon won't speak to us, Zoldyck-sensei. He, uh, kind of blames us for even suggesting that we give you his number in the first place..."

"For nothing," pipes up Ponzu, nodding as she pouts. Killua knows they're just guilt tripping him now, he's no idiot, but fuck, it's fucking working anyway. He can feel his stomach dropping even lower to the ground as they tack on, the three monkeys pulling the puppy faces at him.

"He's like, so ashamed that he wouldn't bother looking at any of us, Z sensei, says he's nothing left to boast," says Amane sadly, jutting her lower lip quite obnoxiously.

"He really did root for your call, sensei. Or text. Or whatever..."

"Yeah," Canary mumbles, frowning. And, what the fuck? What do they want from him? Are these girls fully lying, or has Killua actually ruined a fellowship between friends, if partially? No matter though, because Killua is planning on making things better with Gon anyway. In his own pace. So might as well just reassure these girls, right?

"Well, to tell you ladies the truth," he begins to say then, leaning forward, "I've been meaning to text him... but last night had been an exhausting night for me, so I thought I'd just send him a text today. Or tonight."

"Really?" Eyes wide and bright, Amane slumps forward and taps her palms over the table, almost toppling down Killua's cocoa. Killua nods. "Great! Wonderful! Uhm, we—we'll go now, sensei. Thank you so much for your cooperation—," Canary elbows her so hard she gets cut mid-rambling. Killua refrains from narrowing his gaze, feigning oblivion.

"A-anyway! Text Gon-chan for us!" Ponzu puts in, voice flailing by one syllable. Canary and Amane begin pushing up from their seats and retreating back toward the exit.

"Yeah, please and thank you, Zoldyck-sensei!" Follows up Canary herself, and then the three of them are at last out of the door, meeting with the windy city of Yorknew. Killua shakes his head, because what the fuck even just went down here?

When Killua goes back to his class later, he learns that Gon isn't there. Unsurprisingly. He ignores the twinge taking its residence within his chest and just carries on distributing everyone's examination results.

♡

He stares back at Gon's handwriting, the pink heart drawings he's left for him, and then the smiley face next to the last digit of his cellphone number.

It's quite funny, this, because if this wasn't signed with Gon's name, Killua would still know it belongs to him. It's pretty, that's why, everything that Gon is, and Killua—he's totally endeared by it. Endeared to the point that all thoughts of the other letter from yesterday—the nasty one, specifically, the one from Hatso—is getting completely, and yet slowly forgotten.

He's been rereading this piece of fragrant paper ever since he got home, even as he was changing into his homey cozy clothes and discarding his work attire, eyes glued to Gon's penmanship, and even until now while he's having dinner all alone by the kitchen, Rin and Mimi wandering and meowing under the table.

Finished contemplating on whether he'll do this now or not, Killua rushes to shovel all his dinner down and picks up his cellphone. He sends Gon a message, fingers shaking as he does so. He just can't believe this is happening now, considering he's just once been one of natureapprentice05's avid clients.

**_Hey, Gon. It's Killua. Cheer up, why won't you :) sorry took a while to get back to you, been busy with workload and stuff_ **

Killua exhales the air he hasn't realized he's been holding as he composes the message for Gon. But then he regains his composure quickly, and he immediately taps send, before he can even chicken out. Back out like the coward ass he normally is...

Or rather just when around the pretty boy, he is. He may be into deep already.

Could be. Must be. Killua sighs.

Moments later is when Gon's reply finally comes through. When Killua's finished taking care of the dishes, feeding his cats, and has settled to sleep in, because yes, he's not logging in on keepitup.com anymore.

_**Hiiii, Killua. Ummm, is that okay? To call you just 'Killua' even when texting? :) I'm very sorry for the delay response... I was working. Also...thank you for doing this. I really needed it. I can't help think I did something wrong that made you hate me... I'm talking about the paper Hatso threw at Canary days ago. None of it was true. If any, I'm a virgin. We never...you know. Anyway, this is getting a bit awkward, so I'll just...go...now.** _

Killua swallows. Despite all the contents of Gon's loaded text, the part where he's just asked for Killua's permission yet again if it's fine to call him by his first name like the polite boy he is, the only one that's made it to Killua's God forbidden mind is the part where he mentioned he was just 'working', that's why his reply came shortly. And so, Killua now, like the true asshole he is walking this planet, of all things is imagining Gon fucking himself with presumably the quirkiest dildo again...moaning sweetly, penetrating his prostate and jabbing repeatedly at it, all the while thinking about...maybe Killua, that that dildo was Killua's dick.

Maybe.

Probably.

Shit. Killua bites his lip. What if? That's possible, isn't it?

But. Fuck. If there's anyone who deserves to go to hell it's truly Killua, right? _Because your student has just confessed he's still a virgin to you, you pervert! You know it takes a lot to admit to something like that, but guess what you're contemplating in your stupid head? The least you could do is fucking listen and not think sexual thoughts about them!_

Killua sucks in a deep breath and composes a new reply. He tells Gon that it's fine—he's fine and everything else is swell—and that it doesn't matter anymore, because that's in the past now. He tells him he can call him Killua through texting, and asks how he's holding up with juggling both school and work. Killua also tells him he believes in him, reassuring the boy that Killua isn't the littlest bit mad at him too, and even advising that perhaps he should just stay away from his mean classmates.

Gon in turn promises that he will, saying that they aren't worth his time anyway, and that he's just so done with being sexually harassed like that. It turns out he gets them all the time, so Killua makes a mental note of being fully protective over Gon from now on, if what he's saying is a literal thing. Because what the fuck? Even if Gon is a camboy, he's still mostly underage, no matter if he's at legal age now at seventeen and is independently taking care of his own. Gon is still just a boy. Killua can't let this kind of thing go on under his watch, not when he is so painfully fond of the Shoujo eyed boy, not when he is aware of such abomination, and most especially not when he is halfway in love with him.

Because hey, it doesn't have to be publicized, right? No one has to know that he's slowly falling for the boy with the pretty honey brown eyes, sweetest dimpled smiles, and softest looking locks. Killua will protect this boy at all costs, even if he has to put a kid on detention because he wants to make sure Gon is being respected, that one particular punishment being his most hated gesture, ever since he's started his teaching career.

This is how important Gon is now to Killua, unsurprisingly, and again, no one has to know.


	14. ACT XIV: killua almost gives in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy night and two boys.
> 
> More unusual dynamics.  
> Hisoka & Killua are actually the affectionate kind of in-laws.

****

**ACT XIV:** _killua almost gives in_

They've been texting now. And as much as Killua wants to act all grown up and mature as he reads Gon's texts, he still can't help but feel giddy, happy, and warm all over. He tends to chuckle to himself, because Gon is just so freaking cute, alright? He's a child. He sends Killua these punchlines... corny jokes, and weird knock-knocks that mostly don't make sense. He also sends handfuls of emojis varying from bananas, peaches, rainbows, _LOLs_ , kitties, moons, suns, and many more, with a picture of him making faces and grinning maniacally. Which. Is. Just. So. Adorable.

And then he'll send Killua random texts saying he's hungry or bored or just perhaps running to the toilets because he has to take 'the biggest dump ever'. He's a shameless boy is what he is. Funny and cheeky, never failing to make Killua laugh and smile.

And Killua, well, he is so, so smitten at this point with the lovely, beautiful boy. Admittedly. Quite frankly. He's halfway in love with him. Or if he's still even halfway there, he isn't sure. All he knows is that he regrets it now—the part where he did not text Gon right away the moment he got his number, because he had been so stupid.

As for Gon's attendance as of late, Killua has noticed he's gone active in his classes again. That he isn't coming late now, which, that is news. Killua wonders if Gon's still camboying, or that he's just moved his usual recording routine.

Well, it isn't Killua's business though, is it? Gon needs the money. The boy needs to graduate, needs to meet his goals and have a better career in the future. As long as he's not being harassed by anyone, things could be handled. Killua just has to stick to protecting him where he can see sight of him, end of.

Killua is at the faculty room as of the moment, to get a couple of things he'll need for his plotted out lesson for tomorrow before he heads home, when his co-teacher Leorio comes storming in, looking as all hell frantic. _As always_ , he thinks vaguely. Leorio is Killua's closest friend slash co-teacher here in Yorknew Academy, and he's known him to be rather sensible and always so anxious when it comes to his students, and that is why Killua wonders what is it this time, anyway.

"Hey, old man. Something wrong?"

Leorio, who is pulling at his hair, looks at Killua in a haste, scowling. His eyes are wild, bags visible under them, and Killua can already feel the incoming rantings of the guy. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" He huffs, making Killua laugh, but then he tells him, "It's about the play being held this month! Everything's just—shit!" He groans, running a hand over his face. "You know I'm the event manager, right?!"

And, oh, right, Leorio is _that_ kind of a Drama teacher. The Dramatic One. The prof who stresses and runs around a set, yelling over everything and everyone to be ready in exact call time. Makes sense. "Look, Leorio," Killua sighs, trying for reassuring, "you'll be fine, yeah? You got this, I know you do."

Leorio sighs. Loudly. "Yeah, says someone who hasn't an idea about how this sort of thing works." He rolls his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

Killua's jaw drops, mocking being affronted. He puts a hand on his heart for good measure. "Says who, _Li-oreo-w_? I'll have you know I myself studied Drama once. I even starred in a play!"

At this, Leorio perks up, and for once in their friendship, he looks genuinely intrigued, like he actually gives a damn about what Killua is about to say regarding an element he believes he knows only for himself. Yep, not to mention brushing aside the part where Killua messed his name again. "Yeah? What piece?"

Breaking into a smirk, feeling a bit triumphant for pulling Leorio's full attention regarding Drama, Killua states proudly with a nod, "Alfie. I was Harry Clamacraft."

And, "Nice..." mumbles the now calming down guy, staring at Killua intensely, probably picturing an even younger version of Killua dressed for some theatrical play, acting on a stage and giving his best. "I didn't know you studied Drama before."

"Yeah, well." Killua shrugs, as if to tell the guy, yeah, that's right, Leorio. You're not the only who knows real shit about Drama, alright. Some of us have got the same passion once in their lives too. And that just happened to be me.

With the look that Leorio gives him in the end, Killua refrains himself to laugh right there and then, because it's one of those determined looks with the whole fist-gripping things, like Killua has just actually succeeded on giving Leorio some hope with this play that he'd be managing for the month to come. Well, all jokes aside, he hopes he is right.

♡

Killua walks out the school gates after he's done sedating Leorio Paladiknight, actually happy and flushed on his way to the tube station with the thought of being in his bed early, one hand in his pocket, earphones plugged in his phone, all ready for him to tune in to.

But then he turns a corner, and he is met by quite a sight of YA's students huddling suspiciously in some dark alley, talking and discussing something, and—and fuck. Fuck.

All of his enthusiasm seconds from now suddenly goes crushing down on him just like that, the rest of the sunbeams seeping through from the inside of him flushing down the drain, because—

It's Gon. Like a lone deer, he is, Killua can see his petite figure from where he stands rooted to the ground. It's his boy, like a frightened, small deer, being cornered by thirsty wolves...hungry wolves...because he is surrounded by some five to seven blokes, all in messy and disorganized uniforms, both burly and lanky alike. And Killua—he is so, so fucking outraged. He's instantly fuming like it's second nature to feel that way when seeing Gon unguarded like this. So, so hopping mad, that he isn't able to catch himself. In a heartbeat, Killua is mad dashing towards them. In a heartbeat, Killua is near them, and at this rate he can make out a little of what they are asking of Gon.

Or bribing him of. Bribing him about something while these blokes reach out and touch his cheek, to which Gon has had his head ducking away, cheeks all red, face twisted into a disgusted grimace.

And fuck, Killua doesn't know what the fuck has happened to his usual speed now when it comes to sprinting, but this is pissing him off—how come he couldn't get to them fast enough? Fast enough that he could've stopped them from touching Gon.

"Stop! Right! There, Saito!" Killua swats Saito Kotobuki's hand off Gon just in time that it's going for Gon's other cheek, and then he turns to face all seven boys with a raging glare, who are now making a spacious way for him to get to Gon—Gon who instantly wraps his flailing lanky arms around him, scared and shaking, burying his face against his side. "What's going on here?" He demands as he instinctively holds Gon's back, angrily and authoritatively, ignoring the overwhelming wave of warmth Gon's rabidly radiating through him, rendering him all the more heroic and righteous at this moment.

"Zoldyck-sensei," Misaki Onno gasps, eyes wide as he backs away.

Killua grits his teeth, scowling. "What the hell, boys?" He yells at them. And then he looks down at Gon's curling figure against his side, just right under his armpit. "Gon, what were they doing to you?" He demands to know.

And Gon looks startled as he peers up at Killua, eyes glassy and wide, and cheeks and nose, down to his throat all pink. Killua deems that must be because of the cold, or perhaps the adrenaline rush for being saved. "N-nothing, uh, Kil— Zoldyck-senpai—" This isn't right. He can't ask Gon shaking scared shitless like this.

He whips his head and directs his gaze toward Kira Nori then. "Kira, what was that about?"

Kira, looking like he's about to cry, looks at Killua with pleading eyes. "Nothing, sensei! We were just—! Uh. We were just about to go home, sensei! And, we—"

Killua sighs, feeling Gon gripping at the flesh on his hip, and thinks fuck it. Just fuck it. If Gon isn't so shaky right now, shivering, is a right mess, and this time physically harassed, Killua would've taught these kids a lesson they need. Granted Gon needs caring pronto and be somewhere far away from these idiots, Killua as he winces internally decides that this should just end right here and now. But only for now, he tells himself—promises himself. He'll take care of them tomorrow.

"You!" He bites, starts to scold, pointing a finger at the seven boys who have their heads lowered down, looking embarrassed if not ashamed. Good, thinks Killua bitterly. "I need you all tomorrow to come to me after class, understand? This isn't over, boys. If you're trying to scare Freecss-san, then that's downright unforgivable. Bullying is not tolerated around here, you hear?"

"Yes, sensei," they answer in chorus. Almost.

"Now go! I don't wanna see any of you still lurking here!" Killua shouts, kicking the concrete wall of the alley, mostly angry at himself for not preventing these boys from touching Gon, the poor boy still clinging tightly to him. As he watches the students scamper away, bringing their school bags with them and disappearing in a corner, Killua finally lets out a sigh and pours his attention towards the boy wrapped around his waist. "As for you, Gon. What are you still doing here? Now you know just how dangerous it is, huh? Dismissal had been hours ago, hadn't it? Why are you still here?" He doesn't mean to sound harsh, but he has no choice in the matter. He's pissed.

"An hour, technically," murmurs Gon, looking embarrassed and sad.

"Freecss-san," Killua says in a warning tone, just letting Gon nuzzle against him, despite he's not shivering violently anymore.

Gon pulls away from him and, god, he smells so fucking good, how is this kid real, the wind blowing in a whim just right behind him and towards Killua gave off that effect. The spiky haired boy looks at him, eyes wide and lips parted. "Gon," he murmurs again, blinking innocently, "we had a deal, remember?"

And, what? A deal? Killua doesn't know no deal—oh. _Oh_. The deal. When they had coffee for the first time, and they'd made promises to each other that they'd address them using their first or nicknames when they're outside of school. He still remembers that? But that had been months ago.

Sighing in defeat and chiefly from affection, rubbing a soothing hand across Gon's back, Killua concedes, can't really tear his gaze away from the lovely boy standing so close to him—or really, pressed right against him. "Right. Gon," he mutters out, nodding slightly.

And they just stay like this for a while after his last response, basking in the peace and quiet, standing at some random alley which is now just a few metres away from the subway underground.

The place where Killua is supposed to go.

Clearing his throat, Gon exhales and says, cheeks blooming a pretty shade of rose. "Uhm. I was actually... waiting for you, Killua. Dunno if you received my texts, but..."

"Yeah?" Killua cocks a brow, his own cheeks heating up as he fishes out his phone to see if there are any messages there. Indeed, Gon's sent about five messages for him, all saying to meet him at the train station. "You wanted to meet up?" He looks at Gon again, watching the way his lips are parting open.

"Yeah, I just. My friends told me you and I take the same transpo to go home, so like... I figured we can just ride together." Gon blinks at him, all pleading shoujo eyes and sniffing, nose scrunching up in pure innocence, melting Killua's heart to submission. He's so adorable, is the thing, even in the dark, so unreachable and—Killua really, really needs to keep himself from pushing the boy up against the wall (because that would hurt, considering they're bricks) and smash their lips together, keep Gon barricaded against his own body, and then grind up and down against him, over and over, _over and over_ , and until he's all pliant and limp, then finally attack him with lovebites that would stay on his sun-kissed skin, and will still be there when he shows up the next morning. _And you should shut your fucking subconscious now, Killua Zoldyck._

"Hmm," Killua hums, briefly wondering how on earth those girls knew about his home bounding routine, as he assesses Gon's wonderful suggestion. "Alright," he agrees. _Psh, like he wouldn't_. Gon smiles at that, dimples popping from each his rosy cheeks, and fuck if that isn't the most precious thing Killua's seen in his entire life.

It's like the clouds dispersing for the moon to light all things at such a beautiful starry night. He's rendered yet another genuine smile from the boy, and Killua is just the proudest guy to ever walk this planet.

♡

So they rode the tube then, and Gon had insisted that he paid. But of course Killua didn't let that happen and beat him to it. They have the same stop it turned out.

Killua, as they start on the streets asks where Gon lives, and the boy points at a certain direction, "Two blocks from here," which makes Killua think about the fact that all this time, he and Gon have been living close to each other. Killua had been a subscriber for far too long, and he hadn't even bumped into Gon, not once, all those months ago. What sorcery.

Looking at Gon, Killua nods his head. "Okay, let's go."

He accompanies him, walking silently beside him, watching animatedly the way Gon's hands are swaying delicately on his sides, soft hair bouncing gently with his movements. And he's just gone so enticed to the kid, so spellbound that he's totally missed the part where the dark rain clouds have made their appearances up in the skies, covering the stars and the moon, and then it just starts pouring altogether.

"Shit," Killua curses under his breath, walking faster with Gon falling into steps beside him, shielding his bag.

It rains hard while they walk, the top of their heads now damped and their half bodies down to their waists all soaked with rainwater—Killua's glasses blurry due to raindrops—so when they reach Gon's apartment, at last, the boy faces Killua and insinuates that he came in. Hopeful eyes and all. Killua shakes his head—he shouldn't. But, "Just until the rain stops, Killua," Gon presses.

And that must be all that Killua needs in order for him to give in, that desperate sounding and mellow voice of the kid, because that's exactly what he does, nodding his head in surrender.

So the next thing that happens is of them stepping inside of Gon's apartment commercial, taking the short walk along some steep and quiet hallway with various doors left and right, and until they screech into a halt, just right in front of some mint painted door, the numbers 102 coated in red cellophane screwed on the center of it, just placed above a peep hole, the doorknob a shiny gold.

Killua shivers to himself, feeling the cool breeze washing over them, watching on in concern as Gon fumbles with his keys and the keyhole. His hands are wet and paling from the cold, fingers shaking clumsily, and Killua feels as though he has to take them in his own hands, bring them to his mouth, and blow hot breath over them to warm them up. He just feels protective over the boy, like he owes him something, and just by looking at him now, soaked and a shivering mess, Killua can't help but step a little bit closer, sharing body heat, but at the same time making sure Gon is oblivious to it. The boy might just freak before they can even relax inside, and Killua doesn't need for that to happen. He's cold, he's tired, and he could use a cup of tea before he hits the streets again.

Finally, with a bit of jamming, the door unlocks and opens, and it is only now that Killua's realizing he's about entering natureapprentice05's pad... _the_ natureapprentice05. The place where he records all his camboy videos, the place where he originally resides, this literal safe haven being the sanctuary Gon Freecss is taking his rest, sleeping in, eating at, taking his baths, and lounging about. Killua, just another random fan of the famous twink natureapprentice05 himself, has made it into his 'workplace', living every man's dreams now.

"So, uhm. It's not much... but it's home," Gon is mumbling all the sudden, pulling Killua out of his trance. Gon turns his face to address Killua more properly, "I— please promise me you won't laugh once you see the inside."

Laugh? Why would he—

And Gon finally opens the door, cutting Killua mid-thinking, and then steps inside as he pulls the door even wider for Killua to come in, flicking the lights on.

Blinking a few times, taking his glasses and wiping at them, the first few things Killua takes a notice of as he puts his glasses back on is how neat, how cozy and how goodly scented Gon's apartment is. He strolls inside, toeing his dripping shoes off by the _Home Sweet Home_ Gon has as a doormat, all but wanting to mess the beautiful carpeting Gon's done to his floor. All immaculately white and furry...soft against the soles of Killua's bare feet.

As he goes in further, Killua sees the walls are painted a pastel green, almost identical to Gon's door, only that that's a bit neon, and this is tamer. There is a TV by the living area, a small coffee table in front of it, and then the couches, which are all aesthetically coordinating with the rest of the living room—all of them, floral.

All in all, everything is of light colours, pleasing to the eye. This is natureapprentice05's place, he reminds himself again.

Nearing the living room, Killua can vaguely remember on one of his videos, the boy has fucked himself over that couch—over there, by the window, the peach and yellow bell floral curtains both drawn, the lights all switched off but the matching floral lamp by the side of the armrest, the boy moaning loudly as he humped a cushion. Killua had been so fixated, so drawn in and so enthralled, that he hit that subscribe button, Gon Freecss being the only camboy he'd ever taken his time of the day to pay via online, and then spend his lazy nights wanking over the sight of him being wrecked and writhing and panting beautifully.

And Killua should totally shut his brain now, really, take his mind off the sexual things about the boy, because this is just Gon now, his student and one of his 'kids', one of the smartest kids he's had in years of teaching too, and now his friend. He needs to fucking act his most respectful.

"Your place looks perfect, Gon," Killua tells him then, flicking his gaze back to him, and not to the couch set against the window. Damn it.

Gon beams, dimpling again, and offers that Killua takes a seat first, make himself at home. Killua does as he's told, choosing the single couch instead of the one against the window (he's so fucked), and watches Gon disappear into a hallway. And if he's stared just a bit too long at the boy's ass as he went, no one has to know. But Killua sure is going to hell for that though.

Minutely so, Gon comes back from the living area with his hair all styled up—kind of looking windswept, due to it getting wet because of the rain—and with a change of clothes now, a freaking pretty teal jumper that's almost swallowing him entirely, the hems falling softly against his thighs, making him look all the more slim, and then a pair of boxer shorts with sparkles as prints on them, reducing Killua into a fucking fish out of water momentarily. Luckily for him, the kid doesn't notice. He just blinks at Killua, and Killua has to shake his head just to snap the fuck out of it. He hasn't even realized fast enough he's missed a question. "Yeah?" he breathes out belatedly.

"If you'd fancy a cup of tea?" Gon repeats himself then, cheeks quick to flush, lips bitten red. He's noticed after all. Shit.

Killua takes a large gulp and nods his head dumbly, unable to articulate words. Gon lets out barely audible giggles because of that, as he makes his way toward what Killua assumes is the kitchen, his short and fully-shaven legs striding slowly and causing Killua's mouth to dry. He can't believe this is really happening. Gon looks so angelic, delicate frame so petite, movements painstakingly demure, and...fuck, he smells so heavenly. His place smells so heavenly and looks so... _so him_. Everything in this flat represents Gon, and his likes and favorites, his ideal stuff—everything.

Killua sees a number of rainbow designed scented candles atop some bookshelf, romance novels seen by their spines lining the second level of it, the first level being a couple of pictures frames with a woman smiling identical to Gon's pretty face. Killua decides he'll inspect those later, and perhaps ask Gon about who is who; Killua is curious and wants to know everything about the boy.

The rain still hasn't subsided outside, the pelting against the sliding window glass sounding all over the place, as they have their teas in silent, sitting across each other in Gon's living room couches.

No one is talking between them, only their occasional sips being the source of noise aside from the heavy pitter-pattering of the raindrops meeting the streets, and little by little it's making Killua a tad queasy under Gon's hooded gaze, because of course he would be directing his attention to him, for they are the only people in this flat. Like, what did Killua even expect? He should probably start up a conversation, be the mature one that he is, and engage Gon in for some school-related topics... or something extra safer.

But as it is, it's still Gon who speaks up first, only because Killua is such a right mess, always, when around Gon Freecss. "So..."

"So," he echoes, unused voice sounding a tad foreign even to his own ears.

He feels Gon scoot, knees touching and toes curling, his sun-kissed skin a stark contrast against the pastel aesthetics of his living room. Killua looks down, and fuck, Gon's toenails are painted pink? "I didn't know we're practically neighbors..."

Okay, so. Forget about the fucking nail polish, Killua. Small talk. Gon wants small talk. Killua can do small talk, fuck yes.

"Yeah, me too..."

Their eyes lock from there, in sync, and suddenly breathing isn't easy anymore. Suddenly, nothing is funny anymore. And, okay, so, no, they probably shouldn't do small talk, not when he's finally had Gon by himself—alone and relaxed. He wants to clear things up with him. He wants more than just a small talk.

He lets out a sigh, opens his mouth to speak.

"Killu—"

"Gon—," his eyes go wide, the both of them. He bites his lip, and then gestures with his hand, "Okay, you go first."

Gon pouts and, no, no, no, no, no. Killua will cave in again if he keeps on doing that. "No, you," Gon pushes on, crossing his arms adorably petulantly against his chest.

Killua sighs. He can never win against Gon and his annoyingly cute ways.

"What did those boys want from you just earlier?"

And there it goes. It's out in the open now. There's no turning back from here.

He looks up, sees Gon swallow visibly, which makes him rethink over the happenstance not too long ago, recall in his head what his students had looked when he caught them, how Gon had looked when he stepped in, the way they all stuttered and scrammed off, as though being seen by a professor was the last thing they wanted to happen, ever.

At last, Gon breathes out, and then he says slowly with his monotonous voice, "Oh... uhm. They wanted to fuck."

_They wanted to fuck._

The way Gon stated those words had Killua all stale on the mouth and blank at the head. He stares at Gon, can't help look him up and down, sizing him up, before muttering darkly, feeling his anger coiling up in his guts, "And?"

Gon makes to lean back in his seat, putting his teacup down over the coffee table. "I refused, simple as that. I don't like any of them."

Killua's jaw sets. He's tensed and he knows it, is aware of his incompetence. Killua can't stop himself from feeling so angry with everything, with those boys that harassed Gon. Killua can't keep away from feeling utterly jealous.

He's fucking jealous.

"Do guys do this to you all the time, Gon?" He needs to know.

"Yes..."

"Do they always want in your pants?"

"I...I suppose so, yeah." Gon is once again biting his lip, and Killua is just so done.

"But why the fuck?" So he cusses now, doesn't give a shit anymore, since they're not in school anyway.

Gon shoots Killua an alarmed look. And until he sags, eyelids alike.

"Well, I mean, why wouldn't they?" Gon breathes out, voice suddenly an octave lower, the air that's surrounding them out of nowhere fully shifting. The boy drops down on his knees, and Killua's heartbeats begin to race at an unreasonable speed, as he watches this unfold before him. Gon moves toward Killua, slowly, eyes glassy and wide. Dilated. "I'm pretty, Killua... Aren't I?"

Killua wants to snap. _What kind of a question even is that? Of fucking course you are!_

But Killua only swallows, hard, then he decides against lying. "Of course you are, Gon..." He whispers, feeling Gon grab on each his thighs as he reaches him, gazing up at him and batting his lashes slowly, gently. Killua tacks on, at loss for anything else to do, completely unable to move now—now that Gon is squeezing desperately at his thighs, "Don't let others tell you otherwise, G-Gon—"

Gon shakes his head, urgently just to cut Killua off, "See, I like you, Killua Zoldyck. A lot. And the reason why I don't let guys at school take advantage of me anymore is because of you."

Killua's heart is on his mouth, beating...beating hard...beating fast...skipping beats.

"G-Gon... you can't say things like that, I— I'm your teacher," he squeaks out, "This—this isn't right—"

"But no one has to know, right, Killua?" Gon climbs up on him slowly, thighs spreading apart and knees setting on either side of him, murmuring, "Just us." Killua has the urge to back up a little bit, startled—overwhelmed. He is feeling quite dizzy, senses filled with Gon's smell causing his eyes to shut, eyeballs almost crossing at the proximity of Gon's face against his. "Don't you like me, Killua?" The boy breathes on his face, his hot, sweet breath hitting Killua's prickling skin, making Killua shift on the couch because his dick is straining his trousers. He can feel goosebumps trickling all over him, hairs standing on end. "Tell me, am I not good enough? You've been driving me wild ever since you came to my school..."

Killua swallows again, eyelids getting heavy as he pries them, his hands useless on either side of him. "Gon..." He can't bring himself to push the boy off of him, feeling too good and turned on to do so. Gon lets their noses brush as he leans in, fluttering his eyes close, hands clasped on Killua's shoulders.

Not a second too long now, Gon eventually settles on his lap, "Please, Killua..." he whispers, ass set against Killua's formed bulge, thighs straddling his hips, and looking down at him as he arches his back, so they are flushed from chest to their crouches. Killua's throat is dry, his heart rabbiting in his chest, hands aching to grab on Gon's meaty ass, wanting to knead at them.

He can't utter a single word, no sound coming out of his gaping mouth.

Once again from that point, their gazes lock. Not saying anything else anymore, Gon all but pulls at the hems of his sweater and lifts them up off his head, revealing his puffy nipples right in front of Killua—those nipples that Killua has seen many times from his laptop—leaving just his boxers now. None of them is yet saying anything, even as Gon's let his sweater drop to the floor and he's practically half naked.

Gon looks down on him, strands of wet hair falling down following his movement, lips pouting and eyes glassy, attention all for Killua and Killua alone. "Hi," Gon manages to say, which, fuck. Killua can't do this anymore, he won't last too long.

Killua shudders when Gon exhales on his face again, the boy's obscene mouth opening just a fraction, teeth and tongue peeking.

Just as Gon's leaning down, hands going for cupping his face, Killua suddenly finds his voice. "You can't do this, Gon... you can't—"

And Gon is quick to counter, "Tell me to stop if really you don't want me to, Killua. I'm so sick of seeing you every day without having much control over you." They keep their eye-contact, both breaths held after Gon's little outburst. And until Gon murmurs again, eyes averting back and forth from Killua's eyes and down to his lips, "Otherwise...otherwise..."

And just—just. That's it. Fuck everything. _Fuck all of it!_

Killua, feeling brave with his muscles flexing and wild and fucking horny in one swift movement, grabs hold of Gon's waist, eliciting a soft squeak from the boy, Gon's legs instinctively closing around his hips, and flips the boy over and then to the side, flopping him down on the soft couch, with Killua now on top of him. Gon's first move is to reach out, hands cupping Killua's face, thumbs tracing the light stubble across his jaws with such awing gaze.

No words are let out.

And Killua, having studied how truly beautiful Gon is, like this, underneath him, just surges down and crashes his lips harshly against Gon's owns, parting open his mouth and sticking out his tongue, urging for Gon to grant him in. The boy gasps out as he lets him, opening his mouth, body completely submitting, sighing as he goes all frail and pliant in Killua's hold, their mouths moving passionately and languidly against each other.

Killua basks in the sweetness of Gon's mouth, lips soft as he bites and nips at them, his wet tongue sliding against Gon's own and sucking on it with an obscene pop, their teeth clinking as they ravish one another—like they're so, so hungry and craving for each other's lips, and this has been such a hardship to attain.

Heads shifting and positions of their mouths against each other changing, Gon suppresses a moan out of the sudden, the precious sound going straight to Killua's dick, his bulge going ten times more prominent. He has to pull away, leaving Gon breathless and panting, lips red and wet and fucking swollen. He looks so obscene and so beautiful like this, just like the wrecked looking boy that Killua has watched countless times at home, so open and vulnerable. Killua blinks a few times, watching on and listening in as Gon's chest heave frantically in between them.

Killua retrieves a hand, reaching over with his fingertips touching Gon's forehead, sliding down to his nose causing Gon to flutter his lashes, then tracing along his perfectly sculptured lips, Killua's palm cupping Gon's cheek. "Killua..." He breathes, flailing lanky arms reaching up again, hands closing around Killua's neck, urging to pull him down and puckering his lips for another kiss.

Killua grants it, only because Gon's lips are addicting, and that yes, he is already addicted to them. Killua's hands settle on Gon's waist, feeling up the boy's skin against his palms and, just, wow... Gon's skin is... his skin is so soft and warm. Smooth. Very smooth. Smells so good. Gon is sheer perfection.

Killua has nothing over him.

Doesn't deserve him.

When they part away from kissing, soft lips letting each other go, Killua's fingers dangerously at a close proximity toward Gon's sensitive looking nipples, Killua finally, finally has the right amount of ability to say, his nose and lips just inches away from Gon's angelic face, "I should go." _Killua doesn't want to go._

Lips shutting, mouth forming into a frown, Gon looks at Killua like he's just hurt Gon so bad that he wanted to cry. _And Killua still doesn't want to go._

"Okay," comes Gon's soft croak, his voice sounding raspy and spent, making Killua harder in his pants. _And Killua really, really doesn't want to go._

But then he stands, and he does.

He leaves Gon's apartment and does go, not caring if it's still technically pouring outside, because he's probably just done the biggest mistake of his life and that nothing else can ever, ever top that.

That night before Killua goes to bed, he picks up his phone (ignoring Gon's texts for now, the memories and the taste of his lips still too raw against Killua's owns) and calls up the only available person he has at the moment. Hisoka. The guy answers after the third ring and, with the tiniest bit of restraints, Killua just all out cries to him over the phone, confesses all the wrong things he's committed over the past hours, saying he's almost fucked a student of his, although leaving the part where said student is also a camboy, and that he would probably just let himself be fucked by Killua. Gon did present himself to Killua.

Hisoka, the good natured brother-in-law he is, soothes Killua and tells him he'll be fine, as long as no one knows and they both liked it—which, they did—and Killua is just. He's so, so fucking grateful for a Hisoka, so, so glad to have him as a genuine friend.

"Damn right, you are," Hisoka says, laughing that signature laugh of his. Killua sniffs, laughing along too.

"Thank you, Hisoka," he tells his him, voice sounding fond. He at least feels a little bit better now.

"Nah, you're good, Kil. Just remember, if you need help with anything, need to vent or any o'that, just always give us a call, yeah? Also, you gotta have some break, Killua! Let's grab some pints! You Aniki misses your big sorry ass." Hisoka giggles.

Killua groans, "Oh yeah, I know, god. I miss you guys too. And I know we should catch up soon, it's been a long time! But hey, I should probably go for now though... Still got loads of stuff to get done." He sighs. "But I'll try this weekend, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure, Kil! Take your time, little guy!"

"Fuck off, Hisoka, I'm not little anymore..." Killua mutters in protest.

Hisoka laughs again. "Kidding, Killua! Anyway, don't let me keep you! Hang up the phone."

"Okay, okay. Thanks again, bro. Really do appreciate it... Say hello to Illu-ni for me."

"Will do! Bye, Kil! Love you!"

"Mhm. Love you too, Hisoka."

As he hangs up the phone, lowers the device right in front of him, he sees that strings of messages are keeping on coming, everything from just one person, all of them from Gon. Killua puts his phone away; he'll deal with him later.

He'll deal with his furiously growing feelings for the beautiful boy next time.


	15. ACT XV: gon finds out about kurapika's misfortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika confesses to Gon.
> 
> Gon begins racking his brain for the best solution.

**ACT XV:** _gon finds out about kurapika's misfortunes_

None of them talk about what went down at his apartment that night, as expected since Killua is the type to go all sensible about certain things (which Gon thinks is cute and responsible, so adult of him), but Gon can tell something's changed in the air between them anyway. Like, despite Gon can also tell Killua has been dodging any and all references to what has happened with them that night as well.

It had been such a dream, however, having his professor stand barefooted in the middle of his living room, having him sit on one of his couches like a concerned and still half-sensible teacher, and having him see his place and compliment it. _Your place looks perfect, Gon._

Gon smiles, feeling butterflies fluttering in his tummy, just thinking about it.

Today Killua walked in the room when Gon was already there, sat next to Amane and Canary, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked on. Unsurprisingly, Killua's first move was to tell the classroom that he was sorry for being late, because apparently he took care of a couple of students and put them under disciplinary action, for bullying a boy last night at some dark alley, he had said, something he'd caught on his way home. He and Gon shared a look of mutual understanding after that said, to which had Gon go all hot in the cheeks, and then it ended at that, Killua proceeding on to begin the class.

Throughout the day, Killua The Handsome Teacher That Gon Would Like To Be His Boyfriend So Bad had been the typically fun professor that he is; he was a lot hyper, always wheezing at jokes and even lecturing them about living in the moment and having not to worry about "adult stuff", saying they shouldn't worry about other people's love lives as well. Which, Gon almost snorted at that one, because right.

The class ends shortly, and Gon has been itching for the entire homeroom to just empty of students already as he pretends to rummage through his bag just so he could have a purpose to stay where he is, while he lets his classmates disperse around the area. Ponzu, Canary, Kurapika and Amane have made their way outside of the room minutes ago, since they know Gon would be staying behind, for whatever reason they probably already know.

As the last three students made the beeline for the exit, it is only then that Gon stands up from his chair and approaches Killua up front and on his desk, slinging his bag on his shoulders. "Hey," Gon says softly, cautiously.

Killua looks up through his lashes and addresses Gon with a curt nod. "Hey, you." God he's so ungodly up close. Gon is so, so excited to kiss him now.

Gon clears his throat, willing the butterflies in his stomach to calm down just by being inches away from his professor, having a whiff of his somewhat manly cologne. "I was, uhm, wondering if we could ride the tube together again?"

Blinking at him, Killua's face crumbles and he frowns, eliciting a pang on Gon's chest in an instant, gesturing to the paperwork he's got scattered around his table. "Can't. Got loads of stuff to do before I had to go home... Sorry."

And, if he isn't so sincere sounding and looking right now—since like, he really does seem torn about not having to say yes to Gon's offer—Gon wouldn't have caved in without putting up much of a fight. As it is, he just then shrugs and mutters out, albeit with a silly pout, "Maybe tomorrow, then?" He opts for appearing hopeful, wishing it'll work.

"Tomorrow, yes," Killua says, nodding firmly. Gon beams.

"Okay!" At that, Killua is once again back to rearranging papers on his desk, sorting them and piling, and Gon just really, really needs to do something now before he leaves, just so Killua is aware he's never going back to just being nothing but a student to him. "Uh, Killua?"

At the sound of his name, Gon doesn't miss the part where Killua literally freezes visibly, hands clutching some papers gripping a little harder, his breathing short circuiting. He looks up at Gon. "Yes, Gon?"

Gon smiles, and fuck, there goes those silly fluttering butterflies in his warm and fuzzy tummy again, wriggling, flying around like crazy. Killua just called him by his name, at school, without much fussing. They're really doing this. Leaning in, palms over the papers on Killua's desk, Gon aims at Killua's cheek and presses a soft kiss against it, feeling Killua's barely-there scruff across his upper and bottom lips, sending a wonderful tingly feeling to his heart and, frankly, dick. (Because how hot could it be to have a young adult boyfriend with the whole mild stubble and scruff thing going on for them, right?). Parting away just a bit, Gon averts his gaze toward Killua's owns and they have a short eye-to-eye contact, breaths held and lids unblinking, before Killua is sidling his face a little so their lips are leveled, and then he's leaning in and kissing Gon properly.

Unlike when they first did it on Gon's couch, which had been quite frantic and messy, tongues and teeth colliding, this time it's rather soft and unhurried, sweet and, dare Gon say, loving, like they're proper boyfriends and stuff like that. It actually pains Gon not being able to cup Killua's face right now, because that would send him toppling over the desk seeing as he's balancing with his hands over the platform. They pull away moments later, before Gon can even open his mouth for a full-on snogging, making him feel a tad unsatisfied. Although he supposes he'll take whatever he can get; he's not one to complain.

"Take care, Killua. I... I'll get going now," he murmurs as he backs up a little, blinking dazedly at Killua.

Nodding just slightly, Killua murmurs back, "You too, Gon. Don't let guys corner you at an alley again, or I won't know what I'll do to them this time." And then they are smiling at each other again, Gon's heart growing ten times big. "Bye, angel."

"Bye," Gon whispers, sure that his dimples are prominent on each his cheeks. He lowkey hopes Killua is charmed by them.

♡

Today is a Saturday and Gon hasn't uploaded a new video on his account at keepitup.com yet. Well, not a recently recorded one anyway, but just something he's pulled out of his old ones and created a whole sort of montage and or compilation, to give his viewers something instead of nothing at all.

He's been receiving quite a few numbers of demands on his Camboy Email for almost three consecutive days now, the majority of the contents being his subs requesting (or really, begging) for recent clicks, because apparently they know whether a video is fresh or just a scrounged up one. Which sucks, if Gon's being honest because that means he's caught, and if in theory he's being cheeky in the least, a tad bit flattered anyhow because wow, doesn't he just have the most dedicated and loyal and devoted subscribers, memorizing every bit of him.

That given, Gon still isn't gonna let up; his subs just have to stick to what he has on the table for them, for now. He's not in the right mood to get himself off with any dildos at the moment, see, his heart and mind both playing footsie with the most attractive guy he's ever met in his seventeen years, Killua Zoldyck, his priorities only focused on him. Gon's eyes and brain and dreams are just too preoccupied with the guy's everything that he hasn't the heart to sell his body and junk online—that he rather he'd daydream about being kissed and cuddled by Killua any day than to feed a stranger's sexual desires, as well as he would mostly rather just imagine himself walking down the aisle to get married with his teacher, than doing just anything at all.

He's in too deep for him, can you blame him?

"How are you, Palm?" Gon asks, as soon as Palm has returned to her phone and heaving a satisfied sigh. It's been moments since they've connected, and Palm's only excused herself to get comfortable in her bed, since she's now in her pyjamas and socks. It's around eight in the evening now anyway and Gon is aware Palm's the early sleeper, even when they were kids and living in their foster parent's home back in Whale Island.

"I'm fine, just—tired is all. Had to serve what seemed like the whole town today at the salon I have as a part time. And then I had to run my application for the job I've been telling you about."

"Oh? You mean the tour guide one, Palm?" Gon quips, stretching his toes out as he lies on his back against the pillows, his head going for the headboard of his bed. He's done with everything for tonight, has brushed his teeth after dinner—which contained just a last minute prepared salad with his favourite dressing and some carrot juice for his skin to be as healthy as can be—and has already sent Ponzu and Kurapika home, after their movie marathon that late afternoon. Now he's ready for bed, just that he's had to call his foster sister for some catching up, with Canary and Amane occupying the guest room in his apartment.

"Yeah, that's the one. I just thought I'd give it a go, since they're hiring and the pay is grand."

"Ah, that's good then. Surely, Mito-san approved of you traveling for long enough that she'll miss cooking you your favorite rhubarb pies?" Gon says, feeling his own fond radiating through him and his voice alike, missing his Aunt and his foster sister's homey presence.

Palm chuckles. "Oh you wouldn't believe how thrilled she was when she found out I'm finally going for something I somewhat, partially, enjoy. Think she's sick of seeing me stepping a foot in her house lookin' like death after a shift at the salon."

"Can only imagine," replies Gon with a nod he knows Palm won't see but feel nonetheless.

Time passes as he and his foster sister carry on with the catching up; about stuff. Like Palm's studies and her upcoming graduation in late March next year, Gon's own studies and how he's lately got a high exams result, Mito-san's medications and other therapy appointments, the lot. Truth be told, Gon is very proud of Palm—it's been a while, she's working while she's studying, supporting herself instead of letting their guardian shoulder everything else, and now, she's almost graduating. She's always been a straight A's student, has proven herself time and time since, and perhaps from her is where Gon practiced his inborn skills academically. He loves studying himself, Gon, despite of what he does in terms of having the kind of job he has. Because that's really not where you can measure how one is smart or not, right? His camboying has none at all to do with his level of IQ; if any, choosing being a camboy is the smartest move if you want easy money. Gon has never had any trouble with paying his tuition fee and flat bills ever since he'd tried filming himself riding a plastic phallic object, all young and fresh and only fifteen, uploading it online afterwards, and then a day later checking his bank account already flooded with zeroes after a blinding eight.

But Palm doesn't need to know that though, of course. Because aside from his friends here in Yorknew, no one knows about his camboying life anymore. He needn't his foster sister or his aunt screaming at his ears at all. He just has to be more vigilant.

Throughout their little talk, Amane and Canary from the other room apparently decided with themselves to become the bunch of minx that they are and start being loud; he can make out of Amane shivery exhales (while Canary probably goes down on her). Gon has to knock on the wall to hush them. "Sorry, Palm, that was—uhm. Canary and Amane are in the guest room."

Lucky for him, Palm is fond of his friends here. She only laughs as retaliation, knows already what the two must be doing; after all, Palm has her fair share of getting off with other girls too since she's bi herself, even called it 'best sex ever', something Gon definitely would call 'too much information', because damn it if he'd ever want to imagine his foster sister getting handled by some faceless girl. "I see. Tell them I said hi."

"Oi, rabbits! Palm says hi!" Gon calls, knocking on the wall again just to really get their attention, because they could be up in subspace, Gon wouldn't and would never ever want to know. The reply comes shortly, and it was from Amane, moaning hello back. Gon winces, grimacing as he covers his eyes with his forearm. "Ugh. They're so embarrassing, I'm so sorry, Palm."

Palm only giggles. "Anyway," she chirps, about changing the topic, "tell me, Gon. Why did you really call? It's so not you to just randomly call without even telling me a day before you go out your way." Uh-oh. She finally noticed. Palm hums. "Be honest now. Have you met someone?"

And, right, Gon blushes just as the question's been thrown, the word 'someone' giving him instant fireworks displays and explosions in his tummy, the image of Killua from Thursday after he's kissed him, those pink and shiny wet lips flashing before his eyes. He's so gorgeous all the time, even in Gon's imaginative mind. "Actually..." He begins with, and then he's finally telling her about his 'super hot and funny and nice professor'.

"And way older than you, too, Gon. Jesus. What's he like, in his thirties of some sorts?" Palm asks, slightly sounding apprehensive, but leaning more towards concerned. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him. Because I know you—you tend to like guys twice your age, something I'll never understand, probably—but that is not the point." She sighs.

"Calm— calm down, Palm," Gon stutters, pouting, feeling his cheeks numbing because of so much heat, "Killua is— he's not old, alright? He's like, only twenty-one. And no, I haven't, I mean, I didn't sleep with him—"

"Yet, you wanted to add on that 'haven't'?" Palm sounds thoroughly unimpressed. Gon's heart beats frantically in his chest, the fear of his sister disapproving of the first ever guy he'd want to give the opportunity to have his virginity taken away, nagging at him. "So it's Killua then? You mean, he's a young teacher?"

"Yes..." mumbles Gon, blushing at the fact he didn't deny the not yet sleeping with Killua part.

"With the way you're sounding right now, Gon, I can easily tell this Killua has had you wrapped around their finger. Am I correct? I've heard you talk about other guys you fancied before, but I must say this is the first time you actually wanted to hear my say or approval of 'em." Gon bites his lip, just listening to his foster sister talk. And she proceeds, much to his predicaments, "Listen, Gon. If what you say is literal, that he's your teacher and that he's, I guess, a few years older than you, then I need you to at least be subtle as heck, yeah? I dunno what I'm saying now either, because honestly? I wouldn't want to be the tolerating big sister, considering... considering this is such a risky situation. But if—if this guy seriously means some to you, then I suppose I'll still be the best family member and give you my blessing. Or whatever. Just in case that's what you need to hear from me." She pauses, takes a deep breath—Gon can feel through the line—and then adds as an afterthought, "Just. Again, be discreet, yeah? If you... you know... don't want poor Killua to end up jobless."

Swallowing hard, just having pictured a Killua Zoldyck walking away with his luggage to leave their school permanently, Gon nods like the natural submissive he is by blood and exhales his affirmations, cheeks hot, "Yes, Palm. God, I—thank you so much. This—," he chokes out, now, feeling himself getting emotional for some odd reason, "this means loads to me, you have no idea. I've been— I've been pining for Killua for quite some time now. Or well, since he began teaching English in YA, and I'm just. I think... I think I'm in love with him, you know, Palm? Dunno... Can't say for sure yet, but. Yeah... just, thank you. Really needed those words coming from Palm." Biting his lip, Gon whispers, "But Palm trusts me, right? I'll be very discreet, promise. I can contain it anyway... I mean, despite sometimes it's getting so hard. So hard not to just jump him when he's looking so handsome and—sorry for the terming—edible."

Palm chuckles, lighthearted and entertained. Gon's worries from earlier, at this point, completely vanish away. "How hot is he from the scale of one to ten?"

Gon whimpers, he can't help it. "Ten out of ten, Palm, you've no idea. He's just exactly my type, you know? From his humorous and bubbly personality to his hot as hell physical appearance. Especially when he's coming in class looking really cool, disheveled, stern on his face, voice high yet raspy as he teaches. Young and smart, honestly. Five feet, nine inches of super hottie professor temptress. Everyone at school literally drools over him, but he doesn't know though, I don't think. Probably. Or maybe he's just being modest about it, not letting it show how flattered he actually is."

"Well, you already said it yourself, didn't you? That he's a nice guy. Perhaps he's being humble," Palm reasons.

Gon hums, scratching at his chin. Canary has let out another moan from the other room, but this time he doesn't complain, brain too occupied with _KilluaKilluaKillua_. "Think you might be right, sis," he says then, quite sounding dreamy. Palm snorts.

Moments fly while Gon and Palm talk a bit more about Killua, with Gon skipping the details of him already in the level of having access of kissing his teacher when nobody is around, and then they're eventually hanging up by the time they're both suppressing yawns of tiredness and sleepiness. Like twins, pretty much—like old times. Gon smiles as he looks at his heated phone, scrolling through his conversations in his inbox. He locates Killua's, and then he's typing up a message.

_**Goodnight, Killua :)** _

Killua's reply comes seconds short, as if he's been waiting. Gon's heart skips a beat just thinking about the huge probability of it.

_**Goodnight, Gon :)** _

♡

Gon the next day wakes up to a series of texts and missed calls from Kurapika. He ignores them first in favor of a satisfying stretch and a yawn, like a cat (this is why Palm has always referred to him as a part bear), and then he lands his socked feet on the ground. He pads across the room and switches the AC off, letting the air coming from it fade, and then he makes his way over to the bathroom for a morning pee while his eyelids are still heavy and thick. He brushes his teeth too after some time, and then he's off to the kitchen with his cellphone for some breakfast.

Amane and Canary are lounging by the living room, Gon sees on his way to the divider bar, the taller one by her front sprawled across the couch and still snoring, and the smaller one rifling through her bag and applying makeup to her face as she spots a few beautifying items. She wiggles her brows at Gon when she notices him pass.

"Morning, Gon!" She calls from her Indian sit position on the white furry carpet.

"Morning, Canary!" Answers Gon. He opens up the fridge to look for something he can scrounge up to serve as his breakfast; whatever they are though, they have to be organic or healthy. "You guys going already?"

"Yeah, need to come home early. Uncle's been talking it out with my cousin since this morning. Think he's finally enrolling the kid in our school next term."

"Oh?" Gon quips, finally grabbing some cabbage, a piece of carrot, and the cheese he's stocked. He grabs at the dressing and then starts chopping the veggies. He makes himself some salad in no time, and then he fishes out some spoon and emerges back from the kitchen to join his friends by the living area. "Is your cousin okay with that, Canary?" He asks as he flops down on the single couch, putting his feet up and setting the bowl on his knees.

"She is, I think? I don't know yet, but that's why I'm goin' home." Canary finishes up with her makeup, and once she's putting back all her stuff in her kit, Amane is rising from her position and is tying her hair up in a high ponytail. Gon watches absently as his friends share a soft and lingering kiss right in front of him, still mostly half awake.

"Hey, Gon," Amane acknowledges him after a while.

"Hey, Amane. Good sleep?" Gon asks.

"Yeah," Amane says, stretching and letting her back pop some bones in there as she arches to her full height. "Well, we best be going now. Have to drop by at Buhara's. Gonna get some equipment for my art, and 'm so excited!" She cheers happily, and ah, Gon thinks, his quirky friend has totally awaken now.

Gon waves them goodbye as he too gets up from the couch, breakfast all shoveled down, his cellphone still buzzing in his hand. Kurapika's texts and missed calls are yet unanswered, he reminds himself mentally.

Chugging down an entire water bottle, Gon goes back to his room after he's learned that Kurapika wants them to go to the supermarket today, the reason for his mobile flooding. To shop for some stuff he needs in his kitchen, since he's apparently ran out of things now. Gon moves around his room in double-time with that, showering quick and getting into something comfortable (some cream sweater and pants) and then he's out the door in seconds flat, taking his phone, wallet and keys with him.

Gon makes it to the nearest supermarket in town after minutes of waiting inside the tube, and Kurapika is already there when he meets with the cold conditioned storey building, wearing something almost identical to his—except Kurapika's is a blue sweater with a reindeer wearing a red hat embroidered by some sequences on it, and then a pair of dark pants as his bottoms. They're both wearing boots, making them grin to themselves.

"Okay, let's do this, Gon," Kurapika says, mocking determined, as they approach the entrance of the market.

Gon's taken the role of pushing the cart, just following his friend around, whereas Kurapika has been up for the challenge of throwing things he needs in it, and they've been doing this for almost half an hour now.

Kurapika choosing between a banana flavored ketchup one and a tomato flavored one has taken them a bit of time to stay in just one aisle, with Gon playing games in his phone, and Kurapika tilting his head in wonder. Finally deciding on tomato flavor, Gon pockets his phone again and then they're back to strolling. As they do so, Gon has decided to have a mindless chat about school projects, curriculum, family and until they make it to the talk about their jobs.

"Stressful," Kurapika comments, and Gon can in every level feel him. It's been stressing him for a while now as well, despite the awfully immense pay, because of... well, Killua.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it," he mumbles out, looking down at the lemons and apples in the cart. He can feel Kurapika eyeing him from his right, and he can tell there's something he wants to confront him with, so he waits.

Until it comes. "You know, I've noticed you haven't uploaded a recent video yet, since..." He trails off, probably not wanting to pry as much unless given the go signal.

Gon indulges him then. "Ever since we started texting, yes, I— I haven't, no."

Kurapika nods, sighing. "I figured. By chance, is it getting... serious on your part?"

Knows exactly it's Killua he's referring to, Gon at this perks up, and their eyes meet for the first time since they've began the talk about their line of works, something that both of them aren't much proud of. Gon can feel his skin crawl, his cheeks heating up, and then the next thing he knows is he's fumbling with his words, "Y-yeah, I mean. Maybe? Dunno... I just, like, think that... I..."

Startlingly, Kurapika who is very much careless about Gon's growing feelings for their teacher, Kurapika who is always tight lipped about his friend's crushing towards Killua, unlike their others friends that is, and Kurapika who is usually laid back and wouldn't for the life of him waste his time dropping his two cents regarding someone else's love affair situation, breaks into a soft smile and tells him, quite solemnly more so, "I understand, Gon. You really fell hard for this one, I know... I get it, because—," he shrugs, his cheeks coloring (another startling thing), and then, "—I kinda had the same, once upon a time, so."

And, oh. This is...news. Sure, Gon has known Kurapika for years now, he was even the reason Gon knew about camboying since he'd camboyed longer than him, but never has he ever opened up about such thing. Why he only chooses to do it now, Gon hasn't an iota, but alas he's kinda curious now and is itching just a little bit to find out. "Yeah?" He breathes out, and he refuses to tear his gaze away from him at this point, trying to get a message across that he's all ears for more.

Kurapika nods, picking up a carton of milk from a shelf. "Yep," he says. And then he and Gon are walking again, turning a corner until they get to the toiletry aisle. "I never told, Gon, but I used to have someone just like your Killua. Name was Eren... Eren Kotaro. And like, we sort of dated behind everyone's back. Not because he was ashamed of me, right, because he wasn't—quite the opposite actually. It was because of me, I was the one who insisted we didn't tell a soul about our sort-of relationship."

 _Seriously?_ "Why?"

Kurapika sighs, and then bites his lip. "Because, I... I was ashamed of myself, Gon." He looks up, stopping on his tracks alongside Gon. "I couldn't take it. Couldn't take seeing his him smile, hearing his perfect laughter... listening to him ramble about his dreams for the both of us." Hugging himself, Kurapika, Gon has the sudden urge to drop the cart handle just so he can get to his side fast enough. He refrains. "Every time he would tell about his plans for the future...with me... my heart broke pieces by pieces. Because I know there isn't. There's just... there's no future with someone like me."

"Kurapika—"

He shakes his head at him, shutting his eyes. "Every time he would look at me, Gon. Every time he would touch me and say my name, completely oblivious to the ugly fact that I let other people I owe money from watch me do myself with a fake plastic...dick on cam... I fucking die. I fucking choke on my own spit, Gon." Gon watches as Kurapika swallows a huge lump, and Gon almost does the same, feeling goosebumps trickling all over his neck.

"What... what happened then, Kurapika?" Gon whispers.

Sniffing, Kurapika shrugs. " Well, he... he found out. I was just about to delete my account, you see, I was just—I was almost there, Gon. But I wasn't quick enough to act on it, apparently. His friends saw us out on a date one morning back in the summer, even on our fucking 9th month, and that had been it. His friends recognized me—they wanted an autograph, the reason they came up to our table, and—and they saw Eren and they were... They patted him on the back and I—," Kurapika chokes, and it's then that Gon rushes to his side, holding him as he begins to finally, finally tear up, "—they told him how unlucky he was that he was dating someone the five of them had been jacking off to for the past months. Even up to this day, I can still see the look on Eren's face when he heard all that. And... and, fuck, his face... the torn look on his face." He hiccups, and Gon has to thumb on a stray tear across his reddened cheek, "He'd gone from confused to angry in seconds... He looked at me, and then he asked what his friends were talking about."

"Oh, Kurapika..." Gon whispers around a frown, rubbing gently on Kurapika's back and squeezing at his arm.

Kurapika lets his tears fall freely as he shakes his head. "I told him the truth, and... he..."

"Sshh, sshh," Gon soothes, "you don't have to continue your story anymore, Kurapika, please. This is making you—"

"No, Gon, it's— it's fine, I'm fine, just. I feel like I owe this to you. I feel like you need to know. Besides, this is all my fault, isn't it. I led you into this... this shit job, and—"

"Why?" Gon cuts in, even though he has a hunch he already knows exactly why. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can tell you're falling for the teacher and fast," Kurapika easily says, wiping at his eyes. "I can tell you want him and that he wants you back. I just want you to act quick and learn from my mistakes from the past; for you to not end up where I did. For the sake of your happy ending." Gon's heart beats frantically in his chest, hearing all these from Kurapika himself. He eases a little and puts a hand on Gon's shoulder. He's done crying now, and Gon recognizes this sane version of Kurapika. "Just... a piece of advise, Gon. If you plan on keeping him for long despite you're both yet working on it due to your relationship as teacher and student, put cleaning your account off that site to consideration. Put an end to it all, yeah? Don't risk it. You can always work your ass off by applying to doing dirty jobs in kitchen of random diners or scrubbing floors in bakeries for all I care, but never ever risk getting into a relationship without completely separating yourself from being a camboy." He huffs. "Trust me on this."

"I... I always trust you, Kurapika," Gon says earnestly, cheeks hot and heart melting. "Always will, and I— I just want you to know that I'm so, so...thankful. Grateful for your bravery to tell me all these, and for even bringing up your... past."

"My ugly past," Kurapika corrects. "No problem, Gon. I was the reason you're a camboy now anyway, and—"

"No, Kurapika. Stop blaming yourself. We both know I'm only thinking of backing out now because of Killua. That if he hadn't come along, I wouldn't have probably thought of serving pastries in a bakery near my flat."

"So that's your plan?" Kurapika asks, reaching out on a carton of grape juice. The subject has officially changed now, Gon's pretty much aware, knowing how Kurapika rolls.

Gon nods. "Most ideal one, the least hassle as well. Besides, I've always considered becoming a baker if I weren't making money out of being one of the highest paid members on KIU."

"I see. Sweet then, I'm sure you'll rock it," Kurapika puts in.

"Rock what? Serving breads?" Gon teases, the tension just now completely subsiding.

Kurapika raises a brow. "No, Captain Obvious. Maybe serving limbs and chopped heads. I'm sure I would."

Gon laughs, feeling fuzzy now that his friend and his dry sarcasm are back. "Touché."

♡

When Gon returns home later, he thinks about what Kurapika said. He stares at his laptop and his account, cringing at the thumbnails of his every video as he scrolls down, especially the ridiculous words he put on his Bio.

He sighs as he looks down at his phone, lifting it up and starting to scroll through his contacts list, looking for a certain someone's name in it. Due to putting himself and Killua under safety and against prying eyes, Gon has already listed Killua as Cat Eye Kid in his contacts, as correspondent to Killua's teasing to him saying he's The Sheep. Gon can after all humor himself sometimes. Basically.

Has spotted said entry, his thumb hovers over Killua's number, together with the call button. He bites on his lip, squinting his left eye shut, and...

Gon can't do it. He just can't. What will he say to him anyway? _Oh, hi, hello, Killua. So, guess what, I'm finally ready to divulge you to the truths about what kind of job I really have, the reason why I come to school late, the like. It's... drum roll please. Dun, dun, dun! Camboying! What's that, Killua? Oh, you don't know what camboying is? Okay, I'll tell you the logistics, mechanism and all that. It's the kind where you touch yourself with something, right, perhaps your finger, or maybe some dildo or vibrator if you wanted something close to real, while you film yourself. You see, Killua, that's the magic of it. After that you upload them, and then you gain a lot. Loads. Or if you're a total bitch and could take seeing what people have to say about you doing those things to your butt, there is what we call livecams. Yeah... their comments will pop up and will keep on coming, some praising and some calling you slut shaming names, getting off on you getting off. That, Killua, is my job. How's that sound? Oh, is that right? You don't wanna see my face again? Whaaaaat, whyyyyy._

In the end, Gon puts his phone down, unlocking it as he heaves out a long and suffering sigh, feeling his eye twitching with the scenario he's imagined in his head. He can't tell Killua about him being a camboy, damn. If this is wrong timing, his fate might just become similar to what happened with Kurapika and Eren... which, Gon can't let that happen. He likes Killua so much, he can't lose him. Not now, not ever. He wants him. Or maybe he loves him quite already, Gon hasn't given that much thought, and just. Ugh. No... Gon puts his phone as far away as possible and just decides to Skype with Ponzu. He sees she's online. Good.

Gon hugs his knees and waits until she picks up his video call. And until she does, her face appearing on a window before his laptop screen. "Ponzu," he croaks. He croaked? Already? God, he's the perfect definition of a crybaby.

Ponzu frowns. "Oh, Gon..."

"I'm having a crisis, Ponzu. Need your opinion on something."

"What is it, Gon?" She asks, tying her hair up in a bun as she straightens up, seemingly readying herself for whatever Gon's about to throw at her.

Gon blows out a sigh as he says, "It's about Killua..."

At that, Ponzu raises both her eyebrows, and concern can be recognized easily across her face from there. "Whoa. What about him? Something happened?"

"Well, like, not exactly with him but, I was out with Kurapika today, right, and... he told me about his experience with a guy... and it didn't work out, because..." Gon trails off as he breathes shakily, feeling quite a traitor for telling a story that isn't for him to tell. But like, this is Ponzu though and, it's not like he'll mention names anyway—

"Oh, Eren."

_Wait, what?_

"You knew him?" Gon blinks at her, mouth formed into an O.

Ponzu shrugs, and she starts to inform him, "Kurapika told me about him from way back, you aren't being invasive just so you know." Oh, good. Good. "Remember when we were in middle school and he showed up looking so happy all the time?" Gon nods at this, recalling. Ponzu nods too, and she continues, "Well, I think that was the time they were dating. But then one day he lost all enthusiasm and isolated himself from our group and I just found out he ended it with this guy named Eren. We never met Eren, but Kurapika slipped to me at one point, so... He really did hide it to all of us, you know, so you're not the only one."

"Ah... well, it was about Eren finding out about his camboying."

She licks her lips as she positions her webcam, eyebrows furrowing. "Uhm. Yes, Gon. That was the reason why they cut ties..." Ponzu says sadly, and then she fixes Gon a look, finally understanding. "So like, you're bringing this up because you're afraid that if Zoldyck-sensei finds out, he'll also, like, perhaps distance himself from you."

"When you say it like that..." Gon mumbles, pouting, feeling his heart sinking a tad. "But yeah, exactly. And I don't want that, Ponzu. I lo— I think I love him." Hearing that, Ponzu's eyes widen. And then it's Gon's eyes that widen next. Then, "Shit."

"Oh shit indeed, Gon..." She covers her mouth, looking at Gon with such big, big eyes, shocked.

"I do love him," Gon whispers as though only realizing now, feeling his heart tugging like mad, butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach. He sees stars, he sees sparks fly, he pictures clouds making way for the sun. The sun that is Killua, angels appearing and singing hallelujah from behind him, church bells ringing. And, "Shit," he hisses once again.

Ponzu bites her lip. "Maybe you should just... find another job, Gon. And I don't mean this in a bad way, yeah? Just, if you want things to get better and better with the teacher... that's what I suggest you do."

Gon gulps, he's got loads to work on if he needs his name and identity fully and all out cleaned. "That's what Kurapika said too, actually."

"Is that so? Then maybe you should follow his advice..." She shrugs again, tilting her head sideways.

Gon mimics her for no apparent reason. "Mhmm... Yeah." _Probably_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IG: @killunyan


	16. ACT XVI: gon shows killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is tired of beating around the bush.

****

**ACT XVI:** _gon shows killua_

It's finally a Monday and Gon's still getting flooded by _KIU_ emails and requests all coming from his subs. There are some who are downright sweet, being calm and understanding, even saying he should take his time to record a recent one, but then there are the ones who just keep on calling him all sorts of insulting names as well, those that are still having the nerve to force a new video out of him, saying they fucking paid for that.

His bank account digits are just increasing by the day, Gon also notices as he checks online, but he chooses to ignore all of that and just anything that has to do with camboying and goes to school instead. On time.

He gets to see Killua without his glasses this lovely morning, wearing some white tee underneath and some blue denim jacket that's folded at the sleeves, matching those with black jeans. He looks younger than usual, and Gon thinks he'll need to think about the ugliest, most ridiculous thing that could ever exist, just so he doesn't form a damn semi right here and now. Killua's indescribable charm is turning him on just by standing in front and telling the story of Beowulf, shit.

Gon wants to text him, but then he thinks about what Palm said about subtlety, and he's just backing out altogether. Maybe he'll deal with him later...

At lunch time, Gon and 'the girl gang' (what Knuckle-sensei has always addressed them as a whole as) make their way on the hallways and some guys walk next to them, slapping Gon's ass in the process, with laughter echoing in the air where they are. "Such softy ass!" Kitaro Matsuda teases.

"Back off." Gon flips them off, and Amane trips one of them with her foot, sending a couple of them tumbling down.

Canary and Kurapika reach out and smack them across their skulls. "Ow!"

"Bloody pervs," Ponzu next to Gon mutters out.

They go to get food by the cafeteria, standing in line with their other schoolmates once they get there, waiting for their turn as they face each other by the counter. Amane is saying something extra weird and funny to all of them, and Canary is announcing she's gonna call her cousin, when Gon looks over to scan the place, and then sees the one person he wants to see—it's Killua who's peering up through the crowd of kids, seemingly looking for a co-teacher or perhaps a canteen staff, his eyes eventually landing on Gon as well after a while. Gon watches as the corners of his lips curve slowly...slowly upwards, and until he's smiling shyly, the both of them sharing some sort of private smiles to each other.

Gon looks down afterwards, after Killua has gone, smiling on the ground as he feels all warm and giddy with happiness. Things Killua Zoldyck can do to him, really. Gon can only imagine his eyes must be producing sparkly hearts now.

As per usual, the five of them pile to go out the cafeteria and the school building altogether, to get to their usual spot under the tree. Surely as they walk their way over there, Gon still get cat calls and so do his friends; and it still happens as they settle to sit. "Hit me up when you're not living under your parents' roof anymore, idiot!" It's Kurapika who shouts, playing with the apple he took from Amane's tray.

The reply comes shortly, loud and condescendingly teasing, "Uhuh! Love you too, Kuruta!"

"Morons..." Ponzu mutters again, unscrewing the cap of her bottled water. Gon beside her giggles, getting comfortable with his spot which is also next to Canary. He can't seem to stress a thing when he and Killua have just shared a smile ten minutes ago, not when he's the happiest boy on earth as of the moment. He's just so...maybe whipped. With Killua. Whatever. Gon loves it. So.

His eyes look over the grass field, spotting his classmates and some familiar faces he doesn't speak to, and as though he's still dreaming he sees Killua gazing at him by the corridors. Again, he sees him looking back at him. Wow, so much progress. Carefully now, he lifts a hand up and waves, grinning at his teacher standing there with a mug. Killua only smiles at him, and then he's turning a corner to head upstairs.

Ponzu nudges him. "Seems like he really likes you back, Gon." Oh, she saw.

"Yeah..." Gon breathes, and since he can't stop himself, he adds like it's no big deal, like he's told her this countless times, "we kiss, actually."

"You do?" Ponzu gasps. At this, Amane and Canary scoot closer. Kurapika stays at where he is, just gazing up at the afternoon skies.

Gon feels his cheeks burn instantaneously, just by remembering Killua's lips against his own. Fingers come up to touch his tingling lips as he says, "Uh, sorry I forgot to tell. I wasn't actually planning to, but yes. We kissed thrice already."

"Thrice," Amane gushes, laughing hysterically loudly before shaking Gon's arm, "you fucking kissed the professor three fucking times. Holy shit, Gon." Gon bites his lip, feeling himself dimpling like a schoolgirl loon.

"And?" Ponzu asks eagerly just as Canary wants to know if, "Was he good?"

Kurapika from behind them cocks a brow and shoots Gon a look, as though waiting for him to spill.

Gon blushes harder now, his face turning numb as ever, remembering this time how Killua had flipped him over the couch in just one arm snaked around his waist like it's the narrowest thing he could wrap his arm to, like he has some super strength, and had had him like a trapped or pinned bunny under his heated dark gaze and sex driven aura with supposed pure lustful intentions. Gon squeaks out, "He's an excellent kisser... and smells so good too, fresh breath and all."

"Fuck," Amane exhales, smiling widely, "you're so lucky, Gon. You know how half the school crave him, right? Are you happy?"

Gon nods, too earnest. Too happy, too alive. "I am... so happy." He smiles, butterflies in his stomach fluttering like heck again. His friends smile fondly at him, and even Kurapika is smiling down on his lap as he hums some kind of tune under his breath. Gon feels like he's winning.

♡

Gon keeps on texting Killua during P.E.. Morel-sensei has been telling them instructions ever since they went out of the lockers and had changed into their P.E. uniforms—some white shirt with the letters _P_ and _E_ on their back, and some navy blue shirt, identical to their YA blazer and trousers and skirts—but Gon couldn't careless about whatever the old man is saying, and until he whips a football out, and some kind of game just starts.

Gon isn't deterred.

_**Where are you?** _

**_In P.E., we're out in the field. How about Killua?_ **

_**In the faculty. Pay attention in PE, Gon !** _

_**I am! I'm just being sneaky. Want to text you, Killua...** _

_**If Morel catches you ...** _

Gon stares back at the message, and he thinks he knows what Killua means by this. **_Uhm, don't worry, Killua. Didn't save your name in my contacts like that... just in case._**

_**Why would you do that for?** _

_**Because you don't want anyone to know about us, right, Killua?**_ It hurts, typing it out like that.

But nothing probably hurts more than seeing this reply: _**And what about us ?**_

Gon's stomach turns and his heart drops ten miles, his lungs suddenly, painfully closing in. What is Killua playing at? Taking a sharp breath, Gon composes another reply, thinking that if Killua isn't going to do anything about them, then he will, _**Do you really want to know, Killua? Later, meet me after class at 2D.**_

_**What ? Why ?** _

_**Just do it. I got to go.** _

_**Okay.** _

Truthfully, Gon really doesn't know what he's about to do, is just feeling a tad desperate to have Killua all to himself now, but. See, Killua has been keeping him at the edge of his seat. He is like, leading Gon on or something here... Like, he can't seem to grasp the fact that they're kinda dating now, always beating around the bush, and it's killing Gon to know that he's the only one who wants this to like, be serious and stuff. Them. Together. And so he's doing it. He'll show Killua what he'll be missing if he won't give them a shot. But that would be for later.

He's in class now and Killua is teaching. Gon on his seat keeps on flirting with Mitsuki (his safest choice), but only in the hopes of riling Killua up of course. And well, by the stiffness Killua is appearing to be while he discusses upfront makes Gon feel quite triumphant about everything. Gon receives a text from Killua once the guy has excused himself to go use the comfort room, _**Gon, I thought you're already staying away from these boys ? What the hell ?**_ Gon ignores it, continues to play footsie with Mitsuki under the desk once Killua has returned storming in minutes later without a reply from Gon and, and boy is the result just damn fantastic, "Freecss-san and Kagura-san, you might want to give respects to the classroom?" Killua snaps—he snaps, and Gon can see the outline of his dick straining hard in between his thighs. Thank heavens for letting Killua wear tight jeans today, because now Gon knows just what Killua's weakness is.

In the end Mitsuki says sorry, but Gon only smirks over to Amane and Canary two seats down, the two returning it with shared knowing looks.

The class ends a little bit later, and Gon soldiers toward the exit, ignoring the blatant look Killua is directing at him on his way, the point-blank attention burning a hole on his back. He calls up Ponzu as he climbs up two floors and tells her he's not coming with them at Beans Caffeine tonight and that he's still got the Operation: Steal Killua Zoldyck-senpai's Heart ongoing, to which she understands, just wishes him good luck.

Gon takes a deep breath and stops in front of 2D. It's the only abandoned classroom of Yorknew Academy, one to be rumored where some girl hanged herself in, and Gon has always used it when he wants to be alone or if he hasn't the strength to attend classes, sleeping in there. He doesn't care about ghosts when he's tired, okay. Being a camboy just takes its toll on you most times.

Anyway, this is just the perfect place to corner someone, he thinks as he slides the door open. He steps inside, taking in the image of the serene and quite frankly, creepy room, a bit dimmed now because of the sun setting outside, silhouetted spots creating some type of a dreamy scenario, and then takes a seat on one of the stocked chairs at one corner; from that point, he waits.

♡

Ten minutes (or so) in, there are the sounds of footsteps echoing by the hallways finally, and then Killua's voice cutting through the silence and calling out his name, "Gon?"

Gon watches as the single door by the front opens slowly, his heart beating erratically in his chest, and then Killua is strolling inside all the sudden, quite hesitant at first, but then his eyes land on Gon and he's loosening a bit all at once. Good.

"Hey, Killua," Gon says, voice marginally small.

Killua stands there, a bit fidgety if Gon does say so himself. "Hey. What's this, Gon?" Straight to the question. Gon likes that. It kinda turns him on.

Standing up from his chair, Gon walks toward Killua—Killua who isn't backing away, just like Gon would've predicted if this was back from week ago when he was still totally dodging any and all circumstances between them. "This?" He breathes out, his voice soft but nevertheless ringing through the quiet place. "This is 2d, Killua," he states the obvious just so.

Killua shakes his head, lightly huffing a laugh. "Yeah, no, I know, Gon, but. Why did you want me here?"

Stopping in front of the taller guy, their level of gazes locking intensely, Gon watches as Killua's eyes flick from his eyes and down to his lips. Up in his eyes again. "You've been acting like nothing's happened, Killua. Like we're just friends. We're not." Killua opens his mouth to speak, closes it. Gon leans in and there's just an inch between their lips now.

In hindsight, Killua would've probably pushed him off in order not to initiate anything, albeit gently, like he's made of glass. Because that's all Killua's been when it comes to him since anyway. Being caring and tender. Like Gon's some China Doll, which is nice... But then, "No, we're not," Killua finally utters out, agreeing with what he's said. And then he's the one who's closing the distance between them, hands cupping Gon's cheeks softly, fingers closing around Gon's head and stopping at the back of his neck. Killua is the one who's kissed him first, and wow, Gon's admittedly so, so proud of two things right now: 1.) of himself for cracking Killua, finally, and 2.) of Killua, for finally accepting them as not just what they were; teacher and student, friends, and whatsoever.

Humming contentedly, Gon kisses him back. Just as hard, just as eager. He's always so eager to please Killua. Practiced tongues tangle as they kiss hungrily seconds to their lips being locked, messily now, with Gon's hands resting on Killua's hips as he steps back and pulls Killua along with him.

They inch lower and eventually lie on the floor, mouths unstoppable from moulding against each other, tongues sliding deliciously sweet, with Gon on instinct starting trailing his fingers along Killua's belt, unfastening it and tugging like it's nothing. He's expert at this, expert with undressing someone since he'd been fourteen. But then Killua pulls away, which, fuck. Gon's becoming so into it just now. He kinda wanna whine now, or maybe cry. He looks at Killua, aggravated and left unsatisfied, the guy's lips who's towering over his pliant body looking so pink and swollen and shiny wet. So hot. "What are you doing? Not here, Gon, someone might walk in on us—"

"No one comes in here but me," he immediately interrupts, a bit whimpering. _Kids believe we've got a ghost in this part of the school, that's why, like, just fuck me or something, please._

Killua's hair is wild. And he himself seems wild when he hisses out, "Still, Gon. Circumstances can be a bitch sometimes."

Gon puckers his chin and pouts, "But, Killuaaa—"

Killua cuts him off, blue eyes narrowing with his eyebrows a pinch knotting. "Listen to your teacher, Gon," he mutters in a dark tone.

Gon's heart crawls up his mouth, the sound of the raspy voice of Killua going straight to his dick. Fuck, he's so hot Gon will fucking die if he doesn't get off tonight. "Just...let me suck you off at least? Please... Want you so bad. Been wanting you since day one."

Gon readies himself to be scolded after he's uttered that one out. And he waits. No ear bursting scoldings came.

He sees that Killua is silently staring down at him, as if studying his face and having some sort of inner battle with his subconscious right now, until, "Fuck," he grits out breathlessly, smacking the floor beside Gon's head, internalized agony showing with his cheeks all red; flipping them both over, Gon once again gasping because he's not used to the suddenness of it yet, Killua lets Gon to be on top. He blinks in surprise when Killua gestures toward his crotch. "Have at it then, but make sure to keep it together and make it quick."

And fuck, fuck, fuck. _Yes, fuck._ They're really doing this, Gon is gonna taste Killua in his mouth, bare and pure. Gon nods vigorously as he scrambles to be in between Killua's thighs in no time, all but wanting to get on with it and fast, like perhaps before Killua could even change his mind, because that would be such a fucking big disappointment for his part.

If he's being honest, Gon is a bit upset that he won't be able to take his time to appreciate Killua's equipment, like, for the first time that he meets with it. That if what Killua wants is for him to make this quick, Gon won't be one to get all happy about the probable merciless girth of it once he's grasping it, the thickness... But he supposes he'll take whatever is presented to him for now. And so he reaches out, feeling Killua's semi hard cock through his trousers, which has Killua shuddering visibly underneath him, the sound of his nervous breathing going straight once again to Gon's own hardening cock. He's finally putting the length of his hot professor in his mouth. Shit.

He unzips his fly then, and Gon is so focused that he almost misses the part where Killua's shut his eyes tight and swallowed hard. Gon feels fireworks exploding in his tummy just by being aware that he's the reason for Killua Zoldyck-senpai, his young adult English professor, to go all desperate for something like that. "Gon, quit teasing. Just suck my fu—," _he almost swore he almost said fucking cock and that is so hot fuck fuck fuck_ , "—just suck my cock already. Please, baby."

Gon bites on his lip, nodding at Killua obediently as he blinks at him, positively beaming at the pet name 'baby'. The older boy sighs, carrying his weight by his elbows as he peers over at him, Gon's face in between Killua's thighs. "I will suck you off, Killua. Just. I— it's just kinda sad I won't be able to make you feel good first."

Killua reaches out and caresses his cheek. "I know, baby... but we're in school. I'm actually risking my life just for you— I could lose my job if someone sees us here, and you know that, right? You're way too smart not to. I'm only doing this because you want it. Well, we both do... but again, you have to make it quick though."

Nodding his head, finally understanding, Gon really, really gets on with it then. He unbuttons Killua's trousers and pulls them down, and then his boxers and—damn. His cock springs out, the heaviness of it slapping hard against his belly in an upward position. Killua is throbbing hard, like, he's thick and he's, god, large and, _leaking_. Gon wraps a sweaty palm around it, and despite the fact he's got such a huge paw—he's been told times and times before, that it just grew on him—the thickness of Killua still has his hand mostly dwarfed by it. Wow. "So big, Killua. So... amazing," Gon gushes, can't quite help it. He needs Killua to know just how pretty his cock is. "So pretty, Killua. Your cock is the prettiest cock I've seen."

Gon notices the blush creeping up along Killua's throat and then to his gorgeous cheekbones. He looks so breathtakingly handsome it hurts. "Just get on with it, baby," he still says, in that dark, controlling and oozing of dominance voice again, considering the roles they have at the moment.

Gon swallows, salivating already just by seeing Killua wanting him back like this, all hard and heavylidded just for him—so, so turned on. Not wasting any more time, Gon leans down as he sticks his tongue out, licking a stripe across the slit, tasting a bit of pre-come, having a slice of its saltiness, testing what might be Killua's first reaction to it. Just as he's expected from the teacher, Killua hisses in between gritted teeth, and then he readjusts himself, lying back down again.

Gon licks his lips, and then without further ado, he's taking Killua in his mouth, slowly, slowly, going down, stretching his mouth wide open, and until he can feel Killua hitting the back of his throat. Gon pulls off, and Killua breathes, "Oh, fuck," looking at Gon with now glassy eyes, "You can—you can deepthroat, that's—that's so damn hot, Gon." Gon hums, appreciative of the compliment, and then he's taking Killua in his mouth again, this time creating a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down, lips wrapped tightly around Killua's shaft, his tongue swirling and lapping at the base, feeling the hardness of the bland skin, his mouth feeling so full and quite spent despite of himself.

Gon goes on, playing with Killua's balls with his other free hand, massaging them and squeezing eagerly, as he deepthroats him into full bliss with an unimaginable speed (besides, Gon has mastered the art of giving heads, he's been told he's ace at it), his other hand tangling with the hooks of Killua's belt loop, because yes, they're both still all the way dressed. Just that Killua's cock is out and of course his beautiful round ass.

"You're so fucking good at—oh—at this, Gon, so...so..." Killua pants out, and Gon's attention averts towards him momentarily, before he's pushing himself to his limits again and making everything feel good for Killua and his balls and his cock. He lets his tongue curve and twirl and slide hard and eager around Killua's girth, hungry for more.

Pulling off with an obscene wet pop, Gon wraps a hand around Killua and pumps at it fast, fast, quick expert thrust using just his hand. Killua arches his back at the force and sensation of it, neck craning a little, hooded gaze locking with Gon's. His hair is completely disheveled and his face all dazedly ruined. He did that. "So lovely, Killua..." Gon croaks out, and wow. His own voice sounds different even in his ears, his throat already quite sore from deepthroating Killua just now.

Leaning down once more, Gon as he tugs at Killua's length licks a long stripe from the tip and down to his balls, then back up once more, doing that again and again for good measure, sucking at the balls while he pumps his dick swift and wet with spit. Killua moans, rather uncontrollably, closing his eyes and biting his lip; Gon can see him through his lashes, just as he's hollowing his cheeks and once again swallowing Killua down.

"I'm... almost... shit," Killua rasps out, still keeping quiet, hand reaching towards Gon's back of the head, fingers tangling on his hair. Gon purrs at the wonderful contact, his throaty voice muffled with Killua occupying his entire mouth. "Coming, Gon—I'm—fucking—"

Gon at that information speeds up, bobbing his head up and down, his hair bouncing and some of his fringe blocking his visions. But then Killua gasps softly, the fingers tangled in his hair pulling abruptly, and—and then Gon's eyes go so big when he finally feels Killua shooting his load at the back of his throat, spurting the lasts and letting some of them drop on Gon's tongue, as he slides out, leaving Gon's lips beet red and swollen. Killua sits up in a haste and tucks himself in, just in time with Gon swallowing down his come, grabby hands making for Gon's suddenly limping body, and then there are arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close to their hard chest. "You did so good, baby," Killua whispers in his hair, soothing and praising, nuzzling against him, "you...did so well. So good for me."

The silence that accommodates that make Gon a little bit hazy and high, his head still in subspace, as he peers up at Killua who is cradling him safely and carefully in his arms. "I'm glad I did good..." He croaks, smiling.

Killua shushes him, pecking his temple. "I'm glad too. You did so wonderfully."

Gon hums, feeling happy. "Thank you, Killua... for letting me do this."

Killua shakes his head. "Gon, baby, don't be ridiculous. I should be the one thanking you. You didn't have to, but you did. And you were so great."

"Yeah, but. I wanted to, so..."

"Is this what you wanted me here for?" Killua asks, still cradling him and rocking back and forth.

Gon nods, sniffling. "Just... kind of wanted to show Killua what he'll be missing out if he walked out on me."

"Is that right?" Killua whispers, gentle as ever.

Gon sighs. "I know that sounded selfish and stuff, but for what it's worth I really, really like you, Killua, just— 'm so gone for you. And I— I just want us to maybe, stop with the whole tiptoeing around each other, I don't—," he cuts himself off, lips still tingly with Killua stretching them with his massiveness just now.

"It's fine, Gon, you don't have to explain further, I get it." He tips Gon's chin up and looks at him straightly. "I like you too, alright? I really do. And even without the whole giving of heads, trust me if I say I know I'd be so stupid to let someone like you just go." Taking a deep breath, Gon watches as Killua's Adam's apple bob up along his throat, and then he's saying, "I just don't know how to go from here though. How's it gonna be for us? For you? I'm your teacher, Gon. Years older than you that's supposed to be your second guardian—or at least an older brother figure, you know? But now I just let you suck my dick and I feel like beating the shit out of myself for being so—fucked-up. What we're doing is..." He doesn't say it, but Gon knows exactly what he's about to let out. Gon can feel batch of tears threatening to stream down his face. He refrains from crying.

"It still feels right, though, doesn't it," he murmurs instead. It's not a question, and Killua must know it because he only nods his agreement. "If that's the case, then... I'm sorry, Killua, but I won't be stopping. Won't be stopping even if I break and burn—even if it kills to just gaze at you from afar. Even if I badly want to kiss you every time you're near like now, Killua." Gon cups Killua's cheeks and presses a lingering kiss to his mouth to make his point clear. He pulls away a bit and murmurs against their lips, "Whatever happens, whatever the amount of space and whatever the piles of wrongs there is in regards to this, Killua... no matter what, I'm saying I'm in."

Blinking softly, looking enamored if not awed, Killua lets the air breeze wash over them before he's eventually nodding slightly, like he's all weakened and surrendering, letting their foreheads press close. "Okay, Gon. Okay... if... if you're in, then I'm in."

And that's it—that's it for Gon. He jumps Killua and tackles him in for a kiss, harder this time with their teeth clashing, and then they're suddenly giggling on each other's mouth because of that as they both topple down, tangle of limbs and joyfulness and bravery radiating through them. Gon belatedly realizes he's never really been the happiest he's ever had in a long, long time.

Just ever since Killua came along, that is.


	17. ACT XVII: killua, hisoka and illumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua visits Illumi and Hisoka at their mansion.  
> He gets an earful.
> 
> Gon manages to steal Rin and Mimi's hearts.

****

**ACT XVII:** _killua, hisoka and illumi_

If it isn't for the fact that Killua just automatically becomes a whole lot selfish when it comes to Gon, his boyfriend (oh, shit, that definitely feels good and a little thrilling to think), he would've probably come clean to his peers now and showed them Gon's profile at keepitup.com and told them what the other matter is aside from him being qualified to rot in his apartment with less than a jenny. And maybe boast to them how he's gotten that pretty boy begging for his dick just a week ago while he was at it. As a conversation starter or something.

But that's not what he's come here for though, so he won't. And even so, he would never. Even if given this is Hisoka, his partner in crime since they met, and Illumi, his older brother.

"How old is he again?" Illumi asks, casually, situating himself on Hisoka's lap, as Hisoka smokes away with Killua at the balcony. They're at the Morow-Zoldyck residence, and Killua's thankful for a change of atmosphere.

Killua takes a drag from the pipe, inhaling, and then blows afterwards. He doesn't naturally smoke like this—unlike Hisoka who does it frequently—but lately he's been stressing so much that he suddenly needed this. And with his best friends and brother, preferably, while he vents to them about his faults and shit.

"He's seventeen, Illu-ni..." He gulps. _That's not so bad, is it? Only four years age gap between them._

"He's what? Sorry, didn't catch that, Kil," replies Illumi, one who seems to appear genuine about not catching it, kind of making Killua grit his teeth in annoyance just because he doesn't want to repeat himself regarding that entire situation. Every freaking time he gets reminded just how young Gon is compared to him, he feels like shit and such an all-out terrible person combined. A fucking pedophile, almost. He just wishes they would hear it this second time though, or so God help Killua...

He sighs exasperatedly. "I said he's seventeen, Illu-ni, Jesus Christ, why do you have to make me repeat that—"

"As in a seven after a one?" Hisoka exclaims, looking at him now with wide eyes, mouth formed an O, "Pardon me, Kil, but?"

"Wasn't your ex boyfriend like, years older than you before? Suddenly it's reversed, wow. Why the change of heart?" Illumi asks, all nonchalant and calm, flicking his long black hair to let it fall down at his side, right past his narrow waist. It's elegant and delicate, how he moves, and that irks Killua given the situation at hand.

Being a lot younger than them both, Killua pouts, blinking back at his companions. "Yeah, so?" he mutters, petulant.

One eyebrow raised, Illumi fixes him a pointed look. "He's your student too," he deadpans, clearly unimpressed.

And that's Killua's cue to flick his cigarette over the balcony and bury his face on his palms. "Fuck, I know," he whimpers, shaking his head over and over as though that will make the truth go away and or any less horrid. It won't, and he knows it, but Killua still can't help it.

See, he knows this already. That what he's gotten himself into isn't just something that could be passed off as either 'that's okay, Gon will grow into a right adult anyway' or 'that's fine, Kil, you both enjoy each other's company anyway, right? That's all that matters'. And if that isn't the other matter... The part where they enjoy each other. Like, literally.

He and Gon have been sort of dating for a week now, and so far it's going smooth. Hella smooth actually, like, shit. And fuck, okay, Gon is just the sweetest. Sweetest and at the same time kinkiest. There had been times in their just-now-starting relationship that Gon would slip notes in his binders just for Killua saying stuff like 'My favourite things about you are your eyelashes, have I ever told you?' and when Killua was checking their notes, he would see them and he wouldn't be able to control himself, he would smile and text Gon like a fucking schoolboy with a crush. **_You cheeky sod._**

It's lame, but Killua is having the time of his life though, it's impossible to not be lame.

Gon then would wink at him from where he'd been sitting inside the room and reply, _**When can I suck your dick again, Killua? I miss it :(**_ , and Killua would sputter, right, feel his cock hardening in seconds flat in between his thighs beneath the desk, and that'd be it. Gon is a sweetheart who is also a freaking minx, is what he is. And Killua knows this too—he's a camboy for fuck's sakes. An ex-fishboy, ex-foxbear, ex-dainty fresh flower, now a shota (lolli), power uke unicorn sex toys enthusiast, so really, what does he expect? He's dating a young, virgin and cheeky camboy.

And that is why, Gon went out his way and sucked Killua off at 2D once again on that day. Killua being Killua had become quite generous, he got Gon off too. They rutted against each other against the side of the blackboard, quick and messy and hot, with Gon panting all open-mouthed against Killua's cheek, Killua thrusting hurriedly and kneading at Gon's ass. Fuck, those soft and meaty ass. Killua never thought he'd see the day he'll finally own those fine pair.

"Jesus Christ, Kil. He's just as young as Alluka!" Exclaims Hisoka once more, taking a long drag out of his smoke before killing the light with his leather shoes. He's just got back from work, looking expensive and neat, still, given the circumstances, being the boss in their very own company. He and Illumi have founded it a few years back, making the both of them marvelously successful.

Killua lets out another whimpering sound, because fucking hell Hisoka is right, Gon is just the same age as his sister. Killua wails now, the pathetic tosser he is. "I know. But I'm in love with him, alright? And I'm torn, Hisoka. I don't know what to do. What if— what if I get caught? And then I'd go under suspension, what will happen to Gon then? I don't want him getting hurt. I swear he'd be so devastated and traumatized for life." Killua runs his palms across his face and fixes his brother and brother-in-law a look. "Imagine being seventeen and experiencing having a boyfriend that lost his job because of him."

This outburst has got Illumi and Hisoka quiet for a moment, seemingly pondering to themselves. And until Illumi speaks, voice surprisingly fond, "You really do love him."

His heart skips a beat, hearing this from his Aniki, and he feels those stupid butterflies in his tummy again, like what he's been feeling ever since he and Gon started texting before they even got into this relationship.

Killua sighs. "I do, Illu-ni, of course, what the fuck even—"

Illumi hastens to cut through. "No! I mean, the way you said it, Kil. Like you don't even care about going jobless at all. You just care about how that will affect this boy, Gon."

"Oh." Killua breathes, realization hitting him that, yeah, Illumi is very much correct about that one. Killua truly doesn't care about him going under suspension at this point, but rather with the aftermath if that ever did happen.

"Yeah. How long has this been going though?" Hisoka asks, resting his cheek against Illumi's arm.

"About a week," Killua answers, and then elaborates, "Well, actually, we've been beating 'round the bush longer, but yeah, 's only been a week since we—oh, how do I put it?—surrendered to each other."

"I see. Does anyone know?" Comes the reply.

Killua thinks about Amane, Canary, Kurapika and Ponzu—those fairly supportive friends of Gon, the reason for his Live In The Moment topic on one of his days in class. "His friends know, I think. I mean, they helped with the whole wingman gesture."

"And his friends, I suppose, are..."

"My students," Killua says, feeling a bit hesitant himself.

"Shit," Illumi exhales.

To which Hisoka follows with his own release of breath, "Shit, indeed. Kil, how could you be so irresponsible?"

Killua frowns. "Like I said, Hisoka, I love him... This isn't just some fling to me, honest. And I sure fucking hope so this isn't just some high school crush to him too, or I swear to God I'll fucking break."

"How can you be so attached already after, say, a few months?" Illumi wonders, a finger under his chin.

And this is the part where Killua should be saying, _because I've known about him for ten fucking months already, okay? I'm an avid subscriber, and you should see his face. He's a real doll._ In the end he tacks on with, "I don't know... just. Just kinda happened, I guess."

"God, you really do fall fast, don't you?" Illumi states rather unhelpfully, making Killua wince visibly.

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing. Gon is someone who you'd fall for and fast," he defends.

"He's that charming, I reckon?"

"He's that charming, yes, Illu-ni. Y'all should meet him."

"Oh, we will. But right now, let's discuss how you'll get away with this one, because I don't want you jobless and poor, my dear brother."

"I won't be that fucking poor," Killua grumbles, hates that he's the poorest in their bunch. Fuck them and their wealth, honestly.

"Yes, you are," Illumi presses lightly, rendering a scowling face from Killua, "but that's for another debate. How do you guys cope in school?"

This has Killua thinking deeply, and then he's suddenly feeling hot at the cheeks and twitchy in his pants. "Well, he—he blows me after school."

"Fuck, that must be so hot," Hisoka comments idly.

"It is, you have no fucking clue, Hisoka. He found this abandoned classroom at the topmost floor of the academy and there is where we get each other off—"

"Too much info, little brother," Illumi cuts in with a laugh.

"Oh, don't act like you've never done public sex, Illu-ni." Killua rolls his eyes.

"I did, but that doesn't mean—"

"Wait, you did?" Hisoka blinks, aghast. "But we've never—"

"I—," Illumi looks over his shoulder and to Hisoka, "Babe, that was a high school thing when you didn't exist in my life yet. With someone else, but, like—oh, what is this now, why is this suddenly on me? Back to the subject of discussion." Illumi waves dismissively, and Killua can't help his smirking as he notices the hand Hisoka has on Illumi's hip, inch by inch gripping possessively, leaning towards territorial. "Anyway, it's a good thing you've never once been caught?"

Killua shakes his head, crossing his arms against his chest. "No, we've never been. And I hope it stays that way, because I honestly won't know what to do from there. Not when Gon's got my dick—"

"Fucking hell, Kil—"

"—down his throat, because then how can we pass that off as just completely innocent and platonic?" Killua finishes.

Illumi sighs, openly frustrated at his younger brother's foul mouth.

But he proceeds anyway. "You won't, and that is why I suggest you both should keep it in your pants for as long as you can and just do sexual things in your own apartments—the safe spaces."

"Hmm. You're right, Illu-ni. But sometimes it's just hard, though, because Gon is—he's like a walking sex machine, yeah?" Killua says, can't help breaking into a sly grin. "As much as I hate saying that out loud, because that's supposed to be a me only-thing."

"Right. But your smug face says otherwise though, you cheeky devil," Illumi deadpans.

"But you still had public sex with someone else," Hisoka butts in, directing his gaze on Illumi.

"Oh, come off it, babe. We're fucking married!" Illumi throws his hands up in the air, chuckling. A rare one, that. Killua can't help smile himself.

Hisoka pouts. "I know, but..."

Illumi leans in and whispers something to Hisoka, meaning it's Killua's cue to tune them out completely, because then Hisoka is blushing madly and God knows Illumi has said something extra filthy in his ear. Killua can only shake his head at his wonderful family, and perhaps put what they said into consideration while he's at it.

♡

It's another day at school and Killua stayed behind at the faculty room, just so he could avoid any and all opportunity to run with Gon inside the nearest comfort room to kiss the life out of him. It's hard, but Killua knows better to resist, so.

Moments in, Knuckle comes striding inside the area with a flourish, as he dramatically slumps down to his seat behind his desk, making the rest look up from their lunches.

"Exhausting class?" Morel asks around a mid-mouthful, twisting the cap of his can of soda open. Killua from his own desk carries on with shoveling his food down, while he minds his surroundings and co-teachers.

"Nah. But there's this one kid who keeps on being such an irritating brat," Knuckle stresses, shaking his head in dismay.

"Let me guess," Morel says, mocking pondering, "Juno Kato?"

"No... although I must say Juno is a bit problematic too, but— I'm talking about the other kid. Kotobuki." Knuckle sighs, rubbing furiously at his temples. Killua looks up from his plate at the mention of that boy.

"Oh. Saito Kotobuki," Leorio hums, tossing an apple in the air and then catching it as it falls. "What about him?"

"Trouble," comments Bisky easily from where she's seated, stocking some textbooks into a neat pile. Killua couldn't agree more if he tried.

Knuckle looks at Killua. "Yeah, heard Zoldyck-sensei put that kid and some under DA weeks prior, actually."

"Oh, yeah," Leorio chimes in, looking at Killua now at this point as well. "So I've heard. What happened, Killua?"

Killua swallows down his mashed potato and flicks his attention towards Leorio. "Bullied someone." _Aka my boyfriend._ "Uhm, saw them by some alley when I was heading home. There were seven of 'em, cornering this poor boy."

"Who was the kid?" Knov asks curiously, just only now joining the conversation.

Killua lets out the breath he hasn't realized sooner he's been holding. And he says, "Gon Freecss."

Leorio frowns, and Knuckle does too as he says, "Oh... but that boy is such a sweetheart though. Why would they? What could he have done to deserve such cruelty?"

"Who knows?" Morel muses.

Knov shakes his head after a while of thinking. "Yeah, beats me."

"Kids these days, I swear to God Almighty," Morel sighs, loud and suffering long.

Leorio hops off his desk and pulls out his binder. "How's Freecss doing in your classes anyway?" He asks conversationally.

And Killua gets quiet when they start talking about Gon, just so he can hear everything they have to say, just so he can bask in them because he himself knows that Gon's a natural—a purely brilliant boy and that he never fails to amaze. "He's really bright," says Knuckle then, "he's very impressive, always reciting."

"Yes, such a bright boy he is," Knov adds, nodding from where he is around the cramped faculty.

"He's outstanding in my class," Bisky says, looking at her co-teachers through her reading glasses, and Killua feels his heart grow a hundred times bigger as it wells with so much pride for his boy. Krueger tacks on, "And I can see he loves to help other kids, too, but he still gets picked on for some reason, and that's the one thing I would never understand." _Or did you mean getting hit on?_ Killua grudgingly thinks, something he doesn't plan on saying.

"I'd never understand why such a respectful, kind and bright kid would get bullied," Knuckle says again, like it's a puzzle he would want to solve but can never ever. Killua feels for him.

"But what matters is he's passing every subject though, right?"

"Right. How about with you, Killua?" Leorio asks him.

Killua blinks. "Oh, on mine? Yeah, he's—he's really amazing. I mean, despite he used to come in late... he's a changed student now, very attentive." _And very soft and smells so hella good and so, so—what the hell, Killua?_ He clears his throat. "So, yeah."

Knov hums, then he mutters whimsically, "Think he'd be one of my top students." _And I would be the proudest boyfriend._

♡

As their shift finishes, Killua after being the receiving end of Gon's sweet and cheeky blows of kisses from afar, watches as said wonderful boy leaves the homeroom with Amane and Canary hooked to each of his lanky arms, singing some song Killua doesn't know at the top of their lungs as they skip and hop happily away so, with Ponzu giggling and Kurapika carrying her books as they follow. He receives a text from Gon after twenty minutes from then, asking to meet up, and just like that Killua is the giddiest, most whipped sod there is alive.

He waves Leorio and Knov by the faculty goodbye, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulders, and then he's off for tonight. Killua walks alone to the tube, careful not to be spotted by any familiar faces on his way, and then there's Gon finally, coming into view, completely blowing Killua away.

He's standing by the top of the subway stairway, looking as sweet and as pretty and just, heavenly innocent as ever, looking up just in time for Killua's few steps arrival.

He watches, animatedly so, as Gon slowly lights up upon seeing him, eyelashes fluttering as he smiles that perfect smile, dimples popping at each his cheeks with his hands gripping on his bag straps as he straightens up. "Ki-llu-a," he says, quite breathless. Killua wants to kiss him.

"Hi," he says instead, stopping in front of him. "Been waiting long? It's freezing cold, you should've brought a coat."

Gon shakes his head. "Yeah, I— I forgot. Uhm. Killua?" He looks at Killua with those big and sparkling brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you an asthma?"

And, what? Killua blinks at him. "Sorry, what? Why, Gon?"

Breaking into a grin, Gon cheekily tells him, "Because you take my breath away."

Killua, heart pounding madly in his chest, bursts in giggles and bites his lip just seconds after, feeling so purely fond of this beautiful boy. "Only you, Gon Freecss," he says, shaking his head with his grin never leaving his face. _Such a dork._

"Love it when your eyes crinkle like that," Gon laments, bouncing with the balls of his feet, poking at Killua's side. "You look adorable."

Killua looks at him, actually affronted. "Adorable. Gon, seriously?"

At this, Gon cackles loudly that he has the urge to slap a hand to cover his mouth, his golden brown eyes growing so big. "Whoops." It's Killua's turn to laugh now.

They ride the tube after that, quiet to themselves as they stand side by side and hold onto the railings of the crowded ride, except for Killua's mind that is in frenzy perhaps, hands itching to be all over the younger boy's body. Gon stands close to him in instinct just as they reach a stop, more people flooding in; Killua works up the courage to put his hand around Gon's waist, feeling the slenderness of the boy in his arm, smelling so good being so close to him.

Throughout the ride and until they reach their stop, Killua can feel Gon smirking at their technical spooning, making him smirk to himself as well.

"I would like to go to yours, Killua," Gon utters out after a while, after they've made it out the underground.

Killua double takes, embarrassingly so. "Huh?"

Calmly, the boy clarifies his desires, "Your place, Killua... I wanna come with and see, if—if that's okay?"

"Oh." Killua's mouth forms an O. But then he shuts it and he's all the sudden nodding without much of a fight, so they begin walking to the direction of where his apartment is, which is the opposite direction leading to Gon's street.

Having memorized like the back of his hand the only time it takes when walking to his place, Killua after a few more steps starts fishing out his keys from his pocket because he knows they are near, and then he leads Gon up a flight of stairs a bit afterwards, turning just once. Looking back over his shoulder just to make sure that the boy is still following him, the next thing that's happening is of Killua inserting his key in the keyhole of his door, just after being reassured by his own visions that yeah, this is not just a wonderful dream and Gon really is his now, and that they're about entering his humble flat moments from now, together.

Thing is, never in a million years did Killua ever expect he would see the day one Gon Freecss would stand in the middle of his living room, looking so real and alive and handsomely pretty—wandering—breathing the same air as he in this shack he calls home. Because like, this is still natureapprentice05, Killua, the once muse of your fantasies, the one you've grown fond of, and now he's in your place. Your obsession for over the past months, now almost a year; you finally had him here. And yet you're not even thinking of doing anything about it like the idiot you are for him, like the cheesy sap, in too deep loverboy you are for him.

Everything's just too good to be true from this point on, ever since Gon's stepped inside his place, and Rin and Mimi greeting the lovely boy isn't helping Killua's case here either, because he's freaking melting by the second. Seeing Gon crouching down to level with his cats on the ground, excitedly and giggling, smiling wildly as he nuzzles his cheek against their fur, is just the most precious sight Killua has ever laid his eyes on. He may or may not want to keep this memory locked away in his heart forever.

Stepping closer, Killua picks up Mimi and stands. "Come here you, you little demon. How come you guys greet Gon like you've known him forever and never do that to me whenever I come home?"

Gon giggles, picking up Rin as well as he stands, letting the black Primadonna cat nuzzle against his neck, and Killua is absolutely gobsmacked at this. "They're so cute, Killua," Gon is saying, but Killua can't take his attention off the matter, still, "What're their names? Oh, and your place is very nice," Gon comments, looking around.

But then, "Hold on a minute," Killua can't contain gasping quite exaggeratedly, making Gon widen his eyes as well as he looks at him. "You traitor!" He finally exclaims, pointing at Rin. "She never lets me carry her like that! How—what—how come she—," and he's gone speechless long after that.

Gon bursts out in laughter, dimpling adorably. Oh, god, Killua is so not gonna make it at twenty-two. "Uh-oh. Looks like someone's got their new favourite," Gon teases, cheeks rosy pink.

And—and Killua just breaks into a fond smile. Then he grins, and he smiles again, turning softer and softer as seconds pass by. He assesses Gon's other complimentary. "Nah, Gon. Yours is still nicer than mine. Smells spectacular too. And—," he looks at him with a shrug, "—if I were Rin, I would also have you as my new favourite." He wiggles his eyebrows cheekily at Gon, and that elicits a deeper shade of pink on both of the boy's cheeks. "But only because I'm a boring pet owner, 'don't think you're any special than being younger and thus lesser grumpy, young Gon."

"Heeeey." Gon pouts. And Killua has to lean in and kiss that pout away, making the boy giggle into their mouth, Killua peppering him with soft chaste kisses. When they pull away, Gon turns his face to drop a kiss on top of Rin's head, which is just so cute, what the hell, and then he smiles at Killua. "But I'm serious, Ki-llu-a. Your place looks very cozy and lovely too."

"Why, thank you, baby," Killua chirps, placing another feather kiss on Gon's nose, causing the boy to scrunch it up prettily, "why don't you come further inside then, have a sit and I'll just be a minute; how do you take your tea?" He asks Gon, already putting down Mimi to go inside his room and change into something more comfy.

He looks back just in time to see Gon taking a sit on the couch, already toeing his school shoes off and dropping his bag. He looks up to tell Killua, "Uhm, just milk, lots of sugar."

"Ah, a man after my heart," Killua mocks being swooned, putting a hand over his chest. Gon giggles again (such a lovely sight, that), and then he's back on playing with Rin by the couch.

Killua quickens his pace to change from his work attire to just some shirt and some basketball shorts, emerging from his bedroom and then going toward his kitchen. He prepares tea for the both of them, and then he comes back later to join Gon by the living room. "What's the orange cat name?"

Killua puts down their cups on the coffee table and settles next to Gon by the couch. "That, my dear, is Mimi. He's a male. And that traitor you are holding is again, Rin, a female."

"Oh," Gon hums, nodding with an awed smile. "I love them. I never knew Killua had cats... this is just so great."

"Surprise?" Killua quips, grinning. Gon lets out soft chuckles, still smiling that awestruck smile, eyes sparkling. Oddly, he reminds Killua of a princess once again, or the other one, when the little mermaid first had her human legs. "Anyway, what do you want to do? There's nothing really interesting in this household, young Gon." He laughs weakly. "'M truly very sorry, but when I said I'm boring earlier, I really did mean it in a literal manner."

Gon is quick to shake his head, quite petulant if not insisting. "No, Killua! You're not— you're not boring. Not at all! Stop saying that." He laughs heartily, and then he quiets down, looking at Killua with massive golden brown eyes, almost looking so innocent under the translucent light of Killua's living room, "Although if you're asking me what I really want to do tonight, I think I already know just what."

"Is that right?" Killua cocks a brow at Gon, voice has strangely dropped an octave too. The boy nods his head vigorously. Killua opts with humoring him, mentally readying himself just in case Gon would initiate sex. "Okay then. What is it you want, hmm?"

And like, sue Killua if he thought Gon would say something cheesy like maybe 'you', considering the spaces he's taking up as he leans in towards Killua, right, even fluttering his lashes like the true minx subby kitten he is, but, of all the things, Killua must admit he didn't expect for him to say these instead, "You, me and this couch. Let's maybe watch something before I go?" And... there you have that.

Killua is once again appalled at how truly something Gon is as a person. How he's so different from the person Killua thought he'd be all those months ago, how pure and enthralling and refreshing a boy he is, and just how unique he is despite of how many people Killua has already met in his twenty one years of entity. Gon is just about above everyone that Killua so far has known, and he's sure he'll be more amazed at the boy the longer he'll surely be knowing him throughout the days they'll be as one. Like it's inevitable. Because Killua Zoldyck is nothing if not a real keeper, and Gon just so happened to be the boy he's truly, madly and deeply in love with.

So they decide on watching something on the TV then, with Killua handing Gon some clothes to wear for the part of it, letting him change inside the bathroom. There's some shitty reality TV show playing idly on the screen, and throughout it nothing sexual happened between them at all. Which is fine—that's fine by Killua. But Gon does scoot closer to him though after a while, and they end up cuddling and sharing kisses back and forth, with those happening during an Animal Channel segment. Gon smells so nice, so otherworldly, and Killua is just so addicted to him, quite frankly.

Killua deems he can definitely get used to this.

♡

"So, how's the experience of teaching in a private academy, Professor Zoldyck?" Milluki asks, just as they're through with introductions and a bit of family gossips.

Killua grins, looking out the window of Beans Caffeine in search of a mop of spiky hair and bright brown eyes amongst the heaps of people in the streets, the one epitome of rainbows and happiness who's meant to come meet him here today—in a 'platonic' teacher-student lunch, they've decided. "It's nice. Students here are awesome and the facilities and teachers are very refreshing and welcoming. I've been dreaming of this, and you know that, so. Thank you again for this, Piggy. I believe I haven't thanked you enough." _If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have met the love of my life._

"Oh, shut up, don't call me that!" Milluki growls. Killua snickers, a hand under his chin, cat-like.

"Kidding, bro."

Milluki huffs. "Anyway, it's fine! We both know you'd be hopeless without my help, knowing you and your lazy ass. It's still a wonder just why you are the Zoldyck prodigy." It's obviously a joke, and is meant to mess with him, but Killua can't help scowl nonetheless.

"What's that supposed to mean, Piggy?!"

It's Milluki's turn to laugh at his ass. They catch up some more, getting to the good parts and much more important events of their lives.

Just then, Killua hums, delighted endlessly at finally spotting the boy he's been anticipating to see pushing through the crowd with those lanky limbs and tiny legs, ever since the entire first period on this pleasant Friday has ended. And it's only then Killua remembers to respond to his brother's question of wanting to raid his childhood room that still houses some old comics, "Sure, Milluki."

The call ends just when Gon's stepped inside the shop, "Hi, Killua!" beaming all enthusiastic like that, bringing the fun and the beauty of everything in his wake as he comes.

Killua melts instantly on his spot.


	18. ACT XVIII: killua and gon have a moment to themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua's POV.  
> So, basically, boyfriend thingies. Lel
> 
> NSFW up ahead. Again, I write pretty graphically... hehe.

****

**ACT XVIII:** _killua and gon have a moment to themselves_

It's a weekend, there's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Killua asks in his relaxed position by the couch.

"It's me, Killua!" But of course—of course it's Gon, his boy. Who else?

Days and weeks have passed, and it's with the matter of various blurs; blur of movie nights in his apartment with Gon, Rin and Mimi, blur of after school shenanigans and make out sessions by the lockers, blur of tickling wars under Killua's covers, and a blur of Stargazing nights at the rooftop of Killua's flat commercial building just whenever Gon's being sentimental and the like. They're almost three months in to this relationship now, everything's been sunshines and kaleidoscopic happy carnivals so far, and Killua hasn't logged back in to his account on keepitup.com since. Why should he, if he has the star of those shows cradled safely in his arms at all times?

No one has yet to catch sight of them of being more than teacher and student in and outside of school aside from Gon's friends, and that, Killua thinks, is downright marvelous. Things are going great for them—for Killua, especially, because he must be the luckiest guy on earth to have what he has now. And don't even get him started on just how great it is to have Gon Freecss as a boyfriend, because if you would ask what his main reasons are, he might just not be able to stop, for it would take days before he's taking a breather.

Because really, being Gon's boyfriend means free cooked meals, no take-outs for you anymore, nope! Being Gon's boyfriend also means constantly clean sheets and neatly folded smelling of nicely clothes, a squeaky clean kitchen and constantly made bed, dust-free shelves and Joy Station and other devices, and just overall a seemingly instant personal hired housewife. Basically. And of course, a very lovely and pretty impatient one at that. Someone Killua kisses and touches on places that he wants (begs) to be touched.

Ever since that night they cuddled on Killua's couch for the first time, Gon's seemed to have made it his religion to always drop a visit or two to Killua's flat—after school or like today when it's a weekend—and they would either have lunch, watch some movie Gon would bring with him, or perhaps sleep on Killua's couch. Just stuff like that. They've officially been the constant visitors of each other's places as it is, and Killua admittedly is satisfied with this kind of setup between them.

They kiss (like a whole damn lot), they hug, they have hot cocoas at the shop nearby Yorknew Academy when no students Killua taught were in sight, and despite of how tight they have become now, no, they haven't gone all the way yet. They may have got each other off occasionally, Gon has given him heads countless of times before and Killua himself has got the boy off every time afterwards, but other than that, nothing more between them has been done. Killua, again, is still fine with that, as long as Gon is happy by his side, and as long as they both are happy with each other. No lacking of sex will ever ruin this thing for them, Killua has sworn once upon a time.

Dusting off the couch as he pushes Rin off of it in the process, Killua straightens up and trudges toward the door to let Gon in; and unsurprisingly as he gets there, he's met with such an endearing sight when he opens the door. In just his lilac sweater that's almost swallowing him whole, sweater paws and all, matched with some black booty shorts as his bottoms that makes him seem like a lolli, and with his hair down, Gon is a beautiful lavender petunia flower that's popped and grown in front of Killua's door. Something he'd love to bring inside and perhaps forever take good care of.

"Hi, Gon, come on in." He wraps an arm around Gon's waist and captures his mouth with his, lips moving sweetly against his. Gon sighs happily against their kiss, just by being close to him again, and Killua pulls away shortly after that, just in time to notice Gon's brought a couple more DVDs with him.

"Thank you, Killua," Gon chirps, as always despite he's gone here over a million times the polite little shit, as he walks inside the apartment. "Here," he says, handing over the DVDs to Killua, before he's carrying Rin in his arms and flopping himself down on the couch. "Missed you, little munchkin," he coos at the cat.

Killua sighs, fondly, as he puts down the DVDs on the coffee table, and goes over to the kitchen to fetch Gon some glass of carrot juice. Due to them having been dating a while now, Killua has learned all the basics about the boy; like how he enjoys doing yoga with the AC on and with some scented candles lit every time he's in the right mood for it, studying with his earphones on and his favorite artists crooning in his ears, munching on some salad with his favourite dressing at any time of the day, and painting his nails with any and all pastel colors that could ever exist. It's almost like dating a girl, Killua can vaguely remember Milluki's concerns regarding his wife's needs and wants back when they were boyfriends and girlfriends yet, although he never dwells on the idea and still sees Gon as just that—someone who's unique and always full of surprises, and he loves him very much.

Coming back from the kitchen with a glass of carrot juice, Killua hands it over just as Gon looks up; the boy happily takes the healthy refreshment and immediately takes a sip, then he puts it down over the coffee table, and snatches the DVDs beside it, making huge eyes at Killua. "Pick a movie, Ki-llu-a. Let's start this."

And, it's not that Killua doesn't want to watch today, right, not that he's maybe thinking of something else to do instead of just sit through yet another film of Gon's taste, but. Perhaps he's just thinking of other stuff to do—to Gon, specifically—but. This isn't like Gon to be so eager about watching a film. He usually has it in himself to be cool about it. Then again, this is like, their thing now, so he supposes he should make for it.

Letting out a sigh, almost sounding rather dreamy just because he's always getting charmed at the golden brown-eyed beauty, Killua accepts the DVDs and flops down on the couch next to Gon. At that, the boy instantly scoots closer against his side, and Killua just instinctively puts an arm over Gon's shoulders like it's second nature by now. Which, yeah, it actually is.

Killua puts his attention back to the DVDs. So, what Gon brought are, Paprika, Ranma Half and Confessions.

Killua cranes his neck to address Gon pointedly. "Ranma Half? Really, Gon?"

Gon bites his lip, looking at him too. "Yes, why? Problem?"

Killua can't help chuckle. "Nothing." He shakes his head.

Gon pouts. "You're making fun of me."

"What?" Killua mocks affronted, clutching a hand on his chest, "Me? Making fun of you? No way." Gon pouts harder at that, his eyebrows knotting together, and fuck, that's just it. Killua drops the DVDs aside and scoops Gon up from the couch, making the boy instantaneously laugh and squeal, kicking his legs aimlessly.

"Killua, K-Killua, Ki-llu-a! Put me down!" Gon laughs, head thrown back, the column of his throat completely exposed. Killua leans in and opens his mouth, showing his fangs in the process. Caught, Gon squeals loudly and tries to get away, so Killua has to tickle him for it until he goes completely limp, then he eventually mocks bite him on the neck, earning another fit of giggles from the boy. "Killua! Oh, my god!"

He spins them around, carrying Gon Bridal Style, and until he feels dizzy himself that he finally, finally puts them down. "You're so heavy—oomph!" Except, Gon upon kicking so much though has had them tumbling straight to the floor instead of the couch.

"Am I really that heavy?" Gon asks around a giggle, his face centimeters away from Killua's own.

Killua grins. "Not really. You're very light. Love it, baby."

Gon flutters his eyelashes seemingly pleased, dimpling, and they end up kissing because of that, with Rin and Mimi circling the tangled mess of limbs that they are, giving them these judgmental looks. Killua would never use that against them, however; as he himself would've probably done the same.

♡

They watch Confessions in the end, and ever since it's started, Gon's got Rin on his lap while Mimi is nestled between his feet. Killua finds the picture quite a lot adorable, despite he'd much rather it was him who was squished against the boy.

As the movie goes on, Killua throughout it refuses to miss every move Gon makes next to him, like he can't help it, like everything Gon does is something that one shouldn't let go to waste. And thus he watches like a hawk (or really, like an obsessed butler, and Gon is his princess); he yawns, he laughs at times when the teacher made a witty comment, and he bites his lip or occasionally his nails when the investigation of who killed her daughter begins; he hugs his knees when flashbacks of what actually happened in the pool is shown, he hides behind Rin's jet-black fur when he anticipates for one kid to face his faults, and then he tears up when the teacher starts to blackmail her students into admission because her kid was the only thing she ever loved and cared for and now she's gone. Killua, at that point, isn't able to stop himself no more and pulls Gon in his arms, hugging him until everyone from the movie feels all better, because that also means Gon feeling a whole lot relieved himself. And then the movie goes on.

In the midst of it Killua hasn't stopped cuddling Gon, and Gon hasn't stopped clinging to him as well, and that has Killua watching the film more seriously. But then he can feel Gon's hand traveling to his pants by the time the students are confessing their sins, and Gon from then has his good hand massaging him through the fabric.

Killua's breath hitches.

And that must've been Gon's final cue, because the next thing he does is abandon the film altogether and finally shoots up from his position, climbing up on Killua's lap, arms around his neck. Killua holds him by the hips, gripping tight enough, and Gon surges down and captures his lips, tongue tugging to be inside his mouth without much finesse. It's a filthy one, the kiss they're sharing, and every bone and vein in Killua's body is buzzing with it, blood heating up and pulses pumping, his dick hardening against Gon's ass that is pressing on it.

Hands coming up to clutch at the back of Gon's head, Killua tilts his own sideways to get a proper position so he's able to fuck up into Gon's mouth with his tongue, their kiss getting furiously heated and way more intense, their bodies no longer dull but rather active, the both of them rutting against each other, Gon pulling away just briefly to pant out breathlessly. And then Killua starts kissing down along his throat, nipping at the skin and leaving marks, fingers tangled in Gon's locks, messing with it. Gon suddenly squeaks out, "Please, Killua," begging for something.

"Please, what?" Killua has to ask, still leaving possessive lovebites on the sweet boy's exposed bronze collarbone.

"Need your cock in my mouth. Now. Please." In his mouth. They're really taking this slow, aren't they. That, or Gon's really just fond of swallowing his cum.

No matter though, because that's all the clarification he needs to hear really, and in seconds flat he's spreading his thighs open, so the boy gets in between them. Killua must be daft not to take that offer. "Okay, Gon, anything you need."

Scrambling down to be on his knees, Gon looks up at Killua through his lashes and those heavy lidded eyes with such pure lust and want, and fuck, Killua is so fucking turned on he might just wreck Gon tonight. But he wouldn't though—of course he wouldn't. Not unless Gon wants it too.

"You're so hard, Killua," Gon whispers in awe, eyes now locked on his bulge, tongue stuck out as though he's so, so desperately thirsty for Killua's cock, which is just. Hot. Reaching out, Gon presses on Killua's crotch and squeezes a little, kneading and kneading as he flicks his gaze back up as if wanting to see Killua's reaction on that, and until he's finally untying the strings of Killua's joggers.

Killua cards his fingers through Gon's hair and pulls at it, massaging his scalp. Gon smiles at the gesture, but his attention never leaves Killua's hard-on nonetheless, most especially when he's finally let it spring out of Killua's joggers. Adjusting himself on the couch, Killua pulls down his own bottoms as he arches and lets it pool around his legs, Gon situating himself in between them again. Killua watches on as Gon takes his cock with both hands and begins pumping on it, one hand wrapped at the base and the other at the upper curve, licking his lips wet like he's craving as he works on it, eyes fixated as if amused. Like he's so enticed by it, so drawn in, and Killua still can't believe even after all this time that this perfection of a boy is craving only for his dick.

He's leaking pre-come quite already, the slit all slick, so when Gon leans in, the first thing he does is clean the white away with the tip of his tongue, like he always does when they get to this point in their relationship. Like clockwork it is, like a routine when the boy is giving him a blow job, and if this isn't such a sexual activity, Killua would've found it a lot more endearing than it already is.

So Gon starts from putting his balls in his mouth, sucking greedily on them, eliciting a low groan from Killua and for him to buck up, his fingers clutching tighter on Gon's hair. He tugs a bit, a bit harder now, and Gon just—he moans sweetly, fluttering his eyes close in bliss, tongue swirling against the darker, deflated skin under Killua's balls. So fuck, Killua does it again, just so that beautiful obscene sound could fill his ears again, and yes—yes, he is rewarded just by those, a lot louder than the first. Maybe Gon has some sort of...fucking pain kink that Killua has failed to discover from before. But now that he knows though...

Killua stashes that new discovery away in his imaginary Gon's Kink Box for now. In the meantime, Gon is done licking him up good, his length all slicked up and shiny wet, the head of his cock an angry shade of red. He's throbbing mad, and Killua needs for Gon to, "Quit teasing, G-Gon. Just—," and the rest of his complaints dry on his throat, as Gon swallows him whole down, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Gon's throat.

The kid doesn't gag, has never shown no signs of possessing a gag reflex at all, even as he's obviously pushing to his limits. Killua rolls his hips and bucks up to Gon's warm mouth, and then Gon is suddenly bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Fast, slick and swiftly. Greedy and expert. Killua shakily lets out a sigh, fingers tightening in Gon's hair and pulling. Pulling hard. Gon groans lowly as a result, the sound muffled since he's mouthful of Killua's thick and hard cock, which, fuck, that's just hot. Gon with his wide obscene mouth wrapped around Killua's shaft, his eyelashes casting shadows over his hollowed cheekbones as he goes down on to swallow him whole.

Properly blowing him, Gon's tongue laps and swirls at the base of his length a tad needy, and until he fucking puts a twist to his rhythm with it. His head is now tilting sideways as he still does back and forth, tongue getting eager by the second, the tip of Killua's dick jabbing harshly on Gon's now a tad trembling throat. Killua shudders wildly, feeling his orgasm building at his abdomen and sending chills to his neck, his cock getting heavier and more sensitive as he feels himself nearing its peak.

"Fuck, Gon, I— I'm almost there, _fuck_ ," he pants out, voice wrecked and raspy, his chest heaving frantically as he breathes.

Gon pulls off with a pop, Killua's pre-come mixed with Gon's slimy saliva producing some sort of web connection with Gon's bottom lip as he pulls back a bit. He looks up at Killua with those big doe eyes, hand once again pumping on his shaft. "Want you to fuck my mouth, Killua... Want it rough," he rasps out with that slow drawl of his, and fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Shit. Just his voice alone is already thoroughly fucked, and here is Killua, dazed and hard with it.

He nods, quite ludicrously vigorous, so goddamn eager, as he shuffles to stand to his wobbly legs, one hand outstretched clutching on the couch headrest behind him supporting himself to balance, cracking his neck as he tilts it once on each side. He looks down at the boy kneeling before him and tangles his fingers through his hair again, guiding him to face his sensitive cock. Gon readies himself and once again takes Killua back in his mouth, tongue sticking out first; and he blows him, bobbing his head back and forth to Killua's cock, his nose brushing feather light at the jut of pubic hair against Killua's skin, his throat slowly producing some choking sounds.

Killua's dick preens at the obscenity of that, and he begs for more friction because of it, thus he starts to move his hips, bucking up and thrusting, fucking up into Gon's mouth... slowly, slowly, and until he goes rough, power thrusting. The boy closes his eyes at the probable impact, and he widens his mouth a tad, tongue still swirling from beneath, making every fibre on Killua's body to tremble with lust. It's the filthiness and beauty of the boy letting his throat to be fucked by Killua's heaviness and thickness that is being the center of his inspiration right now, the choking sounds that Gon is letting out, the wetness and warmth of his wide mouth and pink, soft tongue, that has Killua shaking with his flooding and building orgasm, the reason for his load to shoot while he's still not sliding out from Gon's mouth. " _Ah!_ " He yells, riding out his orgasm.

"Mmmphf," Gon squeaks through it.

"Fuck," Killua pants out, eyes shut tightly as he squirts some more, bits of sticky white beads leaking out. Gon releases him quickly, and then pumps on his cock some more—his god awful sensitive penis—as if forcing it to shoot more loads, which holy fuck. But then it's granted though, and he just sees himself spurting some white fat strings across Gon's presented face once he dares to look down, his sticky come landing all over the boy's face—on his eyelids, his blooming hollowed cheeks, his slimy wet chin, and then the rest on his stuck out tongue. It's so fucking filthy, so, so dirty and obscene that Killua might just come twice tonight only with that sight alone. He drops down to his knees as he simultaneously puts his cock back in his joggers, scoops Gon up from the floor, and then kisses him hard on his slackened mouth, tasting himself against the boy's tongue. He pulls away and cups Gon's face in his palms, thumbing on his swollen lip, and looks at the pretty boy straight into his hazy eyes, the look on his face surreptitiously fucked, "You did so well, baby. So, so good for me." He peppers him with gentle kisses, each kiss coated with sweet praises. "You're so amazing... so incredible, darling."

Gon manages a weak laugh, grinning up at him. "I'm... I'm glad, Killua."

"Come here then, up you go now, baby. Let me get you off," Killua tells him, breathily, already guiding Gon over to the couch. He's gone completely pliant and limp now, weight too feather light and limbs all gangly, and Killua with his everything has decided he'll take care of him from this point on.

He switches the telly off, the part where the school was about to explode being cut off, and Killua tenderly flips Gon over, makes him lie on his front. He leans down and whispers in his ear, "Gonna eat you out, yeah? Been wanting to do that to you... to your lovely ass. Would you like that, young Gon?" He kisses his cheek, digs his teeth on Gon's earlobe. "My tongue fuckin' you. Bet you taste good."

Nodding earnestly, despite himself, Gon croaks out weakly as he blinks at Killua dazedly, "Yes, please. Killua..."

And Killua almost cooed, itching to pinch Gon's annoyingly cute face, but given the situation they're in he doesn't. He lifts up Gon's hips instead and urges the boy to arch his back to have his ass poised in the air, cheek pressed against the couch and his knees digging into the settee. Admiring the boy's ultimately submissive position, ogling his perky ass still cloaked by his black shorts, Killua carefully reaches out and makes contact with Gon's clothed cheeks. Gon moans just from the touch, leaning into it responsively and then groans from the kneading, bucks up and rolls his hips from the greedy squeezing. Killua traces his fingertips along Gon's waistband and tugs, peeling the thing off, pulling his shorts down, and—shit. Holy shit.

Gon's wearing a thong. A peach lacy thong with a yellow ribbon at the terms. He didn't see this one coming. "Gon," Killua rasps, weakening at the knees, "you...you're...fuck..."

Gon lifts his head up and cranes his neck to look back over his shoulder then to Killua. "Surprise?" He sheepishly mumbles, grinning slyly and rather teasingly with those heavy lidded eyes, like the—the right minx he is. Killua groans in pure lust and thirst, and he slaps Gon's ass cheek without a warning, making Gon's eyes grow as wide as golf balls. "Oh, shit," he gasps, startled, breathing going faster and ragged. Killua looks on as Gon's throat flushes animatedly slowly, the blooming red creeping up to his cheeks and nose, his eyes fluttering shut with the wonderfully painful sensation. He's so beautiful, Killua deems, so pretty and open like a rose when it blooms.

"You're so perfect, Gon. Christ," Killua grits out, slapping Gon's other ass cheek this time, as he lets the other one flush red little by little. It doesn't take long now for the other cheek that he's slapped just now to redden as well, same with Gon's face as he blushes with the genuine compliment.

"Killua, please, can—can you? Uh..." Gon keens after a while, wiggling his ass to Killua's face in earnest, desperate for something—for Killua's hot mouth. "Need your tongue in me, please. Fuck me with your tongue, senpai..."

 _Senpai?_ Then fuck yes. Yes. Killua almost rips out the thong off Gon as he leans in, the word senpai lingering in his head, squeezing once again on each of Gon's ass cheeks, and then spreading them apart as he places soft kisses along Gon's thighs. He licks, he nips and he bites at the spots in there, and until he gets to Gon's pink and puckered hole, that fucking thing he's seen countless time back on his laptop all those months prior, something he never thought he'd get to actually taste with his tongue one of these days. Like today. Or tonight. Here in his flat, right here on this couch.

_Nature fucking apprentice zero fucking five, you were once just a wild, crazy fantasy, a fucking dream, but now you're all mine. Never gonna let you go, baby._

Killua sticks out his tongue and licks a long and hard stripe across Gon's hole, no warning whatsoever, no finesse or demure to it, just filth and greed and nothing more. He tastes like heaven. Gon gasps out loud, and then shudders at the wetness feeling in between his ass. "Ooh... ohh," he exhales shakily, softly, making Killua kiss his entrance for good measure.

And Killua does it again, but this time he stays there, swirling his tongue and lapping it harshly against Gon's pumping hole, the tip of his tongue fucking inside him now and quick, taking residence around his clenching rim. Gon whimpers and whines desperately, pushing his ass back and pressing it further into Killua's face, almost as if sitting on him, with Killua's tongue fucking further and harder into his pinkish butt hole. Gon wails the next time Killua slaps harshly on both his ass cheeks for being so wiggly—fucking himself back to Killua's tongue so eagerly, meeting him halfway and being totally responsive—which has Killua eventually hearing murmurs of incoherence coming from him. He blabbers with such words varying from _coming_ and _please_ and _harder_ to _moremoremore_ , as though begging Killua to go rougher on him.

Killua grants his pleas then because of that and eats his ass out better, dancing tongue poking and jabbing harshly on his hole, grasps kneading at his cheeks and spreading them apart even wider, his nose buried in between. Gon cries a louder moan this time, rolling his hips and pushing back against Killua's eager tongue. _If that's what you want, Gon_ , thinks Killua darkly.

He gets a waft of the boy's strong smell as he continuously rims him, and Killua could've sworn his eyes almost crossed in bliss. Gon is just layers and layers of addicting. "Killua, I'm gonna come!" Screams Gon all the sudden and, damn, he's so loud.

Not a minute too long now, with a few more thrusts of his quick tongue, Gon with his hand pumping on his own dick (Killua didn't see that one out of too much focus on eating him out, but maybe he should take full control next time), Gon finally cries out as he shoots his load all over the couch, the room smelling of sex a lot stronger now than early on, rendering the drunk out of Killua just by sniffing it.

Killua scrambles to be on top of Gon in seconds flat and kisses him through his intense release, calming his breathing at once, the both of them slowly going down from their high and back to earth.

He pulls away from the kiss and blinks at the boy pliant and spent beneath him. They share a lazy smile, both still breathless and sweating. "That was... that was amazing," Gon exhales, voice hoarse.

Killua slowly breaks into a grin. "Yeah... You look incredible when you come, young Gon," he praises, then presses kisses all over Gon's cheek and temple, "so pretty with your ass all red. Taste so good, too."

Gon blushes, sighing happily. "Best rim ever, Killua. Best boyfriend and... I suppose best tongue..." He murmurs, giggling. Killua laughs.

"Right then. Let's get you cleaned up, wait for me there," Killua utters out, and then he's standing up and rushing his way to the bathroom. He comes back later with a washcloth and he cleans Gon up, wiping the drying come off both their skin and even the ones on Gon's face from earlier. He puts the washcloth away and pulls Gon's thong and shorts back up for him, then they just stay and lie there on the couch.

They breathe as one, with Killua spooning Gon from behind, the boy resting limp and soft, bracketed in the safety and warmth of his arms.

Silence washes over the entire apartment minutely, the cats now asleep somewhere (probably in Killua's bedroom) and it is only their synchronized exhales and inhales that are at once heard around the place. Killua still thinks he could get used to this.

"You know, I've never really asked, but...but I'm quite curious. Why did you pick me, Gon? Really?" He's rubbing idly on Gon's tummy as he questions, his chin getting tickled by Gon's spiky hair. "Like, there are literally so many guys out there who fall like dominos at your feet, they're even your same age who got much more potential than me, so like... really..."

Sighing, Gon holds on his hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. "Simple, Killua. Because you're the only guy that's got me hooked and surrendering right from the get-go. Like...you didn't even have to be as young as me, or whatever. You just literally had to be you. I picked you because you're you, there's no other reason for it anymore..."

Killua smiles, cuddling to him even tighter. "Ah... well. That's really...sweet of you, Gon." What he really wants to say, _I love you._

Gon hums. "Mhmm. And I meant every word..." _But do you love me?_ He doesn't ask.

A beat, "Uhm. Gon?"

"Yeah, Killua?" He replies quickly, suppressing a yawn.

"How come I don't hear from you about your job anymore?" Frankly, Killua wants to slap himself from even asking, from trying to pry at all, but he's been wondering for quite some time now and he just wants to know...even if Gon would choose to lie. He'll take whatever.

Few heartbeats, Gon's frozen body inch by inch melts, and then he mumbles, clearly avoiding the subject, "I've dropped it. Uhm... I'm just, not happy about it anymore, I guess."

Killua raises a brow. "Oh? Why is that—"

"I think I'm falling..." Gon murmurs, voice so hushed Killua barely hears it.

So he asks, "What?" Killua is confused. Gon's falling? Or failing?

"Yep. And like, a mile fast... speedy," Gon tacks on, not making sense, releasing another yawn—a yawn that this time is more deliberate, like he's begging for Killua to just drop it.

"Gon, what do you mean?" Killua presses, however.

He sighs. "Nothing, Killua, just—can we just sleep? Please?" He squeezes softly at Killua's hand, warm palm covering his.

And...okay, if this is what he wants, then fine. Killua is fine with it—he's fine with everything. "Okay."

Gon turns around and faces him after that, curling in on himself as he nestles his face at the crook of Killua's neck, sighing in contentment. His breathing slowly evens a bit some time, and Killua can feel he's gone to sleep, finally. Killua blows out a sigh, and in resignation just wraps up the boy in his arms, as he urges himself to call it a night.

 _Maybe someday_ , he marvels before he drifts off, _Gon would find it in himself to work up the strength to be honest with him somehow._ Because he will love him no matter anyway, no matter what he does, so hopefully might as well just get it over and done with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading!  
> Sorry, took a while. But no worries, I uploaded two chapters! Haha.  
> Okay, onto the next one, which, by the way, is longer~  
> Love lots!
> 
> ~killunyan


	19. ACT XIX: killua follows kurapika's advise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua's POV.
> 
> So Kurapika finally steps up and says something to Killua.  
> Killua rushes to Gon, twice. Haha.
> 
> NSFW CONTENT!

****

**ACT XIX:** _killua follows kurapika's advise_

Everything's gone from laid back to hectic in what feels like a millisecond of moment in time. Final exams in YA is approaching drastically and so are transfer students that keep on coming despite the time of the year, with Christmas break just being right around the corner, and months of fall seasons and Halloween having given everyone whiplash without so much of a warning.

Killua's been busy with truckloads of paperwork in his hand and creating out of raw thinking for his kids' examination that's being held in a week from now, and so is Gon with his own no-cellphones-allowed method of studying every night after their classes and applying to colleges in and out of town, so it's just a tangle of sleepless nights for both of them, brief Hi's and Hello's within the academy's premises, and stubborn squeezing of quality bonding time for Killua alone with his younger student boyfriend of now four months.

They've done a lot of get-together in the course of two months anyhow before this shit storm, went out on secret dates in far away towns from where they both live and shopped at markets, continuous visitations in each other's apartment and movie nights (because that has officially become their thing now apparently), Killua still at the phase of respecting Gon and his—for him personally is precious—virginity and thus no all the way sex yet for them, and Gon sticking, still, upon not mentioning his little camboying secret agenda to Killua despite of how many times Killua has proven to him he's in it for the long haul. It's still okay with Killua though, however, even if it pains him to think Gon's got fears of coming clean to him under the reason of... perhaps Killua leaving him for it or much worse, becoming outright disgusted, because fuck no.

Killua won't—he will never be disgusted, he's way past that point. Or rather he didn't even get to that point at all. He understands completely why Gon did it, he's not daft; he knows the reason why Gon had the need to, and the boy had been doing that for far too long even before they've met, so it shouldn't—doesn't—affect Killua whatsoever. He's quite matured about this, thank you. And the thing is, he loves Gon for who he is, has been loving him for what he is, and he knows for sure he'd still continue loving him for what he will become, so really. There's no point in hiding, no point in lying.

Killua to this day still hopes Gon would come to him in his own terms and confront the truth; Killua firmly believes that if that ever happened, Gon will finally be free of his own self-doubts and self-deprecating fears, and would be stopping from grasping for air too much, for the weight that goes with it will surely leave his shoulders in a way that he'd want it to.

In the way that Killua wants it to, most especially.

In those two months, they drove around town, he and Gon, when Killua finally bought a car from this motors shop Kalluto told him about, Alluka crying out a, "about time, Onii-chan!". Gon had been quite the cheeky boy he was the first time he became a passenger of it, saying he really, actually felt like Killua's baby girl now as he let the air breeze fan his hair, his head poking out the car's window. He was so precious, so young...so awesome in every way. Killua on the other hand had played with the idea for quite some time since he secretly knows Gon had a thing for role playing and stuff, calling Gon just that, baby girl, using a certain tone, to which the boy himself inexplicably appreciates... It's weird, but it's cute, so Killua isn't thinking of stopping at any moment.

Besides, Gon admitted to Killua this one time they were spooning in the couch that he liked dressing as a girl, that he liked playing the housewife role, and Killua almost told him he knows. Fuck it, _he knows_. Opted with taking it lightly and rather calmly like it was to be expected, Killua only nodded and said, "okay then, come here, wifey, give hubby a big kiss," and Killua swore to whoever god there is Gon's eyes lit up at the girly nickname. Like fairylights and luminous flux luces, his golden brown eyes glowed, setting Killua's heart on fire and his pulses to thump rapidly, his breath to hitch from deep within his lungs. Gon is ironically the epitome of freedom and confidence, and Killua is so in love with him.

Given the moments they've shared, Killua learned a few more things about Gon.

One is he loves it when Killua plays with his hair, purrs like a kitten when Killua's fingers get tangled in his locks, loves it when Killua calls him sweet, and absolutely loves the fact that Killua is a family-oriented kind of guy.

He's known about Killua's brothers and sister now, inevitably so, and had wanted to meet them since—but then they've conceded upon opposing to the idea later on anyway, and agreed their relationship is yet to be accepted by the public and or their families, seeing as his profession and what makes of it considering Gon is his student, is still serving as a big cockblocker, so they immediately let the thought go. Gon might've cried just a bit in Killua's arms after their little talk, Killua still is somehow boggled with how mature the boy's way of thinking is for his age even at this point.

On another note, given the circumstances as of late, Killua has not yet seen Gon without looking so tired and worn out these past few days, showing up to school with bags under his pretty brown eyes, the glows in them absent as he sat in Killua's class, mostly just idling. Something's not right, Killua thinks—or he knows. But what is it?

He wants to ask Gon today, wants to get some answers out of him regarding his sleeping schedule, but the problem is though, he isn't present in class. And it worries Killua even more, wondering why. From looking like death to not showing up altogether; how bad is it that he has the need to stay at home?

He looks at Amane and the other girls (excluding Kurapika, since he's learned recently through Gon that he's in fact a boy who crossdresses, much like his own brother, Kalluto) at the back, biting his lip as he clutches the clipboard, thinking of perhaps going over to them and asking, but. But he deems that would make him seem creepy, so...he'll refrain. Despite he's so against finding out through text, Killua has no choice but to unlock his drawer under the desk and pull out his phone. He writes Gon a text, **_Baby, where are you ?_**

Gon replies eleven to twelve minutes later, when Killua's starting to stress, **_Got the flu..._** , says the text, and—Killua blinks back at it. He got the... Oh, damn.

Not thinking at all, or really, getting flooded by bunches of worst case scenarios all at once, Killua scrambles up to his feet and hurries to shove his stuff in his messenger bag, looking up to face the class right after. "I need to—emergency—," are the only things he managed to articulate before he's rushing out the doors, heart beating like crazy in his chest.

He gets to leave an entire student body baffled and confused at his wake, and all he can only care about is how Gon must be feeling right at this moment. Killua is aware he's being such a terrible, terrible prof, but he's more concerned with being a good boyfriend right now, so. Being an excellent teacher be damned.

As he makes it out the hallways, Killua's first instinct is to get by the principal's office at the mezzanine floor. He gets there and he is greeted by the melancholic sound system the air conditioned room is playing in the background, and then the blinding smile of one Neon Nostrade. "Zoldyck-san! To what do I owe this—"

"Good day, ma'am," he cuts in quickly without intending to, the adrenaline rush taking over his sanity. Killua immediately grimaces after realizing, nodding his apologies to the woman. Lucky him she understands just fine, waving him off to proceed. "Right, uh. I need to take an early leave, ma'am? There's an emergency at home, and I need to take care of it and quickly. I've finished my class halfway, and now my kids are just answering some quiz I've prepared three days in advance. I'll have someone gather their papers and send them back at the faculty."

The woman sizes him up, and then looking down at a paper in her hand. Seemingly thinking about it, Killua braces himself for the worst. But then she's suddenly nodding her head, and then humming softly. "Alright, Zoldyck-san, I'll let you go. But I need you to be in your class tomorrow, wakarimasu ka?"

Killua nods, and he thinks he hasn't nodded that quite vigorously all his damn life. Wakarimasu.

He rushes out the room as soon as she dismisses him with a smile and another courteous nod.

Killua strangely bumps with Kurapika of all people as he goes, but he doesn't bother until he calls on him.

He stops on his tracks, feeling goosebumps trickling up his skin just by about being faced with this boy for frankly the first time ever since he and Gon; he knows for a fact Kurapika is the wisest amongst their 'clique' is the thing, and Killua can feel the maturity that's radiating from the kid and also coursing through his veins, from the way he keeps his thoughts to himself 99.9% of the time, letting his girl friends do the honors of being silly, and as well as his curious, observant looks that he throws at Killua wherever Gon is involved, as if the guy is his mom. Killua didn't sign up for this moment to ever come.

"Yes, Kuruta-san?" Killua assents nevertheless, keeping his cool, despite he's at the verge of running off the scene, all but wanting to get to Gon's side and maybe spoon-feed him with something hot that would make him feel a whole lot better.

"Sorry to corner you like this, but I think you need to talk to him. Not just talk, but talk _talk_ ," says Kurapika in one whoop, no hesitation in his tone whatsoever, no traces of beating around the bush with the look in his eyes. Killua is taken aback by his confrontational opening, his stance, everything; this boy clearly knows about Gon's camboying and his and Killua's relationship behind everyone's back, which earns him his credibility perhaps, and just how much Killua will trust him with the rest of the information he's about handing.

Killua fake-coughs, feeling hot in the cheeks. "Talk to him. Of course, I intend—"

"Think he's got the flu from working himself up so much," Kurapika forges on, not giving Killua a chance to talk shit, probably. "He's replaced the job he gained easy money from with something else that needs physical strength and too much energy that exhausted him into being awfully ill, just because he thinks he's being unfair to you. You're... you're that important to him. And you'll know why, if only you'd talk to him."

He's being vague at best, the way he's phrasing his words making Killua rather confused, but reading between the lines, deep inside Killua knows just what he means, and it renders a blooming blush out of Killua's heated up face.

"What do you mean?" He has to ask, clearing his throat.

"He hasn't told you then. Guess I figured right from the start, but I chose to keep quiet..." At this, Killua's eyebrows crease, and his heart starts to pound hard from his chest. He wants Kurapika to just get to the point, wants to tell him, but then he's already talking, "Well, Gon hasn't paid for his tuition twice already, Zoldyck-sensei. He looked for a job months ago and what he found available ensued heavy workload." Kurapika shakes his head, frowning seriously. "I swear to god, he's so gone for you. He— he's been scrubbing an entire floor of an office building, needing to pay for the last term in order to take the exam."

"He, what?" Killua blinks at him, jaw-dropped shocked about this information.

"Over fatigued, Zoldyck-sensei," the blonde guy says simply, concern never dissipating from his facial expression.

Killua swallows hard, eyes casting downwards as he pictures his frail boyfriend scrubbing square metres of floors at some building, sniffling and stretching every once in a while, all because he's got such bad back and he's doing that in exchange to lying in bed and pleasuring himself in front of the camera, and it's all because of Killua—because Gon didn't think that being a camboy would be fair to Killua. Which, fuck, Gon loves him. Cares for him. And this has to stop, the lying and the hiding; he doesn't need Gon to sacrifice so much just for him. His health is more important, his comfort and limited capabilities as well. Gon doesn't for one second need to beat himself up just for Killua, or anyone for that matter.

Taking a sharp breath, Killua exhales loudly just as he nods his head firmly, "Thank you for telling me, Kurapika."

Kurapika nods firmly as well. "Just please take care of him."

"I will." He nods. He looks at him, eyebrows set for determination. "I will."

♡

Riding the tube back to his and Gon's usual stop didn't take much longer now—long like when they go home during the nights after dismissals—and Killua eventually finds himself in front of Gon's apartment in no time. Back in his class, he trusts Kurapika to collect everyone's examination papers and bring them by the faculty room to hand over to Leorio.

Using the duplicated key Gon had let him have three weeks in to their relationship, Killua unlocks his teal door and steps inside quicker than normal. He drops his things on Gon's couch and toes his shoes off, tossing them at the doorstep, not caring if they serve as a mess. Instead he calls out, "Gon? Darling?" as he scurries off to where he expects Gon will be. In his room.

Despite being Gon's boyfriend for months now, Killua has sworn to himself he'll never invade the younger boy's privacy, ever, not unless needed like now—or just when the boy's given him permission outright, out loud. And that is why, when Killua finally steps a foot inside the mystery bedroom, he's slapped with the reality yet again; that this is natureapprentice05's "camboy studio", that this place is exactly where he records himself, as well as this is the venue of the videos made Killua had watched and wanked to, paid for.

He blinks, drinking in the made of pastel bedroom in awe, inhaling the wonderful scent it contains, defusing scented candles lingering in the cold, brisk air. Killua is mesmerized and blanked out for a moment while he stands there, seeing the framed pictures and books aligned neatly at some desk (that he never saw in natureapprentice05's videos), a massive wardrobe on one corner, floral curtains drawn back nearby some tripod (that natureapprentice05 probably uses for his recordings), everything, reducing him to this speechless former avid sub of said camboy. But then his gaze drops on the boy lying limp beneath some layers and layers of thick floral comforters though, witnessing just a fraction of him stirring, and that is quite enough to bring Killua back to the now. He rushes towards him, gingerly lifting the terms.

"Killua?" Gon croaks out in an instant having recognized his presence, heavy lids prying open slowly, "why are you— here," and then there goes his coughing fit rumbling awfully from his throat, cutting him off. Killua feels gutted just by hearing that, the hoarseness of Gon's voice slicing through his hearing senses. He frowns, reaching out to touch.

"Gon, sshh, just—don't mind me, yeah? I'll take care of you. I'm just. I need—wait here, I'll—I'll be right back," he rattles on in a slightly panicking way, hissing when his palm collides with Gon's scalding hot skin. Which, shit. He's burning hot.

Hurrying out the room, Killua gets by the kitchen and pulls out a pan from under the counter, filling it up quickly with just the right amount of tap water. He boils it afterwards and then goes for Gon's cupboards, looking for something he can scrounge up in order to make some soup.

Thankful that Gon is the kind to stock up some various ingredients and veggies in his kitchen, some condiments, the like, Killua after minutes has successfully made something to feed to Gon, to make his tummy occupied and his temperature to simmer.

Even though he knows he isn't any good with cooking, Killua still pushed himself considering it's for Gon. Because Killua will fucking try his hardest just to make him feel better again, see, no questions.

Going back inside his bedroom, a tray of soup, a glass of water and some paracetamol in hand, Killua gets to Gon's side just in time for the boy to let out yet another series of coughing.

Killua winces, placing the tray on the nightstand, going for Gon's face to cup it. "Killua... you didn't need to, you know," Gon is mumbling, grogginess coating his voice and eyes and body, his face all pale even his naturally lively lips. Killua neglects it—he neglects it all with his might—just helping Gon up to his back, so he can sit up and Killua can feed him.

After a few more coaxing that were apparently still needed, like every ill boy would demand Killua supposes, Killua at last has got Gon opening his mouth for him, spoonfuls of warm chicken with ginger tidbits soup being shoved in it, a glass of water also being handed to him later together with the pill.

Killua watches Gon swallow everything down, his heartbeats little by little slowing, seeing Gon's cheeks a tad flushing with colors again. "That's my good boy," Killua murmurs as he takes the glass from Gon, settling it aside and helping Gon back down on the pillows.

Gon looks up at him and smiles hazily, mumbling something that vaguely sounds like, "good boyfriend," making Killua's stomach all warm and fuzzy. It gets swarmed by wriggling butterflies quite instantly, his cheeks heating up by degrees, feeling so fond of his boy. Killua leans in and drops a kiss to Gon's forehead, lingering just a little bit longer as he closes his eyes, feeling it hot against his lips. He still has to wipe some lukewarm washcloth all over Gon's body.

Redeeming himself up, Killua lets the boy nap for a while, carding his fingers through his drying limp hair, and then taking the tray out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Coming back inside Gon's bedroom after he's washed the bowl, the spoon and the glass, Killua's ears get filled with Gon's soft snores, an indication he's fallen back to sleep, and it is only then that Killua has the chance to take a bit of a tour inside of natureapprentice05's "work room".

Don't get Killua wrong, he mentally cringes at the idea of still calling his own freaking boyfriend by his camboy username, but the fact that Killua first had been an avid sub to the boy before becoming his other half makes it all the more necessary.

He doesn't want to refer to Gon as both simultaneously, see, wants to separate his camboy self and his normal self, so Killua still addresses him as that in his head at times like this. And it should be fine; Killua loves both versions anyway, is not ashamed of the camboy Gon, and most definitely not the lovely, virgin Gon who is his boyfriend and precious baby.

As Killua looks around, Gon napping soundly in his comfy king-sized bed, he sees a couple of things astray—like Gon's leather bound journal that he sees occasionally at school thrown haphazardly at a chair, a couple of colorful patterned boxers, some lace panties he sees on Gon when he rims or fingers him in his couch, some glow-in-the-dark star stickers that must've fallen from the ceiling—and Killua, admittedly, is amused by how so typical this room is after all.

All those months ago, Killua thought it'd be rather magical; a place where he'd find himself all flustered and melting because of the number of kinky sex toys he'd spot scattered across the floor (which, he didn't actually), and just some other stereotypical expectations a fan would create about their sensations in their tiny delusional heads. But boy is Killua so wrong though, that he knows now...

Then again, walking back to Gon's bed where he lies motionless, Killua forces his mind to just stop thinking about it, that that isn't his place to invade, that he's not insane yet to speculate, but.

See, the wardrobe by the corner is an utter big distraction for Killua, and he can't seem to help himself but look up and stare at it for a lot longer than the rest he's taken a time to acknowledge in this beautiful, neatly crafted and prettily decorated bedroom, because deep inside he knows if he opens it, he might see some things he never would have thought he will in person.

Like Gon's many collections of buttplugs and dildos for example. Also, his costumes for Thursdays.

Well, taking a deep, deep breath, his nose flaring with it, Killua chooses to just leave the room altogether and searches for something else to do instead.

As he should, Killua decides to hang around Gon's apartment the entire day and do stuff for him while he's at it.

He goes out his way to put all the clothes he sees lying across the hallway and the living room away, even the bras he also sees inside the guest room that he knows are of Amane's or Canary's ("They come here all the time," Gon had told him one day, when he was topless sat on Killua's lap on his couch. "Oh," Killua had breathed out, afraid that if that was the case then the chances of Amane and Canary walking in on them like that was part crucial. But then Gon had saved him from his racing mind miles a second, saying, "Yeah. In fact, they should be here by now. Hmm, change of plans, maybe," and that had been that).

As he gathers all types of dirty clothes around the apartment, Killua throws them in a hamper and proceeds to vacuum clean Gon's furry carpeted floors, draws the curtains back and dusts free Gon's shelves and other furniture.

He comes back inside Gon's bedroom for the third time that day, and by then Killua has arranged a bowl of lukewarm water for him, some disinfectant in it, together with a washcloth he snatched from the bathroom.

Gon's still asleep when he steps in there, and he chooses that moment to scrub on his rosy tan skin with the use of the dampened washcloth, just as he's stripped the boy off his pastel mint pyjama top and bottoms.

Gon's skin—his delicate body—as always, has Killua in stitches; it's smooth, soft and golden is the thing, thoroughly taken care of by consuming multiple vitamins and lots and lots of fruits that he eats like a mantra of sorts, and Killua is just this lucky guy who gets to have a feel of it. Even on a daily, no less, and that graces a smile across his lips, once again finding himself practically fonding over the boy.

He takes his precious time with scrubbing limb by limb of Gon, going for his left arm first, hand clasping the boy's cold and pliant one, and then shifting to his right arm, being gentle all the more. After that, he goes for his legs and thighs, admiring each of them, and perhaps taking a wee bit longer than before. He scrubs on his torso next, watching out for his nipples which are amiably sensitive, and then his neck and face, stopping at his forehead, leaving the dampened washcloth there. Killua pulls the comforter up to Gon's chin once he's done, managing not to wake the boy up completely.

Before leaving the room as he straightens up slowly, Killua deems it's just so heart aching sometimes that doing this reminds him a lot of when he was back in Kukuroo and was taking care of his little siblings—because that's just how much he minds Gon Freecss dearly. Like he's family.

♡

Gon wakes up before the sun sets, yet with the moon already present in the orange hued skies, and by that time Killua's sagged over the couch munching on some takeaway box, the TV remote straying right beside him.

"Killua?" Gon calls out, voice throaty from his rough coughing probably, soft and sleep rumpled from head to toe. He's wearing nothing except for his mini boxers, and Killua drops everything just rush to his side quickly, wrapping him up with a hug to somewhat share some body heat.

"Why didn't you bring the blanket, you goof. It's cold out here," scolds Killua almost instantly, rubbing on Gon's arm to sedate him.

The boy lets out a cough, just one, and that in itself already has Killua scrambling for the doorknob of his bedroom and running towards Gon's wardrobe.

As expected he's met with neat alignment of hanged clothes and folded shirts from beneath, some couple of drawers from the bedrock part and some other undergarments. Killua ignores the urge from within him to inspect those bedrock drawers, aware they could be the drawers for natureapprentice05's role play costumes, and then just goes for a new pair of pyjama top and bottoms. He grabs a thick sweater too, and then some socks on a pile, stepping out of the room afterwards.

Gon's already settled on the couch by the living room, and Killua's relieved to see he's at least regained some color to his lips and cheeks, even down to his throat and chest. Which can only mean he's got a lower temperature now from before. Good.

Killua gets to where Gon is, and then he dresses him up in a haste, the ill boy just going along with it, letting Killua take control of everything, arms loose and gangly.

It's truly cold out here, despite the heater's on, and the nearing Holidays season very well explains that. Killua needs his boy secured and thoroughly taken care of, most especially that he's known he's caught a bug because of Killua. Gon literally chose a physical strength requiring type of job over some easy money by just being obscene type of job, all because he thinks he's being unfair to Killua. Killua owes him this—although Killua doesn't need to be indebted just to do this. He's born to make Gon feel special, to make Gon feel better, and to make sure he's got everything he needs.

As Killua finishes dressing Gon up, he moves to the kitchen next and makes them some hot tea. He brings them back later, and with another paracetamol for Gon to swallow down. "Thank you, Killua. You're a godsend..."

"Mhmm. And you're my angel," he replies simply, kissing the top of Gon's head.

Later in the evening, they continue to lounge about in Gon's living area, just pretending to watch some cheap telenovela playing softly on the TV, while Gon nuzzles against Killua's side, the same blanket wrapped around the both of them.

Killua cards his fingers through Gon's black locks, feeling him completely being left off of his fever by the second, sniffing as he scoots closer and closer under Killua's arm. They've finished up the rest of the takeaways Killua ordered earlier, and this time, Killua's just making Gon drink lots of fluids to keep himself hydrated.

"Did you skip lessons, Killua?" Gon asks after a while, his words muffled by Killua's shirt, his hot breath seeping through the fabric and washing over Killua's skin. It hypes up Killua for some reason.

"I did," Killua answers shortly, however, nodding. "I've got Kurapika to collect their test papers though to bring them back in the faculty room, so it's all good."

Gon nods, and then he yawns. "Talked to Principal Neon?"

"Yup." Killua pops the p, hand going around Gon's shoulders to keep him locked in.

"So, I reckon the girls were present."

"Yeah, babe. They all are. You were the only absent today, in fact." A pregnant pause submerges just as Killua's muttered that information, thinking about the other thing, before he's taking a deep breath and craning his neck to face Gon's curled up figure next to him. "Say... you didn't get to take your exams today. I'll take care of that for you, yeah? Do you think you can attend tomorrow? I'll leave you in 2D to take it for free."

"Killua..." Gon sighs. "You don't have to—"

"But I want to. You have to anyway. And besides, you want to graduate, right? Then you will take the exam I'll be preparing for you tomorrow, for free." Killua grabs on Gon's chin just to tip it up and kiss him sloppily. "I got chu', baby."

"But Ki-llu-a~," Gon whines, shaking his head petulantly, and Killua just smiles at this, since he knows he's already won. Then again, Gon's still not quitting with the whining, so Killua has no choice but to headlock him playfully albeit gently, and let their noses brush in an Eskimo kiss. That effectively shuts Gon up, giggling and making grabby hands for Killua's cheeks, pinching them and cooing. "You take good care of me, Killua! Thank you again. Can't thank you enough, dear."

"Mhmm," Killua hums appreciatively, cheeks burning with so much affection for his boy. He rubs circles against Gon's hip and won't stop peppering chaste kisses atop Gon's forehead, lips feeling tingly with each press. All of Killua's worries from earlier are slowly dissipating now as it is, seeing as Gon's just percents far ahead of being fully ill-free. Thankfully.

While they muck about like they usually do when occupying a couch—any couch, really—sudden knocks on the door interrupt them mid-tickling war, making them jump and quiet down, and it's Gon who speaks first after a moment, almost sounding unsure. "Oh," is what he breathes out, murmuring, "it came."

Blinking at him, Killua chases the sinking feeling that's quick to take place in his tummy and tries his best to keep looking passive. "What is it?" He asks.

"Uhm. Just something I bought online. Uh, hold on, lemme just..." He didn't even finish his sentence anymore, slipping off of Killua's hold and padding towards the door. He opens it and Killua can only vaguely see a sliver of hat from some delivery guy, watch Gon sign something on a clipboard, and then lastly a package he's carrying in his arms as he retreats back.

It's a bit large, the package, but seeing the state Gon's in as he carries it, it doesn't seem heavy. Killua watches as he drops the box on the floor beside the armrest, the sound a soft flop. There he sees the name of the company: Sanrio ® JP. Killua can only guess it's something that has to do with his camboying (judging the fact he's dodgy about the matter despite Killua has yet to ask further), and can't help but think that maybe Gon's doing one tonight. Tomorrow is a Thursday, his once 'favorite day', and he is damn sure Gon's doing a role play—conceivably wearing whatever is in that package.

It'll be an asshole move, but. "What's it for?" Killua still dares.

Gon doesn't look at him when he answers, "Just. Something," quite vaguely, too, mind. But then when he takes a seat next to Killua again, he hugs him and looks up to direct his gaze straight into Killua's eyes. Then, "Can I tell you something, Killua? Like, can I... can I be honest with you?"

He's shaking as he says it, it sounded in his voice. His golden brown eyes are glassy as he locks gazes with Killua, and—all Killua can think about are endless what if's that may come out of Gon's lips only if he says yes. Not thinking evenly, Killua nods at him. "Yeah, of course, Gon."

Gon smiles nervously—he smiles nervously, and Killua's heart skips a beat. "Okay, so... I know we're barely at half a year in this relationship, like, technically we just started dating and all, but..." Gon lets out a breath, and reaches up to cup Killua's face in his giant paws. He looks at him intensely. "Killua, you're my first boyfriend. And, like, probably will be my last if only you would make it possible for us. And I... I just wanna say that I love you." He swallows, closing his eyes. "Very much," he whispers out.

Killua is, at this point, melting internally. Screaming, celebrating in his head. He's catching his breath, willing his pounding heart to calm down, so maybe he can respond quickly enough to avoid that forming frown across Gon's lips as the time passes and he still hasn't said anything. But then he blinks back to his senses, and he grabs harshly on Gon's shirt, pulling him even closer. The younger boy gasps, inaudibly, and then Killua hisses to him finally, subconscious wild, "I fucking love you too, Gon. So much, you— you don't understand." He moves up his hands to settle at the back of Gon's head, fingers tangling through his hair, the boy visibly gulping, and then he proceeds from there, chest heaving deeply, "I love you when I first saw you, Gon," he's saying, breathless, "I love you when I heard you laughed for the first time; I love you when you eat with me, I love you when we watch those weird films you bring all the time, and just, I love you when I see you every morning looking so beautiful coming to my class, and even when you're looking very tired, my productive, hardworking boyfriend. I just—," he takes a deep breath. Exhales shakily, so pure of affection for Gon, "—I just really, really love you a lot, and I'm a fucked up for not saying it sooner."

Gon shakes his head, blinking as two beads of tears roll down his eyes. Killua is quick to wipe them. "I wish I could kiss you right now, Killua, but I don't want to pass my virus to your system."

Killua laughs half-heartedly, holding onto Gon tighter. "Oh, hush it, Gon, just— kiss me, I dare you."

Averting his gaze from Killua's eyes to his lips, and then back to his eyes again, Gon surges forward like he's telling himself _oh, fuck it_ , and crashes his lips against Killua's as hard as he can manage. Their lips mold sweetly and passionately against each other, with Gon clinging so tight to Killua, and Killua pulling Gon into his lap. And it's like sparks are bursting at the seams of their moving mouths from there, butterflies flying around their pressed bodies, and fireworks exploding as they make out. It's quite magical, heated and a bit messy, but it's perfect at the same time.

They cuddle for the rest of the time Killua is there in Gon's apartment, everything else completely abandoned.

♡

When Killua goes home later after making sure Gon's going to be alright by himself, he has this itching feeling that just wouldn't stop nagging at him, telling him that he needs to check Gon's account at keepitup.com, and perhaps inspect. But not because he doesn't trust Gon though, because it's the other way around if any; it's because he's concerned about the boy—since he cares about him a lot.

So he fires it up then, the site, just as he's flopped down on his bed done with all his duties around the apartment, a hot cocoa on his nightstand, with Mimi snuggled at his legs, Rin lying on the small veranda in his bedroom.

As the site loads up on the screen of his laptop, Killua drags the cursor with his index finger's pad just as it finally completes, and taps on a couple of 'close' buttons to exit a few pop-up ads, to which has him eventually meeting with some thumbnails of some twinks suckling on dicks, some milfs executing creampies, some 'incest' actions, and many others more. Killua refuses to waste any more time and navigates through the site, going to his small list of subscribed channels, and—and he squints his eyes, narrowing his gaze as he spots natureapprentice05's icon.

From a picture of a 15, probably to 16 year-old Gon with his mouth open and gagging on a red ball with a black strap around his head, topless with his pert pink nipples exposed, the icon now has gone to just a black one and nothing more. It's exactly just that—black.

Killua furrows his eyebrows at this new information, tapping on it twice.

The profile loads up, as it always does, and upon blinking a few times at it, it took Killua a few dumb moments before he's finally realizing that that is it. That upon thinking of there would be more that he'd be waiting for to buffer completely, Killua was presented with the reality of: 'that is it'. The background is not a pastel pink anymore is the thing, but just an all out jet-black one, and the videos—they're all gone. It's like a black hole, no HQ videos, Daily ones, and just, there's nothing there anymore. Well, except for—

Except for Gon's Bio? Oh, but even his Bio was also reconstructed.

_Hello there. It's me, your favorite faunlet. Haha... shit. I hate calling myself that on this site if I'm honest, but I suppose that's what you guys want, so I guess I'll just go along with it._

_Anyway, that's not why I came back._

Wait, what? He just came back then? Is that what he meant by this certain phrase? So that means he left. But now he just came back. But why?

Killua scans through Gon's Bio, passing by a few graphics and ads. And until he stops.

_I came back because of a few things:_

_1\. I still owe some of you a video. A recent one too. Yes, I am not gonna break my promise, folks. I'll record a new video for you all, just so I can check you off my list completely. No debts for me, no more balances for you, we'll all be good._

_2\. Secondly, I want to make a farewell video as it turned out, so there's that. The video I'll be making will also serve as my farewell video. I'm really doing this after all - closing my account for good. Guess that's just how it is when you finally fell in love, huh? :) you're willing to give everything up just for them._

Fuck. Oh god. Killua's gonna make him cry. In the most ridiculous instance too. And that is while he's stalking his camboy account, like, right now. Jeez.

Killua takes a sharp breath.

_3\. Thirdly, because I want to thank everyone for all the support they gave me. You, them, him, her. Without your loyalty and consistency, I wouldn't have made it anywhere near where I am now. Because I'm almost graduating now! Can you believe it? And it's because of all the incomes this account has granted me. So again, thank you. It's been a hell of a ride for me; I've learned quite a lot. And now I'm gonna head a different path now... so I guess I'll see you lot around? :)_

_4\. Ohhh, wait! That's not the end of it. Never thought there'd be a four, but waaah. Here we goooo. The last one is the fear of getting caught - I wanna tell you about this. Like, you know. Getting caught by someone I care about so much? I'll be leaving all of this behind to avoid that. I'd rather get all scrawny and looking like death than to lose that one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, if you ever see me in person, or like, bumped with me on the streets with my boyfriend one of these days, can I kindly request that you keep quiet about this whole thing? :( please? I don't want him to know, I can't lose him. So please, just between you and me; don't tell. Don't. I'll die._

_Sooo, that's all then._

_Wait for my last video, yes? Which will be uploaded tomorrow, at 3:45 PM GMT, that will cover up everything else. That video will only last a week before I will be deleting the entirety of this account, including that last role play vid. So make sure you'd be there when I upload it!!!_

_Signing out,_

_natureapprentice05  
_

Killua finishes reading. And for the millionth time ever since Gon Freecss became a part of his life, he's gone completely tongue tied, which, there's no denying in that.

But given everything he's found out just now, all being such honest feelings put into words to be posted online for his 357K subs to see, it took Killua a bit more scrolling and idling and pondering before he finally fucking realizes that Gon is truly dead serious about him. About them. And that he's doing this rather reckless move because he doesn't want for Killua to leave him, which, fuck, Killua doesn't think he could ever, and his mind just whirls back to the words said to him by Kurapika himself this afternoon.

_"He's replaced the job he gained easy money from with something else that needs physical strength and too much energy that exhausted him into being awfully ill, just because he thinks he's being unfair to you. You're that important to him. And you'll know why, if only you'd talk to him."_

If only Killua talked to Gon. If only Killua talked to Gon. Fuck. Of course.

_"I swear to god, he's so gone for you. He's been scrubbing an entire floor of an office building, needing to pay for the last term in order to take the exam."_

Well, shit. Shit. What else does Killua need in order for him to take action in regards to this situation, seriously? Nothing. There is none, is there?

And so he bolts right up from his position in bed, startling his cats as he hurries out the door, grabbing on his keys by the bowl and shrugging on his coat. He slips on the first pair of slippers he stumbles upon on his way to the front door and hits the streets in record time without even bothering to lock his door. He needs to get back to Gon's apartment, pronto.

♡

He makes it back at Gon's front door just like the first time today, but unlike when he was wearing actual decent clothing, he's just in his PJs now, with his green pea coat, and mismatched slippers that he didn't notice until now, as he was rushing to get here. His hair is a complete mess, and his breath smells of his minty toothpaste, his breathing coming in quick puffs. He's practically sprinted his way over here like a troubled parent, because he needs to talk to Gon.

With a determined heart, Killua as he's shaking lifts up a hand that is balled into a fist, stepping closer to the door. He swallows thickly, and then he's knocking on the door multiple times since he forgot to bring his duplicate key. He must confront things with him, it's time.

But then, no response.

Killua tries again, and still there's no response. Going for the doorknob for checking, Killua sighs in relief when it twists in his grip and the door opens smoothly. He lets himself in, not spotting Gon anywhere in the living area nor the kitchen, which leaves him to go to his bedroom, letting pass crashing the guest room altogether (only because he and Gon both know Canary and Amane have christened that room time and time already that it always smelt of rabbit sex, therefore they both know Gon won't ever dare).

When Killua opens the door to Gon's bedroom, meanwhile, the first thing he says is, "Fuck," which to him is totally understandable and probably to some as well, because what he finds is Gon sat on his bed in a fucking schoolgirl uniform complete with the knee high black socks and green silk bow tie, holding what Killua can make out is a massive cyan dildo, ready to be pushed in his hole, a shocked look on his pretty face, a camera set on a tripod a couple of feet beside him.

"K-Killua," stammers the boy who looks so closely to a deer caught in headlights, eyes wide and jaws dropped, wig worn on his head tied in up in fucking pigtails. And, fuck. To fuck him is what Killua wants to do to him right now, just to be blunt, seeing him like this, but he knows there are still 'bigger important things' that they need to discuss before they get to that part, so he refrains himself from lunging on Gon and towering over his sexy body on the bed, choosing to keep his distance just in case.

Killua looks at Gon and the dildo and the camera rather wordlessly, aware that he's shooting another video tonight. And then he shakes his head when he notices Gon's chin that is already at the verge of quivering, as if he's about to burst out in tears. Killua tries as he walks further, cautious as hell, "Gon. Babe—," but he is soon cut off when Gon finds his voice again.

"It's— Killua, it's not what you think—," he begins to say, trembling and completely caught off-guard and ready to explain, but Killua doesn't ever need an explanation, does he? He knows about absolutely everything.

"Gon, babe," Killua repeats himself, this time consulting and calmer, like what to Gon thinks he's just found out to this second is not at all odd to him—which, yeah, it isn't. He only felt a bit overwhelmed though if he's honest, because well, he's such a big fan of Gon's role play video, right? And that having seen it for the first time in person has rather got him all weak in the knees. Regardless, it doesn't have to do at all with Killua feeling disgusted by the idea of this whole thing, not even a tiny bit close. He adores camboy-Gon, that's why. He adores every single detail and fact about him. Like, even before they got together.

Killua watches as Gon closes his hanging mouth bit by bit, watches on as the boy scrambles up to his feet to shut the camera off that was apparently still rolling, and then he just stands there, facing Killua. "What—what are you—I thought you've—," he gestures with his hands (his shaking hands, bless) as he tries to articulate words but to no avail, "—I thought you've gone—gone home, Killua?" He squeaks out that last part, his name, and Killua is just so in love with him, really. He can never get mad at him.

In the end, he just walks his way towards Gon without saying anything, stopping right in front of him.

Out of being yet possessed under adrenaline rush, Killua's body's first instinct is to wrap Gon up in a massive warm hug, feeling the boy freeze in his chest.

He closes his arms fiercely around the younger boy's body, the boy's scent spilling his nostrils as he leans in, his senses telling him Gon's left off of his fever now, and he's so close as well, that his lips are touching Gon's ear. And then, "It's okay, Gon. I know," he tells him.

He feels Gon move a fraction against him, as if perking up, breath audibly catching on his throat. "Killua... what... what did you..."

"I said," Killua sighs, a small smile creeping on his face, "I know."

Gon pushes him off a little at that, very gently now, fingers curled into fists pressed against Killua's chest. The boy looks at him, blinking and swallowing. "You know...what?" He whispers, vulnerable and tiny—looking so unsure. His cheeks are so pink Killua aches to kiss him senseless.

Licking his lips, so mesmerized and smitten at the gorgeous looking boy, Killua tells him honestly, without a hint of malice and mocking lacing his soft voice, "About your job, Gon. About your account. About you being a camboy." It's admittedly quite amazing how Gon's facial expression changes as Killua tells him all of this, how his eyebrows would furrow, and then soften, and for his mouth to go all slacked. Killua wants to kiss him, but he must proceed, so he does, "I know everything, Gon. Everything."

And, Killua doesn't even really know what he expected for Gon to react or say, once he finally confessed about this secret he's hidden for all these months, but what he hears next from the boy, he can justify, was definitely not one of them. "You— Killua knew all along? A-and you're... you're still not running away from me? Or— or leaving me?"

His heart aches. Killua's heart aches at this, about hearing Gon say it out loud like this, and he just can't help it anymore. He shuts Gon's mouth close by pressing his lips against his, hearing Gon squeak weakly through it, and when he redeems himself, Killua tells him easily while he's tasting a hint of Gon's chapstick on his tongue, "I knew all along, yes, and I still love you very much," because that's the fucking truth, and he refuses to lie to Gon anymore. He's just so done with lying. And hiding. And beating around the bush. Done.

Shaking his head, Gon looks down in between them, looking lost, as if he can't believe what's happening right now, which, Killua can't really blame him on that one. Everything seems quite surreal after all; just like how he'd never thought he'd have Gon in a schoolgirl attire be barricaded in his arms one day. "You... you're not flinching at this, I don't— I don't understand." He exhales breathily. "I— I'm such a dirty person, and you—," he looks back up to lock gazes with Killua's kind eyes, "—you're not disgusted? You even said you still love me."

Killua has the decency to chuckle, albeit softly. "Yeah... I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're worried about, Gon. I fucking love you too much to do so. I would never."

Gon's confused and unbelieving demeanor start to change from that point on, shoulders sagging and body going inexplicably pliant in Killua's hold, and that's when Killua sees it. Those tears at the brims of his lovely golden brown eyes. "Ki... Killua..." Gon begins to cry, rubbing furiously on his eyes, and he is this teenager boy again, that Killua has learned to love all these months since he's met him.

"Sshh, darling, my wifey, my baby girl," Killua ramble-coos, pulling Gon to hug him more securely in his arms, making him feel reassured and loved and accepted. That he's totally, and a hundred percent worth it despite everything. He rubs soothingly on his back, whispering sincere words as he plays with the boy's hair the way Gon likes it, "Look, even if you record your video right this minute for your role play Thursday, I will still be loving you dearly, understood? Because like—," Killua chokes on his spit as he lets out a humorless laugh, feeling teary himself all the damn sudden, "—I'm like, in hella deep here, you know? Has gone totally bonkers for you. Too fuckin' whipped to leave for something so petty."

Gon shivers wildly against him, sobbing silly now, his green bow tie getting soaked with his fat tears, "I was just— this is supposed to be the last, Killua," he drawls shakily, "—like— I just wanna do something for those I still owe? Because they— like, askin'—"

"It's fine, Gon, sshh. Like I said, I know everything, so I fully understand. And if you want, I can just wait for you by the couch until you're done here, and then I'll be there for an aftercare, no problem." He cups Gon's face and lets their noses brush just briefly, making Gon swallow a sob. "How's that sound, hmm? Have you ever had anyone take care of you after going back from subspace?"

Gon blinks at this, has stopped violently crying for now and is just hiccupping. "No..." he murmurs eventually, big glossy eyes staring back at Killua.

Killua wipes at his cheeks, thumbing gently at the tears. Gon is Killua's porcelain china doll, hypothetically. "I'll be right outside to serve as one then. You may carry on with this, yeah? I hold no judgement." Killua makes to move, but Gon makes grabby hands at him and grips his arms quite possessively, nervously even, and stops him.

"You... you'll be there when I'm done, right, Killua?" He asks with those big doe eyes, biting his lip and then releasing it. "You won't run, right?" And like, thing is, he asked these with so much hope coating his voice, and Killua's heart is just—it gets stuck on his throat. Fuck.

He decides to humor him instead of anything cheesier. "I won't, _baka_." Then he smiles toothily. "And, Gon?"

"Y-yeah?" Gon breathes, sniffling.

"I love you, remember that. Have fun with big thingy, aight?" On that last bit, Killua can't help but add a cheeky wink as he nods toward the cyan colored dildo left lying on the bed, just to earn himself those melodic giggles from his pretty little boyfriend. Which, those are exactly what he got, albeit they sounded an itty bitty watery. Killua will take it.

♡

Why Killua hasn't done it before, the whole confession thing, revealing his secrets to Gon, is pretty much beyond him, but he's happy anyway that that is now out of the way. He's got nothing to worry about no more, except maybe his relationship with Gon that is still very much so law-wise forbidden.

Disregarding that last bit though, Killua has never breathed this properly for a damn long while he's sure, that he has never felt lighter and freed of such evil heavy heart.

He's gone quite giddy and more relaxed than twenty minutes ago, and again, why he hasn't unleashed himself of all the hiding from before is still such a fucking mystery even to himself. Or perhaps he knew that he was being a right coward back then, a selfish bastard, a secretive unreasonable idiot.

But now he's conquered it, and he's so fucking relieved that Gon didn't even slap him for it—for hiding away the truth, for scaring him there for a second. They were both having fears in regards to it, as it turned out, which. Stupid idiot boyfriends.

Killua shakes his head at the thought, grinning to himself like a dork sat alone on Gon's couch by the living area. He's taken off his slippers now and his pea coat stays at the doorstep, his glasses absent from atop his nose. He keeps on running his fingers through his silver hair, mildly irritated by it because it's down if he's honest, as he wills his cock to not get hard, Jesus Christ.

Because the thing is, Killua can hear Gon moaning. He can hear his wails, his whimpers and whines... the words 'Senpai' and 'Spank me' and 'I'm such a bad tardy student' leaving the boy's mouth.

And it's right there, right all the way from his bedroom that is shut closed, which means he's moaning rather loudly—loud enough that the obscene sounds are traveling all the way to the living room area—and Killua, quite embarrassingly so, is twitching involuntarily in his pajama pants, as always.

Truth be told, Killua is itching to _see_. Or maybe to watch? Wanting to witness how Gon does it with his very own eyes. All this time...Killua is still such a massive fan, despite he's his boyfriend now. _Nature apprentice zero fucking five is all yours now, Killua_ , he reminds himself again.

Shooting up from the couch just as he's heard his boyfriend releasing a string of _ah, uh, uh, ah's_ not too far from where he is now, Killua starts pacing back and forth, quite jittery, biting his nails like he's someone who's becoming a father for the first time and that he's waiting for his partner to deliver their first child from the other room, ridiculously so.

And like, he's so, so curious now, that he's stealing glances over the closed pastel colored door, where he can hear Gon squealing (has he come yet?), and until he's walking towards it losing all control over himself, greedy hand about reaching for the doorknob, but then—

—but then the door is opening itself and Gon is stepping out of it all the sudden, looking all fucked out of his wits, the makeup on his face from earlier all smudged by sweats. Killua is right beside him in a flash, holding him upright to balance him, since his legs have gone all jelly. Killua looks at Gon and lets sink in his head the fact that Gon's just going down from his high from orgasming, drinking in the look on his face, all flushed and sweaty, and thinks, _shit, how did I become so lucky?_ Gon is a fucking view.

Blinking dazedly, the boy flicks his gaze up and searches Killua's eyes, wordless, and then his lanky arms are suddenly closing around Killua's neck and pulling him down, mouth parting open and his pink tongue sticking out, as he kisses Killua hungrily, messily, like he's craving for it all night. Killua freezes momentarily before he's once and for all kissing back, tasting his sweetness against his tongue, hands coming up to snake around Gon's waist, fingers slipping in his white schoolgirl blouse.

Gon moans softly in his mouth, just when Killua's reached his nipples, his blouse lifted up from the hems by his forearms, practiced fingers closing in on each nipple. They work and twist on them, playing with them so they pucker up, which they do. Killua suckles on Gon's bottom lip as the boy tilts his head a little with the friction, their mouths disconnecting with wet slurping sounds that followed.

Killua knows he's supposed to give Gon aftercare, has promised to be there for him through his getting down from subspace, but all plans get immediately thrown off the window when Gon finally pants out weakly, "Fuck me, Killua. Fuck me, please. I— I want this virginity card out of the way."

Killua is nodding his head vigorously once more. "Yes," he breathes out, still holding Gon close, fingers squeezing mindlessly on his nipples, "yes, fuck. Gon, I will. I'll make love to you this instant."

Biting his lip, Gon looks at him with stars in his eyes, nodding too. And then they're tongue fucking each other's mouths again after that as they stumble back in Gon's room, attacking one another with genuine earnestness, greedy hands couldn't be kept to themselves, both of them tugging on Killua's top and pulling it over his head, Gon ending up chucking it on the floor. His hands come up to trail over Killua's bare chest in a blink, and then he's murmuring in awe, "So in love with your body, Killua... 'look so hot this way..."

"Yeah?" Killua breathes out, heaving with his cheeks hot. Gon nods, and then he's back on keening, grinding eagerly against Killua's crotch.

Killua ducks lower, and he holds Gon's hips as he groans, carrying the boy's weight and throwing him on the bed as they get near it. Gon gasps at that, wild eyes blown dilated as he fixes Killua's bulging crotch a look, his skirt bunched up revealing his leaking cock. Killua jumps him, and the bed bounces along with Gon, making them both laugh. But only for a short lived minute though, because Killua's taken Gon's cock in his grasp.

The boy shudders at the contact, and as Killua starts pumping on it, making the foreskin close in on the head at each thrust, causing Gon to throw his head back, hitting a pillow as he does just that.

"Been waiting for this moment, baby girl," Killua murmurs, enticed at the state they're in, Gon's golden tan thighs spread open for his hips to settle in between them, and him hovering over his amazing little body. It's so nice how Gon's yet to develop some abs or firm muscles despite his impressive height for such an age, and Killua will never get over the soft contours and curves and edges of his torso down to his waist and curvy, round bum. He's so pretty and small and slender. Killua's so lucky to have a boyfriend with such a marvelous body structure.

Moments to his spacing, Killua suddenly feels Gon shift from beneath him, bucking his hips up like he can't wait no longer, and Killua has to hiss quietly just to maybe reassure Gon he'll eventually stop teasing. Gon won't budge, reaching out to him like a peculiar child, his socked feet brushing against Killua's arms. Killua can't help scoff, albeit playfully. Gon bites on his lip as he looks down at Killua in between his thighs. "Please...do something?"

"Patience, Gon," Killua mutters. Gon pouts. Killua breaks into a fond grin.

And that's when he caves in, leaning down and licking at the slit of Gon's head as he pushes his skirt some more upwards, before parting his lips wide and swallowing him whole down. Gon whimpers at his tongue's contact with his cock—that quickly, considering they just literally began. Although Killua supposes he himself just started, but Gon's already come earlier in his video recording, thus he's so responsive like this. And Killua sympathizes a bit, knowing his dick must've come untouched once again, like it always did with his old videos of fucking himself with various sex toys. It must be super sensitive now at this point.

Well, it's actually heavy in Killua's mouth, his tongue lapping at the base greedily, and Killua's mind goes back to that time when he watched Gon's role play video when he was a ballerina, and he'd salivated over it—dreaming about having a taste of the twink's cock. Then now he's here, doing just that. He wants to smile at the thought, but he's afraid he's still got something else in hand, so he won't. Instead he works on Gon's cock and starts bobbing his head up and down on it, earnest and hungry for it, pulling off just so he could suckle at Gon's balls, and then wrapping his mouth around his hard length once again.

The boy starts writhing over the bed, moaning non-stop and panting out Killua's name sweetly, making fireworks explode in Killua's stomach at the sounds of them. He's always had a thing for it. And so it only motives Killua to do better—to satisfy Gon all the more. "Nghh... K-Killua... oh my god, I think I'm—"

Killua pulls off again, this time with a loud pop. He looks at Gon beneath him and their gazes meet for a moment. It's as if they're speaking through their eye-contact that Killua instantly gets it—Gon doesn't want to come yet, not like this. So, "Condom and lube?" Killua asks, and wow, his voice sounded hoarse, which is just fucking amazing. Gon really is quite big.

Nodding eagerly, Gon points at the drawers behind Killua and says (or rather blabbers), "Condoms in the second level, Killua. Just... look somewhere there. I haven't really had sex with anyone, only you, so I forgot where I—"

"Oh," Killua exhales, feeling flattered despite himself. "O-of course, Gon." At the stammer produced, assumably due to flattery, Gon preens and his dimples pop out. Killua leans down quickly to drop a kiss on his forehead, so fucking smitten, and Gon sighs happily as result. Killua scrambles up to his feet and rushes to grab a condom and another bottle of lube on mentioned drawers.

Before he comes back, Killua strips off his pajama pants first and kicks it off his ankle, together with his black briefs, tearing the packet of condom using his teeth. He climbs back on the bed and grabs on Gon's thighs, pulling him to the side so they can position better, grunting jokingly at the boy's weight. Gon giggles at his blatant eagerness, his cheeks flushing pink, and he once again spreads open his legs, making way for Killua. Killua grins at the gesture as he starts to roll the red strawberry flavored condom down on his hard curved cock, coating his shaft with lube right after.

He sees at his peripherals the way that Gon is watching him slick up his own cock intensely, his tongue peeking out and licking at his lower lip while he waits, and Killua just has this out of the whim urge to admit to him as he thumbs at Gon's hole that is already stretched from earlier, with his voice dangerously calm even in his own ears, "Many others may have seen you fuck yourself with plush dick toys already, but at the end of the day..." Killua looks up to see Gon's facial expression through his lashes, "...you're all mine."

He swallows, Adam's apple bobbing along his throat, and Killua just drops every little ounce of self-restraint as he lines up his cock across Gon's pink puckered rim, not needing some prepping up anymore. He pushes in, swiftly and smoothly without much of a fuss, and Gon screams through it, a strangled, "I'm—yours, Killua!" escaping from his lips.

Killua barricades the boy with his hands on either side of his head, Gon's legs propped up on each his shoulders, his hole warm and clenching around Killua's girth, stretching open just to tighten back again, making Killua groan in full pleasure and pressure at the same time. "So fucking tight, G-Gon. Damn it," he grunts through gritted teeth, pushing in further into Gon.

Gon clings tightly on his biceps, fingers digging on his skin, and his mouth is agape just as Killua's finally, finally bottomed out. "Shit," Gon bites, weakly, brokenly. Killua slides back out until he can see the tip of his cock slipping out of Gon's rims, only to pound back in, hard enough to hear some skin to skin slapping.

He searches for an angle after a while, never stopping his powerful thrusts with a quick and smooth rhythm accommodating that; he's been looking for Gon's sweet spot, sweats gathering on his forehead just beneath his down silver fringe.

Gon squirms after he's sidled quite a bit, Gon's one hand falling on the sheets beside him, his fingers gripping on them. "Yes, yes, right there!" He suddenly begins chanting, screaming at the top of his lungs, and Killua sighs inaudibly, happy with finally having jabbed repeatedly on Gon's prostate.

His schoolgirl costume begins bunching up at every push Killua gives him, and with his eyebrows slowly furrowing at that, Killua reaches over to unbutton the rest of the buttons of his blouse, tugging them on either side to reveal his entire torso. Gon's nipples are puckered up, so pink and looking so sensitive, and Killua has to nibble on one of them, teeth grazing the darker skins. Gon arches his back with a loud gasp, his hands coming up and clumsily pushing at the back of Killua's head, pressing him against his chest much further.

He doesn't stop fucking Gon, loving the surging feeling of his building orgasm, while he licks and nips on Gon's abused nipples. The boy shudders underneath him, begins babbling incoherently, though Killua still heard the word 'Senpai' loud and clear.

"Did you think about me while you fucked yourself with Mr. Chubby?" He asks, redeeming his head from Gon's blooming flushed chest.

Gon nods vigorously, legs all pliant and jelly again over Killua's shoulders. "Yes, yes I did," he answers breathlessly, mouth slacked and eyes wild, staring back at Killua, "always did, I— _nghh_ ," he hisses just as Killua's once again jabbed harshly on his G spot. His cheeks color a bright magenta, and Killua has no choice but to capture his lips and kiss him open-mouthed, licking a stripe across his tongue. When they pull away, Gon looks at him with a bit of saliva dribbling down his chin. "Ever since— ever since you came into my life, Zoldyck-senpai," he says in between heavy pants, "you've starred all my— fantasies and wanking sessions."

Killua's eyes widen, and, fuck— _fuck_. Killua is so close just by knowing that. He squeezes his eyes shut as he quickens his pace, fucking Gon harder, pushing at Gon's face and pressing his cheek against the bouncing mattress, grasp closing around his jaw. Gon whimpers about while Killua continues to wreck him relentlessly, his balls hitting Gon's ass cheeks as he pushes in fully deep, Gon's neglected cock in between them leaking so much white beads and dropping over his belly.

His index finger traces down Gon's neck, hand stopping just above his chest, and Gon's once again looking up at him, face contorted into one of those feeling their orgasm reaching its peek, and just as he's right with his assumption, Gon frowns up at him, "Coming, Killua— I'm gonna—"

He shoots his load and his come paints a long and thick, white streak across his own belly, eliciting a surprised laugh out of Killua. "Damn it, Gon," he rasps out loudly, torn between laughing hysterically and awarding Gon some spanking.

Gon only whimpers in response though, and Killua is still thrusting against him too, hands clutching on Gon's hips to keep him from reaching upwards and hitting the headboard.

Jerking a little as he swaps angles yet again, Killua comes eventually as well, following Gon a couple seconds late, and he feels his orgasm squirting in short and long spurts inside of Gon, pooling at the tip of the condom worn on him. "Ooh, fucking— sshhiit," he swears for the umpteenth time tonight, voice an octave lower, to which has Gon busting out in a fit of obnoxiously loud giggles.

Killua, despite he's gone purely exhausted, still manages to grin cheekily down at the boy, pinching his cheek in the process as he releases his cock out of him.

Gon retrieves his own legs off of Killua's shoulders with a big smile on his face, muttering things such as "best first time with the real thing" and "best cock ever" and "best older boyfriend", as he rolls to his side, while Killua gets up to pad towards the bathroom, cheeks hot.

He grabs on a washcloth by the sink while he's sliding the condom off his dick and chucking it on the bin, and then he's coming back in bed again, where Gon's finally stripped naked all over, from head to toe, schoolgirl costume in a messy pile on the carpeted floor.

"Look at you," Killua exhales as he stops and stares, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. "I'm sorry, but. You're really gorgeous, Gon."

He's always amazed at the perfection that is his boyfriend, Killua, something he thinks will never change, that he can't help but check him out shamelessly, despite they literally just finished having sex, for the first time even, mind. And Gon blushes under his gaze as result to that, and truthfully, Killua still doesn't get how he's doing that—the fact that he can reduce Gon into that fumbling mess, but he secretly loves and takes pride in the feeling all the same, flattered that someone who's as beautiful and hot as Gon would bite his lip at his honest compliments.

"You're not too bad yourself, Zoldyck-senpai," Gon mumbles teasingly, breaking into a wide grin, dimples popping.

Grinning himself, Killua finally gets to where Gon is sat mermaid style and he starts cleaning them both up, wiping at the come stains all over them. His dick has gone limp now, even Gon's he can see, but Killua thinks if he continued to touch Gon like this, it wouldn't be impossible for them to get hard again in no time. Although admittedly he wouldn't have anything against that.

"So, uhm," Gon says after a while, after everything's gone quieter around them, the two of them lying naked on Gon's bed, Killua settled above the pillows, and Gon with his back propped up against his chest. Their legs align before them, Gon's cock flushed in between his thighs, Killua's own pressed against Gon's butt crack. No one speaks about it.

Instead, they're doing small talk. "So...?" Killua prompts, playing with Gon's hair.

Gon sighs. "You knew all along then, Killua," he mumbles shyly.

Knows what exactly Gon is on about, Killua gulps his subtlest, as he sheepishly lets out, "Whoops."

Whining slyly, Gon slaps Killua's right thigh and Killua can't help chuckle. "This is serious, Ki-llu-a! I demand to know how you found out. Was it one of the boys at school? Or— or did any of my friends tell you? I swear to god, if they—"

"Been one of your subs for ten months, Gon," Killua cuts through, clearing his throat just to mask his guilt, making Gon snap his mouth close.

But then, Gon rolls quickly on his front and he looks at Killua with wide, wide eyes. "Ten months," he exhales, almost sounding in awe.

Killua nods at him, just to confirm it, and then he waits for Gon to say more, but Gon didn't talk. Killua just decides to tack on, finally willing and ready to come squeaky clean to him after all the hiding. "See, it was back in my lonely days, Gon... Back when I was depressed, because I was single and, obviously, not getting younger. I have friends, sure, but half of them are married, and considering the fact that I'm a lot younger than them, I thought I seemed so pathetic that they were just passing ahead of me without much effort, completely out of my league, with careers stabled and families to build. And I thought, I— that I was just— I was just someone who was alone in life with only two pet cats to take care of and live with, you know?"

"Killua..." Gon says softly, hands coming up on Killua's chest. Killua ducks down and Gon gets the message, leaning up and meeting Killua's lips halfway.

They pull away and Killua proceeds telling, "One night, my friends and I went bar hopping around Zaban, and we got smashed for the better part of the night, and when we stumbled back home, this other friend of mine named Chrollo, introduced me to keep it up dot com." He chuckles, and Gon smiles a little at him, encouragingly so. "At first I thought it was ridiculous, because I didn't think watching porn would solve my life problems, right, but then three days in, I stumbled upon your account."

Gon's lips form an O, and Killua wiggles his eyebrows at him in return.

"There I saw, for the very first time, this super fucking hot, and young—," Gon pouts, "—and pretty boy under the username of nature apprentice zero five, and I swear to you my jaw dropped. I was pulled at first sight, Gon." He leans in again and brushes his nose against Gon's, pinching his chin and dropping his hand over his chest. Gon's face is rosy pink again, dimple on his left cheek showing. "Ever since I discovered your account, I started to invest my time and..." He clears his throat.

Gon smiles fondly at him. "It's fine, Killua."

Killua nods. "As I was saying, I got instantly attached to you, no matter if it was virtually and you didn't know me. I spent so much money on you, and time. I even reserved my special me-times just to see you. My part time incomes were all burned for watching your daily videos. And... obviously, I masturbated on them every time."

"Oh," Gon breathily says, eyes wide and blinking. He's never stopped blushing as Killua goes on, and Killua's pretty positive he's just as worst.

"Yeah. A-anyway... I was six months in when one of my older brothers called and said I was called for a hiring position as an English teacher in YA, and there was where I met you. I was—"

"Killua, can I be honest with you?" Gon rushes out to say, interrupting Killua. Killua nods at at him and puts a hand on his back, smoothing his palm over Gon's soft flesh. "I thought you looked so handsome when you first walked in through the gates of Yorknew Academy, and when you went out later in the day, I had to convince my friends to stalk you back to the coffee shop, and that was how you first saw me."

"Wait. So you mean to say, that you were the reason we first met in Beans Caffeine instead of in class?" Killua is blown by this information. Gon saw him first, before he saw him. And Gon even stalked him.

Smiling sheepishly, Gon shrugs and says, "Pretty much, yeah..."

"You sneaky devil," Killua guffaws, poking at Gon's sides and making the boy squirm and giggle. Killua laughs along, feeling his jaws hurt from so much smiling. "And I thought I was the creep! It was _you_ who was the stalker!"

"I was, I was— huwaaahh!" Gon shrieks, cackling loudly now as Killua's tickling fingers on him become wilder and tactful. "K-Killua! S-stop!" Gon squeals, head thrown back and limbs flapping around weakly, trying but failing to get away. Killua cackles even louder at the silly mess that they are.

They're making the bed rock as they proceed with wrestling each other—this time with Gon straddling his hips, and Killua's arm slung around his neck, pulling him flushed against him. And just like any easily distracted couples, their little confessions type of conversation completely ends from that point on, because the next thing that Gon does is rub his ass cheeks against Killua's quickly forming semi, and just like that they're back on kissing and getting dead serious, Killua's heart beating erratically in his chest.

He fucking loves Gon Freecss with his everything, and he'll never ever let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Thank you for reading! :)  
> Thoughts? Comment down below! I love reading all about them.
> 
> IG: killunyan - talk to me sometimes.


	20. ACT XX: gon meets the married couple...and another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's POV.
> 
> Pool party!  
> More HisoIllu.  
> More bonding with the girls and Kurapika, my babe. lol
> 
> We see the feminization kink Gon has ongoing for him.
> 
> Enjoy!~

****

**ACT XX:** _gon meets the married couple...and another one  
_

Gon felt really bad when after they've had sex for the first time, Killua got sick from it.

He'd passed the flu over to his boyfriend, and as much as that served as some type of token that just made everything somewhat official for the both of them, since that actually was a bittersweet tragedy made out of them going all the way for the very first time, Gon knew it was still that—a tragedy.

So then it'd been his turn to take care of Killua, the two of them leaving their classes unattended, and just stayed back at Gon's apartment for another three days. Killua couldn't talk properly for the better part of those days, coughing nonstop and rubbing at his nose, sneezing beneath Gon's extra blankets.

Amane and Canary tried to crash the guest room during those sick days, but of course Gon had told them off, said he couldn't have visitors for in the meantime. And while Canary gave him this knowing look, Amane on the other hand like the naturally nosy girl she is, slipped past Gon to see what was the hype about, and as expected, she walked in on Killua napping soundly on the couch with his head lolling to the side, soft short snores coming through his flaring nose.

Amane backed out with her cheeks all red, patting Gon on the top of his head as she stood at his door, and said, rather fondly with a sly wink, "Okay, nurse Gon Freecss, we'll leave you to it then," and that had been that. Gon couldn't grin wider as he waved them goodbye.

On the last day of their stay in, Killua told Gon that he needn't do that again, the scrubbing of an entire building just because he thought it was unfair that he camboyed for money. "How did you know?" Gon asked, quite fidgety.

"Kurapika told me. But that doesn't matter now, Gon, he's just as worried as I am. I just want you to take care of yourself, yeah? You can continue camboying if that's the best choice—"

"No," Gon cut in immediately, shaking his head. "I don't... I never liked the idea of random guys jacking off to me. Especially not if I have you now." He bit his lip, and then looked up to cast Killua a determined look. "I'll be fine with other jobs, I promise."

Killua hummed, Gon being lucky enough he isn't that hard to coax for how matured and ahead he thinks; he only asked, "Do you have a plan B?"

And, that was easy enough to answer, really, "Yes, actually. I'll work on a bakery. Or like, maybe serve at a diner or in a pub. Just anything."

Killua nodded, agreed, and they were good.

Gon did take the free exam Killua prepared for him when they got back to school on Monday, and on another weekend that came, they both went over to the bakery nearby his apartment and applied him up for the cashier position. They both know it won't be covering half of what Gon used to get out of KIU, but they're willing to take new risks—like heck, even their entire relationship circles around taking risks, so. They're used to this, they can do this.

So they are.

Anyway, Killua had prompted that one of them should probably pack their belongings then and move in with the other, be a proper live-in couple. Quite frankly, Gon had been thinking about it recently before Killua even mentioned it, feeling all sorts of tingly and giddy about the idea of seeing Killua walk out of the shower all fresh and naked, hair damped and torso dripping wet... and he also had been contemplating. Because the thing is, he doesn't know if he's ready to leave his place yet, or if he even wants to...

Well, it's not that he doesn't want to live in the same place as Killua, because shit, if anything Gon would love to wake up next to him every day, see his sleep-rumpled self, soft morning aura and all that amazingly wonderful jazz, but.

Only if things were a little different though...

Only if Gon doesn't love his apartment too much, or that he hasn't been fonding over it for quite a long time now.

Gon doesn't want to leave, he loves it here.

And the other issue is that he doesn't want Killua to have the need to leave his own apartment either—just for his sake. Gon doesn't think he could ever ask that of Killua, otherwise he'd feel really bad, because that would just be Gon being selfish, so... He tends to leave the matter aside.

For now.

They celebrated Christmas and New Years Eve apart, since Killua went home to his parents and siblings in Kukuroo and Gon met up with Palm in Whale Island to lead him back home to their Aunt, who had prepared so much food for them to feast to.

It was a two weeks time apart, and Gon might have been a bit queasy, sure, but it had turned out well in the end. Palm knew about Killua, so they got to gossip about him a lot during the Holidays break, and because of that, he didn't miss Killua all too much—too much to the point of running back home and taking the first train to Kukuroo, that is. Don't think that Gon doesn't know his way around, despite of his young age.

Plus, they Skyped a lot; Gon greeted Killua Merry Christmas on the 25th, got himself off on cam for Killua while sat on his bedroom in his Aunt's house, coming too quickly on Palm's laptop screen (whoops), and then they promised each other to meet up as soon as the Holidays were over, and Happy New Years on the 1st around 12 midnight, so there's that.

When they got reunited again on the twelfth, they exchanged gifts Gon never thought would even occur—but he sure did shop with Palm before he left for Yorknew City, though, had set his mind on giving his boyfriend and friends some stuff.

While Killua gave him two new sweaters, one cream-colored knitted one and the other being a pale pink with a strawberry embroidered at the front, and then a pair of white bunny slippers, Gon on the other hand gave Killua a bunch of tank tops with gapey holes for his arms—blacks and whites. He's been wanting to see him in those for quite a while now, want his toned biceps in display for him, making him look like a proper skater punk or something, matched with his tight black skinnies that made his round pert bottom a hundred times phenomenal.

But Gon wouldn't admit that though, would just enjoy the view every time he'd dress up that way, partnered with his quirky dark-colored sneakers.

On a whole different context, after their first sex, the thing with them is they never kept their hands to themselves again. Psh. Gon doesn't think he actually can even if it's a life or death situation...

Gon enjoys the sex with Killua so fucking much it's uncanny—especially when he's feeling rather kinky.

He'd worn his costumes when they hung around his place the weeks they were still on break, just to use it to his advantage. Killua admitted to him once that his Thursdays were his favorite when he used to tune in to his camboy videos (which of course had had Gon blushing like crazy for only forever), so Gon has made it a habit to seduce Killua wearing his role play costumes, that mostly he pulls when Killua's working and looking like he doesn't want to be disturbed. Well, there's only a lot one can do in order to fight boredom, right?

And besides, Gon has like, a lot of those costumes in his closet. Like, _tons_ of them, and he thinks it'll be a right shame if he won't be able to use them anymore just because he quit camboying. So he thought, in exchange to brandishing it all across the internet for various men or boys to salivate over, Gon has decided it'll all be just for his Killua and Killua alone.

He's got this ridiculous Policewoman costume, with the whole navy blue matching uniforms, pencil skirt hugging his waist down to his upper thighs, a blouse that shows his soft curves, his chest and nipples, and a police hat to tamp down his spiky hair. And then there's this plastic toy 45 Caliber pistol that he could use as a prop. It'll be so much fun to handcuff Killua, he bets. Hehe.

He also has the Stripper type one; just some black and white lace lingerie, with some white stockings and high heels, where he can have his hair tamed down, match it with his matt red lipstick, black thick mascara to coat his eyelashes, and then let Amane do his eyebrows, so it would be "on fleek," she once said.

Gon can always be a Nurse as well—he's done it before on one of his videos—in his pastel pink matching uniform, pencil skirt that hugs his waist down to his "meaty" thighs, top scrubs accentuated with pale white buttons, a pink nurse hat that he'd clip to his wig that's tied up in a bun. He could wear his pair of immaculate white flats to complete this attire. And maybe he should've worn it during the time he took care of Killua during his sick days, although he doubts that'll make Killua recover any faster...

Gon can also be a boxer. In nothing but some white sports bra and blue mini jersey shorts, rubber shoes for his feet, some blue boxing gloves for his fists—yes, he got this from a toy store for this kind of activity, don't judge him—and then his wig that will be tied up in a loose ponytail, just because.

Now Gon has tried the Schoolgirl one, where he's been in some seifuku uniform, some white blouse for his top, a navy blue blazer to go with that, and then some plaid skirt, black high socks for his legs, brown leather shoes, and then a green silk ribbon wrapped around his collar. Killua fucked him for the very first time in that, so Gon thought it'd worked. Maybe he should do it again... but for some other time.

For Gon's personal favourite, he can be a kitten (much like Killua's alter ego, probably). Like a literal one. He's bought this... pastel pink collar without a leash from way back, see, and then some panties to cover his junk, with a hole from behind it in order for his beige "furry cat tail" to have its breather. He's also got some beige headband with tongue-pink cat ears that will peek through his spike of hair, and then he'd complete the act by loving licking the backs of his "paws" and purr once his owner Killua feeds him raw fish. Ha. As if Killua would role play with him.

But what if he unleashes his Dominatrix Gon side though, be in some black silk leather corsets, crotchless panties, and thigh-high fetsh boots, clutch on a black Cat Woman whip, some handcuffs, crops and paddles. And then dom Killua. Gon can't help giggle at the image of that.

But anyway, since Gon's too kind to Killua, didn't want him to combust (Gon's pretty smug about this, alright), what he picked he'd be in the end that one night Killua was busy with something while he was getting bored by the second, was his Cheerleader costume. Yep.

Gon in some matching pastel yellow crop top and pleated mini skirt cheering uniform, with the word "Daddy" in front of his top, hot pink Barbie fonts in bold letters, had clutched on his two pink pom-poms to complete the style, walking out of his bedroom and stopping to stand at the hallway where he could see Killua reading a textbook.

It took probably about eight to nine excruciatingly long seconds (he counted, okay) before Killua finally noticed his lingering heated aura by the entryway, had looked up from what he was reading, and—boy, did the look on Killua's face had been the best Gon had ever received from anyone his entire kink-filled life. Eyes bulged out and wide, cheeks so red Gon was afraid his boyfriend would turn into a tomato, and jaw dropping down to the floor; utterly priceless.

"G-Gon?" Killua squeaked out, his gradeless eyeglasses slipping down his nose by a centimeter.

"'M bored, Ki-llu-a. Think you're up for some... role play?" Gon asked, bordering dangerously on blatant innocent.

"Role play?" Killua proceeded being aghast.

"Yeah," Gon exhaled, feigning devastation, "I'm so bored, you see, Killua. Been tryin' to entertain myself by fingering back in my bedroom, but I can't seem to accomplish anything." He sighed exaggeratedly, walking languidly toward Killua. "Can you be like, my..." He pretended to think, loving the affect he had on Killua that very minute, enjoying the way the older guy was dropping his textbook on his side and lifting up an arm to reach out on Gon. "Be my varsity baseball player tonight?"

He winked. And then that had been the last straw for Killua.

He growled, like, practically _growled_ , and he grabbed on Gon's waist and pulled him to have him sat on his lap. Killua was quick to throw his glasses aside and strip naked from top to bottom, Gon giggling madly in the background.

When Killua was entirely naked, Gon had made sure to chuck his lilac panties away too, and then Killua was whispering darkly in his ear, "You said you fingered yourself back there?" Gon nodded, still role playing and acting like an innocent cheerleader, "Bad girl, aren't you? Didn't wait for Zoldyck-senpai..." Gon's breath hitched, and he couldn't help but cling onto Killua's hard biceps, "Looks like I have to punish you now, eh, princess?"

"Yes, fuck. Please, punish me with your dick, Zoldyck-senpai," Gon whimpered out, already rutting against Killua, their bare cocks grinding against each other. "Penetrate my prostate."

Killua held him still. "Tsk. Wrong, baby," he muttered lowly, evenly, "I'm your varsity baseball player you've been cheering on from the sidelines throughout the game, remember?"

"I— y-yeah," Gon panted, forehead planted over Killua's shoulder, at that point already desperate for any type of friction on his dick. "Please my handsome and rugged baseball legend... want your... want your skillful tongue inside me."

A huff. "Thought you'd never ask," Killua breathed out, with his hands gripping tightly on each of Gon's ass cheeks and kneading; the next thing that followed was of Gon with his pleated skirt gathered by his arm, the other one clung on the armrest of the couch where they were, and his spread out cheeks sat firmly on Killua's face.

He rode Killua's face that night with his pink pom poms lying across the carpeted floor somewhere, his wailing and whimpering being the only ever noises that was filling the living area as a whole, as the brand new experience lasted, Killua's slurping tongue pointing hard to get in and around his walls, working its magic and muscles fucking into him until he came.

It'd been one of the best sex Gon's ever shared with Killua.

So like...yeah. Sex with Killua is just—it's awesome. Great. Like visiting heaven for hours and then coming down from it later.

♡

When Spring finally rolls around and has officially started kicking in, it's back to school again. Gon meets up with his friends "looking fucked"—Amane's own words as she accepts her late Christmas gift from Gon—and everything has never gone back to how it used to be, ever again. Not even the slightest bit, because Killua is smiling at him as we speak, as Gon huddles in a circle with Canary, Kurapika, Amane and Ponzu, winking at him subtly and even nodding at his friends, before retreating back to the staircase.

Before they parted ways this morning, he and Killua, Killua has instructed that Gon invites his friends along to this little gathering by the pool in his brother and in-law's house, that will be held next week, and so Gon is. He definitely is, most especially that now it's Killua himself who's initiating things in his own accord unlike before when Gon had to do all the first moves, and also now that he even wants to involve Gon's friends. So. Gon is so giddy about this, alright, just like he's so ready to make things solider with Killua, and even happier that he'll finally meet one of Killua's _brothers_ and _brother-in-law_ , which is such a crazy huge step. He can remember himself sputtering and panicking the moment Killua mentioned it to him.

He's in the classroom at the moment with Knov-sensei teaching them about C++ Programming, and break time is almost approaching. Gon glances at Ponzu ten minutes later and mouths, _got something to tell you._ She mouths back, _later_ , and Gon nods.

At the hallways during break time, it's Canary who slings an arm around Gon, making him tumble forward a bit, and Amane who presses a loud smack on his cheek. "We missed you, baby Gon! And _again_ , you look—"

"— _absolutely fucked!_ " Canary chirps in sync with her girlfriend. They burst in loud giggles after that, whereas Gon's beet red in the cheeks, steam coming out of his ears.

"Shut up, you two," he murmurs then, can't help grinning himself. They're on their way to the doors of the cafeteria when Gon eventually breaks it. "You guys wanna come with?"

"Where?" Canary asks, going towards the trays to get herself and Amane some. Ponzu and Kurapika follow suit, and then Gon last.

"Some sort of pool party at someone's... house," Gon says, feeling his face heating up, because he knows they will ask whose house next, and then Gon will be informing them Killua's brother's and husband's, and then they'll probably tease him about it.

Okay, here goes. "Whose house?" Ponzu asks, looking at him with unsuspecting eyes. "Is this what you're gonna talk to me about?"

Gon nods. "Yeah, uhm." He fiddles with the apple he took from the basket by the counter, and then he places his tray over the ladies in charge to have it filled with goods. "It's... Killua's brother's and husband's house, actually," he finally tells.

And now he waits, eyeing his friends who are wearing the same knowing looks across their pretty faces. It's not until they reach their usual spot under the tree outside that Amane finally, finally explodes and squeals. "Oh my God! You know what this means, Gon?" She gushes, directing her gaze to Gon while she grips on each his arms.

"What?" Gon mumbles, avoiding Amane's loaded gaze.

"Gon. You're being introduced to our professor's _family_! And you said those people are a married couple?" Amane rambles, loud and excited. Gon can only nod, tongue tied and heart pounding madly in his chest. "Your relationship with him will fucking climb up ten steps, Gon! He's taking this to the next level, have you realized yet?"

Gon blinks at her, can feel his blood reaching the tip of his head and leaving his fingers cold. "Of course, Amane, I did... I..."

"Oh yes, Amane's right! I'm so happy for you, Gon-chan!" Canary cheers, lunging on Gon and hugging him. "A married couple, sensei's brother, can you believe? That's like, two adults, Gon. Two committed adults who own a fucking pool inside their house."

"Oh, fuck, yes, I totally forgot about that," Amane gasps, eyes wide as she continues to gush with Canary. Gon just listens to his friends go totally ballistic about this, though even he himself is feeling some type of way as they gossip about Killua's married peers who are, to this day, still a bunch of mysteries to Gon. "I wonder if they also own a Jacuzzi? Or maybe a hot spring? Ooh, I'm so excited for this..." She snickers ridiculously, covering her mouth.

"Okay, okay, guys, I get it. This is all great," Ponzu says, chuckling at Canary and Amane's antics, and then she side eyes Gon to address him, "But I think we still haven't answered Gon's invitation though." At this, she starts to beam, grinning big and almost mockingly, looking at them and stopping pointedly at Kurapika. "So—we're _all_ going then, aren't we?"

"Hell yes, we're going!" Amane exclaims, too quickly before anyone (Kurapika) can even protest, fist-pumping the air and almost spilling her box of milk. Canary pulls her up to her feet and they start dancing around in circles, plaid pleated skirts bouncing along with them.

"We are, we are!" Canary chants, laughing with her girlfriend. "I'm gonna wear my new swimsuit!"

"Yay, babe," Amane cheers around a coo, snaking her arms around Canary's neck and pulling her down, crashing their lips together. Canary giggles against their mouths, and Amane pulls away to press their foreheads together. Gon cracks a smile then, and he can see that Kurapika is smiling a little as well.

"Hey, me too!" Ponzu suddenly pipes up, throwing a piece of biscuit at the two, grinning cheekily. Gon watches on as Canary nods enthusiastically at her, with Amane flopping down next to her and letting their knees bump, the rest of their break time carrying on like this—being excited about the pool get-together, anticipating with hanging out with their teacher Killua Zoldyck for the very first time, and meeting a married homosexual couple whom Gon also told them are actually exceptionally wealthy. Gon doesn't know how wealthy exactly, but Killua definitely slipped that one time he told Gon the story about him and Hisoka golfing around with some bodyguards, while drinking expensive champagne, so.

As the school ends later, Gon says his goodbye to his friends and meets up with Killua at their usual place nearby the subway underground. Gon kisses him on the cheek, Killua holds him by the small of his back, and then he lets him guide him to ride the tube together. They've got some errands to run tomorrow.

♡

Gon's made sure he wakes up before Killua.

He's slept here last night, when he was only supposed to drop Gon off and then go back to his own apartment. Gon did reason that he still needed to feed his cats, but Killua insisted they've got themselves just fine, smart cats and all that.

Anyway, Gon's made sure he wakes up before Killua. And so he has, and he is, like, giving the older man a morning blow job, because why not? They say sex in the morning is always the best, and so Gon is willing to test just how true that theory is.

Lying pliant and relaxed, absolutely dead to the world (or so at least Gon hopes), Gon swallows Killua down, his hardened shaft (Gon wonders what he's wet dreaming about), as he clutches onto the base, pumping while he bobs his head up and down on it. He slicks him up with his spit, working on his head's rhythm, quickening his pace and rendering a shuddering breath out of a sleeping Killua before him.

He continues with that, massaging the balls and kneading at them, his chin brushing against the pulled waistband of Killua's Calvin Klein boxer shorts. Gon pulls off with a pop, lowering his head a bit, web of saliva connecting to his lower lip. He looks up to see through his eyelashes, sees the way Killua's eyebrows are knotting, hands moving but soon dropping to either side of him. Gon takes him in his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks as he slinks down further and deeper, letting the tip of Killua's cock nudge the back of his throat. That's one of Gon's favorite things about sucking his boyfriend off—the part where he gets his throat jabbed for how thick and big Killua is, for how lovely his penis is.

Gon's got a boyfriend with a huge dick. And, isn't that just a beautiful thing? Such a blessing, that.

As Gon pumps faster on his length, licking at the slit that's already dribbling with pre-come, Gon braces himself for when Killua finally pries an eyelid open. And then, "Gon?" Killua rasps out, eyes squinting through the morning brightness, despite the curtains are drawn inside Gon's bedroom and not that much sunbeams are peeking in.

"Hi," Gon replies, voice groggy from deepthroating his love. "Good morning, Killua."

Killua levers himself up with his elbows, looking down in between his spread out thighs. Gon can see his cheeks turning a bright magenta color, probably after realizing what's going on. "Good... good morning, baby, hey. Wow, I see you're— you're having breakfast already without me."

Gon can't help giggle, still stroking Killua's cock lazily. He leans in, giving kitten licks across Killua's slit, causing the boy to catch his breath. "Gonna come yet, senpai?"

Killua lies his head back down on the pillow, humming, "Yeah, actually. Sorry... don't think I can ever last too long when I just saw how gorgeous you are licking my cock like a fucking popsicle."

"That's fine," Gon says softly, fondly, feeling smug about it. After a few more tugs, true to his words, Killua does come and shoots hot spurts across his tummy, almost reaching his pale chest (Gon's favorite part of his body aside from his delicious abs), painting himself white streaks. Gon smiles in contentment, letting go of Killua's cock and crawling up above Killua's body, but careful not to touch the sticky semen. Killua cranes his neck a bit upwards as he reaches, and they press their lips together for a long, sweet morning kiss.

"We have to get up. Class starting soon," Killua says after a beat. Gon nods his agreement, smiling.

♡

When they get to their stop later, Killua having worn his left clothes from Gon's that Gon has already taken care of washing, they separate ways to go to school, but only if for a while.

Gon can still see Killua lingering in the area even after he's met with Ponzu, Canary and Amane by the corridors to go to their respective homeroom, has kissed their cheeks one by one, and even then when boys have strolled past them, giving his and Canary's asses each a loud smack.

They are Jiro and Hakashi and they are laughing out loud as they go, whereas Amane is scowling at them and Gon's got his mouth agape in aggression.

And, before he can even drawl out his usual, "Heeey," when being affronted like that, Gon snaps his mouth shut when he sees Killua stopping the boys from their tracks and pinching at each their ears and twisting hard.

"Ow, hey!" Jiro gasps, eyes going ten times big once they land on Killua. "Zoldyck-sensei," he squeaks out weakly, together with Hakashi who is also wincing as he tilts his head to the stretch of his ear.

"What are you both kids doing? Slapping a girl's ass? A boy's ass? Really? Detention!" Killua yells authoritatively at their faces, sending Gon a reassuring glance.

Amane looks at Gon with wide impressed glossy eyes, and Gon just shrugs, instantly relieved and feeling secured. Canary, Ponzu, Amane and him all go the same direction to head to their homeroom, passing by Jiro and Hakashi who are still captives of Killua, sticking their tongues out at them. "Karma is a female dog, huh, Jiro?" Amane snarls, raising a perfectly trimmed brow.

Killua smirks at the four of them, while both boys are not looking, and Gon is the luckiest boy on earth, to have such a handsome, handsome knight in shining armor, fuck.

♡

"Do we really need a sunscreen? Don't want to tan a bit, Killua?" Gon asks as he looks at shelves and shelves of various lotions and sunblocks at a department store aisle, walking along with Killua, pushing a small cart with them.

This is the errand they've been meaning to run ever since the invite at the Morow-Zoldycks, for the pool get-together that's going to be held on Saturday, and so far they have set their minds to get some sunscreens, goggles and some pair of couple swimming trunks, because they're sappy like that.

"Why, of course," Killua affirms, pecking the top of his head quickly, careful not for other grocery shoppers to catch them doing just that, considering they're still in their school attires and that would draw attention to the fact that there is so much gaps between their positions. "Just in case, baby," Killua is continuing to say, "Besides, you don't wanna kiss my milky skin goodbye yet, do you? You said yourself you liked our skin contrasts whenever we tangle up on each other."

"Well," Gon sighs, as though he really has a care about this, which, he hasn't. Just really wants to hear Killua's opinions about everything. "I suppose you're right. I'm still pretty much fond of our current skin contrasts."

"So, there you have that," Killua chirps, going for a bottle of sunscreen, one where it says SPF 70. Gon kinda wants to snort at it, because really, why swim if you don't intend to at least get a bit of tan lines? SPF 70 blocks about 97% of chances of having them. "What to get next? Goggles, right? Now, why do we even need that, Gon?"

This time, Gon can't keep himself from gaping at Killua, as if offended by the question itself. "Well, because I am gonna use it, _Ki-llu-a._ I don't wanna hurt my eyes under some chlorinated water, thank you very much."

Killua chuckles, raising his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, fine. Go get your goggles then, Your Highness, jeez."

Gon huffs. "Watch me do so."

"Watch your mouth, young one," playfully scolds Killua, using his professor tone.

Gon mocks affronted, hand clutched to his chest. "You watch your mouth, Zoldyck- _sensei_. I suck your dick, just to remind you, you don't get to call me 'young one' anymore."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Killua rolls his eyes, but he breaks anyway, bursting in laughter. Gon laughs too after a five-second delay.

They get to the counter after some moments, to pay for the sunscreen and some other stuff they took from different aisles such as veggies for purposeful stocks, some frozen meats, canned foods for Killua's pets, and then they leave for the third floor where the swimming trunks are and Gon's _precious goggles_ he knows would also be.

Their pick for a couple trunks are dark with little frogs pattern in them. Gon falls in love the first time he sees them at a rack, and Killua seems to love them just as much as he does, so they purchase them. Gon gets himself a neon green goggles, some slippers too, and then they grab another couple towels; green for him, blue for Killua.

They end their day with ice cream cones in their clammy hands, Gon's treat. He settles for a vanilla flavored one that's dipped with chocolate, topped with colorful sprinkles, and then a mint chocolate chip one for Killua. Killua drives them back to his apartment in a while with their shopping bags, and Gon gets greeted by Rin and Mimi at the front step in the form of rubbing their bodies against his shins.

"Forgot to ask, Gon," Killua starts, heading to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" He responds almost too quickly, scooping Rin up in his arms and letting Mimi wander about by himself.

"Told your friends yet?" Comes Killua's question.

"Yep!" Gon pops the p, knows already what he meant by that—whether Gon has invited his friends to the pool get-together.

"Good. They deserve themselves some celebration too, yeah? In a form of relaxation. You lot are graduating in a week. It'll be for the best." And Gon very well knows this—Killua has told him this ever since he's invited him to this, and Gon is the happiest having the knowledge that he'll finally be graduating, more so with his four best friends, with his once just fantasy that he's already got in the palms of his hands before the school year even ends.

"Yeah, I know," he tells Killua, as he stands there at the entryway of his kitchen, grinning at him and cradling Rin against his chest. "Thank you for including them, Killua."

Killua looks at him and smiles. "You're welcome, Gon. You all deserve it. I'm happy you've got such ace friends who are always sticking by your side."

Gon bites his lip. "Me too, Killua. Me too..."

♡

It's a Saturday and Killua is already at the Morow-Zoldycks when he texts Gon the address of their place. They've had an agreement the day before they'll arrive separately because of course Gon has to drive there with his friends, and Killua can go alone anyway, so now Gon's in his apartment with Amane rummaging food in his fridge, Canary looking for her bras in the guest room, Kurapika lounging on his couch, and Ponzu packing her things with him in his room.

"Gon? Where did you put my bra?" Canary calls from the other room.

Gon answers immediately, not thinking, "I think Killlua got them all thrown in the dryer."

"Killua?" Gon hears her gasp. "Why the hell would you let our fucking teacher do that! Oh my god! That was so embarrassing!"

"Well, maybe if you cleaned up after your mess, no good soul would have had the need to do it for you!" Gon counters back. Ponzu in front of him is giggling, and Gon can't help giggle along, especially when they can hear Amane laughing out loud all the way from the kitchen, and Canary is wailing from the guest room.

"Idiots!" Canary shrieks.

"Hey... You guys done yet?" Kurapika asks in a bored tone after a while, suddenly standing at the door of Gon's bedroom. He's already through with his own packing, apparently, is wearing a loose white shirt and some fatigue colored tank from underneath, an aviator sunglasses over his head, and a mini denim short for his bottoms. Gon can also see he's just in his yellow sandals, and he can't help but feel all warm and giddy inside. He can't believe that even the ever dodgy Kurapika is tagging along with them—this is going to be so epic.

"Yeah, Kurapika! Just a few more," Gon chimes, nodding at him as he packs his goggles and looks for his lotion. He turns back to Kurapika. "Erm, can you like, go check on Canary and see if she's all set? Thanks."

"Sure." Kurapika shrugs and walks off.

Amane pops up at the door next, munching on some frozen pizza. "Oi, we're taking too long!" She exclaims between chews. "Hurry up, people!"

"Coming!" Ponzu answers, a bit frustrated now as she zips up her bag. Gon zips up his, too. "Okay, we're done!"

"Fucking finally!" Amane guffaws, almost dropping the pizza, Canary and Kurapika passing by the hallway with both their own bags slung around their shoulders.

As they all crowd outside of the apartment, Gon locks the door and they make it down the commercial building. He fishes out his phone as they load their things in the trunk, and then scrolls past a few messages to tap on his and Killua's conversation for the address.

They use Ponzu's pale pink convertible car, with the hood drawn back and the wind freely blowing on their faces, arms propped on windows like in the movies; Kurapika takes the wheel, while Gon rides shotgun and the other three squeezed at the back. Amane requests that Gon plays something on the radio, so Ponzu instructs that he plugs in his phone, and just play something.

Gon chooses a _Summer Fun_ playlist from Spotify—something that Killua set up on his phone a few weeks back—and some catchy song begins playing, making the three girls at the backseat squeal and sing along, raising their arms up as if the song is for partying when lyrics literally say about loving someone the way you want to. Gon laughs at them however, fairly aware his dimples must be in full display, and it's only then that Kurapika one more time asks him about the address of the venue.

Truth be told, Gon's fidgety and a tad bit anxious on the way there, despite outwardly he's bantering with Amane and Canary, the typically jolly pair, not because he's afraid about anything though, but only because finally he's about to meet the two constant stars of Killua's many, many stories told, Illumi and Hisoka Morow-Zoldyck.

Surely, it still saddens him that he can't meet the rest of Killua's family yet because of his standing, still one of his students (which is just quite pathetic if you come to think of it), but again, they're taking risks here, so he supposes he has to be patient for now. Besides, he's finally about to turn eighteen, just a few more years now and he'll be hugging the life out of Killua's parents and other siblings in person... Just the thought itself about being with Killua for years on end is making the butterflies in Gon's stomach flutter wildly.

It doesn't take long now before Kurapika finally finds the right location of the Morow-Zoldycks, thanks to his brains and tactful ways of course, as Ponzu kindly puts it.

And, it would've been a lot quicker for them to unload their bags from the trunk, right, only if they aren't gaping blatantly, only if what Killua has informed them about this house being just a house was exactly as he called it, a house, because as it turns out, this isn't just a house—a house? Really?—it's a freaking mansion for heaven's sakes.

Gon clearly remembers Killua saying that the Morow-Zoldycks are filthy rich, saying the Morow blood is the pure one, the main root and source, but Gon didn't expect it to be _this_ kind of wealthy. And he can see that his friends are sharing the same sentiment, if the look on their faces are anything to go by.

There are these tall massive gates that are painted gold and silver (or were those even just painted?) at the front of the mansion, with freaking _gargoyles_ at either side of them, with two maids in matching French uniform that made way for their car just now, and Gon has definitely, definitely taken in the look on the front lawn that almost seems like an entire hacienda in some Spanish telenovela.

Tall bushes trimmed in shapes and characters are also lining the flowerbeds by the front of the white palace-esque mansion, as if they were taken out off Tim Burton's Edward Scissorhands movie, along with some working fountains and sprinklers, some guy in yellow jumpsuit watering a couple of colorful flowers at the right side of some metres lawn. Gon breathes out just as a hand taps his shoulder, getting startled himself.

He cranes his neck to the side to see who it is, and he's met with a pair of deep, gray eyes. "Still alive, Gon? Shall we go inside?" It's Kurapika, and even he who's calm and composed 99.9% of the time has pushed his aviators at the top of his head, probably to gawk subtly at the wealth before him.

Nodding wordlessly, Gon reaches for his phone again and dials Killua's number. He picks up in an instant. "Hey, Gon!" Killua beams on the other line. Gon can hear some other voices in the background, all men, no girls or any woman's voice, and that alone already has Gon's heart beating fast against his chest. Must be Hisoka and Illumi, Killua's _brother_.

"Hi. Uhm." He swallows, feeling the scalding heat of the sun prickling against his scalp all the sudden, making him produce sweat. "We're here, Killua. Should we just, like..."

"Oh—oh, yeah! Yeah, Gon. Just ring the doorbell and Spinner should get you and lead you inside." _Baise? Who's Baise?_

As if on cue, while Gon's still on the phone with Killua, Amane and Canary have apparently already rang the doorbell, thus now a lady in a black suit and tie is standing in the front, tall, white doors, and is beckoning for the lot of them to step inside. She's bowing her head in such a formal manner, and gesturing that they come inside in the most posh, politest way possible, and Gon is...

He almost drops his phone. He's perfectly aware Killua is still on the other line, but Gon is floating in subspace out of being so overwhelmed though, so he isn't able to control himself no more, he hangs up the call against his will.

He and Kurapika climb up a few steps to get to where Ponzu, Amane, and Canary are, which is at the topmost part of the porch, and that is when they finally see the woman in black suit and tie a lot clearer, smiling calmly in an almost robotic way—white pearls and clear skin, no less. "Hello, my name is Baise, I'm one of the few butlers in this household. Please, come in."

Nodding their heads—rather politely and ridiculously in sync—Gon noticing Canary tipping her girlfriend's chin up for her jaw has apparently dropped, dark eyes wide and directed at the...admittedly beautiful and immaculate butler before her, the five of them trudge together inside with their stuff, gazes racking the humongous palace at once, and yet again, they're taking in another whole set of huge, spilling, and effortless luxury.

Candles are lit everywhere, which should be odd if any, but in this golden and silver mansion, they only made everything look the more expensive and antique. There are long, plush and silk couches settled inside, rose gold hues and red velvets, and some tall, silky curtains the color of the morning sky, very neat and thick.

The televisions by one corner are large and slim, about two of them in just one spacious and big living room, complete with Xbox, Wii, Magnum speakers the size of mini fridges, and one vintage jukebox at the side, serving as entertainment fillers. Gon can also sight a neat alignment of vinyls and DVDs somewhere there, even cassette tapes and video tapes, which, that's just wicked. Everything just seems...vintage. And Gon is one impressed little bean.

Killua has got such filthy, filthy rich extended family, what the heck. And to think that this is only the living area. The living area with the high ceilings, stylish, crystal chandeliers, dark blue carpets, and a mezzanine that must lead somewhere. Somewhere that's probably all made out of gold as well.

"Goodness, Gon," Ponzu whispers breathlessly in his ear a little later, holding his shoulder as she tiptoes to his height. "Your boyfriend is trying to give us heart attacks, isn't he? His brother and brother-in-law are illegals. This is so extra..."

And, really, Gon can only shake his head to avoid from coming off too floored, agreeing so hard with that impalpable understatement.

Just as he's returned his attention back to the talking butler, he hears her already saying, "...so come follow me please, ladies and gent. Hisoka-sama and Illumi-sama are by the pool with their family and guest Chrollo-sama and Killua-sama. They wish for me to lead you there," and Gon takes that as his cue to fasten the bag on his shoulders and begin walking. _She addressed every person inside with such honorific! What should Gon do?!_

"Alright," Kurapika mutters next to him, nodding his head. Baise nods too, and then she starts heading a certain path that is most definitely _not_ the stairway to heaven, Gon tells himself, but rather a long, bright, and quiet hallway with too many yellow lights, that will lead them to this pool she and Killua have been speaking of.

The rest of them are still gawking at the luxurious place as they walk, although mostly Gon's just noticing the way Amane is walking too close to the butler with the all-too-bright pink hair, and is looking at her for longer than normal almost bordering on creepy, which is—well, not so surprisingly of her, really.

Gon catches Canary's passiveness as she pinches her side, and Amane is suddenly peppering her girlfriend with loud kisses when she's snapped back to the now, and Gon suddenly is exhaling the breath he hadn't noticed he's apparently been holding throughout. He just... he can't imagine a universe where Amane and Canary are fighting over some beautiful woman, is the thing, or much worse, breaking up because of infidelity or any of that horrible, ugly method. They're too good for that, too in love. Amane and Canary are almost celebrating their third anniversary, alright? Baise the butler is just another pretty face...

Speaking of; they finally make it to the pool, Gon presumes at least, since Baise has once and for all stopped on her tracks. Gon's heartbeats race faster at this, already hearing some people laughing at some story told, and his Killua saying something from the other side of this sliding door where they're standing about right now.

"We've arrived. You may go inside," says Baise professionally, and in a matter of seconds, she's gone. Canary has got Amane wrapped around her waist like a clingy koala.

Looking at his friends, directing his gaze to Kurapika who's looking quite bored as per usual, and Ponzu who's giving him this encouraging smile, Gon holds on to the handle of the door.

"Here goes nothing," he says, rather shakily, nervously, as he pushes the sliding door open and stepping outside the sunny, open pool area.

Okay, so.

There a few things Gon notices at first as he gets in, and one of them is the wide blue green round pool at the center of the place, with currents creating subtle waves; second are the tall plants in huge pots that are decorating the area's corners, and then thirdly some square-shaped Jacuzzis nestled together at one side, and lastly, some wooden pool chairs with one navy blue hammock tied to a pair of real trees.

And like, if Gon was nervous just now having strolled the inside of the Morow-Zoldycks, then he's unfortunately positive that he's feeling rather troubled right this minute, aware how he's so out of place and the lot, he, Kurapika and the girls alike. Because, even the silence of his friends behind him is not helping at all either, like, they're all probably in the same page here, thinking that maybe they shouldn't have just come...

But then, just when he's about to back out, about to run away from the overly out of his league scene, Gon, he's suddenly seeing Killua jogging over to them, topless with his silver hair all damped, wearing only the swimming shorts that's identical to Gon's, the one they bought with frogs pattern on them, and—and Gon is feeling so much better again. Relieved.

"Gon, baby," Killua breathes in his ear as he engulfs him in for a warm hug, one arm coming around his waist, the other at the back of his head. He's a bit soaked, Killua, especially from down his waist, his trunks dripping madly, heavily smelling of chlorine, but Gon still hugs him back anyway, just as hard like they haven't seen each other all year.

"Hello, Killua," he whispers back, arms finally closing around Killua's back, pressing his lips against Killua's neck and breathing him all in. Gon can feel his friends burning holes on his back as they look on, while he carries on with embracing Killua like this—for quite a stretched, treasured while.

With the kind of attention he's being given, Gon can practically feel his ego boosting up and skyrocketing by miles, having a young adult boyfriend while everyone else is only graduating and is yet pining with their teenager crush. Because like, Gon finally got what he wanted, has fixed everything with him too, all their secrets unfolded, and he's letting his friends _see_ it with their very own eyes.

Once they part, Gon watches as Killua greets his friends next. Properly.

Amane hugs Killua first, shooting a wink over to Gon from behind Killua's back as she pats Killua twice, The Cheeky Bastard. "Glad you came, Miss Amane."

"Oh, please, Killua, just Amane is fine when we're outside of school!" She chirps, letting go. "Besides, you're—sorry in advance for my vulgarity, but—you're practically fucking my best friend! No need for formality!" She laughs, loudly, and while Gon's got his heart stuck on his mouth because one of his best friends is being such a complete _knob_ , Killua surprises them all when he bursts out in laughter similar to Amane's instead of scolding her and embarrassing Gon for her chosen behaviour.

It's Ponzu that Killua hugs next, washing away the stunned look on her face just when he's enveloped her in a full armed hug, because of Amane's treatment towards Killua too, probably, and that just makes Killua chuckle in her ears. He and Gon have the same thoughts every once in a while it seems. "Hey, hey, it's fine, Ponzu. We all know Amane is my girl version, so I say it's pretty normal for her to act that way. Still remember my teenage years, I used to spend my entire high school in detention, which sucked. One of the reasons I hate putting my students there; don't want them to feel what I felt back then." They pull away, and Killua holds Ponzu's softening gaze. "But I suppose Gon is an exception. Anyone who gives him shit, will face my wrath."

"Uh, wow. Yeah, I... yeah, that's..." Ponzu is speechless, cheeks all tainted red, Amane on her left is grinning, clearly impressed, same with Canary... but then so is Gon. And, Killua is actually doing this, isn't he? He's trying to win his friends, oh god.

When Canary takes on the spotlight, Gon doesn't miss the part where she squeezes on Killua's butt, and he swears he hears Killua's little gasp. "Thank you for inviting us, Killua!" She says happily, and Killua is once again letting spill genuine laughter at this, letting go afterwards and flicking Canary's dreads.

"Hey, no problemo, kid," Killua chirps, eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiles that super freaking nice smile that he possesses. Gon is so fond of that smile he sometimes dreams endlessly about it. Almost.

The last one Killua approaches is Kurapika, wrapping his arms around him, and at this is where everyone's eyes are glued to. Like some type of enigma, all attention is immediately pulled—everyone anticipating for both the best and the worst. Gon witnesses as Kurapika rubs at his boyfriend's back, like they've been friends for a while now, eyes cast downwards, with Killua also patting softly on his back. No words are being exchanged yet, except for their breathing against each other's shoulders, and then the next thing is they're parting.

"Good to have you on board, Kurapika," Killua finally says, breaking into a grin and nodding at Kurapika, then that crinkly eyed smile appearing again.

To his utter surprise, Gon sees Kurapika break into a grin identical to Killua's, teeth all out, and that's how their first, little public interaction ends.

Gon doesn't think he'll ever see something that will top that for the entire day.

Maybe. _Probably_.

Or perhaps not, because after all the first greetings with his friends, Killua is at last ushering them further inside, his hand heavy on the small of Gon's back, as if serving as a reminder they're not done here yet, and then they are eventually being led towards two gorgeous men that are camped under some pool umbrella.

"Gon, girls, Kurapika, these are Hisoka and Illumi, the owners of this place, and of course," he sighs dramatically, "my ever so lovely family, my brother over there and his husband, my brother-in-law." Kilua said that last part rather obnoxiously, which makes Gon snort mentally, but he holds himself up with a polite smile anyway, considering amongst everyone he's probably the most expected guest here.

"Hey there." One with the fiery red hair, gorgeous looking guy that almost resembles a model in some type of Gay magazine, waves languidly at them, voice a bit mellow and sing-songy, lips curved into a sly smirk, directing his piercing yellow eyes at everybody. "Good to have you all in our humble home. I'm Hisoka that Killua was speaking of, his handsome brother-in-law and best friend, and this one right here—," he motions to the guy next to him, the one who looks like they're the embodiment of a doll-like, robotic perfect mannequin, or perhaps one of those famous models too, sporting such luscious looking jet-black long hair that doesn't seem like they sport no amount of split-ends, lips shut into a perfect thin line, and eyes almost emotionless, wow, "—is Illumi, Killua's eldest brother, and my wife."

The guy (Killua's eldest brother), Illumi, laughs at his husband's comment, whom Gon can easily declare to be the source of wealth between them, Hisoka _Morow_ , given the information Killua provided prior. "Wife," Illumi laments, laughing again. His voice is soft and he seems like the quiet type, although Gon knows better not to judge. Just yet, at least. "I thought I was the hubby, but fine. Anyway." He finally looks up and addresses them as a whole, standing up like Hisoka already is. "Illumi Zoldyck here. You must be Gon," his emotionless looking eyes flick towards Gon directly, and then he's extending a hand, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Rooted to his spot, Killua has the need to nudge him to bring him back to reality, and when he is, Gon takes Illumi's offered hand and shakes it. Killua's brother is really... _pretty_. "Hello. Uhm."

" _Uhm_ ," Killua, Hisoka and Illumi say in unison, and the girls from either side of Gon are giggling, except of course for Kurapika who's just quiet at the back. Gon is so damn numb right now with the right amount of embarrassment, although he must give them the credit that at least they said it in a fond way... so maybe this embarrassment is because of being lent so much attention rather than being shamed about his expression.

"I, uhm... it's nice to finally meet you too," he still urges himself to say, looking at Illumi—Gon still can't believe he's met up with Killua's _Aniki_!—and those already warm, kind eyes, and then sending a dimpled smile on Hisoka's way, too. "You as well, Hisoka. Killua told me so much a 'bout you two."

With him being regarded like that, Hisoka instantly hops forward and tackles Gon in for a bear hug, which of course sends Gon's mind whirling—and, bear hug because he is being practically engulfed in Hisoka's larger body, muscly arms around his smaller frame and, he's swaying them while he squishes Gon against him, even humming under his breath. "You cute, adorable thing with the spiky, black green-ish hair and dimples and eyes so _goldeeeen_ ," Hisoka coos in his ear. He literally fucking coos, and Gon doesn't know what to do with himself, oh gosh. He must look a freakin' red apple.

"Okay, okay, enough with that," Killua eventually interrupts, prying Hisoka off of Gon, eyebrows knotted, disgruntled. "Go greet the ladies and gent too, will ya?" He shoos him, gesturing to the others.

Gon looks beside him, and Illumi is already hugging each of the ladies, welcoming them warmly with that graceful movement of his. Amane is looking quite starstruck again with this—with Illumi, and that brings relief to Gon for some reason, just recalling how she acted with Baise earlier. That wasn't a love at first sight is what he realizes. Just that Amane's fond for attractive people, which, that totally makes sense since Canary is a walking goddess herself and they're together.

"Come on, Gon, let's have you settled," Killua tells him after a while, after the whole first intros—and after he's seen Hisoka peck Ponzu's forehead, ruffled Kurapika's hair (damn), and high-five Canary and Amane (god they're such teenagers that invaded the adults lane)—walking him over to one of the five pool chairs in the area.

They set his bag down, and then Gon flops down on the soft cushioned wooden pool chair, Killua sitting next to him and cupping his face. "How are you letting up, sweet?" He asks, voice soft and, frankly, sounding a bit nervous. For some odd reason, Gon's somehow glad he's not the only one and that Killua himself is in the same page as he.

"I'm fine, Killua. Good, uh, your family seems so... seems so nice." Gon knows he's blushing. He doesn't care. Much.

"They are, Gon. You'll see." _I believe you_ , he doesn't say.

♡

Time ticks like a time bomb, and minutes in to their settlement in the pool chairs, the girls already stripping out of their shorts and tops to reveal their pastel and dark shaded bikinis, another guy who's almost just as tall and equally attractive as the married couple, comes strolling in inside the pool area with an airy sway, carrying some strange pull of charisma in his wake that makes everyone within his vicinity to focus their attentions on him. It turns out his name is Chrollo, and Killua once again introduces him to them all.

Shake hands are exchanged everywhere, white teeth and wide smiles, blushing cheeks for the ladies, bright eyes and polite nodding. But that is until Chrollo's eyes bore into him. Gon notices the stunned look on his facial expression, dreamy eyes wide for just a beat and then softening in seconds flat, offering a hand towards Gon to shake too. Gon doesn't know what that's supposed to mean, is curious a little, but he lets it go quicker than it lasted nonetheless. After all, Killua is already pulling him to head to the showers so they can start swimming.

Butt slapping each other as they giggle their way over to cannonball to the pool, Gon barely catches Killua scooping him up from the back of his thighs and then carrying him, running them both and jumping in the deep blue waters. Gon cackles hysterically, chest almost heaving furiously as he keeps his head up the surface, seeing Killua with the little his visions are letting him have, the older guy wheezing in broken laughter too.

They swim for a while, their soaked half naked bodies tangling from underwater, legs and thighs touching, as they kick to try to keep on floating. They dip their heads too, eyes opening in the blue water, and Gon suddenly remembers his goggles. But before he takes off to take it with him and back to the pool, he kisses Killua first—it's their first proper kiss for today, wrapping his arms around his neck, while Killua snakes both arms around his waist from underwater and keeping him pressed against his half-naked body.

Once they go back up on surface to get some air, Gon takes a notice of his surroundings—Amane, Canary and Ponzu have finally joined them, splashing waters at each other and giggling about, wearing their bikinis and throwing this colorful bouncy beach ball. He suspects that's what's Ponzu has been blowing some air into before they jumped in, and thinks she's done a fair job because it looks at least round rather than half-deflated.

They scatter about after some time, Gon has returned back to their pool chair and grabbed on his goggles, wearing it around his neck first and putting his hair up in a wet headband.

Before he rejoins his friends in the pool, Gon watches on with gleam in his eyes his friends mingle with Killua. They're playing catch using the ball, Killua yelling instructions and rules, Amane nodding along and Canary shrugging like she doesn't care. And, Gon smiles at this, can feel his cheeks stretching and flushing. Hisoka and Illumi are feeding each other fruits on their own pool chair, Hisoka grinning and then kissing Illumi on his strawberry juice stained lips, licking them and pulling back. Gon looks away before he's caught staring.

He also sees Kurapika is just sunbathing alone at one corner, earphones in his ears, probably listening to some classical song. And until he isn't anymore, alone to himself that is, because then Chrollo is occupying the space next to him. Kurapika removes his earphones and nods at the guy, and then they're suddenly conversing, little smiles and gazes cast before them.

Gon is about to get back to the waters then, readying himself upon standing up to his feet, but then—Hisoka keeps him from going just yet.

"Hey, Gon," Hisoka says, voice sounding languid again, approaching him. He shoots Gon an acknowledging smile, and then sits next to him.

"Hi, Hisoka." Gon nods with a small smile.

"Having fun, I reckon?"

"Yes," Gon answers instantly, "Thank you for the invitation. Heard this is for celebrating our upcoming graduation."

"It is, it is." Hisoka nods, and then he looks at him through squinted eyes. "Congratulations on that one, by the way."

"Thanks, Hisoka!" Gon grins.

After that, silence washes over them. Illumi is looking at them from his chair, just gazing about and still munching on some fruits. Killua, Amane, Ponzu and Canary are still playing volleyball by the pool, and Gon catches the scene where Ponzu has the ball whirling towards Amane, hitting her in the face and the rest of them laughing their asses off—and, that's when Gon remembers that, amongst them all, Ponzu is the fittest. She goes to the gym regularly, and her socials feed and toned abs are enough evidences of that, so.

"Listen, Gon," Hisoka starts out of the blue, and Gon's heart is suddenly on his mouth just hearing the way he said those, "Don't tell Kil, but... I kinda know who you are~"

And, it's like something hard has punched Gon in the guts, the air in his lungs catching, just by being eye-to-eye with Hisoka right now. He gulps, his drying throat making it harder for him to take another one.

"What are y—"

He gets cut off when Hisoka continues quickly, although still sounding lazy, a faint blush creeping its way up his pale face as he proceeds, "And that was brave what you did, Gon. Giving everything up for the one who truly makes you happy." And that's when it slowly sinks in. _He fucking knows I'm a fucking camboy! W-what— Holy asdfghjkl._ "I know I would've done the same~"

"How... What... I..." Gon is once again a fish out of water.

Hisoka tacks on, still looking chill as fuck-all, "Rank seventeen, weren't you, Gon? Next to Kyler fucking Moss. Wicked awesome, that, let me just say~"

Gon's chlorinated toes are numbing now being out of the water for so long, dammit. Even his rank at KIU Hisoka knows.

"Y-yeah...seventeen."

"Shit," Hisoka curses softly under his breath, smiling down on his lap, "can't fucking believe I'd be meeting the famous Nature Apprentice Zero Five like this—as my brother-in-law slash best friend's boyfriend. And you two seem so gone for each other too. It's such a beautiful scene." He looks up to meet Gon's gaze again. "I mean, you two are so in love. Bet even a blind man would see through you all~ I'm _totally_ schwinging." He shakes his head, a hand on his lips as he laughs melodically; Gon still refuses to speak, words dying on his throat. "No worries, Gon, yeah? I hold no judgement. Zero of it, nada. I was a loyal sub. Still am a fan, me."

"Uhm..." _Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. So this is how it feels like being recognized outside of school once you've got a proper relationship you're protecting then, huh._

"I also know about the other pretty boy, by the way," Hisoka is saying, and at this, Gon perks up. "Kurapika over there?" He points to where Kurapika is laughing peacefully with Chrollo. "Illumi and I... we kind of have this thing for...you know. Visiting porn sites~" Hisoka turns a bit red, Gon notes. He's got his kinks with his husband then, and those kinks happen to involve Gon and Kurapika. Jesus, _Killua's Aniki saw him touch himself on cam!_ Gon thinks he's going to be sick... "So if you noticed earlier, I went totally ballistic when I hugged you like that. Think I'd even offer a threesome." He chuckles, oddly sounding fond, warm. "We used to offer that a lot to Kil, but he never budged, and I highly doubt he would now~"

 _Huh. And Gon guesses this is the part that Killua says is totally off about his eldest brother and brother-in-law. About them wanting to have sex with him despite their relations amongst one another._ Having informed all these, Gon doesn't dare say anything about it, aside from suppressing himself to have a breakdown.

"Oh..." Gon's cheeks are so hot one can probably fry an egg on them.

"Yeah." Hisoka grins toothily, handsome as hell.

"Uh, anyway— yeah... guess that makes sense now, the hug part," Gon speaks up half-decently for the first time after those moments he didn't, ever since Hisoka admitted to knowing about his past camboying.

He sees Hisoka nod, and then he looks past his shoulder and catches a glimpse of Kurapika's smiling face—looking so genuine under the sunlight, eyes squinted and pink lips stretched out wide. And then Gon's gaze drops to Chrollo, and that's when it hits him.

_"One night, my friends and I went bar hopping around Zaban, and we got smashed for the better part of the night, and when we stumbled back home, this other friend of mine named Chrollo, introduced me to keep it up dot com."_

_"At first I thought it was ridiculous, because I didn't think watching porn would solve my life problems, right, but then three days in, I stumbled upon your account."_

Gon's eyes go wide, the way Chrollo has reacted to him when they shook hands earlier flashing before his eyes, and by that he can almost hear his pulses thumping wildly. That Chrollo is the one who introduced Killua to KIU, the one and only who showed him his videos.

Which means...

 _Kurapika_.

"Uh, sorry, Hisoka, but. May I excuse myself for a minute?" Gon stumbles out to say, already standing on his jittery legs, ears ringing in sudden rage. Hisoka dismisses him easily, smiling languidly, completely oblivious to his building up apprehension.

When Gon approaches Kurapika and Chrollo, not wasting any more time, the guy seems to be telling some biblical stuff...? And Kurapika is smiling freely, looking so relaxed with his head tilted to the side and teeth flashed as he smiles prettily. Way too prettily to Gon's liking. Gon hasn't seen the blonde boy be so bold like this before—Chrollo must be succeeding with...whatever the hell it is he's trying to play at here.

Well, if that's the case then Gon has to stick to his plan.

"Hello," he says, waving at them. The two look up, and Kurapika blinks at him while Chrollo is seemingly stunned to see him. Again. "Can I talk to him for a second, Kurapika?" He gestures to Chrollo, telling Kurapika.

Shrugging like it's no big deal, which, it shouldn't be since they literally just met, Kurapika waves them off. "Sure," he mutters, and then Gon is pulling Chrollo up to his feet.

"Come with me," Gon mumbles. Chrollo lets himself be dragged, and Gon is thankful that neither Killua (whom Gon guesses is aware about the elephant in the room, but is just choosing to keep quiet) nor the others are noticing them sauntering away to stand behind some post foundation.

"What is it you want to tell me—"

Gon doesn't let him finish, he pushes him up against the post and locks him up against it, Gon's arm against his chest, unperturbed about their height difference. "Listen here, Chrollo, I know that you _know_ , yeah? And I also know that you know what I'm talking about, so I'm only saying this once." He pauses for breath. Chrollo is staring back at him with his dazzling and unafraid purple eyes, not even daring to turn away given the situation at hand, which. Huh. Is Gon not scary at all or is this guy just really that unfazed, ready to get beaten up anytime if this so happened to be just that? Che, doesn't matter. "If you try anything stupid with my best friend, I will hunt you down and cut your balls off myself and feed it to my pet shark, understand?"

"You...you have a pet shark?" Chrollo questions, voice startlingly calm, even bordering on sounding amused.

Gon doesn't answer that, instead, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Chrollo says, again, sounding perfectly calm, nonchalant as he nods just once. No words are being exchanged for a few excruciating seconds, before Chrollo is giving him this look. And then, "Crystal, Gon," he repeats, with a tiny smile this time.

"Good." Gon lets go of him.

"I am... I'm not hitting on Kurapika just because of..." Chrollo trails off, suddenly looking down. "If that's what you think."

"Well, you better not be," Gon mutters, scoffing. None of them will mention the porn site, he bets.

"He's really fun, I think. I mean. I— I genuinely think so. Kurapika is a well-mannered... gentleman," Chrollo only now stammers, biting on his lip. Showing how he's human, all the sudden.

Gon looks at him and narrows his gaze. "He is. He's not just some...some..."

Chrollo smiles lopsidedly. "I know, I know, I doubt he is. He's the smartest boy I've ever met. And...and, Gon."

"Hmm?"

"I honestly respect your previous profession, just so we're clear. I respect Kurapika's too, most especially." Chrollo nods, eyes shut in seriousness.

And—dammit if Chrollo doesn't look so sincere right now... Gon gulps.

"Okay," Gon finally settles with. They both nod in silent understanding and agreement, and that is the end of that.

Gon comes up behind Killua later, where he is lying on their pool chair with his sunglasses on, eyes shut presumably considering he doesn't notice Gon leaning over him and creating silhouettes with the sunbeams.

Gon aims for his parted lips, kissing Killua upside down style for a moment, and then mumbling, "I love you so much," before pressing his lips against him again, harder this time.

Killua sighs against their mouths, and then he deepens the kiss when he holds Gon firmly from the back of his head, pushing him down against his moving lips. "I love you most, Gon Freecss," Killua murmurs.

And, it gets passionate enough from there, loud and wet and messy, with Gon still upside down making out with Killua, Gon's lower lip being suckled by Killua and Gon nibbling on Killua's own bottom lip in return.

They only cut it off when the couple Hisoka and Illumi shoot them with their water guns, reducing the girls into wild laughing hyenas.

Their day at the pool eventually comes to an end, the lot of them packing up before midnight.

They all thank Hisoka and Illumi for the invite, who let Chrollo stay over for another night at their place, smiling shyly at them and bowing his head.

Ponzu has driven her car with Canary, Amane and Kurapika, whom she dropped off one by one on their respective chosen stops, while Killua took Gon home with him.

They're spooning in Killua's bed now after some time, after they've showered and changed into some new fresh sleeping clothes, feeling exhausted and still smelling of chlorine despite themselves, their bags still untouched just sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. Gon is planning on taking care of those comes morning, because for now he'll sleep with his boyfriend.

Rin and Mimi are snuggled in bed with them, the black one nestled against Gon's arms, and the orange one behind Killua.

"You're finally graduating in a week..." Killua murmurs against Gon's skin, pressing soft kisses on that one same spot. "How are you feeling about that, Gon?"

Smiling, Gon breathes out, and he answers feeling so fond, "Happy. You're gonna meet Palm, I'm gonna meet your two more younger siblings, so like. Obviously, I'm so happy."

He can hear Killua grinning lazily, sleepily. "Good."

Gon hums. _Yeah. Good_ , his inner subconscious agrees.

/

/

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was 12,000 words worth of chapter. Will update this again after two days.  
> In the meantime, tell me what you think!  
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read :( :)
> 
> PS. The Hisoka saying he was totally schwinging part was purely intentional from my end. Mwahaha
> 
> IG: killunyan


	21. ACT XXI: gon introduces palm to killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot just...happens in this chapter.  
> Some mild NSFW.  
> Body-worshiping scenes.  
> Some people get couple tattoos.  
> Gon introduces Palm to Killua and everyone.  
> Gon meets Palm's lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> advance sorry if there are any mistakes along the way.

**ACT XXI:** _gon introduces palm to killua_

It's when the night kisses the day goodbye, the chirping birds emerging from far away towns, the usual dull clouds to make way for the brightly twinkling stars, that Gon lies limp and pliant on his bed, eyelids heavy with lust and burning desire—overflowing wanton mixed with pure admiration—for his older boyfriend of merely a year, Killua, who's currently showering him with gentle smooches and trails of tender fingertips right across his unmoving body.

He had wanted to be tied up on all fours, but they both decided it'd be rather impossible for now, what with the thought of being just home from a day at the tattoo parlor, Gon getting his first ever...with Killua holding his hand throughout it.

It's a tiny cat, a black inked, perfectly illustrated cat by a friend of Gon's, Haruka, and it was inked to his left wrist, much like the same with where Killua got his dog tattoo, only that he has it on his right wrist. Call Gon a sap, but just by thinking about the solidified fact of being the origin of the entire idea of even having it in the first place, is causing his heart to grow ten times larger.

And, like, the scratching and barely-there touches of Killua's spice of adolescence, his hints of light stubble, are not helping much either for Gon's heart's case regarding all of this; the lingering feel of his faint beard against Gon's chest and abdomen, the soft spikes of his two days worth of scruff over his face that he keeps at a level of contact along Gon's throat, and neck, and inner thighs. The way he hovers over Gon's submissiveness, his sweet nothings serving as some type of spiel, his nose and lips brushing gently against Gon's sensitive nipples.

"My wifey," whisper between a kiss, "the apple of my eye," a soft peck, a smile against flesh, "my sweet, sweet little pup." He hums, nipping at a skin to turn into sucking, and then afterwards smoothing them tiny bruises with the lap of his wet tongue. Killua caresses Gon's wrist as he goes, where Gon's bandage is present together with the pulsing albeit fading pain that is still there, his first ever and brand new ink keeping him in the realism of it all, reminding him of where he is as of the moment, making him realize he's the ever lucky boy who was taken in despite of his indisputably debatable past.

His eyes trail where delicate fingers trace, his eyelashes fluttering at every feel, his mouth hanging if just by an inch. Killua keeps him at the surface, keeps him at ease, and this—this is the path that Gon has chosen for himself, he realizes once again. And it is something that's worth everything, he knows. Everything that's him, that he will as well soon become.

"Killua..." He breathes out, can't quite help it, arching his back a tad, craning his neck as he anticipates for whatever, for anything, for everything that Killua is willing to give him. He waits with calculated patience, exhales the air from his lungs, afraid to move so much if that could mean Killua stopping from lending his body some of his sacred attention.

"I love you," Killua tells him, and Gon without a hint of doubt believes him, wants him preaching with it.

So, "I love you too," he returns it, only because it's the absolute truth though, and that he never wishes to lie to Killua no more—not anymore. Never again.

But he doesn't stop at that, however. He also tells him his favourite things about Killua, no matter if just the little things yet... Such as his bright, piercing blue eyes, his long and delicate eyelashes, his lovely abs as Gon would like to call it, his strong arms and slim waist, his silvery white hair that's surreptitiously soft, the ends curling at his nape and making him look so much handsomer, and of course his subtle dimples that only pop when he's truly, super duper happy... what Gon always hopes for him to be at all times.

Gon tells him how he loves his mannerisms too, the flick of his wrists when he's lecturing them in school, the way he runs his slender fingers through his hair twice in just ten minutes when he's obviously feeling himself, the way he sasses people and teasing them, his skills in skating that he's learned since he was a kid... But most especially the way he laughs that his eyes would crinkle at the sides, alabaster skin tinging pink, the way his lips would stretch with it, the way his nose would scrunch before anything else. The fact that Gon loves all of him.

"You're too much, Gon Freecss... too much," Killua rasps after hearing all those, kissing at his collarbone and peeking through his cascaded down lashes, and Gon's heart skips a beat, because boy wasn't that told ever so genuinely? If any, Killua Zoldyck is nothing but pure sincerity, always thankful as he is bashful for any and all praises thrown at him—for any and all compliments given to him by a person's own accord. And perhaps that's one of the many, many reasons as to why Gon is always in need of and obliged to pour Killua down his own seeking for heart and soul words, his raw affection of gratitude for having someone like Killua Zoldyck, his ever solemn tranquility for the boy who saved him from himself once upon a time.

Gon is in love with such a humble, down-to-earth being, and with that he knows he's found the perfect one. Always damn grateful for it—every day that he wakes, every time that he takes a gulp, every moment that he sees his killer smile. A fortunate boy, lost in a world full of noise, found by the one he'd give his all.

Moving his arms up to accommodate the angle Killua's chosen for them both, meanwhile, Gon keeps quiet to himself as he enjoys the feeling of just... _being_ , as simple as a white tee shirt, _worshiped_. Killua is kissing all over his body while he's left there to breathe, nipping and nibbling while he's allowed there to just exist, and saying nice and adoring things about his body, calling him beautiful and otherworldly and enchanting, and then there is him—anchored and very sedated by it all. Happy. Satisfied and loved.

Cared for. Pampered, really. A few more and shall be labeled as babied. Oh, what body-worshiping that would be. Nothing's impossible with Killua though. Nothing.

His hair is pushed back by a headband tonight, still, after more or less than forty-eight hours tops, something Ponzu did for him when she said she was bored at break time, and Killua is blatant as he twirls term by term, giving Gon this longing smile when he doesn't even need to. Because he's right there, isn't he? Gon is only lying obediently there, an all out captive of Killua's pinning stare, not planning on going anywhere at all, and yet—yet Killua looks at him like he's some caged dog that doesn't want to be anymore, looking to be rather reaching and calling out on him, eyes speaking to such extent. And, quite frankly, Gon is moved by it, entranced... And even the butterflies that have taken residence in his stomach for quite a long time now are agreeing to him just this once.

"It's for you, you know," he admits then, referring to his pushed back hair, some of his spikes sticking to some directions petulantly. "I make sure I'm looking something else just for you."

At that, Killua kisses his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his lips and staying there for far too long before moving down to his chin, and then his neck, down to his throat, collarbones...chest, little by little stopping at one of his perked up nipples. "Is that so, Gon?" Killua questions around a soft hum, eyes not averting but just staying upon where they're fixated, and that's on his heaving chest.

"Yes," Gon allows himself to be honest once more. "Yes, Killua."

And...the answering lick across his navel that Killua surprises him with is something Gon never thought he'll keen for, seek for at such an ungodly amount of want. Be hungry about. "Killua," exhales Killua shakily, "Love it when you say my name like that."

"Love you more, though," murmurs Gon, insisting it.

Killua sighs. "Mhmm... Not as much as I love your body, Gon. That's a fact."

"Yeah?" He quips, just so—but his voice is something akin to being breathlessly pulled.

"Yeah. You're so perfect, you're so..." he trails off as he lowers himself down further, touching Gon's love handles now and smoothing his palms there. Just right there, squeezing gently. He kisses Gon's tummy, his bits of pudgy flesh, and he continues with his sentiments, saying, "so brisk and soft and... and clean. Such angel in disguise you are, my young Gon." He sounds as if blabbering, and at the same time being sincere, that it renders Gon speechless.

Swallowing hard, mouth not closing and letting up, no, Gon, for the very first time since he's lied here and stripped naked from head to toe for a still fully dressed Killua, shivers from all this adoration and attention his boyfriend is lending him full-on. Can feel his throat closing up and his dick finally going hard between his cooling thighs, can feel the ill fitting sweats that are forming across his forehead. Especially when Killua once again touches his bandage, his still fresh wound took out by having a cat tattooed. Killua as that cat.

He thought it was the best choice, see, had thought about its design for quite the long time, as did Killua, as did the dog inked on Killua's dainty wrist as though it speaks—thinks. Those wrists that Gon's so fond of.

Closing his eyes, heart rabbiting in his chest, Gon feels the way Killua is leaving bruises on his throat, those lovesbites that he's used to cherishing for just however long he'll sport them, those marks that tell stories such as Killua owning him, Killua taking him, and Killua making love to him. Loving every bit of it. Just loving.

Then again, Gon wonders when will Killua get enough of handling him like this, caressing him and making him feel the most beautiful creature in the entire universe to ever live... because, truthfully at this point? Gon needs Killua.

He needs him, and that is for now.

But he supposes he'd do the exact same with Killua, if given a chance, so maybe it'll take a bit more heartbeats and pulsing and shudders.

Of praising.

Or, well, perhaps not. Because Killua has finally settled right in between his spread out thighs, kneeling there and looking rugged, hard yet soft at the edges, so fucking hot, staring down at him with such...radiating want for pleasuring. Slowly now, Killua tugs at his black tank—one of Gon's gifts to him—gaze never tearing away from Gon's owns as the time ticks by, pulling it up and over his head, revealing his alabaster torso and that beautiful chest of his, chucking the piece of fabric on the floor.

He's so fucking...stunning. Killua is a god. A sex god.

And he is leaning back down again, his breath fanning on Gon's neck making Gon's skin crawl, warm palm closing around Gon's hardened leaking shaft; he pumps just once, twice, stroking expertly after, before letting go to thumb at the hole of Gon's bum.

Gon gasps at the contact, biting his lip as he arches his back. Killua takes that as an opportunity to make Gon open up and put two fingers in his mouth. "Suck on them," Killua commands, only lightly no less, and Gon quickly obeys. Willingly, sucking earnestly on Killua's digits and tasting the saltiness of them. Then releasing a moan once Killua's removed them with an obscene pop, Gon's tongue sticking out as if it's following the taste, needing more. Gon always needs more, needs everything from Killua.

Letting a strangled groan, Gon keens responsively, clutching on the sheets of the bed and twisting hard, toes curling wantonly, especially when Killua's dark gaze is focused on him while he's inserting a finger inside, torturing and teasing, his walls tightening around it, Killua adding a second one and then thrusting deep, deep, deeper. Slicked up only by his own spit.

Then Killua reaches his prostate, eliciting a squeal from Gon.

"Ohh, K-Killua." Gon can feel him. He can feel him crook his fingers at such an angle, can feel him be knuckles deep.

Killua lowers his head down, and Gon follows the movement, but not anymore when he's taking Gon's cock and licking at the slit, stroking once again pulling at the foreskin, and then swallowing him down.

Killua really is done teasing now it seems, because the next thing that Gon knows is the head of his cock reaching the back of Killua's throat. He hears him choke, making Gon harder at the length, thick and throbbing and leaking some more. Killua's fingers are fucking into him while he's bobbing his head up and down on his cock, but Gon only wants more.

"I... Killua... senpai. I— I can take another finger... _please_..." Gon keels, hands reaching to make contact with Killua's face, to touch those very soft cheeks he loves so much.

Humming around his dick, Killua obliges to insert a third finger next to the other two that are already inside him, fucking him raw with them, with nothing but his saliva to serve as lube. Which, damn.

Gon doesn't know how or why, but with that thought alone already has him wanting to come sooner rather than expected. His libido is flooding, drowning him, leaving him desperate and horny. And he just can't hold it any longer...

Killua's thrusts—Killua's amazing fingers—they're sending him over the edge, sending him whirling into a whimpering mess right away, legs lying limp over Killua's shoulders now as he lifts them up. Killua's head bobs up and down on his cock, wet and warm mouth wrapped tightly around his shaft, spit mixed with pre-semen making it possible for Killua's pace to go faster, slicker and swifter, hot breath surrounding Gon's cock. His senses, his abdomen. And his eyes cross because of that, rolling at the back of his head as he also throws it back.

Killua groans around him after a while, yet suckling eagerly and hungrily, not pausing with fingering him at all, stretching his hole wider, and wider, Gon can feel it, bordering on being spent and abused now, taking him wholly down and then releasing with a slick pop, his cock springing back against his tummy. Gon urges to open his eyes, look down in between his thighs, and—it's as if his cock got squeezed at the base just by being slapped with the obscenity that is the look on Killua's swollen, shiny wet lips, still fucking his hole with three fingers, that he finally, finally comes, squirting all over his belly.

"Holy shit," Killua huskily guffaws, laughter bubbling out of his throat as he halts from fingering Gon, fingers dipping on the come across Gon's stomach. " _Baby_ ," he coos, making Gon laugh too, "that was hot. Fuck."

Gon feels his cheeks heat up despite himself. He's just literally come, and Killua is still managing to make him blush. How whipped is he on a scale of terribly in love to painstakingly smitten?

Shaking his head after blinking at the suddenness of Gon spurting white streaks across his own torso, probably, Killua leans down and captures his mouth for a hard and bruising kiss, tongue sliding in between his lips and Gon tasting himself from Killua's mouth. Gon moans through it, smelling himself all over Killua, his limping cock still sensitive as all hell, rubbing against Killua's jeans that he's still wearing.

"Off," Gon murmurs then, after they part for breath. "Off with your jeans, Killua. Then fuck me." Ragged breaths. "Please," he moans— _pleads_ , really.

"Yes. Okay. Shit, of course," Killua rambles breathlessly, and wow, he's really so, so hot like this—very attractive, his sex appeal suffocating Gon and Gon's dick. Shit. After a beat, Killua's still staring down at him, blinking dazedly, and Gon has to snap two fingers in his face.

Nodding his head, once, twice, Killua scrambles up to his feet to be out of his jeans in record time, and Gon watches on as he fumbles for the button and his fly, feeling all warm and fond for his silly, silly boy, seeing as he's so eager for Gon.

Just as much as Gon's so damn eager for him. Naturally.

Flipping him over, gently for that matter, Gon sees at his peripherals the part where Killua walks over to his drawers for the lube and one packet of condom, sexy back flexing as he moves, bum so ungodly and round (shit, okay, Gon's so obsessed with Killua's ass), and then coming back later to situate himself behind him, the mattress dipping at his weight. Gon's on his elbows and knees, ass poised up in the air, a bit shivering from the cold, and he can hear Killua squeezing on the bottle of lube to slick himself up. That already hardened dick of his, after he's put the condom on, that is. Gon heard that stretch of silicone plastic, making his own cock yearn for friction.

He can't get enough of Killua...he just can't.

Feeling Killua's warm body nearing his own, Gon gasps just as Killua's started to trail kisses down his spine, trailing fingertips across his skin, murmuring, "You were once my fantasy... but now you're my world, my boyfriend," and then he's lining himself up against Gon's stretched hole, and—he slowly pushes in.

"Ohhh," Gon lets out, barely a whisper, really.

Killua kisses his earlobe through the first burn, his walls adjusting to the stretch, and then Killua bites at his earlobe now, before bottoming out completely. Gon moans in sync with him, Killua having perfected his thrusts out of the number of times they've fucked, has memorized how Gon likes it, where his walnut sized prostate gland would be.

"I love you so much, Gon Freecss," Killua whispers in his ear, hands clutching on his waist, squeezing greedily, and then he's fucking up into Gon after a few heartbeats, hard and soundly, _slick_.

The room gets warmer and the air reeks of come and sex, the sound of Gon's moans reverberating against the walls of the dimly lighted bedroom entwine with the obscene slapping noise of skin against skin as Killua fucks him soundly. Their silhouettes cast a lewd portrait of Gon on all fours while Killua fucks him from behind on the pastel colored walls. Gon watches the shadows, mesmerized, until his eyes are rolling towards the back of his head from the pleasure pooling throughout his nerve-endings, hormones going wild and teeth gritting together as his impending orgasm nears closer and closer.

Killua's thrusts quicken, pushing Gon closer to the headboard of his bed. Gon keens loudly in the back of his throat as his thighs go lax, his own dick bobbing untouched beneath him brushing tortuously against the bed sheets, as Killua fucks his prostate relentlessly.

Gon releases a string of distinctly sounding like wails that is _ah, ah, ah's_ , whereas Killua keeps on praising how he's taking him so well, how he's so beautiful being wrecked like this, caressing his back—his skin, his flesh—nonstop, and then kissing and leaving lovebites on them, making Gon arch his back as he ruts against the mattress. He rubs his dick against the sheets, quick and earnest, so fucking desperate for it, loving the feeling against his sensitive, thickening cock.

Killua clutches on his hair as he hovers behind him, pulling at his hair, fingers tangling and ruining the headband altogether, making Gon gasp loudly as his neck cranes upwards, following the hard tug on his scalp. Killua pushes inside him, hard, pulls off smoothly, just so he can pound back in again, quickly, jabbing harshly at his sweet spot over and over. Gon screams at the wonderfully addictive feeling of it all, his G spot being poked and nudged, his clenching walls being slid by such heavy, big cock, letting him feel so full and fuller and just so fucking full.

His cheeks turn numb and his teeth grind together, eyes squinting through Killua's power thrusts, which are just...they're the fucking best, hands down. Hands fucking down.

So much better than when Gon's fucking himself with his dildos, shit. A whole lot better, no doubt.

And it doesn't take long now until Gon's reaching his peak. "K-Killua," become his last syllables, before he's coming for the second time tonight, shooting his load all over himself and the floral sheets of his bed, some even scattering under his chin.

"Fuck," Killua bites, and then he's following suit, spurting in a jolt right on the condom itself, while he's yet to slide out.

But then he does just that, releasing himself from Gon's spent hole, ridding of the condom and then chucking it on the trash bin that they have all readied now beside the bed; he pants out in obvious exhaustion as he flops down on the bed next to Gon's limply unmoving body, the both of them breathing heavily as one.

"God," Killua grunts, catching Gon's attention. Killua sidles his head sideways to face Gon beside him, and Gon feels butterflies in his tummy resurface, because... Killua just looks so handsome as always. His fringe is soft and down right now, a bit damped with sweats, and his scruffy jaw line is just...so surreal. Everything about him is unreal. Killua is fucking gorgeous. "Feel like I ran a fucking marathon, baby," Killua tells him with a laugh, breathless and sounding utterly tired, Gon's heart aching with the grogginess of it.

Gon reaches out, pushing some of Killua's wet fringe aside, so he can see him much better under the dimmed room. He leans in, quiet and inexplicably in love, emptying the gaps between them, kissing Killua on the mouth. Just tenderly now, not closing his eyes—refusing to miss the way Killua is watching him like this... freshly fucked and just about coming back from subspace, face and down to his neckline all flushed.

"My few years older boyfriend... lacking of stamina now, are we?" Gon teases mildly, his own voice husky, smiling against their touching lips. Killua scoffs at him, muttering _idiot_ under his breath, but only playfully though, no heat laced with it, brushing their noses together.

And, they lie there for a while like that, looking straightly into one another's eyes and just listening to each other breathe, no one speaking, no one moving...

It's not until Killua is eventually pulling them both up to their feet, so they can shower and clean up all the mess that they've made ever since they got back from the tattoo parlor, that Gon finally dares to ask to be carried and once again fucked against the bathroom wall, because he's not had enough, see—nothing is ever enough with Killua, wanting the backs of his knees hooked over Killua's forearms, of course.

Whether they made it to second round or not, it's for their own and no one else's to mind.

♡

They make it out the shower at around four in the morning, blooming from head to toe as they emerge with the steam, mostly giggling at their ridiculous horny selves.

At around five o'clock, inconveniently so while they're doing yoga like loons (Killua's request from Gon to teach him his ways), Gon's stomach suddenly grumbles amidst a stroke, startling Killua into bursting in laughter and therefore dropping to the floor, clutching at his constricting tummy. Gon pouts at him despite he's imagining those yummy flexing abs underneath that tank top making him press down on his crotch, slapping at Killua's thigh, and then, "Killuaaaaa!" whining his protest.

So then they decide to have breakfast at McDonald's in the end, blowing the scented candles off as they straighten up, and then making it out the streets just to walk all the way to the restaurant hand in hand (with just their sleeping attires, more so).

They order themselves some nuggets and mashed potatoes at first, a whole bowl of gravy and then some chips, with ketchup on the side. Gon steals from Killua's plate throughout, only because he can and Killua doesn't really mind, even encouraging it actually, seeing as he's pushing his food towards Gon.

Giggling into his straw as he watches Killua munch on some mashed potatoes, Gon leans in and captures his hanging open mouth, surprising him when Gon goes licking on some gravy off of the corner of his lips. "Christ, you literal puppy," Killua guffaws at him, leaning back in again to also steal a kiss from him.

He's been dipping fries in his sundae, Killua, and Gon declares that they are the coolest people inside of McDonald's with Killua agreeing to him, because like, Coke floats at 5 am in the morning, really? Sex hazy and still reeking of come, hairs bird nests atop their silly little heads, seriously?

At the ludicrous state they're in, Gon kisses Killua because he can't help it, he's so whipped; Killua licks at his chin and snout in return, murmuring, "Baka," pecking at his lips again and biting on his tongue, releasing with a wet pop.

Their eyes widen at the sound of that, and Gon cackles loudly after a second delay, drawing attention and irritated glances from other customers.

They really don't care.

Especially not that Gon's got his new nail polish worn on him—a mint color of course—and Killua's telling him that he's obsessed with them, making him feel good about himself. Confident. "Thank you," he whispers wistfully to Killua, smiling down on his drink and grinning shyly.

They go home a little later when they've decided they're full, and it's to Killua's apartment this time, in his room where they cuddle with Mimi and Rin. Tomorrow's a special day.

♡

"Off you go, little one," Gon coos, as he lets Rin hop off from being in his arms for too long, leaving him to stand by the open doorway of Killua's bedroom.

He glances back at the mirror a few steps away from him, looking at his reflection staring back at him, some five foot two inches seventeen year-old boy with a spiky black hair, with bits of greens, wearing some pink knitted jumper and washed denim skin-tight jeans, and then some pale yellow pair of converse clad feet.

He can see Killua still hanging about by the closet and rummaging through it, still topless with his milky biceps flexing alongside his movements, but is already in his black pants nonetheless, the terms folded outwardly revealing his ankles. Gon watches in interest, biting on his bottom lip without even noticing himself doing it until later on.

"Need some help there, Killua?" He asks then, after a while, after Killua's sighed in exasperation and thrown another ball of socks back in an upper drawer, seemingly not having located yet what he's been looking for.

Casting him a sideways glance over his shoulder, Killua with a suspended frown shrugs and says, "Having a crisis here, Gon. I'm meeting your sister in less than an hour and I don't even know what to wear. Same with I don't even know if she's gonna like me or not, or maybe approve of us, you know? Or will she look at me like I'm some kind of a...fucking idiotic teacher who had got you, a student of mine, under some fucking... some fucking voodoo shit spell, managed to lead you into this, and—"

"Killua, Killua... breathe, relax. Please." Gon is kneeling in front of Killua in a second, cupping his newly shaven face, and squeezing a little just because he still finds him adorable despite of everything. He stares at him, looks deeply into his troubled eyes...and then kisses him. Just once though, before he pulls away. Killua quiets down, sighing, shoulders sagging. Gon exhales. "So... I need you to stop worrying now, whether my sister would love you or not, yeah, Killua? Because it's a guaranteed thing that she will. I told you already... We've talked about you countless of times. I've explained everything to her. And of course, I told her only the best... Because it's you, Killua, you're the best."

Gon watches as Killua bites on his lip—that lip that Gon would rather bite himself instead. He won't yet. A heartbeat, and then Killua is nodding, screwing his eyes shut, inhaling deeply. When he opens his eyes again, Gon meeting with those beautiful blue eyes, he tells him, sounding determined, "I'm gonna win your sister's trust, Gon, I will. For us."

"Yeah. Because you love me," Gon murmurs.

"I do," Killua answers quickly, nodding and cupping his face too. Killua brushes the pad of his thumb across Gon's bottom lip. "So much, actually."

Butterflies, fireworks, fucking somersaults. "I know, my dear Killua."

They share a mutual fond smile, and then Killua is grabbing on a white shirt, then his hoodie, wearing them both over his head. Gon waits patiently by the couch while Killua puts on his blue sneakers, grabbing on his keys, wallet, and phone, and then they're leaving Killua's apartment after that, heading for their car.

Moments later, they find themselves standing outside of a small red bricked building where Killua pulled over when Gon said this is it—the place Palm had chosen for them all to meet up. It'd turned out that the owner of this recently opened shop is Palm's old friend from college, that now has become her lover. She's been blabbering about this mystery girl for however long now to Gon, saying she's the coolest and at the same time the hottest, with the loveliest laugh and amazing mixed tapes, and Gon hasn't any clue yet as to whether those are even justifiable, mostly because he hasn't seen a single picture or video of the girl. Not in his and Palm's private chats, not in her socials, whatsoever, so there's that.

But Gon supposes he'll finally meet Palm's girlfriend—after years of not having one—a few moments from now. Although, knowing his foster sister, this girl must really be "cool and hot at the same time", because if there's anyone who Gon knows is picky when it comes to finding the one, it's Palm.

As they just stand there for a few more minutes, Gon still feeling the nervousness radiating strongly from Killua in front of him, Gon chooses this moment to lift up his hands and work on Killua's outfit. He dusts the shoulders, the sleeves, despite there's nothing to dust at all. He fastens the strings of Killua's green hoodie, ruffling Killua's hair that is extra softer today, shiny and smooth against his palms as per usual, and then leans in to peck the grimace off of Killua's face. He only half-succeeds.

"Let's go inside?" Gon prompts.

Killua only nods, and then they're heading toward the fiberglass doors. It's Killua who opens them as they reach for Gon to walk in first, as always.

So, the poetry bar...

It's just a small place really, filled with colorful curtains—apple green, sunny orange, happy lilac, watery teal and forlorn navy blue—that are placed on every corner of the pub, candle lights on round wooden tables and small chairs surrounding them, faded lanterns hanging overhead, attached to low ceilings that have the night sky illustrated on them. There are a couple of people inside, chatting amongst themselves and some nursing their drinks as they look over the small stage, and then there's some song playing real softly in the background.

The place is cozy and looking like some place out of one of Zimmer's most reblogged posts, Hipster-ish and rocking. Aesthetically pleasing and refreshing, serene... air-conditioned and immaculate. Overall brand new. Walls filled with framed posters of some 1960's bands, and then some new artists and popular bands together with their autographs. Which, nice. Wow. Palm's girlfriend really does seem cool then, having received all those signs? Now Gon's more intrigued. Way, way intrigued.

There's a small stage on the center corner, a person stood behind a microphone stand speaking over the poor amount of crowd, reciting a self-penned poetry with a touch of passion lacing their voice, sharing for the customers to jumble with in their heads.

Gon looks over the area and tries spotting a woman in her early twenties, with what he knows is still donning purple streaks on her black hair, one who loves wearing dresses and bodycons, and then other days some band shirt underneath some denim jacket. Gon's potential twin due to their similarities, when one of their friends once said as a joke that they're both a "Yandere" in their own strange way, Palm.

Only if by that remark though and not all throughout mentally, that's right, since she's quite the awesome type as their childhood friends had labelled her as between the two of them, because no matter what, Gon is the overly random type, sending you text messages about asking whether it'd be better if you shaved or waxed your balls, or perhaps some weird selfies of intangible normal things, applying them with the Inked filter, and then captioning it with something as simple and as deadpanned as "Tum-tum." or "Bee."

Yep, definitely the Random Freecss. Palm is the Better Freecss. Gon never took offense out of it, however, very admitting. He's always idolized her, looked up to her. So.

"Palm!" Gon chirps, finally locating aforementioned potential twin sat on a chair facing the stage, sneaking behind her and wrapping both arms around her slim waist, one who now has a pastel lilac hair it turns out, and is, still, sporting some denim jacket and the shirt, and the black leggings. Some white converse to complete the smart look.

"Gon!" She chirps back, turning around with a huge grin very identical to his own (jesus, finally they're reunited), and hugs him properly. "Oh, I've missed you!" She gushes, before casting Killua a look and a smile, nodding her head toward him politely, welcomingly. "And you must be Killua Zoldyck. I've heard none but good things from my baby brother."

She stands, still grinning, and they also hug. Gon doesn't miss the way Killua is blushing so hard being patted on his back by Palm; by then, Gon wonders what must be going on in that pretty little head of his boyfriend, as he returns Palm's warmth as is.

Gon can't help think he's probably charmed by his sister's voice or something—or, no, it's the hair perhaps... because honestly? Palm's violet hair is making even Gon himself stare. Almost. Who did this to her? She looks wonderful.

"Hello, Palm, sister of Gon," Killua mutters belatedly, finally, once he and Palm have parted. "I've heard awesome things as well. Our little ol' Gon here is quite the storyteller." He grins, pulling Gon by the waist. Gon feels himself blush, especially having caught the way Palm averting her gaze from Killua to him, and then back to grin at Killua.

"Oh, you know it," Palm fake-sighs, rolling her eyes playfully, "he wouldn't shut up about you. I had to grab Kitaro and leave the room every time."

Gon sees at the corner of his eye, the way Killua bites at his lip by keeping a wide dopey grin, gripping gently at the small of his back, and that's enough indication that he's finally caving and relaxing into all of this. It makes Gon smile in satisfaction to himself.

Eventually, they order teas and biscuits when a boy not too far from Gon's age approaches them with a clipboard, he and Killua settling to sit across from Palm, listening to a girl preach with her poetry right on the stage. Gon doesn't really pay much attention to that, but he thinks the girl's talking about anti-animal abuse and salvation of crops and plantations. Which, that's pretty swell. More than swell, actually.

But then his attention gets turned away from it completely, when some girl—or, some woman—with a radiantly blue green hair in funky pigtails, comes emerging from some backdoor behind the bar, wearing some black leather jacket, some white loose tank top underneath that, almost showing her...breasts, and then some very mini high-waisted shorts, carrying two flower crowns in her hands and heading exactly toward their table.

Gon blinks, and Palm's suddenly out of her seat, meeting with this newcomer halfway, opening her arms wide and letting the woman hug her tightly, hefting her up to her feet, almost. "Hello, Freecss," Gon vaguely catches the woman murmur fondly in his foster sister's ear, kissing her temple, and then letting go and proceeding toward their table again.

At this range, Gon can finally make out of the woman's face. For one, she's gorgeous, eyelashes thick and long, face smothered with light freckles and lips coated with dark maroon lipstick, blue green hair making her look really, really cool, creative hairstyle and all that. Secondly, she's holding two flower crowns and is smiling at him and Killua, her gaze averting back and forth between them.

And then this is the moment that it finally, finally clicks in Gon's head.

His mouth forms a small o, "He-hey," he stammers out as he waves, which, fuck. He's so gonna embarrass Palm if he continues to be so freaking awkward like this. "You're Palm's girlfriend, I reckon?"

The woman, seemingly expert at smoothing things out and or handling these kind of situations, only grins and wiggles her perfectly trimmed brows at him, easily brushing aside the fact that he just acted so lamely. "Hi! And, yeah!" She chirps, offering a hand. "Menchi, your sister's girl, and, yes, you can call me sis if you want, or just by my name. You're the famous Gon Freecss, aren't you? And him—," she thumbs at Killua, "—he's Killua Zoldyck-san." She pauses as she lets out a mocking sigh. "I know, don't ask. Palm and I talk a _lot_."

"Oh, well, it's—," Gon fumbles to stand up, reaching out and taking Menchi's hand, this cheerful girl after all, "—it's nice to meet you, Menchi!" They shake hands, then Killua follows suit.

"Hello, Menchi or sis, whichever fits best," greets Killua, sounding rather mirthful as he counters back by stating her own words.

At that, Menchi grins, and then breaks out in laughter as she and Killua let go. "Touché."

♡

Gon fixes his hair with the pink and purple flower crown sat atop his head, feeling a tad bold himself with such headpiece partnering his outfit for today, and leans down to meet the lip of his mug to take a sip of his tea. He sees Killua fidgeting with the flower crown next to him too, a blue and green one, sat horizontally over his fluffy silver hair. He looks so...punk like this, rather than just the norm: adorable. Gon bites on the inside of his cheek, mentally thanking Menchi for making them wear these.

"So... how long is Palm staying at your place, Gon?" Menchi asks, the woman leaning back ever so casually and relaxed in her seat, one arm perched over Palm's headrest. Her legs are crossed underneath the table, and she's bumping knees with Palm. Gon finds them really cute together.

Humming, Gon mutters, "Three days, I think?" And then he looks at Palm right across him; he asks, "Pammu, are you sure you only wanted three days? I mean, Menchi here is residing in Yorknew and, mind, but, Whale Island is quite far. Doesn't Pammu wanna hang for a couple more days?"

Palm shrugs, and then she's raising both eyebrows, blowing a sigh. "I don't know, Gon... My boss only gave me three consecutive days, and considering I just started with this new campaign, I don't wanna risk it." She nudges Menchi's elbow with hers. "Besides, Mench and I get to see each other a lot when she lets her business partner manage the pub, and..."

Eyes widening like she's just remembering something important, which, it could be, Menchi informs, "Right. We're kind of thinking of moving in together this summer, so...yeah. It won't take long now, Palm just gotta—," Gon sees Palm hold Menchi's hand over the table, and that has Menchi glance her way only if for two short seconds, before she's proceeding with what she's saying, "—she just has to finish some stuff with the branch she's in at the moment, and then... guess we'll go from there." She finishes with a sly shrug of her shoulder where she isn't in body contact with Palm, and Gon only nods his understanding, feeling mildly...envious, really.

"Suppose you guys are truly planning your future together, eh?" Killua quips for the first time since, and that has Gon's heart skipping a beat. For some reason.

Because like, it's not that Gon is guilty about something, right, something that goes along moving out of his place to move in with Killua, but. He must admit that the lilt to Killua's voice has a lot to do with that—with them not taking their relationship to the next level yet (which is by moving in together and maybe after that getting engaged), despite they've been together even before Menchi and Palm went there—without much struggles, mind, because Gon's sure not Palm nor Menchi has had to seduce the other and convince them it'd be alright to be together, since their positions align just right, and that his and Killua's position complexities are quite the hugest cockblockers. But then, yet. _Yet_ these two ladies are already at the verge of being ahead of them. And that would be entirely Gon's fault for being such a clingy ass to his property, if he's being honest here.

Like, even though Killua isn't pressuring him downright or outright regarding it. Killua still hasn't brought the issue up ever again—only that one time when they were hanging on the couch and eating some sweetened popcorn, tuned in to School Rumble season 2, episode 5. (Gon always keeps counts, okay).

Anyway. Gon's feeling a bit queasy now. Now that this topic is brought up again. Surely, he's got to face this matter with Killua soon enough. Eventually.

Only just... not right now. Gon's still hesitant.

"Yeah," Menchi breathes out a tad bit later on, pulling Gon out of his little trance. "Been dreaming of living together with my girl for quite some time now, you know? Wanna see her 'just woke up' look in the mornings, see her strut lazily in our own living room when she's being moody, or like, feel her bed hair if I ever come up from behind her while she makes her beverage in our own kitchen...something of the sort." Gon can see his own sister's eyes sparkle brightly as he's face-to-face with her, listening in while Menchi go on with this raw admission, can see Palm's cheeks coloring a beet red, and just—Gon realizes only now that, all of these, everything Menchi's saying, is what he also wants with Killua, shit. He so badly wants all of that too. "...and most of all, I just really want to go home to my gorgeous flower after a long exhausting day at work. Be snuggled under the blankets with her, while we drink our hot cocoa and stare up at the ceiling with nothing else to worry about."

Palm lets out a breathless giggle, head dropping to lean against Menchi's shoulder. She's still mostly starry eyed and blushing, and Gon's feeling so, so envious but at the same time already quite fond of their just-newly-introduced-relationship-to-him relationship. "Yes. God... What a lovely thing would that be, Mench. You, me, and our little home. We should adopt dogs too, just to complete the whole... love nest or something."

"Good idea, love." Menchi pecks Palm's top of the head, to which Palm returns by facing her and letting their lips meet properly, and when they're pretty much becoming vehemently occupied to themselves now, it's only then that Gon's feeling Killua's incessant staring at him, bordering on wanting to say something but won't.

Gon turns his head to his direction then, and there he sees the look Killua is giving him. It's not a hard one (of course not), but it's not soft or fond either. It's just...something that's making Gon squirm, making him sweat and bite on his lip. And it's as though they're back on square one again, back when he was just a student to Killua and Killua was just someone he could barely reach within the school grounds, his stare reduces Gon into this...caged bunny with nowhere else to escape to.

Except that Killua isn't looking creepy one bit though, especially not with his pretty face, soft silver hair, and flower crown. He's turning Gon on, is what this is about.

Killua tips his chin up and narrows his gaze down to his lips, and then he's leaning in and they're suddenly kissing. Slowly, softly, until they're being passionate about it, until Gon's leaning against him and sagging, and Killua's hand is slipping under Gon's knitted sweater, warm palm touching his cold skin.

When they part, Gon doesn't even check to see if Palm or Menchi is looking at them rather incredulously, instead he just looks at Killua dazedly and watches as the older boy parts his lips open, ready to speak. "I think we need to talk, Gon," are what Killua murmurs to him, cautiously and gently, like he doesn't want to overwhelm Gon...or pressure him, more like.

Swallowing the lump on his throat, Gon only nods his head at this, hands balled into fists planted over Killua's hard chest flinching a bit, gripping on Killua's collar. He knows what Killua means by that, knows what they 'need to talk about', and he thinks that, he's just—maybe just gonna accept his fate this time. Talk things out with Killua. Plan things with him... negotiate.

Talk. Like any normal couple would.

Right. His future is with Killua after all, so.

♡

Thanking Menchi and saying goodbye, Killua after their little double date drives them all back to Gon's apartment. Palm still has to settle in, will be staying there for three days just as they've talked about earlier and really, before she even came here, and Gon's going to help her with her stuff, of course.

Killua drops the two of them off once they're in front of his apartment commercial building, last minute deciding he maybe needs to get back to his own place to feed his cats above all else, which, that's no biggie. But of course, the king and queen shall be treated well and consistently, so Gon and Palm let him go. They can do this by themselves.

So Gon, had lost track of time during those weeks he and Palm were yet planning this, didn't get to prepare the guest room for Palm ahead of time, so naturally, the freaking room still reeks of sex. Heavily so. Which, jesus, if this isn't the most embarrassing thing to ever present to someone. Much worse, _his sister, his family._

He clears his throat just as he and Palm stand there, staring at the room at large, sporting scattered clothes in it, girls' items such as panties, bras and unused tampons lying about, a hover board pushed under the bed (that's Canary's), and then some leather jackets and socks (even Amane's freaking bow tie), and then moves to set Palm's bag on the carpeted floor. "So, uhm. I'm very sorry about the, uh..." He gestures to the mess, feeling awkward and ashamed, "the mess. This is the room I was talking to you about where Amane and Canary... you know."

She laughs, eyes widening in realization perhaps, face going red tenfold. "It's cool, Gon," she says, waving him off. Gon can barely hold his grin, biting hard on his lower lip, recalling that time they first had that conversation about Killua, and Amane and Canary just happened to be doing it on the other room. Oh, how the days pass by so quickly...

In a blink of an eye, he and Killua could be celebrating their first anniversary.

"Forgive them?" Gon chirps in question, eyeing his foster sister.

"As if I have any other option." Palm rolls her eyes.

And, their little talk ends at that, as they immediately spring into action and begin cleaning up. Gon helps Palm pick any and all pieces of fabric he can get a hold on to, while he carries an air freshening spray with him, pressing on the button occasionally. They chuck them lacy items aside to the hamper he's taken from inside the guest bathroom, and then they change the bed sheets and pillowcases, dusting the curtains by the windows, vacuuming the carpet before dragging Palm's bag and flopping it over the now clean bed.

Gon hears the door open moments later, and he knows already it's Killua trudging inside the area, so he leaves Palm behind to sort her own stuff first, and decides to greet Killua with a kiss by the front door, because he misses him already. He's a clingy sap, shut up.

What he sees Killua is carrying with him surprises him just a little, and just like that he can feel his spirit coming alive. "Rin! Mimi! My babies!" He beams, running towards Killua and giving him a quick peck to his lips, before he's scooping the black cat in his arms and spinning around with her.

That's when Palm emerges from the guest room, probably to come and check what he's shrieking about. When she sees they're a bunch of fluffy and cute thingies wreaking havoc, Palm practically squeals and skips over to them, too. "Oh, my," she gushes, crouching down to where Mimi is crawling about. "Are they yours, Killua?" She asks, gazing up at Killua in awe, eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Killua says around a sheepish smile, shrugging. Gon can almost feel him flushing. "That's Mimi, the one lookin' like an orange in front of you, and this one Gon's carrying is Rin."

"Oohh," Palm coos, "they're adorable. Adorable names, adorable kitties." Gon watches his sister pick up Mimi and cradle the male cat in her arms, caressing its fur and hugging it to her chest like he's been her baby for life.

Although, Gon will admit he shares the exact feeling towards them.

He loves Killua's pets' company more than he should, loves that they mostly don't give a shit about their surroundings, which is just brilliant (because they get to have sex in front of them and they wouldn't even bat an eye), and the part where they don't give Killua a hard time. They take their dump outside of the apartment, throw up someplace else too, and they never break any of Killua's stuff—not even the rugs or the couch, no. They eat just the right amount, don't demand much of Killua's attention, and don't keep Killua up at night, not mewling to annoy. Gon just really loves Rin and Mimi like they're his children, see, and he sometimes hopes Killua also thinks the same. Sure, it will sound ridiculous said out loud, but Gon having babies with Killua will be the best thing ever, even if they're just cats.

Said cats are worth it, besides, and just by seeing that Palm is quite already loving their company too, if her squeals and fond eyes are any and all indication, makes something inside Gon settle rather peacefully. And, even after Gon's proclaimed he'll be making them some dinner, she still keeps on cuddling with Mimi by the floor and it's just so, so precious, the pair of them.

Just watching her like this... Gon can't help marvel on the reality that he really does miss his sister. Misses living so painfully normal and innocent with them—her and their Aunt. Missing the life of never being a camboy at all, but just a nature boy from Whale Island...

It makes him wonder then, what if Killua knew of him in a different way? Knew him when he wasn't and never had been one; a camboy. Will their relationship stay as it is now? Or will it become something else entirely? Will Killua even take him in if all he knew was that he was completely pure, a virgin, innocent, and not the other way around? Gave him a chance, a fuck, let him suck his dick if he didn't know that Gon actually has some experiences in those?

Gon doesn't know for sure what the answers are to all these haunting questions nagging at him right about now, but he'd love to think anyway that Killua still would. Take him in, that is, be his boyfriend... take his virginity away from him and ravish his innocence. But perhaps with much more angst and pining ensued before getting to where they are now, all things considered, because at least in this verse Killua already has been a fan of him since—which means he fancied Gon before they even bumped into each other for the first time.

Gon smiles to himself just as he's started piling food on his, Killua's and Palm's plates around the dining table, looking up at Killua who is standing right across from him, completely clueless to his musings, also helping out with filling up their glasses with juice.

Gon's cat tattoo will now serve as a constant reminder that he's already won Killua over, and that his battles are existing, _no more._

Much later at night, while the sky pours down what its been holding in starting this late afternoon, Gon and Killua mope about the living area while they let Palm finally sleep in the guest room, with the knowledge of her coming all the way from Zaban straight out of work to Yorknew. Gon knows she's exhausted, so it's only fair to let her be without much guilt tripping or coaxing to stay up all night with them.

Out of activities to do, Gon fishes out his phone and decides to just take tons of selfies with Killua. It needed a fair bit of convincing with Killua, a few kisses here and there, but in the end he caved in to Gon's pouting at him. "You look like a fucking polar bear pouting like that, Gon," he says, disgruntling, and that's how Gon won.

They've captured one where he's leaning in to kiss Killua's cheek to his right, and another one where he does, making Killua grin towards the camera lens. Then Gon has one where he's nestled in between Killua's thighs and grinning up to the camera, Killua taking it for them, also grinning silly. Then they make Rin and Mimi join for a couple more shots, causing the cats to leap out of them just when they're done being the pests to their busy selves. Gon snorts at that, watching Rin scratching on her neck as if she's annoyed with his and Killua's ruckuses, which, yeah, perhaps. There is also a point where Killua sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes, taking a selfie with Gon who's got his peace sign flashing up. And lastly where they're full on kissing on their mouths, Killua's arm around his neck, and Gon taking the selfie for them at an angle where one could say they're so tangled and in love. It's freaking cheesy as heck, but Gon loves it so much.

After their selfie takings, Gon pulls out his Scrabble board and that's how they end the night, playing it.

Gon wins, only because he knows Killua had let him. He used words such as Twimposter, Nomophobia, Splogs, and Blaudience, which they both know could be counted as cheating, but Killua is kind enough to neglect it, only tackles him on the floor and tickles him until he can't breathe anymore.

♡

"Hisoka Morow-Zoldyck is really fucking gorgeous though, ain't he?" Amane muses, blatantly being gossipy, as she proceeds playing with Canary's hair like they're having some posh slumber party. She's even in her PJs, jeez.

Everyone's in Gon's apartment today, and by everyone it means Amane, Canary, Ponzu, Kurapika, Palm, Killua, and him, just hanging by the living room with a movie rolling. Menchi can't come over, they've texted her and asked, because apparently her business partner is out and about with his friends, so she's staying in the poetry bar to keep an eye on it. Palm seems fine with it, knows she'll get to see her later, so there's that.

Today is a Sunday, and pretty much they're having a lazy Sunday in. Tomorrow is the big day after all, their graduation, so Killua and Gon are tolerating this. Whatever this is.

Anyway, everyone agrees to Amane's judgement, about Hisoka being "really fucking gorgeous", nodding their heads with their eyes all sparkling and twinkling, with shameless amount of thirst and the like. Even Killua, Gon can see. He only shrugs though, because it's obvious that what Amane is saying is true. Illumi is one lucky sod. Actually, both he and Hisoka to each other.

"But I see you ogling the butler though," Canary suddenly pipes up and changes the subject completely, eyebrow raising, shooting Amane a look over her shoulder.

Amane freezes, but doesn't falter. "I did?" She doesn't look too guilty or whatever, just...genuinely surprised, maybe?

"Yep."

She hums, putting a finger under her chin. Then she points at Canary questioningly. "But were you jealous then?"

At this, Canary perks up, and she twists her body to face Amane behind her properly. "What?" she chokes, face red, "no," Canary says firmly, shaking her head, scoffing and crossing her arms against her chest. Gon can't help biting his lip and sharing a knowing look with Killua, even though Killua probably doesn't know a thing about this or how it even occurred—just that he knows Baise the butler really is, well, dare Gon say, gorgeous, and that she's just exactly Amane's type.

Baise and Canary both have impressive heights and slim bodies, both sporting piercing gazes and beautiful skin, so. Pretty similar. Amane's type.

Gon watches Amane smirk. "Really now. But we both know she's hot, yeah, babe? I mean, I'd do her." Amane shrugs as she states that, like it's no big deal. And Gon's heart drops a little, especially when he sees the way Canary's shoulders sag.

"Course you would," Canary murmurs, looking away.

Amane's eyes widen, and then she's laughing heartily as she looks at everybody at a close reach, until her attention zeroes in on Canary who's about standing up and leaving her side. "Aww, my baby's seething mad! Come 'ere you!" She snakes her arms around Canary's waist and pulls her back in her lap. Amane starts showering her with kisses then, and at the corner, Gon sees Kurapika texting nonstop, keeps on checking his phone every three seconds. Huh. Kurapika doesn't even look at his phone at all before, why now?

"S-stop it!" Canary is laughing now, loudly, being tickled by Amane. Gon smiles silly to himself, leaning against Killua and seeking for his hand. Once found, he interlaces their fingers together, lifting them up and pressing a kiss at the back of Killua's hand. Killua in retaliation squeezes his hand in his, and then kissing his nape and breathing him in.

As Canary's laughter dies down slowly, Amane gets back on playing with her hair, she says casually, without a hint of malice in her voice, "But real talk though, she's doable." Ponzu and Kurapika hum their agreement, since they've been there and saw the butler. Just when Canary's about to combust, Amane follows up quickly with a, "But, I wouldn't. I'm already with the most doable girl, so why would I, right?" She noses along Canary's neck and tries to bite her. Only that Canary squirms away and giggles, slapping at Amane's arm.

Gon feels oddly relieved and at ease with this, because finally another elephant in the room has been squished. His best friends aren't having some sort of...trouble in paradise or whatever, and he's merry about it. He just—he cares a lot about them is all.

"So, Palm," Ponzu says, smiling at Palm, who's holding Mimi and playing with his paws that are attempting to tap her hand.

"Hmm?" Palm looks up, smiling too.

"Who is this Menchi?"

"Oh," Palm's lips form a small o, "my girlfriend. It's a tragic she couldn't come, busy with her business. But I'll see if she can still join us later."

Ponzu beams. "Ooh. It'd be so lovely if we can all meet her before you go home after the graduation."

"It would, it would!" Palm agrees, and then she's whipping out her phone again with a silent _ugh_ , "Here, let me ask if there's any possibility she could catch up."

Gon sighs after a moment of silence around their circle. "Tomorrow we will graduate, how cool is that?" He mumbles, but everyone hears him anyway.

"I know. Can't believe it," Kurapika says, talking for the second time ever since he got here. The first time had been him saying Hello to Palm and hugging her fiercely. They're pretty tight too, the two of them.

"Well," Ponzu sighs dreamily, "How about let's drink to that, yeah?"

Gon looks at her, and he thinks _yes, yes, yes._ It'll be his first time drinking if they did, and it'd be alright, since he'll be eighteen soon and will be somewhat legal.

"Right," Canary says, "but who's up for dropping by the store and buying us some alcohols?"

"I'll go," Palm and Gon say in unison, making everyone look at them.

Killua shrugs, declaring easily, "I'll come with."

♡

So they drink then, and it's Gon's first time, right, thus after just downing three shots of Vodka, he's wheezing in laughter at whatever joke Amane throws at them, lame or not, new or old. Killua's got his hand on his thigh the entire time.

They begin a game of truth or dare a little bit later when they've ran out of things to do (things such as downing shot after shot, telling stories about their Junior High experiences, the lot), Ponzu's idea, and while everyone had been a bit put off by the cliché-ness of it, they still all joined in the end. No one can ever deny that puppy look only one Ponzu can pull.

There are a few things they discover throughout this "deadly game" as Kurapika has put it, because yeah, for one, they bust Kurapika himself about Chrollo. Hah. They've been texting then, no wonder Kurapika's glowing these past few days. Secondly, Amane about her self-planning of moving in with Canary. Just like last time, Gon shares a side glance with Killua, and that makes him feel a lot hotter than he already is, squirming under the heated gaze Killua is directing at him. His hold on Gon's thigh tightens just so.

Thirdly, they hear about Ponzu's sexuality. "I'd do Palm," she admits ever so easily, casually, as she downs her seventh shot, conceivably. "But I'd also do Pokkle from 5C," she adds with a lazy smirk. Hmm. So bisexual then? Queer? Pan? Gon shrugs mentally.

Fourthly, Killua's desire for an chest tattoo. Gon almost came in his pants, which. Well.

There has been a whole lot of exchanging of kisses as well, when they dodged a couple of truths. Palm gets to lock lips with half the girls. Ponzu and Palm French kissed, which has Gon laughing and burying his face at the crook of Killua's neck. He's so not here to see that. But then he and Kurapika get to kiss too, when Kurapika refuses to answer whether he and Chrollo are together now. It's just a short peck though, and once more, Killua's hold on his waist this time, becomes more possessive and bordering on territorial. Gon's dick twitches at that, yearning for Killua's hand to wrap around it soon after this whole...drinking thingy.

Killua gets to kiss Ponzu and Amane on their cheeks, only because he opposes to kissing his students, especially not in front of Palm, Gon's sister, no. That makes Amane pout, but she's quick to let it go when Canary elbows her on the ribs. Gon giggles at their ridiculousness, feeling all dizzy and tipsy now. High after he downs his ninth shot.

"You're finish here, Gon," Killua whispers in his ear.

"Am I?" Gon quips, voice slurry even in his own ears.

"You are."

He sighs dreamily, happily. Drunkenly. "Okay, senpai." Then he giggles when he catches Palm looking at him incredulously. "What? Haven't you and Menchi got kinks to yourselves?" He waves her off. "Stop judging us."

Palm rolls her eyes, fondly for that matter, and then she's standing up to her feet to head for the door. "Speaking of," she huffs, passing by the others as she goes, and then opens the door when she makes it there.

The doorway reveals a Menchi in some black tank top, white jacket over it, mini short shorts that's exposing her thighs and legs, and then some mint colored running shoes. She's also sporting a pale pink cap atop her head, one with some cartoon embroidered in front of it. A walking Hipster Aesthetic is what she is, Gon thinks idly to himself, deeming maybe he's finally met his new fashion icon. Right there. He never would've thought it'd be his sister's girlfriend.

"Hey, Menchi!" Gon greets in a slur, waving obnoxiously from where Killua is petting his head. They're Indian sitting on the floor nearby the couch, the coffee table where all the alcohols and chips are scattered about right in front of them. Amane and Canary are next to them, Kurapika sat on the couch behind them, and Ponzu on the other side of him.

"Gon, bro!" Menchi greets back, grinning. Palm leads her inside, and everyone's eyes are glued to the new guest that she is all the sudden. "Hello everyone." Menchi's grin is prominent, not leaving her lips.

It's Ponzu who jumps up first and shakes hands with her. "Hi, you must be Palm's girl?"

Menchi nods. "Yup! The one and only. You guys may call me Menchi, I go by that now." She smiles sheepishly.

"Ooh, nice name. Sure!" Ponzu beams. From there, Palm introduces Menchi to the rest of the gang. Amane and Menchi high-five, to which Gon finds so typical of them—maybe they're some type of lost twins. Despite the short time Gon's spent within the vicinity of Menchi yesterday, he can already quite tell she and Amane shared a lot of things in common. Like their raging enthusiasm for one. Although Menchi is more laid back like Hisoka, and Amane is the talkative enthusiastic type one, like Killua.

By the time Palm is watching her girlfriend shaking hands with Kurapika, who looks rather bashful in the least, seemingly liking the good vibes radiating from Menchi's wholesomeness, Killua is pulling Gon up to his feet and is ushering him toward his bedroom door. "Too much to drink. Bedtime for you," Killua singsongs, pushing the door open and leading him inside. Killua leaves him to get under the duvet, and he hears Killua telling the others, "We're off to bed, guys. Lock up after us?"

"Sure, Killua! I've got this," Palm responds cheerfully—too cheerfully, probably because of Menchi being there and joining them, causing her to feel so giddy—and that has Gon sighing in relief and contentment right away. No one protested, that's why. Which is great, because Gon's so royally smashed now and horny and like, everything is spinning, and his cheeks are...swelling or something. Just, it feels like it. Numbing, growing twofold. And, he realizes now, this is how it feels like being tipsy. He wonders, how it'll be once he's fully drunk. Will he be singing drunkenly at the top of his lungs?

Whatever. _Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts._ Damn thoughts. Killua is what he wants. His dick, specifically.

Killua finally comes back inside the room (yay), and he closes the door behind him with his foot. Gon hears the click of the lock, and that in itself already has his dick straining his pajama bottoms quite quickly. Maybe Killua will make love to him tonight.

"Killua," Gon coos, making grabby hands for Killua's neck when he leans down, hands dropping on either side of Gon's head over the pillow. Killua chuckles, throat vibrating with it, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in time with Gon's dick twitch. "Are you gonna have sex with me, Killua?" He asks innocently, fluttering his eyelashes up at Killua.

Killua stares down at him, smile still visible on his lips. "But you're drunk, Gon. It won't be quite as good as our other fucks," he states calmly.

And...ugh. Killua is being blunt. Gon finds it so hot.

"But, you are not drunk though, Killuaaa," still, Gon forges on, pressing and pointing out a fact. "So you will still feel it. I mean, I don't mind not feeling anything..."

Killua shakes his head, smirking. "You're silly."

"Silly for you," Gon coos, pouting his lips. "Kiss me, please? Miss your mouth against mine, Killua."

Killua does, closing the gap between their touching lips where Killua is hovering over Gon. Little by little, Gon crawls his hands up Killua's back as he pushes his shirt and up over his head; their kiss stops there, and then Gon's throwing the fabric away and urging Killua to climb on top of him. They go back to kissing, Killua's tongue sliding against his, poking at the roof of his mouth and tasting, teeth clashing almost as their snogging deepens.

Gon sucks on Killua's tongue, tasting the alcohol on it and then the chips he ate earlier. Letting go with a wet pop, Killua leans down to bite on his lower lip, just to suck and nip on it to ease the subtle pain. "Gon," Killua whispers when he redeems himself.

"Mhmm?" Gon hums questioningly, looking dazedly up at him.

Killua lets out a shaky breath. "Ever thought of..." He trails off, and at this Gon blinks rapidly to focus his visions. When he can finally see clearly, Gon takes in the look that is right across Killua's face. He's looking quite...contemplative, and nervous? Why?

"Hey..." Gon murmurs, reaching up and cupping Killua's face. "What is it, Killua?"

He sees Killua swallow. Their eyes meet for a second, and then there's silence.

A beat, "I... Ever thought of... fucking me?"

And, oh.

"Oh," Gon breathes out, feeling his throat dry. Killua's looking down on him anxiously, biting his lip and then licking it wet. He's waiting for Gon's reply. "Killua, I... I..."

Killua sighs, not sounding defeated but rather just calm, flopping down next to him. "It's okay, Gon. I shouldn't have—fuck, that was unfair of me to ask just out of nowhere. Shit, I'm sorry, baby." He faces him and kisses his cheek, making Gon snap his gaping mouth shut.

"Uhm... uh... Killua?" Gon murmurs, looking up at the ceiling and blinking softly, before flicking his gaze towards Killua next to him.

"Hm?"

"Let's do it." He gulps after he's said it.

"Do, what?" Killua blinks at him.

"Oh, you know..." He sniffs, pinching at his bottom lip with his thumb and index finger. "Me. Fuck... You."

Eyes widening, Killua stares at him without saying anything. Moments pass. And then it's Gon who scrambles up to his knees eventually, straddling Killua's hips and surging down to kiss the shocked look on his face.

And it goes from there. Gon comes back to being sober just when he's putting a condom down his length, for the very first time too, mind, palms clammy and sweaty, feeling so nervous and amateurish all throughout while coating himself with lube.

He fucks Killua slowly then, calculating and careful with his every move, letting Killua guide him through it, tell him what to do or how he should angle his every pound.

The feeling is...quite good, Gon must admit. Killua's walls are warm around his cock, tight too. And, god, Killua has the most amazing pert ass Gon's ever seen in his life, so with that alone Gon already feels like he's winning, having the chance to fuck Killua.

Killua is a little responsive, writhing and panting beneath him, but mostly he's holding Gon upright to help him with his thrusts, because that's just how it is with them when it comes to having sex. Killua takes control of everything, while Gon obeys every word he says... Something Gon's truly, very happy about.

Gon is naturally a power bottom, so like... topping be damned, really. But if Killua misses the feeling of being fucked, being the receiving end every once in a while, then Gon is the whipped sod he is for him who will be willing to give, despite Gon hasn't a clue yet as to how this thing goes. He's got Killua, see. He's got his sweetheart.

Now, unlike Killua who takes a while to come when it's him who's balls deep in Gon, Gon on the other hand only after a handful of thrusts squirts in the condom eventually...which is embarrassing for how fast he lasted per se, but Killua is kind enough to just laugh fondly and jerk himself off until he comes as well, making a mess of his tummy. Gon heaves a sigh as he flops down on top of Killua, not caring if their comes are all over their sweating bodies and that that is freakishly disgusting. Unhygienic.

They do not care for now.

As Killua spoons him from behind, after they've cleaned up and heard that the rest of their friends by the living room have started to call it a night as well that is, Gon lets out a breath before falling asleep, thinking only about what is bound to happen hours from now.

He's finally graduating. His long lost dad, Ging Freecss, would've probably been so proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!  
> hope you enjoyed.  
> thanks for anyone who's reading this <3
> 
> IG: killunyan


	22. LAST ACT: killua witnesses his siblings bond with his boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Day.
> 
> Alluka and Kalluto with everyone.  
> Gon makes Killua happy by a decision made.

_****_ ****

**_LAST ACT:_** _killua witnesses his siblings bond with his boy_

"Quick, Killua! She's getting away!" Gon urges so to speak, tugging at the hem of Killua's beige parka, pulling him to get to where Ava Hilton is—one of Killua's students in his class that always carried that red Herschel bag as he remembers so well, and never bothered with her school bowtie to which Killua had called her out about for just merely a hundred times—because apparently the girl is about to leave now with her parents, and all that Gon is aiming at here is to have Killua and the said girl in one picture.

It's graduation day, the ceremony being long over for almost an hour since it started this morning, and Gon has this sort of 'mission' as he's declared it to be that he's beginning to execute now, and it's to get Killua to take some pictures with every student that Gon is aware to be having the 'hots' for Killua the handsome professor. Killua had laughed at the idea finding it completely and utterly ridiculous, but Gon only stuck his tongue out at him, with a nonchalant shrug reasoning that it was their last day of high school anyway so why not, adding that he was just being generous to his classmates, caring to share his boyfriend and all that jazz.

Killua has no choice in the matter but to just go along with it, unable to resist Gon and his pretty much irresistible charms. Killua shakes his head at that, the besotted hopeless case he is.

So now here he is, letting Gon drag him over to Ava, so they both can take a picture for graduation day. He's come off successful upon persuading said girl into standing close next to Killua as it's turned out, after a few coaxing here and there, seeing that she's such an aloof type as though she's a scared, alert squirrel in times like this. Then again, Gon is like a fairy godmother, and it's magical what he does, for he gets to convince them, _it's going to be alright, just a picture. It's our last day together._ Then a sizable, exaggerated wink.

The victim then takes the bait.

"Say cheese!" Gon beams, holding up his camera, Killua smiling his best (keeping himself from bursting out in laughter) leaning close to Ava, who, basing by how her cheeks have gone beet red, is dangerously close to...fainting, Killua supposes. And, seriously? He's _that_ impacting to render his student to this sort of panicked? Damn.

After that awkward pose for pictures with Ava, Gon now drags him to another place where Yatsu Aizawa is—which is nearby the stage, mingling with some of the boys. Gon waves at them. "Hi, hello, excuse me," he thunders out as he pushes through the crowd of other milling students in togas, still being polite but with a touch of urgency. He finally gets Yatsu and his friends' attentions once he's stopped near them.

"Freecss?" Yatsu acknowledges, confused to see him more than anything, maybe because of the fact that Gon never really talked to any other students aside from his own friends—the 'girl gang'—or well, not that Killua knows of, anyway.

"Hey, can I borrow you for a sec?" Gon asks, mostly addressing Yatsu's friends.

"Uh, sure?" Yatsu scratches the back of his head, still appearing confused. But then after moments his eyes flicker to where Killua is standing behind Gon, their gazes meeting momentarily, and then there's suddenly a faint blush creeping up the boy's cheeks. Oh. The boys with him suddenly are snickering seeing their friend getting flustered just with their prof's presence in this moment alone, and Killua at this point can only shake his head at once again, the absurdity of his boyfriend's antics. "Uh... What's up, Gon? Need something?" The blushing boy proceeds to ask, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves now.

Clearing his throat, Gon grins, and then he's motioning to Killua's direction. "Well, yeah, actually. I came here because the professor had asked, like, out of _pure kindness_ , if I could hook him up to some of his best students to have some pictures taken, since, you know, it's our last day of high school! Oh, my goodness, right?" Gon gushes, making Yatsu smile this time. Good, thinks Killua. "So. Do you mind?" Gon finishes with a cheery wink.

Killua, in his head, is five seconds to pinching Gon's cheek. _You little minx, you._ But in reality, he's just trying not to grin so hard because Yatsu looks like he's about to combust again, maybe because of the fact that he's about to have a solo picture with Killua? Huh. Killua takes pity on him if he's honest, Gon is trouble, is what he is. And with this boy's guy friends making faces around them now, well, that just makes the situation even more hilarious. Even to Killua.

Gon on the other hand doesn't seem like he cares one bit though, doesn't mind that everyone is actually finding this so awkward and weird and...embarrassing, perhaps. If judging from the undeterred behavior he's channeling with the way he's standing so relaxed, readying his camera in hand, dimpling like nothing out of the ordinary is happening here on his expense, are any kinds of proof of that sentiment. Then with the unaffected, nonplussed facial expression he's donning just to top it all off. Killua is...admittedly, in love with an idiot.

In the end, Yatsu then just nods, stammering out his agreement, "O-okay." And then Killua is putting an arm around him, earning himself a tiny gasp from the poor kid, letting their hips bump in the process, and Gon is once again chirping his _say cheese!_ like he has no care in the world, before he's triggering the shutter.

By the time Gon has finished pulling and dragging Killua to seven other more students that apparently have the biggest crushes on him in this school, Killua is tired. Nonetheless, he finds it amusing that when Gon spots Mildred Buchanan, one of Killua's most outstanding students, he's all but shaking his head at the subtlest way possible not to make his students feel out of place all because Gon's being a real pain in all their asses here.

"Alright, thank you, Mildred-chan," Gon cheers, clapping his hands as he lets go of his camera, letting it dangle with a lanyard around his neck, turning to Killua just as the newly graduated Salutatorian girl walks away with a tomato-red face. "See, Zoldyck-sensei? That wasn't so bad," he teases mildly.

Killua lets out a string of chuckles. "Right, yeah. Anyone else in your list then? I think Alluka and Kalluto will be here any minute now. We've got to hurry." He glances at the time on his watch. He estimates their arrival, and he thinks maybe in approximately ten to fifteen minutes.

"Nope," Gon then supplies, swaying his hips from side to side, busily looking around the place. Students and parents are dispersing the area, but some of them are still lounging about and even taking lots and lots of selfies and groufies. Killua sees Leorio and the other teachers shaking hands with those who are yet to leave, congratulating each and everyone, then some are pulling out their phones to save one another's numbers, to keep in touch. He smiles at the scene taking place before him, and once again he realizes that Gon has finally graduated, his bright little star, and he thinks that's one reason to be merry and proud, his boyfriend having done a great job.

Minutely to their stalling, one by one, Amane, Ponzu, Kurapika and Canary finally approach them. Killua has been catching glimpses of them over the crowd for quite some time now. Gon hugs each and every single one of them, passing their congratulations to one another, presses of kisses and musses of the hairs, then some ass squishing and smacking. Killua stays beside Gon, but not too close to seem like they're an item though, considering they're still within the school's premises, just laughing softly at whatever's happening in front of him.

"Gon-chan!" Amane gushes, almost squishing Gon for how tight she's engulfing him in a bear hug. Gon laughs in her hair, their toga hats almost toppling off atop their heads. "You goof! Congrats to us, baby!"

"We made it!" Gon cheers, "we did it! So happy!" Ponzu joins in, and then Canary, making that the three of them being a heap of giggling fresh graduates.

"I can't believe it!" Canary is squealing out of pure joy, jumping and hopping her legs as she stays within the group hug.

Ponzu is just as loud as she herself also lets out squeals, burying her face against Gon's head of spiky black hair.

Kurapika is standing next to Killua while all of this unfolds, and Killua supposes that's his cue to acknowledge his presence since they're the only one acting so normally here, so he does. "Congrats, Kurta-san," he tells him, opting for professionalism even after all this time. He grins at him, nodding his gratitude.

"Thank you, professor."

Noticing them, Gon lets go of the other three ladies to go towards Kurapika. Killua watches them hug, and he thinks he hears Gon murmuring to Kurapika about something that goes along the lines, "You have my blessing, Kurapika."

_Okay. What was that for?_

"Blessing?" Killua quips then, earning himself a startled look from Kurapika, who's... blushing madly? Well, that's a first.

Gon giggles. "Oops. I slipped," he sheepishly says around a manic grin. His dimples are out. Something's up.

And, as usual—as usual—it's Amane that spills the beans. To everyone within earshot. "Kurapika and Chrollo are dating!"

At finding out about this information, Killua almost chokes on his spit, because what. "Chrollo? As in, Chrollo _Chrollo_? My friend?"

Amane nods enthusiastically, typically so, and Canary as well. "Yes, yes, yes," she chants repeatedly, giddy and just as excited as her girlfriend. "They're totally dating now."

"What...the..." Killua can't believe it. "I can't believe it. That sneaky bastard."

"Sneaky as heck," Ponzu agrees, winking at Kurapika, who is still being quiet and blushing on his spot between Gon and Amane. Killua's jaw is hanging open. He snaps his mouth shut.

Then he puts a hand on Kurapika's shoulder. "Is he being good to you? Treating you right?" He can't help but come off concerned. After all, he was still one of his students, all things considered, and Chrollo just happens to be his friend. Whatever Chrollo might do in the future that concerns hurting Kurapika, Gon's best friend, will be Killua's responsibility too! It's only necessary that he at least shows that he actually gives a fuck. Because he _does_ give a fuck.

Luckily enough, Kurapika nods his head. "Yes, professor. He is... he is being good to me. Treating me as if I'm made of glass, in fact."

And, oh. "Oh... that's... that's good to hear."

"Yeah..." He offers a shy smile towards Killua, and that's quite enough for him to sag and go back to being relaxed. Then again, he decides that he'll have to talk to Chrollo one of these days, better yet within this week just to get it over with, and perhaps ask just what in the fuck he was playing at. One of Killua's students? Really? He could've dated other people! What is Chrollo even thinking?

But before Killua can think of other things to ask Chrollo about his recklessness, Canary is rubbing her palms together as if to imply that no one should mess with her. No one should mess with them.

"Well, he better treat Kura like fuckin' king y'all! Otherwise they'll earn themselves a black-eye!"

"Yeah! I'll have you know, I have recently enrolled in Judo, bish! I'm just about ready to kick some balls!" Amane guffaws, doing some sort of Karate posing as she throws punches into the air, kicking and hopping from side to side. Killua and Gon laugh as one, amusement in their eyes, and Ponzu is giggling to her hand, too. Having noticed her, perhaps, Amane is all the sudden at her space and snaking an arm around her neck. She coos, "So that makes you, my lil sweet muffin, the only single in our pack now. You should totally get yourself a beau soon enough, eh?"

Turning a bit pink at the cheeks, Ponzu shrugs as she says, noncommittally, "Kinda set my standards high a long time ago, babe. I just ain't finding the right one, sadly."

"Pickles," Amane pouts, "Well, I'm afraid you might be finding the one after a long, long, long, long, long time, sissy, if what you're saying about your standards set up so high is for freakin' real. Because, I dunno 'bout you? But, you're already way too pretty. Smart, has the sexiest bod, sistah. I mean, damn! Boys and girls would be bleeding tears just to have ya!"

Everybody quiets after Amane's little ranting.

And until everyone's bursting out in laughter.

Ponzu giggles. "Only you, Amane. Only you."

"What?! What did I say?!" Amane is exclaiming, feigning ridiculed. Or is she even feigning it? Whatever, it's still funny.

And the commotion amongst them ends after some time. That's when Ponzu's female butler has approached them, telling her it's time to go home for she has a family dinner to be at. Killua is reminded out of the sudden of how the majority of his students (former students, actually) are in fact wealthy, and that this is a private school in itself, therefore some of them have hired butlers and such; also reminds him of his teenage years when he had his own butlers serving him. Well, that doesn't surprise him any more than it should. They let her go without ado, but that's after they all give her sloppy kisses on her cheeks and a slap to her ass by none other than Amane herself. The usually cheeky girl she is. Killua is still finding it in himself to get used to Gon's friends if he's honest with himself. They're just so frisky and wild and promiscuous the lot of them. Rambunctious bunch of people and all that.

Slowly but surely, each one of them start to leave the circle. Amane and Canary announce that they're celebrating with Canary's family, since her cousin is also having a party at their place, sharing the news that she's about to transfer at Yorknew Academy this upcoming school year. Killua and Gon send their regards. He also fills them up about the news of him not being able to teach next school year because of reasons everyone already knows. He's dating one of his former students now, so that doesn't make him a qualified professor in this building anymore, despite it didn't spread at all and no one found out about them. However, Killua deems he doesn't have a purpose to stay no longer, what with Gon has finally graduated, thus he'll have no reason to stick around.

A few moments later, Kurapika eventually bids his farewell, too. Chrollo in a motorbike has arrived with two helmets. Killua is aghast as he witnesses Chrollo, a friend of his that he's known for years (who was such a fuckboy) (to which he secretly hopes and prays and wishes is not anymore or so God help him), whisk Kurapika away. Gon's comforting hand finds his underneath them, interlocking their fingers in the process, and that—that at least calms him down. He was just about to yell after Chrollo, see.

"Hey, now. I've talked to the guy from back then," Gon suddenly says next to him, making Killua look over to his direction.

"You did?" This is a brisk information.

Gon nods, dimpling. "Yeah! When we went to the Morow-Zoldycks, Killua. I kind of... threatened him, actually."

_Really?_ "What did you tell him? And how in the world did you find out about them—you know, being a thing?" Killua needs to know.

At this, Gon bites on his lip. Licks at it, before saying after letting off a sigh, "Well, long-story-short, Hisoka told me that he and Illumi knew about my... my camboying agendas—"

"—they what?!" Killua chokes out, eyes so wide he's afraid they might leave their sockets.

_What the actual fuck?_

"—well, yeah. I was just as baffled as you are, trust me," Gon deadpans as he rolls his eyes, cheeks pink and flushed. "Then Hisoka told me that Chrollo also knows about Kurapika's camboying job, on top of that—"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold it, Gon. Kurapika also—he also—? What the?" Killua, at this point, looks like he needs to take a seat for this very talk, like. He's feeling quite dizzy. All these revelations! Hisoka and his Aniki knew about Gon being a camboy? _When? How? How long have they known? And Kurapika? He camboys too? Has he stopped? Is he still doing it? Chrollo knows about it?_ So many questions in his head, so many answers he needs to get out of people's mouths!

"Calm down, babe," Gon hushes him now, whispering to him as his golden brown eyes dart around the almost empty hall. Killua puts a hand on his chest, stumped, shaking his head. He needs a glass of water, maybe. They both start their trek out of the campus, and that's when Gon continues with the rest of his story. "So. The moment Hisoka informed me about Chrollo knowing about Kurapika, that's when I took some action regarding it. I pulled Chrollo to the side to have a talk. And..."

"And?" Killua inquires, one eyebrow raised. This better satisfy him, otherwise—

"He said Kurapika is a nice boy. Said that he's the smartest boy he's met, and that he'll never have it in him to hurt him or do something remotely stupid."

"He said that?"

"Yeah," Gon nods, shrugging as he adds, "and he sounded serious too. Like he was being too true."

Killua can't believe this. Chrollo, as in Chrollo, actually said those things about Kurapika, who apparently is a camboy himself? Killua knows Chrollo. Chrollo wouldn't take people seriously. Killua just. Well, if what Gon is saying is for certain, then Killua must admit he'd never thought he'd see the day. Because, really? "Really?"

Gon shrugs again. "Yeah, Killua."

Huffing, Killua looks to the ground as he says, "Well, he better. He's aware of how hard I throw a punch. He wouldn't wish for me to bust his nose—"

"Hey..." Gon cuts in, suddenly in Killua's space. Gon cups his face, and their gazes lock. Gon has this sort of fond smile on his face as he looks at Killua, eyes twinkling with something akin to being awestruck. Killua's heart skips a beat. And, well, would you look at that. Even after all these days, he's still getting floored by Gon and his quirks. "You care so much about this, Killua..." Gon muses, voice soft and warm.

Killua is left with no other choice but to break into a smile. He cups Gon's face too, in return. "But of course, Gon," he then mutters, voice hushed. Genuine. "Kurapika is your friend, isn't he? Which makes him mine, too, so... I'll always care about what or who you care about. We're a team, okay? Always."

Gon sniffles. Why is he sniffling? "I love you so much, you know that, right?"

Oh. Tears...

Killua nods, vigorous with his movements, heart lurching harshly up his throat. "I do, baby, I do. And I love you so much, too, yeah?"

Gon nods, and then he's closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around Killua. Killua hugs him back, tightly, pecks the top of his head, sniffing in his angelic, baby scent as he does so. And in a matter of seconds, Killua's murmuring against his hair, soft smile creeping up across his lips, "Congratulations, Gon. You did it. You've graduated and you've done it. So proud of you."

"Thank you, Killua."

Killua starts to sway them, their embrace lasting for quite a moment. When they part, Killua hears his name being called all the sudden. He perks up at that, familiar with the voice that rang out. Gon's looking from left to right too, searching through the sea of people walking along the streets outside of the school gates.

"Killua! Big brother!" Goes the voice once more.

And, finally, Killua sees who it is from. Alluka. Killua looks at the time on his watch again. They're late. "You guys are late," he tells them once they make it to their spot nearby the gates.

"We know. We're sorry, big brother. It was Kalluto's fault," says Alluka with a huff, clearly had ran all the way where they came from, probably, stressing as she hugs herself, the coat she's wearing apparently not enough to keep her warm. Her eyes are bluer than ever under the gloomy weather, Killua takes a note of, her natural dark hair now with streaks of pastel lilac, lips coated with some peach-faint colored lipstick, and—woah, what happened to Killua's little sister? Killua's little Alluka? Killua realizes then, he hasn't seen them in a long time for him to miss so much changes in them, in their appearances, most especially. Did Alluka finally start with that thing she's been telling Killua about all those times when they were Skyping? That part where she mentioned she wanted to be a stylist? Shit. Killua has no idea. Such a shame.

"Hey. Last time I checked it was you who took so long in the shower!" Kalluto suddenly bursts out, rolling his purple eyes and crossing his arms against his chest, grumbling more unintelligible words under his breath. He's wearing the jacket Killua gave him three (or maybe four?) Christmases ago, the one he pointed out to him when they were once out shopping for Alluka's high-heels that she'd use for her first prom night, and her hair, well, it's still the same black, her original hair color. So, at least, if he ever tries for a change in that segment too, Killua will know beforehand. He _has_ to know beforehand, he'll remind himself to tell him about that later, anyway. Anyhow, he sees that Kalluto now wears some make-up too, just like Alluka. His younger siblings are all so grown up now... Should Killua start tearing up now too? Coo about how they've become a pair of grownups and are not children anymore? Hmm, probably not. This is no good place and time for that.

"Not so! It was you who decided we take the bus to come here, when we could have just taken the tube! It was such a heavy traffic, that!" Alluka chides, pouting and petulant. Oh. Well, on second thought. Still his little siblings, then. Good.

"Alright, alright, you both. Enough of that. Come give us a hug, will you?" Killua finally butts in, spreading his arms wide for them to fit themselves into.

The two, without hesitation, tackle him at once, argument just now completely forgotten. Because that's just the Zoldyck kids for you. They never hold grudges, though they might fight tooth and nail for the one they love most, but yes, no, they have an attention span of an ant. "Oh, big brother!" Kalluto gushes, hugging him fiercely with Alluka against his side.

Alluka coos too, nuzzling against his other side, "We missed you so much, Nyan-nya—"

"Don't," Killua chastises, before she can even finish, already feeling hot at the cheeks. He says in a rush, "Gon doesn't know about that."

"What do I not know about that's Killua-related?"

_Oh, shit._ Technically, Gon knows about his childhood nickname being Nyan-nyan, but Gon has never heard anyone call him that in person, so.

The younger ones put their attention towards Gon, who is just standing next to Killua. It's Alluka who squeals first at seeing him, "Gon!"

But Kalluto follows after her squeal in no less than two seconds behind, "Oh, god! You look even more gorgeous in flesh!" And then they're both squishing Gon in warm hugs and pecks on Gon's flushed, freckled cheeks, their perfumes clogging everyone's noses.

Killua watches on quietly at the commotion, loving the way his siblings and Gon are equally wearing the fond sort of look across their faces, happy to have met each other. Gon grins coyly. "Gee, thanks. And you two. You both look dashing. Probably runs in the family, yeah?" He shoots a cheeky wink Killua's way.

"Totally." Killua winks back.

♡

So Killua introduces Gon to his younger siblings properly. Quite frankly, he doesn't have to. They know almost everything about Gon, since he's already told them about him over the phone before they even set up a meeting. Killua has fed them about anything and everything that they needed to know—and at the same time, he answered any and all questions concerning Gon that they'd thrown at him. Like, where did he meet the boy, did he also own pets, what his favorite color is, to which Killua had said _green_. Heck, he even told them about what Gon does to maintain looking like a freaking living doll, like what he eats, or how he takes good care of his hair, because according to Alluka, he has such amazing looking hair, the way he's got green streaks even. And how it literally glows, as if there's a halo hovering over his head, especially under the gray, cool skies.

Pretty much, Killua's younger siblings wouldn't for the life of them stop at complimenting Gon, saying how handsome he is, how strikingly golden his eyes are, how cute his lips look as if he's been wearing some chapstick they don't know about that maybe Alluka herself can buy online, the silly, silly girl, and even then as they all began their little travel to get to where Palm is already waiting for them to have some casual dinner, which is at some pub near Killua and Gon's apartments. She chose it, says it'll be more convenient for their part. And since she's also staying for another night at Gon's, still, it will be for the best. But of course she's concluded Killua's siblings as well, volunteering to drive them all the way back to their stop, but of course, Killua beats her to it. He reckons it's his responsibility. Everyone, in the end, has agreed.

Upon arrival, thankfully, the youngsters finally quit their awful game of twenty questions with Gon; instead they are now just linking arms with the grinning boy, Killua being the one hovering not too far behind them three, as they all march towards the pub where Palm is waiting on a table for six.

Menchi couldn't make it today, since no one would be managing her business but herself, her business partner still missing in action, and that's okay. They'll live. Or rather, Palm will.

"There she is," Killua says as he points to where Palm is seated, looking down on her phone as she taps away. She still hasn't noticed them, despite the fact Alluka and Kalluto have been creating too much noise in their wake, that just with their presence alone, surely, everyone in the room will put their undivided attentions to them. That's just how obnoxiously spontaneous the Zoldycks are, what can Killua say.

"Oh, my, that's your sister, Gon?" It's Kalluto who gushes under his breath. Well, at least he cared to tone it down a little. "She's so beautiful. Just like you."

"Her hair, holy sh—"

"Language, Alluka," Killua is quick to reprimand, to which he earns himself a sheepish smile from Alluka herself, mouthing _oops, sorry._

He waves her off, and the lot of them approach Palm, who now is peering up from her phone. "Gon, Killua," she greets, a big smile forming on her face quite instantly. She makes to stand and beckons that everyone have a seat. She pecks Gon's cheek as she says, rather in a cooing manner, "congrats, smarty pants. Aunt Mito and Ging would've been so proud."

_Ging... Gon's old man._ Killua has known about the man, but they never really talked about him that much, since Gon has never really met him anyway. He was abandoned as a kid by his own father. Killua would've been sorry, if it wasn't for Gon's insistence that he should not bother, said Gon wasn't himself, never was, so it's all good. Killua let go of the matter as soon as it arose.

"Thank you, Palm," Gon softly responds, ducking his head low, face all faint pink. Palm musses his hair around a fond smile, and it's so sisterly that Killua can't help but feel fuzzy and warm himself.

Palm addresses the young ones next, who both look like they're just waiting to be noticed, cheeks bloating probably with the words they would like to spill at once. Killua thinks it's absurd, but also adorable in their own silly way, "And you two must be Killua's sisters! We've all been expecting you."

"Hi, hi, yes. Yes, we are! Uh, kinda," Alluka says in awe as soon as they've all rounded the table to take their seats, side-eyeing Kalluto in the process. Alluka, typically, chooses to seat beside Palm, putting both her hands on her lap under the table. Her eyes scan Palm's entirety, probably drinking in the outfit she's wearing, which consists of a simple thin-fabric white shirt, some dark jeans, and her usual denim jacket. Alluka can be a bit fashion junkie. On the other hand, Kalluto, he stays by Gon's side, looking like just tad happy to be a part of this group, smiling peacefully yet at the same time being clingy to Gon, and then there's him, Killua, sat in between Palm and Gon on the other side. Killua watches and listens intently as Alluka and Palm start to converse.

"By the way, I'm Killua's brother. Not sister," Kalluto pipes up, grinning, looking anything but offended. At that, Palm visibly blushes, embarrassed, and Kalluto seems to notice that, so he immediately reassures her, "I mean! I get that a lot! What with, the way I dress." He chuckles. "But—yeah, I'm a... a male."

"Kinda had the same reaction the first time I found out about Kurapika," Killua chimes in, smiling sheepishly. Gon has the audacity to grin at him with that, making Killua stick his tongue out at him.

"Well, now that that's out there—hello. I'm Palm, Gon's older sister. _Foster_ sister," Palm offers a hand to shake, to which Alluka gratefully accepts. "Love the hair."

At that comment alone, Alluka positively beams. The smile that she pulls, singlehandedly, is so wide Killua's afraid it'll break her face in half. Jeez. "Oh, my god, thank you. And yours look bloody awesome, like. Do you happen to style hairs for a living? Because, wow, that just looks flawless, like, I don't even see any missed spots or bleach. No discoloration. It all seems so even." And, would you look at that. She didn't even bother to introduce herself first, before she's throwing questions after questions.

Palm doesn't seem to mind, however. Which is... a relief, on Killua's part at least. Phew.

Palm giggles heartily, is what she does, and that puts Killua's mind at ease. Alluka is doing a great job of winning his boyfriend's sister. Good.

"Well, yeah. Occasionally. But mostly it's my girlfriend who teaches me. She's my main source of creativeness, really."

"Ohhh, you have a girlfriend?" Kalluto soon joins in, and he's even leaning over the table, genuinely interested. "That's awesome!" Killua and Gon share a look because of the whole thing, and Gon as retaliation dimple-smiles at him. Killua already thinks it's going to be a successful meet and greet for their family's behalf, he's just so sure of it.

"I actually do, yes. Wanna see a picture of her?" Offers Palm, already tapping on her phone, dimpling. And oh, Killua almost forgot that she and Gon share almost the exact same deep craters. Well, a massive thanks to his siblings for bringing those out, reminding Killua of their existence.

As Palm's tapping on her phone stops, Alluka then scoots closer to her side, nodding her head nonstop as she keeps on hooking bits of her pastel lilac hair behind her ears. "Yes, please, let me see," she cheerfully says. And Kalluto follows suit, leaning much further.

Once Palm has shown them the pictures, the two youngsters on instinct gush and gawk and giggle giddily, Palm earning herself their starry-eyes of approval, then a thumb-up from Kalluto. "So gorgeous, wow. Thanks for showing us."

"My pleasure, loves." Palm grins.

After some time, eventually, Kalluto and Alluka state their names to Palm, and from that moment on, they're all besties.

It didn't so much as shock Killua more than it should.

♡

The supper goes as planned. They order themselves some food and beverages, all veggies for Gon, and the conversation between siblings and boyfriends cling into the air like molasses, their little bonding flowing seamless and rather good-naturedly.

The kids love Palm and Gon to bits. They exchange phone numbers and promises to call or text whenever. Alluka and Kalluto follow Palm on Twitter and Instagram, while Gon offers his Facebook account.

The moon finally appears at the night sky, stars dusting around it, and before Killua knows it, it's time for them to go. He volunteers to pay for their bill, but Palm insists they split, so as the result, they did split it, and then they're all standing up to go home.

Palm and Gon say their goodbye to Alluka and Kalluto, the lot of them standing outside of Gon's apartment building. "Let's do this again, yeah?" Palm says, smiling kindly at them.

"Yes, definitely!" Alluka agrees, going in for a hug. Palm wraps her arms around her, on instinct. "Big sis," Killua hears his sister whispering to Palm, which makes his heart do a little flip. Palm caresses Alluka's back before they part away, then it's Kalluto's turn to hug her.

Alluka embraces Gon too. "I'll chat you on Messenger as soon as we reached home."

"I'll make sure to reply immediately," Gon promises. Alluka nods, then she's backing away.

"We'll see you both soon, okay?" Kalluto then adds, as he goes toward Gon next, who meets him halfway, and they hug too.

"Of course, Kalluto," Gon is murmuring to his hair, his embrace around his petite body tightening. When they part, Gon looks at him with a knowing look on his face. "Hey... Kalluto. Kalluto... Killua and Kalluto. Llu...llu...Alluka...Illumi," he says in awe. Oh, for goodness sake. It's official. _Killua's in love with a dork._

Basing on his brother's facial expression, Kalluto doesn't get what Gon was talking about, but that's until after a few seconds later. And when he finally does, Killua swears he's never seen his little brother beam so bright and bold, as if he's just discovered the ninth wonder of the world. "Llu! Nobody ever catches up on that, aside from the five of us siblings. You are one genius bean!"

Gon flicks his hair and flutters his eyelashes as if to say _you know it_. And that ends there, then soon enough, both the youngsters are settling inside Killua's car.

"Had fun, guys?" Killua quips as he blares the engines to life, turning on the heater. It's freezing in here.

The kids start squealing and shrieking their affirmation as soon as Killua has locked all the doors and begin driving them away from the curb.

♡

He gathers his stuff—scissors, pens, markers, binders, textbooks and some—and puts them in a huge box, not doing it separately anymore for how little the amount of things he spared here, with the words _K.Z. school supplies_ duct taped over its flat surface, dusting his sleeves afterwards. He backs away a bit to look at the place at large, his eyes roaming all over the view of his old, now looking rather empty table (save for the white marble vase that he never bothered to put a flower in to care for during his stay here), his once spot in this stuffy, aging faculty room, the memories he had with it playing reverently remarkably in his head.

The times he had with Leorio being on top of it, those times when they talked and teased about, bringing up childhood stories and embarrassing pasts; and then his moments with Knuckle, when they gossiped nonstop, talking about all the mundane topics possible. He remembers all the laughter shared within the area, with Bisky, Knov, and Morel, when they mainly discussed about their students, all that.

Killua knows he'll miss those good old times with them, will definitely stash all the memories to be brought with him wherever he may go. And, staring at the empty faculty room now, with him standing in front of his rusty Promethean desk that's pushed to the side with a fond sort of look on his face, and a perfect longing alongside that, Killua can easily admit that he's definitely missing those now. Right this instance. Killua kind of wishes now that even just one of his co-teachers would miraculously appear at the door and bid him at least their last farewell for he's already signed his resignation paper just this afternoon with Principal Neon Nostrade.

Just as he's expected, that doesn't happen. No Leorio, Knuckle, Bisky, Knov or Morel appeared at the door. Killua takes his box of supplies then and leaves, not looking back once.

♡

Before he heads back to his apartment where he's ought to leave the box of his things that he took with him all the way from Yorknew Academy, Killua has opted to pay Gon a visit at the bakery where he works at and parks his auto next to the pavement.

He pushes open the door, some bell ringing through the warm shop, and almost immediately the mouthwatering smell of the place that's wafting through the running heater is clinging into Killua's nose, like he hasn't already expect that. Because he's fluttered his eyes close just as he inhales the awesome aroma, being those of Gon and his colleagues' freshly baked goods filling every corner of this marvelous place, conceivably, and Killua is just—enamored, is even prouder of his Gon who only isn't good with, well, with absolutely everything, but also with baking. And if it isn't just something to be proud about, then help Killua here, he's probably lost his shit.

"Killua!" Gon exclaims as soon as he sees Killua, who is coming up to the counter. Coming to think of it, Killua now feels rather overdressed with his suit and tie, given that he's been in a formal meeting with Neon just an hour ago, all for that resignation completion that he had to exert some action to, so he takes off his coat and folds it to hook it over his arm. He takes in Gon's attire for work. Just some plain pastel yellow polo shirt and some brown slacks, then some criss-cross patterned peach-colored apron tied to his waist, some hairnet to push back his spiky hair. He looks quite adorable like this with his hair down. He looks all innocent and peaceful and brisk. Killua loves it. Killua loves him. So much.

"Hey, darling," Killua greets, leaning in to give Gon a kiss over the counter that's separating them, making the boy smile through their clashing lips. "All right?"

Gon nods, excitement in his bright brown eyes, those that are accentuated with gold speckles in them, swirling freely on his irises, caused by the abundance of enthusiasm he's radiating with. It's an amazing sight, that.

This is the place where Gon's chosen to spend the rest of his summer break after graduating, in Crystal's Pastry Palace; and it's to work here as a baker just for part time that he put himself into, while he waits for his sent out applications to Universities that he's picked out for himself to receive some replies, and get accepted.

So far, Killua supposes, everything seems to be going great for his boy, judging from the way he's all smiley and stress-free and all the more efficient as he moves so smoothly behind the counter and the till, even so as he works from time to time in the kitchen.

He's got about three more co-workers in here. Two old ladies and one younger lass, and so far they like Gon. Killua knows this, Gon talks about it when they're in his or Gon's apartment. Gon talks about Gerda, the oldest one in their bunch, 83 years old, how she'll always make Gon his favorite milktea, and compliment his IQ whenever they would get into light arguments over which is better, Spider-Man or Loki. Something like that. Gon also mentions Yuki in occasion, the youngest one they have at the shop, the one who makes the icings for the cupcakes. Gon told Killua she's a Japanese import who's also a part timer in the bakery, and that she's just waiting for Universities to accept her application, just like Gon. Killua has already met her, and he finds that she's a down-to-earth girl. And then there's Mariya. Now, Killua doesn't usually side with favoritism but, this one might just be an exception. He likes Mariya the most out of the three, see, this 79 year-old _infant_. She's fun, wise, can easily ride with Killua's modern jokes, and will always, always treat Killua as if they've known each other forever.

Gon's co-workers are the type of people that Killua would wish to have as his own colleagues too, if he's honest. On top of that, they also like Killua it seems, if the incessant questions they throw at him is any evidence to that theory anyway. They would always ask how his day is, or whether or not he's eaten or if he's having the time of his life, that and all. They would also even tease Gon about how they're going to take Killua away from him, especially Mariya and Gerda, to which Gon would always pull the silliest pouts he could ever muster, but it's all chill and healthy. Killua finds them a group of easy-going people and fun to hang around with, thus with that said, he knows just how safe Gon is with them.

"Oh, it's Killua!" Comes Mariya's voice after awhile, the old lady in her late seventies coming out from the kitchen, wearing an apron identical to Gon's peach-colored one, head also wrapped in some hairnet, a pair of glasses perched atop her nose. She's grinning at Killua, clearly happy to see him. "Hello, boy. To what do we owe this pleasure of you joining us this evening?"

Bashful, very happy to see the sweet old lady, Killua smiles his best at Mariya. "Oh, I don't know, really. Maybe it's just instinct. Like, the thought just came to me, and I went all, hey, it's a beautiful day, I think I kind of want to see my Mariya, so why not pay her a visit, no?" He shrugs, feigning nonchalance. At this point, the old lady is laughing loudly in her hand, causing Killua to quirk his lips in amusement. Killua laments then, forging on, motioning with his hand in a breezy fashion, "Since, you know, I'm done coloring the days of other people in my wake, done being a hero for the day, so. Still have got me some time, me. Might as well spend it seeing such a lovely, godsend woman."

In his peripherals as he directs his gaze towards Mariya, Killua can see Gon biting his lip as he himself suppresses a laugh, dimples out and freckled cheeks all blotchy red. And, well, Mariya isn't any better, meanwhile, as she's doubling over in laughter. "Oh, Killua, you're such a wonderful, wonderful boy. C'mere then, I've made us some apple pie."

And, _mmmhm, one of Killua's favourites._ See? Who would want to go straight home too soon, with nothing else in store for them, when they can come by here and be rewarded with some freshly baked apple pie instead? Whoever that may be, that surely ain't Killua Zoldyck.

Sending a wink forth Gon's way, Killua follows through the door where Mariya has strolled in, and the spiky-haired boy in turn shakes his head at him rather in a fond way, still wearing a manic dopey grin across his lovely face, that thing that's pulled that Killua will definitely want to see each and every day of his life. Something he plans to, even.

Killua hopes he'll be fine with that.

♡

Later on in the evening, just as everything has gone eerily quiet, the only noise created being one that's coming from the TV that's idle in the background, some cooking show playing softly from it, and the moon being so high up in the cloudless skies, stars scattered all across the sea of navy blues, that Killua and Gon finally settle peacefully on Gon's pastel couch, done for the rest of the night, just waiting on their sleepiness to catch up.

Gon's trailing kisses along Killua's throat and jaw, his lips tender and soft to the touch, making Killua shut his eyes briefly just so he can enjoy the feeling even more. His hand rests on Gon's hip, his fingers clutching the hems of Gon's green sweater, the pad of his thumb brushing against the smooth skin of the younger boy from time to time, or just whenever the fabric will ride up as Gon moves about against him.

Their mugs of chocolate are on the table before them, empty and cold. It's been hours since Killua's made them some, just like how long they've been here.

No one is saying anything, no one attempting to break the relaxing silence they've happened upon, but that's until Gon does, though, with his voice mildly quivering putting a frown on Killua's entire façade.

"Hey, Killua?"

"Gon, baby."

He can feel Gon swallowing. "Uhm."

Killua backs up, fixing Gon a look. "Anything wrong, baby?"

Shaking his head, strands of hair falling onto his forehead, Gon mumbles, "Nothing, Killua, I... I just..." and he trails off.

Killua puzzles at this, heart tugging in his chest. Is there anything Gon wants to tell him? Huh. Something that he's been hiding from him, perhaps? But, like...doesn't he tell Killua everything Killua needs to know? Is there something that Killua's missing here? Shit. Or, is Gon like...in trouble for dating Killua, who is technically an older person? Fuck. Did they get caught? Is Killua not going to like this—

"Remember that time when you asked me if we should move in together?"

_And, what?_ Wait a minute.

Killua's eyes widen, and he stills. He can't feel his face all the sudden, gaze boring into Gon's current shy demeanor.

Killua at last breathes out after a few seconds delay, "Yeah?" He reaches out to tuck Gon's strands of hair above his forehead, fingers shaking a little. "What about it, Gon?" He asks this with such low voice that even his own senses almost missed it.

A beat passes them by. The clock ticks. A drop of water from the faucet hits the sink. Some cricket noises erupt. The wind blows. A commercial comes through.

Then, "Let's do it," says Gon finally.

The time freezes around them. No one utters a word or two.

Until,

"Let's _what_ ," Killua chokes it out more than he asks it, and he thinks he's just about to spill tears here and now.

"I said, Killua, let's do it. Let's move in together."

And just like that, Killua breaks. He breaks out in tears, so, so fucking happy he can fly to the moon with Gon.

"Yes, Gon, _fuck_." Killua starts blabbering from then, embarrassingly so. He engulfs Gon in for a hug, and Gon is this half-sobbing, half-laughing mess that he is, all snotty, red nose and sparkling damp eyes, letting Killua just wrap himself around him.

"I've been meaning to say this to you, Killua. For so long. I'm sorry it took this long..."

"Sshh. Doesn't matter, baby. What's important is now it's finally happening, and I'm just so fucking happy."

"Me, me," Gon tells him, voice shaking yet gentle, "Me. I'm so happy too, me..."

Killua cups his face. "I fucking love you, Gon Freecss."

Teary-eyed and with such rosy cheeks, Gon tells him, just with the same conviction, just the same firmness in his tone of voice, "I _fucking_ love you too, Killua Zoldyck."

**~fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's still an epilogue! :-)  
> thanks so much for everyone who stayed til the end!! 🥺♥️
> 
> IG: killunyan


	23. EPILOGUE: gon and killua in their new home

**EPILOGUE:** _gon and killua in their new home_

Gon patiently waits for the water to boil, mentally counting the time in his head as it ticks by, while he stares incessantly at the red kettle placed carefully over the stove.

He scratches softly on his left elbow, chewing mindlessly on some cherry-flavored bubblegum he's snuck out from one of his bags' pockets.

He feels Rin snuggling against his leg from underneath the counter, soft fur brushing along his shin, making him smile all the same at the mother cat, cooing and nodding as he tells her, "Yes, yes, in a minute, darling."

She's got her four newborns at one corner of the kitchen, where they're peacefully sleeping (after being a bunch of cheeky bundles of joy, that is) in a litter box, courtesy of Killua, since they refused to sleep on an actual cat bed that Palm has bought them.

Rin now, as it is, is a mother of four kittens. One jet-black with a tiny orange spot around its left eye, that looks identical to her when she was a baby, informs Killua, two bi-color kittens that are a mixture of Mimi and Rin, and one orange that looks exactly like Mimi. Gon has yet to give them their names, is admittedly having a hard time with choosing. He's got quite a lot on mind, see. Although on top of it all, he's leaning more towards the name Chichi. He doesn't know, really, he just finds it rather cute.

Killua thinks it's weird, though, but Gon quickly gets the upper hand the minute he pointed out Mimi's name being one of a person's body part, _oh, the nerve, good sir, you literally named him after an ear!_ , and then Killua is letting the matter slide. Just like that.

Just as the kettle starts whistling indicating it's done, Gon hurriedly switches off the stove and pours some hot water in his and Killua's mugs over the counter. He dips one teabag in each, dropping two cubes of sugar in his, then four cubes for Killua (Killua fancies taking his tea without the bitter taste of herb), then Gon opens the fridge to take out the box of milk, pours some of it in their mugs, too.

He fills Rin's and Mimi's bowls with wet cat food before leaving the kitchen, crouching down to level with them on the floor. Unlike with Killua, with which whenever it's his turn to feed them, on Rin's case, the black cat immediately pounces on her food once Gon has served it—Killua finds that Gon's one special snowflake if the ever Primadonna cat is behaving like such around him—and so does Mimi who came sprinting inside the kitchen just as Gon's signaled that supper for them is ready.

Happy with his work, Gon takes the mugs off the counter, spits his gum in the bin and finally joins Killua, who's sat on their new green sofa, watching a comedy show on their new flat screen TV, while he has his cute, little socked feet crossed over their new coffee table in the middle of their new living area. And, yes, everything is new here, basically.

They're in their new shared apartment now. They moved in together after three months, when Gon's first mentioned it to Killua. Just like that, they up and left Yorknew, even Gon's part time job at the bakery altogether, saying his goodbye to Gerda, Mariya and Yuki. Admittedly, Gon has been meaning to ask Killua to move in with him, but he just never had the courage to. Much to his relief, however, Killua didn't so much as mind than he should've. They've been dating a year when Gon eventually gathered the strength to ask him that, is the thing, so it has somewhat crossed his mind that maybe Killua would.

But he didn't, and Gon is one delighted bean.

Also, he did the right choice, he reckons. Because it's absolutely marvelous living with Killua. Quite frankly, Gon is way past the point of worrying about their impending roles should they inevitably share an apartment, so setting aside the fact that he's the one who does almost everything in their humble shared shack, such as doing the laundry for one (Killua was used to letting the Laundromat take care of his discarded clothes, as it turned out), and of course, the cooking and tidying up (like, actual tidying up, right, not just fluffing up the pillows to free them of dusts—then leave it at that—just like how Killua who was once a bachelor does it, or kicking the slippers and shoes under the bed or the couches after using them, to make it seem like the area is spotless—like cheating!—again, just like how Killua does it), or perhaps arranging the books and picture frames, carefully so, similar with the way Gon's done it back in his old place with his various collections of scented candles and cat figurines, or some other miscellaneous they own, wiping at their gathered filth in the process, Gon is the most appreciative at witnessing Killua waking up in the morning with sleep-rumpled clothes and soft, just-woken up features accentuated with blanket creases.

_He's like a cat when he yawns!_ Cute little fangs and all that.

Gon has then looked forward to mornings ever since. The same exact sentiment that now he shares with Menchi and Palm apropos to their own plans of moving in together.

Well, not like he didn't use to, mind, the whole debacle of looking forward to waking up in the mornings, because he actually did and that's a fact. Especially when he's first met Killua back in Yorknew Academy and learned that he will be his English professor for an entire school year, which, that totally had him in stitches. He hasn't told anyone how he really felt that day, not Palm, not Killua, not one of his friends, but Gon's sworn he literally saw an angel in flesh, sat over the teacher's desk with their feet dangling adorably (for the record though, Killua indisputably looked sexy as heck that very moment) clutching on a clipboard and calling out on his classmates' names. When the angel himself said Gon's name for the first time, Gon's sworn he heard the church bells ringing, the heavens opening up to him, who is a mere mortal, his heart almost bursting at the seams.

Killua easily became Gon's most valued crush from that point on, and never did he once look back since.

He can still remember so clearly, how he'd do anything, be it silly and foolish and immature just to be noticed by Killua, as if begging _notice me, senpai (quite literally)_ , from coming in late almost every day (partially on purpose, the other half being that he'd got some late night commitments with his subscribers) to letting his classmates ogle his ass, just to see how his professor would react. And Gon, being Killua is his first everything, his first ever person to have his heart and eyes captured by his natural godlike stance, he'd failed to lure the professor in his makeshift traps. Because how does even Gon get someone like Killua, who is smart and reasonable and a _young adult_ , take the bait he'd solely prepared for him? Honestly?

So he'd given up on those. And then he'd opted to loosen up and just go all damn-it-all-to-hell, and upped his game. He just went for it, dropping all pride and morals down the drain. He 'woman-ed up'—as one Ponzu would say—and went straight up to the professor and asked him out on a...coffee date. But of course, he stayed true to himself and became the naturally sap he is and chose the safest way in. A coffee date. And it wasn't even a proper one at that! It was more of a friendly, wholesome student-teacher talk more than any, and sure, it disappointed Gon at first, but at least he was able to reach the level of first name basis with the man himself, after that first one-on-one encounter with him. For Gon, that was such a big jump, and he didn't get a good eight-hour of sleep when he went home that day, nonstop daydreaming about the things he could do with Killua if the odds would someday be in his favor and the gods let him have the privileged to become Killua's very own 17-year-old male version of a frisky Lolita.

Now he's living the dream, of all of his classmates' and schoolmates'—and really, just anyone whose hearts were enamored of Killua's—dreams. Gon still deems he's the luckiest, even when sometimes, when Killua's too lazy to clad his feet with some socks, and it's a hot weather they are having with the sun beating down their shoulders, Gon finds Killua's sweaty feet reeking quite unbearable.

Still. Half of the student body would probably kill just to be in Gon's shoes right now. Well, he'll be shooting them down first, before they can even get their hands on Killua.

Flopping down to the sofa next to his boyfriend, Gon hands Killua his mug of tea while he himself starts taking a sip on his.

Like instinct, Killua drops a kiss to the top of his head, and another one, and another, until he's nuzzling his nose against his hair, causing Gon to let out strings of giggles. Then Killua is saying with that raspy sweet voice of his, "Your teas are always the best, love." Gon can't help sidle his face so he can kiss Killua properly on the lips. "My baby," Killua murmurs against their brushing mouths, their breaths lingering over each other.

"Baby," Gon whispers, and then they're both grinning from ear to ear at once.

They stay silent after that exchange, and then Gon is flicking his gaze toward the TV screen; he sees what Killua is watching Spongebob with subtitles, making him snort.

In a second they're both laughing at what the characters are saying to one another, and then in minutes, their mugs are all empty. Gon rests his head over Killua's shoulder, tucking his feet on himself as he hugs his knees, wanting to appear tinier, curling in on himself. He feels contented and warm just doing that, sat beside Killua on a fine weekend, no school for him, no work for Killua.

Gon recently got in to Kukuroo University, to which they all congratulated him for, even Hisoka and Illumi, whose eyes were gleaming and twinkling in delight, both being proud and impressed in his honor that resulted in them later on holding a celebration party for him at their Spring Home in said city.

He's got aces back in Yorknew Academy, so he never once questioned just why in the heck such grand event happened to him. He's made it in just one of the most prestigious well-known University in the country, like, that's massive! Well, Killua tells him as much, see. That he did that with his own intelligence and hard work alone, encouraging his lack of self-doubt. The older man, now twenty-two, has had him aware of what the other teachers were saying about him, says that he was one of the top students in said private academy, and was even one of the most favorites. He didn't believe him at first, teasing him about the plausible fact that he was just being too kind then, all things considered. But the moment Killua called up one of his former professors, Leorio Paladiknight, and they had him as their topic, the teacher beaming over the phone with its loud speaker turned on, "Oh, Freecss? That spike-haired boy from one of my classes? Yeah, he's brilliant! Are you guys keeping in touch? Why'd you bring him up, Kil?" (Gon in his head had snorted at that, his cheeks all hot, as he thought how he and Killua didn't only do that—keep in touch—but also touched each other in a literal sense), that's when Gon finally sighed happily. He's quite proud of himself here.

Patience truly does pay. "You reap what you sow," Milluki Zoldyck once told them. And, speaking of—that's another one of Killua's older brothers that Gon got to meet and know over the course of a month. He's his professor in one of his classes now in Kukuroo, where he recently transfered from East Gorteau, and, well, just like how Killua's always described the man, he's the typical funny guy and awfully extroverted, always laughing and smiling and teasing. Also easily annoyed, that's why Killua is enjoying to tease him back.

Milluki knows about his and Killua's relationship, (is also aware of Gon's old nature of work though never once mentioned a thing or two about it with him, which, he's grateful of such consideration) and thus he never hushes about it during their lectures, asking him about Killua, "How's the Zoldyck brat, Gon? Doing good? Doing awesome, eh?" to which Gon would tell him each time, "Doing fantastic, professor!" with the largest beam just to appease and match his teacher's enthusiasm towards the subject of conversation, before he's smiling and nodding in satisfaction, starting the lesson for the day.

On another note, since Killua has left YA to move with Gon here in in his childhood city, Padokea, where Kukuroo University is located, he also found himself another high school to continue with his passion for teaching. He got hired in Padokea High School, and so far he loves it there. Students aren't as 'posh' as the ones from Gon's old school, he'd say, but some would still come with their cars and chauffeurs, bidding their parents and friends goodbye then greeting Killua politely with bows and nods. That brings nostalgia to him, he admits to Gon one time, then again, it's being with Gon that matters the most so he was all too confident with leaving everything behind despite he's truly awful at abandoning routines and switching jobs. After all, Killua is the kind of person to hold on for so long—a guy of commitments, he is. Someone who's in it for the long haul.

Gon's heart surely filled his lungs for how big it grew having learned about that, too much affection for Killua clogging his brains in rendering him to have the need to vomit for how bloated he feels about everything that serves as KilluaKilluaKillua, painstakingly flattered and sedated to his bones. He also tells Gon how some students would play pranks against each other, but never to Killua, unlike when he was in YA and some students had tested his skills from executing them himself. And, Gon didn't know about that bit of detail! Killua had only laughed however, said he didn't mean to spill from then anyway, because it embarrassed him to no end, but Killua shared how that one time he had almost made one student bawl their eyes out when their pranking against him backfired. That was one of the highlights of his stay in YA he later on admitted, besides the obvious that he fell in love with one Gon Freecss.

"I love you so much, you know," was the only thing Gon had managed to whisper, speechless.

And Killua had only kissed him hard and deep, whispering back what he'd wanted to hear, "I love you so much too, and you already know that."

Which, that much is true. So Gon didn't dare argue.

The gang still visit them occasionally, Ponzu dropping by with her pastel pink convertible vintage edition car with Kurapika, some steaming takeaways in their hands to share inside the apartment. Then Amane and Canary some other days, will just break in through their door completely unannounced, wreaking havoc just like how they normally do it.

He wouldn't confess this outright, but Gon misses the times when Amane and Canary would crash in his old guest room, back in his old place in Yorknew, despite that caused him headaches back then being his friends are a tandem of pains in the ass—the part where they'd trash the room as if they rented it, used clothes discarded all over the place, bras and panties, shoes and bags and even Canary's hoverboard alike, thrown haphazardly the four-cornered bedroom. Then it would mostly be Gon that would pop some bones just to tidy up the storm of a mess they made... Heh. Yeah, Gon misses even that.

Needless to say, he loves it here better, with his other half. And their six other pets, of course.

When they learned about Rin being pregnant by Mimi, Killua almost cried. He informs he never thought he'd see the day. "That cat, _I swear_ , had a heart colder than the ice queen herself!" He exclaimed, astonished. And somehow, that brought the memory of when Gon first held Rin when he first been in Killua's old apartment back then, and Killua had also seemed like he'd been stumped, betrayed by his own pet cat.

Well, Gon couldn't help laugh at his appalled facial expression meanwhile, teary-eyed himself as he crooned lovingly at the jet-black cat, that is still sassy as ever, sashaying away from them just so it could lie peacefully over the kitchen counter, never minding Killua's exasperation at hand. Gon had given Killua a pat on his back then told him, "Guess Mimi here is quite the irresistible guy cat, eh, babe?"

Killua, with his blue eyes wide, fish-mouthed at Gon. Finally, that had him laughing harder than the former, then he was comforting Killua with his warm hugs and kisses, the both of them calling it a night as they lie side by side on their very own shared bed, the fairylights Gon set up around their headboard being the only thing that was creating silhouettes all across their peach-painted walls.

And Gon loves Killua Zoldyck so much he maybe could suffocate with it.

Happily.

Just two weeks back, Gon visited keepitup.com again, just to see how it was doing now that he isn't a part of it. Just like before, it's still the same as it'd been, save for the new names and faces he'd passed as he scrolled window after window. He went to check the list of rankings while he was at it, and was happy to see that his profile wasn't on it. Which, that brought him to pay Kurapika's profile a sneak peak, and—just as he'd expected.

He quit.

It didn't say on his profile when or why, as it only gave him a blank page.

But, like, obviously, Gon knows why. Kurapika is in a happy and healthy relationship with Chrollo now, with the lad treating him like a king. Treating him like how he deserves to be treated, to be cared for, to be loved.

He and Gon talk about their relationships all the time, over the phone, during video calls, and in person whenever Gon has free time and would care to travel with the tube to Kurapika's pad. It's this mocha-colored theme apartment with lots and lots of indoor plants that always seems to smell of baby powder and freshly brood coffee. Kurapika would easily let him in, pecking him on the cheek and, there he'd be, looking so brisk and young and...contented. Gon still gets flashbacks of those times when Kurapika would look like he was seconds to snapping, all the damn time, always bored to his mind and distant. Especially back to that one time when he cried to him telling him the story of how he got dumped by his ex-boyfriend, Eren, when the boy found out about his camboy job. What he is today is far from the devastated, alcoholic boy that Gon was accustomed to seeing and knowing, and he thinks that's beautiful.

_Wonderful even._

Whatever Chrollo has done to one of his best friends, he'll forever be thankful for. He knows for damn sure he and the 'gang' owe it all to Chrollo and his ways. Gon has already brought Chrollo to a one on one tea parties he held by himself in Padokea, just to profusely apologize for how he's acted towards him back at the Morow-Zoldycks and, good on him, Chrollo let the happenstance slide. "It's okay, Gon, I fully understand, yeah? You care so much about Kurapika, as you should. I have forgiven you the moment you caved in and let go of my neck." At the mention of that particular event, Gon had blushed so hard he was afraid he'd combust, but then the laughter that bubbled from Chrollo's lips saved him from doing so, as the guy proceeded on, "I swear I thought you were actually going to feed me to your pet shark. Until it dawned on me that you really didn't own one, and that I reckon you're too much of a softie for such anyway."

Gon wasn't able to stop himself, he'd guffawed at Chrollo, pouting as he felt his ears heat up. "What does my trait of being a 'softie' had anything to do with me potentially owning a pet shark?"

Shaking his head, albeit fondly, Chrollo had shrugged. "Beats me, Gon. Beats me."

And then the conversation went, as Killua and Kurapika finally joined them in the living area where china teacups are sprawled over the coffee table, a china kettle being in the center of it all, still steaming with tea that they all shared and passed around throughout the entire night.

Putting Kurapika and Chrollo's type of relationship, and his and Killua's too, Gon has the audacity to take into account that _it shouldn't matter who you are or what you were in the past; if a person truly loves you, they would accept you for who you are, what you've become and for what you will be tomorrow._

♡

"Fed the kitties, love?" Killua asks after some time, some toothpaste commercial replacing the program flashing on the TV screen, causing Killua to tear his gaze away from it to address Gon, who's still curled up next to him.

Nodding, Gon tells him, "Yep. All happy and munching. Bet mother cat is already sleeping with her newborns by now."

"Great, good, that," Killua blabbers on, smiling. Then, "So I guess we're okay to leave the apartment, yeah?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Killua? We're going out?"

With him asking that the way he did, Killua looks at him as if he's grown another head beside his own, "Babe. Did you forget?"

"Forget? About what?" Gon really is puzzled with this. What did he forget about now?

And, Killua only breaks into a soft smile at him, fingers going for his hair to ruffle them. "We're going to my mother's today, remember?" Killua then tells him, and—

—holy shit. _Of course! Of course! How could Gon forget that? Seriously, Gon? Of all things!_

"Oh my god..."

Killua chuckles at him, eyes crinkling at the sides. The thing he does that results in Gon becoming a pile of goo. Only inwardly though, obviously. "You forgot!" Killua points an accusatory finger at him, teasingly and very much childlike, making Gon feel as if he's once again one of his 'kids' in Yorknew Academy.

Gon pouts then, jutting his lower lip just for good measure. Which, that gets Killua. As it always does. "Aww, that's okay, Gon. I understand. You've been doing coursework and stuff, being a proper housewife most days, I can only imagine how you'd miss that one minor—"

" _Minor?_ " Gon gawks, scandalized with the fact that Killua would even label it as such, mouth agape now, "Killua, that's, like, one of the most important events that will ever happen in my life! In _our_ lives! I should—I should be ashamed for forgetting altogether. Ugh!" And he buries his face on his palms, refusing to face Killua out of pure embarrassment. _How could he forget? He's meeting Killua's entire family today! They've been discussing this for days! Shit._

"Got caught up with all the courses and house chores, eh, love?" He hears Killua is saying in a hushed tone, pair of arms coming around his curled up body, urging him to be in the towers of them and be wrapped up in an embrace. Gon without resistance complies easily, like he always does, already getting comfortable with Killua's homey scent and cozy warmth. He feels so much like home that Gon can't help but bite at his lip at the reality of it, hard.

And they stay like that for awhile.

Until Killua mentions the time. "I suppose we need to get ready now," Gon mumbles then, still feeling shy about the whole thing. About him letting such special occasion slip his mind.

"Yeah. Suppose so."

"I'm sorry I forgot, Killua," Gon finally utters out, cheeks numb.

"It's fine, Gon. Come on. Not a big deal—"

"For me, it is!" Gon is quick to cut in, leaning back to look Killua dead straight in his eyes.

They're so blue and blue and blue that Gon wants to swim in them. Fuck. He still can't quite grasp the truth of how he's managed to steal Killua Zoldyck's heart.

"Alright, then," Killua concedes, mouth stretching into a closed-lip smile just a bit.

"You're so handsome, Killua," Gon tells him honestly, just because.

There's a faint blush appearing on both Killua's pale cheeks, making his cheekbones all the more attractive and sexy. "And you're not too bad yourself, Gon."

Gon suppresses a grin. He's feeling cheeky. Giddy. "Why thank you."

"Pleasure is on me, kid."

_Kid? Seriously?_ "Heeey—"

Killua sticks his tongue out at him, eyes crossing playfully.

Brows furrowed and mouth open, Gon drawls even harder this time, "Heeeeeey."

Killua laughs. He laughs and it's a sweet lullaby in Gon's ears. "Alright, alright, up we go now," says Killua eventually, standing up from the sofa, making that Gon following after him. He watches as Killua switches the TV off, then taking their mugs off the table, bringing both in the kitchen.

And, just because he's been curious, nervous to his wits, really, Gon has to ask, so as to get it out of his system, "Uhm. Killua?"

"Yes, Gon?" Killua quips, already heading to their bedroom that houses their closets and private en suite. "What is it?"

With his hands clasping tightly together, finding each other right around on his back, Gon looks at Killua with the niggling wonders swimming in his head for quite some time now of whether or not Killua's parents would love him, Gon asks just that exactly, "Do you think they'd welcome me, Killua? You think they will...like me?"

Like the natural nurturer he is, kind at heart and brilliant at coaxing it through with Gon, Killua simply smiles crookedly at him, sending forth an easy wink his way as he looks over his shoulder, heading for the bathroom, "You'll be just fine, Gon. Believe me when I say I know my mom, and that she'll love you. She's just as worse as Alluka and Kalluto."

And.

And Gon believes him.

Hours from now Gon will be met by the whole Zoldyck mother and father and they will love him.

They will. They surely will.

He's fine. They're fine.

Everything is just fine.

**~fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading!!! <3
> 
> If you ever want to talk, my IG: killunyan


End file.
